En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: Lorsque la guerre gronde, il faut choisir entre se battre et la facilité... Mais lorsque le monde se délite et que les promesses sont tenues, même les plus courageux ploient. Suite de "Je te détruirais"
1. Nuit Noire

**_Titre _**: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

**_RAR:_** _Merci à toutes et à tous_ pour vos reviews sur le précédent volé, elles m'ont fait très plaisir!

**_Note:_** _Oui, je sais, j'avais dit le premier week-end après la rentrée... D'abord, maudissez avec moi Fanfic qui m'a litéralement empêchée de charger ce chapitre durant le week-end, m'enfin bon... Ensuite, j'ai eut quelques probèmes personels liés à mes étues qui m'ont empêchés de me pencher sur le problème... Bref, je poste enfin, avec deux jours de retard, ce nouveau chapitre. Certains y trouveront des réponses, et je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous ne vont peut-être pas aimer ce qu'ils vont lire. J'ai hésité à présenter ma fic ainsi, mais tant pis... En somme, dites vous que Mélindra n'est vraiment pas bien..._

**Chapitre 1**

On frappa à la porte d'une maison banale dans la banlieue de Londres.

Kate soupira à la vue de l'heure tardive et abandonna le thé qu'elle préparait pour aller ouvrir.

- Oh, bonjour Tonks, dit la Tueuse en s'écartant pour laisser entrer sa jeune cousine.

- Salut, Kate ! Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda la jeune Auror avec un sourire dynamique.

- Ça peux aller… Et toi ?

- Sirius me manque mais… Ça va assez bien.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Je suis venue prendre des nouvelles… Comment va Mélindra ?

- Elle survie… J'ai un mal de chien à lui faire avaler quoique ce soit… Mais elle survie pour le moment.

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Première porte en haut de l'escalier.

- Merci.

Et la jeune femme quitta sa grande cousine pour aller s'occuper du cas de la jeune Black.

…

Mélindra était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La nuit été tombée depuis pas mal de temps et pourtant, la jeune fille ne pouvait apercevoir les étoiles : la pollution des villes les masquait aussi sûrement qu'un nuage.

Elle soupira. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était chez Kate. Elle avait quitté prématurément Poudlard quelques jours après son réveil dans l'infirmerie… Depuis, elle passait ses journées dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle ne voulait rien faire.

Bien sûr elle aurait pu partir d'Angleterre, être loin.

Les sœurs Halliwell lui avaient dit (l'avait obligée plutôt) de venir passer quelques jours au manoir, mais elle n'avait pas envie.

Buffy lui avait dit de venir la voire pour se changer les idées, elle était prête à ressortir ses pieux et de faire une petite tuerie dans le cimetière du coin… Mais Mélindra n'avait pas envie.

Elle n'avait envie de rien.

Des invitations comme celles-ci, Willow et Kennedy, Madame Weasley et même Remus lui en avaient envoyé. Ses grands-parents aussi.

Elle n'était pas seule. Pas vraiment aux yeux de ses amis. Tous voulaient la soutenir.

Pourtant, pourtant jamais Mélindra ne s'étaient sentit aussi seule.

Son père était mort.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

...

- Salut, Merry ! Tonitrua la voix de Tonks dans son dos.

Elle se tourna lentement vers elle, cligna des yeux pour toute réponse avant de retourner vers sa fenêtre.

Tonks soupira avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- C'est pas bien ce que tu fais, Mélindra.

La jeune femme n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Très bien… Si tu le prends comme ça… Sirius ne va sûrement pas être content d'où il est mais… tant pis. Je t'emmène avec moi quand même !

Mélindra se tourna vers sa cousine.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, Dora, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Déjà c'est Tonks, et ensuite, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Ça va te faire du bien… Après tout quoi de mieux que quelques beaux mâââles et l'alcool pour oublier nos gros malheurs ?

- Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de Remus.

Sa cousine plissa les yeux.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : quoi de mieux que de beaux mâles et l'alcool pour oublier nos gros malheurs ?

- Je n'ai pas envie Tonks.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Et la jeune Auror sortit sa baguette, un sourire typiquement Black collé sur le visage tandis qu'elle murmurait son sort :

- _Levicorpus !_

Mélindra, dont les pouvoirs étaient plus qu'hors service, ne pu bien entendu pas se défendre. Tonks se leva et la traîna dans son sillage jusqu'au couloir. Là-bas, elle ouvrit deux portes avant de trouver la petite salle de bain de la maison. Elle dirigea Mélindra dans la douche et annula le sortilège.

- _Aguamenti !_

Un jet d'eau froide frappa Mélindra.

- Je te laisse un quart d'heure pour te laver, après je viens te chercher, la prévint Tonks en sortant de la pièce.

Mélindra fusilla la porte du regard avant d'enlever avec colère son large pull détrempé.

...

Tonks quant à elle, ouvrir l'armoire de Mélindra et analysa sa garde robe.

Elle choisit pour la jeune fille une mini jupe en jean, un top rouge et une paire de petites baskets blanches, enfin, que Tonks rendit blanche d'un coup de baguette.

Elle porta les vêtements dans la salle de bain et attendit…

Mélindra mit quinze minutes pour sortir de la salle d'eau.

Elle avait sortit son regard revêche et fusillait la jeune Auror du regard.

- Pourquoi je dois porter ces vêtements ?

- Je peux aller chercher les vieux vêtements de ta grand-mère si tu veux mais je crains que tu ne remportes un peu moins de succès auprès des garçons…

- Et où on va au juste ?

- En boîte de nuit, très chère. Enfile ça.

Et elle lui balança la veste en cuir brun qu'elle avait trouvé dans la penderie.

Cette dernière soupira mais suivit le mouvement.

Dingue à quel point une Black pouvait être butée.

…

Honnêtement… La boîte était plutôt bien. C'était une boîte sorcière et le videur n'avait pas fait trop de manière pour les laisser entrer. Tonks ne passait pas inaperçue avec ses mèches violettes et puis… Laissé entrer des jolies filles étaient dans les habitudes de la maison.

Mélindra traversa tant bien que mal la foule derrière Tonks jusqu'au bar.

- Deux vodkas ! Cria Tonks à l'adresse du barman.

- Bien ma petite dame.

…

Mélindra n'aurait peut être pas dû goûter au cocktail que lui avait tendu Tonks… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais depuis, elle avait oublié pourquoi elle était ici…

A moins que ce soit la troisième bière qu'elle avait terminée tout à l'heure qui lui ait fait ça.

Enfin bref… Mélindra s'était bien faite accostée une dizaine de fois par des mecs un peu trop entreprenant. Si elle avait bien interprété le craquement de toute à l'heure, le dernier qui avait osé lui porté une main aux fesses y avait laissé des doigts…

Elle avait bu, certes, m'enfin fallait plus que ça pour lui faire oublier qu'elle était une fille et pas un morceau de viande.

Une main se posa à nouveau sur sa taille.

Mélindra ne s'en soucia pas, continuant de danser sur le rythme déchaîné de la musique dance que passait la discothèque.

Elle savait danser. Vivre deux ans chez les soeurs Halliwell, ça avait signifié pour elle passer une bonne partie de ses week-end au P3. Ça avait signifié aussi que des habitués qui étaient des connaissances à Piper venait la chercher en début de soirée, quand le club était encore relativement vide pour lui montrer comment danser…

Son partenaire du moment n'était pas une espèce de réservoir à boisson… Mélindra le sentait. A vrai dire, elle devait avoir bu plus que lui.

Elle pivota pour lui faire face et lui rendit le sourire félin qui ornait déjà ses lèvres.

Il la rapprocha de lui. Mélindra passa ses mains autour de son cou…

Oui, il était vraiment différent des réservoirs à boisson qui l'avait accostée jusqu'ici…

…

Mélindra ouvrit les yeux sur sa chambre dans la maison de ses parents adoptifs. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Un étau lui serrait la tête. Elle grimaça.

Tonks était venue la chercher pour l'emmener en boîte.

Elle avait bu…

Et puis, le flou…

Si, le souvenir d'un gars qui la poussait gentiment vers son lit tout en l'embrassant.

En l'embrassant terriblement bien d'ailleurs.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au gars en question.

Blond, très blond… Les cheveux décoiffés, une peau pâle, le nez droit, le visage pointu et des yeux que Mélindra savait d'un gris acier.

Draco Malefoy.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos. Je suis maudite.

...

Comment avait-elle pu coucher avec Malefoy ? Elle le haïssait, merde !

L'alcool devait y être vraiment pour beaucoup.

Elle devait être au bord du coma éthylique hier, elle ne voyait que cette explication.

Elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'au cou, se redressa et chercha des yeux sa baguette magique.

Elle vit finalement sa veste abandonnée près de la porte.

Elle réussit, à grand renfort d'obstination et de concentration à envelopper la veste d'un dôme et à la faire venir jusqu'à elle.

Elle se saisit de sa baguette magique et se laissa tomber en arrière avant d'essuyer le filet de sang qui venait de s'échapper de son nez.

- Ça va ? Demanda Malefoy à côté d'elle.

- Ta gueule, la fouine !

Draco soupira et leva les mains en signe de paix.

- C'est bon !

Il se reçut un regard noir.

- _Accio vêtements !_ Marmonna Mélindra.

Tous les vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, y comprit ceux de Malefoy vinrent se poser sur le lit.

Mélindra prit les siens, s'enveloppa dans le drap et se leva en direction de la salle de bain.

- Pas la peine de faire tant de manière tu sais ? Lança Malefoy avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il observait son manège –ridicule à ses yeux.

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de te taire ?

- Ordonné serait plus exacte, rectifia le jeune homme.

Mélindra ferma les yeux pour ne pas le tuer sur place.

- On va faire un truc, je vais aller dans la salle de bain, et quand je reviendrai, tu auras tout intérêt à être partit et à ne parler de ce qui s'est passé à personne ou il se pourrait que je t'abîme. Et je te promets qu'à côté de ce que je te ferais, ta chère tante aura l'air d'un ange. Cette maison est reliée au réseau de Cheminette.

Et Mélindra sortit.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser glisser le long de la porte.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Parce que, peut-être que cette nuit, elle avait oublié. Oublié le vide, oublié la douleur… Mais ça n'était que plus dur maintenant.

…

Malefoy resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte de la chambre.

Finalement, après un soupir, il se leva, se rhabilla et quitta la pièce.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour trouver l'escalier. Un peu plus peut-être pour trouver le salon.

Un assez beau salon d'ailleurs. Rempli d'un tas d'objet moldus dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et alluma un feu magique à l'aide de sa baguette non déclarée.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur les photos posées sur la cheminée.

Il sourit tristement avant de prendre une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans le pot près des photos.

- _Manoir Malefoy, chambre de Draco Malefoy._

_..._

_Alors, ce verdict? _

_Je sais Nico, tu veux me tuer, mais c'est ainsi._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_Au fit, le titre est bien?_

_A la semaine prochaine._


	2. Décadance

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

**_RAR:_**

_-Meian Kurayami : __Hey! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je savais qu'en présentant cette fic ainsi, je n'aurais pas l'unanimité des suffrages... Mais je pense que la deuxième solution m'aurait valut d'autant plus de regards outrés ^^ Je reprend le même rythme que l'année dernière. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. Bonne lecture._

- Lilou7501:_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ Je ne vais pas suivre la trame du sixième livre, du moins très très peu. Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, tout comme le septième et de toute façon, je n'arrivais pas à les mêler à mon idée^^ J'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_- Emily: __Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je ne sais plus si tu me l'avais dit, en tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture._

- Nico:_ Hello! Merci pour ta review. Je savais que tu me maudirais ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise tout de même. Bonne lecture!_

_**Note :**__ Bonjour la compagnie! Alors, comment allez-vous? Je poste, à l'heure cette fois-ci. C'est un chapitre qui me plaît plutôt bien, mais je préviens, il est dans la lignée du premier. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2**

- Mélindra ! Appela la voix de Kate dans les escaliers tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa nièce.

Mélindra avait sursauté sur son lit à l'entente de son prénom.

Une fois encore elle s'était laissée emportée par le flot de ses pensées.

De ses souvenirs.

Des moments envolés qu'elle ne revivrait plus jamais.

Des moments passés avec son père.

Avec ses parents.

Avec Wen, Spike…

Toutes ces personnes si chères à son cœur et qui étaient partis… Pour toujours.

Parce que la mort de son père, du dernier repère qui lui restait, du pilier du reste de sa famille avait ravivé l'absence de ses parents, de Wen… de Spike…

Elle se redressa vivement en entendant les bruits de pas de Kate dans le couloir et essuya rapidement son visage avec sa manche.

La porte s'ouvrit en silence. Mélindra entendit le soupire de sa tante.

- Mélindra… Dit Kathleen en soufflant tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la fenêtre de la pièce. Il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui, comment est-ce que tu peux restée enfermée ? Il faut bouger ma grande… Allez, va t'habiller, je t'emmène sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Kate.

- Pas de mais jeune fille ou je t'y emmène en pyjama.

Elle reçu un regard noir avant que Mélindra ne se tourne dans son lit et ne lui montre son dos.

- Ne me tente pas, Black. Debout !

Et Kate lui arracha sa couette et quitta la pièce.

Mélindra grogna.

...

- Allez, Mélindra, avance ! Je vais finir par te perdre ! Lui cria Kate à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle lui fit une grimace mais n'accéléra pas pour autant.

Sa tante l'avait forcée à venir. Elle n'aimait pas le Chemin de Traverse. Elle aurait préféré rester dans sa chambre.

Et puis, il y avait foule sur le chemin de Traverse en ce Samedi après-midi. Et ce, malgré la menace de Voldemort.

Mélindra se prit les pieds dans ses lacets défaits. Elle soupira et se mit à l'écart de la foule pour les refaire.

Elle releva la tête à un moment croyant avoir entendu Kate l'appeler.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le spectacle d'un père et de sa fille de quatre ou cinq ans qui se baladaient eux aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Mélindra ferma les yeux fortement pour chasser les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre et se releva.

Seulement, le subconscient est parfois traître. A moins que ce ne fût que le hasard…

En tout cas, chaque fois que Mélindra scannait la foule des yeux pour trouver Kate, elle tombait sur le même genre de scène. Des parents avec leurs enfants… Des familles qui se baladaient en souriant…

Elle supporta ce petit manège cinq minutes mais finit par craquer.

Elle tourna dans une petite ruelle et se laissa glisser au sol, le visage caché dans ses genoux, des larmes douloureuses mouillant son jean.

Mélindra ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle entendit vaguement le son typique du transplanage.

- Tiens, tiens, Black… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle releva la tête et fusilla le Serpentard du regard.

- Dégage, Malefoy.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une Gryffondor.

Mélindra se releva alors et essuya ses larmes. Elle passa devant le jeune homme la tête haute et sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Draco lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre le mur de la ruelle.

Mélindra le repoussa vivement, le regard colérique.

- Lâche-moi ! Gronda-t-elle en planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux aciers du Serpentard.

Il resta impassible. Mélindra nota la lueur étrange dans son regard et son sourire en coin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Malefoy ? Tu t'ennuies ? Tes petites sangs-pures favorites ne sont pas libres pour venir visiter ton lit ? Railla finalement Mélindra, le regard dure et l'expression dénué de son habituel sourire caustique.

- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que la dernière fille à avoir visiter mon lit, c'est toi ? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Pas la peine, j'en garde un souvenir suffisamment traumatisant. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, j'ai rendez-vous avec une bouteille d'alcool.

Malefoy qui s'était, semble-t-il, offusqué au _traumatisant_, resserra sa prise sur son bras, un sourire en coin. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle.

Une jeune Black d'ailleurs surprise par ce geste. Elle sentit le souffle chaud et régulier du Serpentard dans son cou.

- Je connais un meilleur moyen si tu veux te vider la tête, Black… Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit Mélindra.

- Oui… Répondit le jeune homme tout en frottant doucement son nez contre la mâchoire de la jeune fille.

Un frisson la parcourue.

Il se décolla et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A ce moment là, Mélindra se laissa aller.  
Parce qu'elle voulait oublier à nouveau.

Parce qu'elle en avait marre de se battre à longueur de temps.

Et parce que, après tout, c'était certainement mieux que de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu.

- Pas ici, réussit-elle à articuler alors que les mains du Serpentard se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses.

- Tu sais transplaner ?

- Non… J'ai mieux.

Elle ferma les yeux. Son corps chauffa, trembla de plus en plus avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux tirés violemment en arrière.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Mélindra.

- Ça va devenir une habitude, murmura-t-il, en reconnaissant la pièce.

Mélindra lui répondit par un regard dangereux... Autrement dit, il avait tout intérêt à la boucler si il ne voulait pas vérifier à quel point Mélindra pouvait tenir des Black... Surtout quand il s'agissait de vengeance.

...

Bien sûr, Mélindra avait conscience qu'elle faisait une connerie. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience en fait.

Coucher avec son pire ennemi. Un Serpentard. Draco Malefoy. Le neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Si Harry venait un jour à l'apprendre, d'une, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau du jeune homme et en plus, ses amis lui en voudraient certainement.

Mais, si Mélindra devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle dirait qu'elle se fichait de ce que pourrait bien dire ses amis… De ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire à Malefoy. De ce qu'on penserait d'elle. Parce qu'au fond, plus rien n'avait beaucoup d'importance.

Son Observateur et ami était mort.

Spike était vraiment mort.

Ses parents étaient morts. Morts à cause d'elle probablement. Pas directement bien sûr mais… Mélindra se sentait responsable au fond. Parce que si les choses avaient été différentes…

Et puis… Son père était mort.

Elle était seule maintenant…

Alors au fond, quelle différence que ce soit Malefoy ou un autre… Des autres…

Elle oubliait tout. Toute la douleur qui l'empêchait de respirer, qui lui brûlait les yeux et l'âme, faisant saigner son coeur alors que ses souvenirs lui étaient douloureux.

Elle n'avait pas assez de recul. On ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de respirer.

Tout… Tout lui était tombé dessus en quelques années, en quelques mois…

Ce que certains surmontent et vivent en une vie, Mélindra, elle, l'avaient vécu en un an. Douze mois !

Elle n'avait que seize ans !

A seize ans, on ne se bat pas pour rester en vie. On vie.

A seize ans, on ne pleur pas ses parents. On pleur ses peines de cœur.

A seize ans, on ne boit pas pour oublier. On ne veut pas oublier.

A seize ans, on n'a pas le cœur qui se débat pour battre. On a le cœur qui bas à cent à l'heure.

Elle avait seize ans, elle enchaînait connerie sur connerie.

Mais au moins, pendant quelques heures elle vivait à nouveau.

Parce, même si rien n'avait plus d'importance, quelque chose au fond d'elle voulait encore y croire.

...

_Je sais, c'est pas très joyeux._

_M'enfin, ça vous un plu un peu quand même?_

_Laissez moi une petite review._

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_


	3. Histoire de Survie

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Meian Kurayami : _Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^. Mélindra veut oublier, Mélindra a perdu les pédales... C'est juste ça en somme. Harry ne sera pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain. Bientôt donc. Pas de soeurs Halliwell au programme par contre. Ce chapitre si sera un peu moins sombre, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas beaucoup apprécier quand même... Bonne lecture._

- Emily: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je sais que l'absence d'Harry, Ron et Hermione peut surprendre, mais Harry est toujours coupé du monde magique, et Mélindra fait tout pour éviter le monde... j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Nico: _Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Pour la réaction de Harry... Dans pas si longtemps ^^. Bonne lecture._

- Kelly3: _Yop! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. La suite est là, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Salut les gens? Comment allez-vous? Je vous poste donc mon chapitre hebdomadaire, presque à l'heure^^. Au programme? Un chapitre un poil moins sombre mais qui ne feraa pas l'unanimité, je ne pense pas. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3**

Mélindra s'échappait tous les matins de la maison de Kate pour venir dans la maison de ses parents. Bien sûr, au début, il y avait eut les souvenirs. Mais ces souvenirs l'avaient doucement enveloppée d'un sentiment de sécurité.

Elle préférait passer ses journées ici. Seule. Mais moins que si elle avait été chez Kate.

Ici, il y avait des choses qui lui rappelaient qu'elle avait été heureuse. Et qu'un jour, elle le serait sûrement à nouveau.

Les larmes se tarissaient plus vite ici. Elle avait la sensation de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Elle arrivait même à être bien, presque sereine quelques secondes quand elle jouait sur le piano de sa mère le morceau préféré de son père ou sa berceuse.

Aujourd'hui n'avait pas faillit, elle était installée dans le salon, enfoncée dans le fauteuil de son père, un livre sous les yeux, une tasse de chocolat chaud posée sur la table basse et Athéna qui ronronnait profondément sur ses genoux. Elle était bien ainsi.

Et puis, elle ne devrait pas être dérangée. Malefoy l'avait prévenue qu'il serait certainement indisponible… Elle s'en fichait éperdument à vrai dire. La mer était pleine de poisson…

...

On sonna à la porte.

Mélindra soupira, posa son livre sur le bras du fauteuil et se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ?

- Je sais que je t'avais dit que je ne viendrais pas pendant un temps indéfini mais… Écoute, je suis venu réclamé l'asile politique.

- Quoi ?

- Parkinson a débarqué au Manoir. Je peux plus la supporter.

Mélindra sourit, moqueuse, avant de refermer la porte au nez de son cher amant du moment.

- Mes amitiés à Pansy ! Dit-elle finalement alors qu'elle prenait la direction du salon.

- Black ! Cria la voix étouffée du jeune Malefoy derrière la porte. Je ne ferais pas de bruits… s'il te plaît !

Mélindra se stoppa et fit demi tour.

- Tu dois vraiment être à bout pour être poli.

- Mort de rire… Allez… Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

- Pourquoi, tu le ferais ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Peut-être, mais je serais obligé de te tuer après.

- Très drôle.

Elle soupira finalement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- S'il te plaît, répéta le jeune homme devant elle.

Mélindra finit par abdiquer devant son air sincère. Si rare chez un Serpentard, chez un Malefoy.

- Je ne veux pas un mot, ok ?

- Pas un mot, répéta Draco en entrant avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Mélindra dont il n'avait vu que la tête jusqu'ici.

Elle portait un short suffisamment court pour tenter l'imagination mais assez long pour être totalement décent. Et par-dessus, un petit débardeur bleu en large partie caché par une chemise dix fois trop grande pour elle au vu de la marque pour les épaules qui lui arrivaient aux coudes.

Mélindra, qui sentait le regard baladeur du jeune homme se retourna.

- N'y pense même pas Malefoy.

Il détourna le regard et passa devant elle de sa démarche aristocrate.

- Très joli, murmura-t-il tout de même en passant à côté d'elle dans un souffle.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans le salon. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chaîne hi-fi dont elle pris le casque pour le brancher sur la télévision. Télévision qu'elle alluma avant de se diriger vers le Serpentard qui s'était installé sur le canapé, visiblement pas très à l'aise.

La jeune Black lui mit la télécommande dans les mains et lui enfonça les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

- Tu appuis sur ces touches-là pour changer de chaînes et sur celles-ci pour le son, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ok, dit Draco en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux touches en questions, essaya du moins… Mais le décolleté de la jeune femme était bien plus intéressant.

Mélindra le laissa et retourna à sa lecture.

…

- _Merry…_

- _**Quoi ?**_

- _Je serais toi je jetterais un œil au programme de Malefoy._

Mélindra releva la tête et observa l'écran.

L'écran qui diffusait un défilé de la nouvelle collection de sous-vêtements pour femme.

- Non mais j'hallucine ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour arracher la télécommande des mains du jeune homme. T'es un gamin Malefoy !

Elle se planta ensuite devant la télévision.

- Black, pousse toi ! Grogna Draco en essayant de voir quelque chose.

Seulement Mélindra semblait suivre le même mouvement que sa tête en se déplaçant à chaque fois qu'il se penchait sur le côté.

- Black, rend moi la truc pour contrôler ta boîte à image !

- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy, répondit Mélindra en continuant de se balader dans le menu de la télévision.

- Black… Grogna le jeune homme derrière elle.

Mélindra l'ignora royalement.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Malefoy, en digne Serpentard, l'attrape par derrière et l'attire contre lui. Il lui bloqua les bras rapidement et Mélindra eut beau se débattre, Malefoy avait une certaine fore tout de même... Qu'elle ne possédait plus. Il lui arracha la télécommande des mains.

Elle devina sans difficultés son petit sourire satisfait quand il tapa le numéro de la chaîne.

Numéro qui le conduisit à une image bleu d'où ressortait d'un blanc éclatant le mot : _Password._

- C'est quoi ça ? Ça y été pas toute à l'heure ! Black qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Grogna-t-il.

- Moi ? Rien… Répondit Mélindra avec un sourire innocent.

- Donne moi le mot de passe !

- Quel mot de passe ?

Le jeune Malefoy grogna.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Le mot de passe, Black. Sinon… Souffla-t-il de sa voix la plus menaçante à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Sinon, quoi ?

- Ceinture, répondit-il.

- La mer est pleine de poisson, Malefoy.

- Très bien… Menaça Draco.

Et il commença la torture : les chatouilles !

- Non ! S'écria Mélindra en se débattant à nouveau.

Ce n'est pas pour ça que Draco obéit… Loin de là.

Même lorsque la télécommande glissa au sol, il continua de la chatouiller. Elle sentit qu'il la faisait basculer sur le canapé avant qu'il ne se place au dessus d'elle, un sourire vangeuresque sur le visage.

- Malefoy, arrête ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête ! Réussit tant bien que mal à articuler Mélindra entre deux éclats de rires.

- Non, répondit Draco avec un grand sourire mauvais alors qu'il lui attrapait les poignets pour les maintenir au dessus de sa tête.

- Je t'en pris Draco ! Arrête ! Supplia finalement Mélindra en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour se sortir de là elle-même. Pas dans la position où elle était.

Et puis elle était vraiment très chatouilleuse. Le truc c'était que Malefoy savait très bien où maintenant.

Il finit pas se stopper quelques instants plus tard.

C'est là que ça dérapa.

Mélindra se perdit dans ses yeux d'un gris beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'à l'ordinaire. Pas gris glacés… Non, bleus chaleureux. Un regard où semblait tourbillonner comme des volutes azur.

Il y avait un elle ne savait quoi dans ses yeux… Une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue...

Le chaos de la bagarre les avait rapprochés.

Elle était toujours pauvre prisonnière, les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Son souffle un peu court reprenait lentement une constante normale.

Son souffle qui se mélangeait à celui du jeune Malefoy, son visage à, à peine cinq centimètres du sien.

Elle le vit comme hésiter avant qu'il ne se rapproche doucement encore un peu…

Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

Draco et Mélindra, en trois semaines de relation avait échangé plus d'un baiser… Des centaines en fait. Mais ils avaient toujours été marqués par la fièvre du moment et l'empressement… La fougue et la passion d'une heure ou deux…

Ce n'était pas une relation saine... Quelque chose de presque destructeur, Mélindra en avait conscience. L'après était de plus en plus difficile. Le retour à la normal toujours plus brutal.

Mélindra devait avoir recourt à d'autres moyens d'évasion pour tomber dans un état de torpeur et pour fuir les remords violents et la douleur de la mort de tant de personnes autour d'elle.

Mais ce baiser-ci avait un goût différent.

Mélindra ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, parce qu'au fond, c'était peut-être ce dont elle avait besoin. Et puis, il y avait la petite flamme d'espoir en elle qui venait de s'embraser. Parce qu'au fond, elle voulait encore y croire.

On ne brise pas une force de caractère aussi facilement.

Doucement, presque imperceptiblement, elle sentit que Draco relâchait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour n'en garder qu'une entrelacée avec la sienne.

Et c'est avec cette même lenteur, presque imperceptible qu'il remonta sa main libre sur sa joue.

Mélindra ramena elle aussi sa main encore libre sur la nuque du jeune homme.

Elle ne su jamais combien de temps dura ce premier vrai baiser et à vrai dire, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Il n'y avait plus que les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, sa langue qui dansait avec la sienne et leurs mains entrelacées.

Bientôt, le baiser se termina.

Longtemps, Mélindra resta les yeux fermer. Elle avait presque peur qu'en rouvrant les yeux elle ne s'aperçoive que ça n'avait été un rêve. Qu'elle avait rêvé qu'elle n'était plus seule. Que quelqu'un était là pour elle. Uniquement pour elle.

Qu'elle avait rêvé qu'elle était encore vivante, que son cœur avait battu sans douleur. Qu'il avait battu à cent à l'heure.

...

Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et rencontra à nouveau le regard de Draco. Un regard qui semblait heureux, presque tendre.

Avant qu'il ne pâlisse sensiblement, comme effrayé et ne se redresse vivement.

Sa main se dégagea avec précipitation de la sienne et il détourna le regard.

- Désolé.

Il se leva.

Laissant derrière lui une jeune femme complètement déboussolée.

...

Mélindra resta une seconde, peut–être deux, allongée sur le dos, à se demander si elle ne venait pas de se tromper ou de rêver.

Et puis, le souvenir du baiser. De la sensation de bien être, de bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit durant un instant. Comme si rien ne lui était jamais arrivé. Comme si tout était normal. Comme si elle s'éveillait d'un cauchemar.

Elle se releva à son tour et se dépêcha de gagner l'entrée.

- Draco, attend !

Le jeune Malefoy se stoppa, une main sur la poignée, son dos faisant face à Mélindra.

Elle glissa lentement sa main dans la sienne et le força à se retourner.

- Attend… Souffla à nouveau Mélindra en s'approchant de lui.

Et doucement, presque imperceptiblement, elle vint poser sa tête sur épaule.

- Reste.

Ils savaient qu'ils faisaient une connerie. Qu'ils allaient le regretter. Et que ça ne pouvait que mal finir.

Mais ils n'étaient que des gamins qui avaient grandis trop vite. Des gamins en manque de repères. Des gamins en manque d'amour.

Alors doucement, presque imperceptiblement, il referma ses bras autour de la taille de Mélindra, son nez allant se nicher dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Parce qu'au fond, ils n'étaient que deux gamins perdus.

Deux gamins en perdition qui avaient besoin qu'on soit là pour eux.

Deux gamins qui avaient besoins de repères.

Deux gamins qui avaient besoin d'amour pour pouvoir grandir à nouveau.

...

Plus tard, c'est avec un sourire, un vrai sourire, qu'elle entraîna Draco jusqu'au salon et qu'il l'observa avec un sourire amusé se lover dans ses bras et rouvrir son livre là où elle avait abandonné sa lecture.

_..._

_Alors, ça vous a plu?_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_Harry arrive au prochain chapitre, promis._

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Merci de me lire._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 20/09/2009_


	4. D'Ombre ou De Lumière

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Meian Kurayami : _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir!^^ Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu. L'évolution de la relation entre Draco et Mélindra prend un tournant ici et je suis contente de savoir que j'ai réussit à ne pas trop tomber dans la guimauve. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, Harry, Ron et Hermione y sont, même si ils n'occupent pas tout le chapitre. Bonne lecture._

- Emily:_ Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ La récation d'Harry, n 'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite ^^. Bonne lecture._

- Nico:_ Yop! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ça t'ai quand même plu malgré le pairing. Rassure toi, pas de feuilleton Feux de l'Amour au programme, je crois que je ne serai même pas capable de le faire ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Tchou la compagnie! Vous allez bien? Bon, je sais je poste tard, mais j'ai été entraînée dans une séance shopping... Enfin vous savez ce que c'est ^^ Alors un petit chapitre, plus long que le dernier cette fois-ci, que j'aime plutôt beaucoup en faite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Préparez vous néanmoins à une petite surprise. Bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 4**

Mélindra apparu dans la cheminée de la maison de Kate. Avec un soupir énervé, elle chassa toutes les cendres de ses vêtements et balança sa veste sur le fauteuil.

- Kate, je suis rentrée ! Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte du salon.

Le bruit d'une chaise qui tombe en un bruit mat sur le sol la fit pivoter dans la direction de la cuisine.

- Kate ? Répéta-t-elle en poussant la porte.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son professeur de potion.

- Professeur Ro…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Non. Pour la bonne et simple réponse qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir de la proximité entre sa tante et l'ancien Mangemort. Parce qu'elle venait de remarquer leur respiration saccadée à tout les deux. Et parce qu'elle venait de tomber sur les joues cramoisies de Kate.

Elle perdue soudainement le contrôle de sa mâchoire. _Kate et Rogue_.

_Kate et Rogue_. C'était terrifiant.

- Qu'est ce que ?

Elle se stoppa à nouveau et fit demi-tour.

_Kate et Rogue_. Elle était traumatisée à vie.

- Non, ne dites rien. Tout bien réfléchit, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

...

- Black ! Pas un mot à Poudlard ! Lui cria son professeur de Potion du bas de l'escalier.

- De toute façon, personne ne me croira, répondit Mélindra en continuant de gravir les escaliers, une grimace sur le visage.

_Kate et Rogue._

- Comment ça ?

- Si vous saviez le nombre de rumeurs qui courent sur vous…

Et elle disparue du champ de vision de l'ex-Mangemort.

- Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua-t-il à l'intention de la sœur de son défunt pire ennemi.

Cette dernière lui sourit.

…

- Mélindra ! Joyeux anniversaire !

- Ron, tu m'étouffes.

- Désolé… Tu vas bien ?

Mélindra lui envoya un sourire.

- Bien sûr… Et toi ?

- Moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai mal ?

- Où est Harry ? Demanda la jeune Black en avançant doucement vers la porte du Terrier.

- Dans le salon… Enfin, je crois.

…

Harry observa sa meilleure amie voltiger entre les diverses personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il la détailla du mieux qu'il pu, son visage était presque éclairé par un sourire. Mais ses yeux étaient éteints et sombres, son sourire faux, son entrain forcé.

Il s'étonnait tous les jours du fait que Mélindra ne vienne pas les rejoindre au Terrier, ne passe même pas dire bonjour alors que Kate venait de temps en temps prendre des ordres de mission. Il avait posé la question à la soeur de Sirius, elle lui avait juste dit que Mélindra se terrait dans la maison de ses parents adoptifs et fuyait le monde.

Mélindra vint finalement se jeter dans ses bras, Harry la serra contre lui.

- Joyeux anniversaire Bumbadil.

- Joyeux anniversaire Circera…

Une seule chose était certaine, Mélindra n'allait pas aussi bien que ce qu'elle voulait qu'il croit.

Mélindra était lovée dans les bras de son meilleur ami, elle observait Ron se chamailler avec Hermione à propos des Elfes de Maison.

- De toute façon, Harry et Mélindra sont d'accords avec moi, les Elfes devraient êtres payés! Pas vrai? Je suis sûre que Mélindra va mettre ça au clair avec Kreatur.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Harry, se retrouver soudainement dans la conversation ne faisait pas partit du plan.

- Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, Hermione, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais tuer ce crétin d'Elfe, grinça Harry.

- Quoi?! S'insurgea Hermione.

- Les Potter sont rancuniers, Hermione. N'oublie jamais ça, intervint une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous pour l'avoir entendue leur enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal durant leur troisième année.

- Bonjour Professeur Lupin! S'exclamèrent Mélindra, Harry, Ron et Ginny avec un sourire. Laissant Hermione avec son air outré.

- J'ai donné ma démission il y a plus de deux ans... Quand allez-vous m'appeler Remus? Marmonna le loup-garou alors qu'ils s'avançait vers les deux stars de la journée.

- Joyeux Anniversaire à tous les deux.. Vous allez bien?

Mélindra acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Harry adressa un sourire à Lunard.

Mélindra eut l'étrange sensation de passer au rayon X. Remus plissa les yeux, son visage se ferma avant qu'il n'envoie un regard de mise en garde à la fille du défunt Patmol.

Circera détourna les yeux.

…

- Tiens, tiens... Mais que vois-je? Est-ce mes yeux Merry ou un sourire étire tes lèvres? Railla Tonks en entrant dans la pièce en guise de « bonjour » et de « Joyeux Anniversaire ».

Ses yeux criaient « comment s'appelle-t-il? »

- Occupe toi de tes affaires, _Lupin_, siffla la jeune femme avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu alors que sa voix insistait sur le « Lupin ».

Le loup-garou plissa les yeux et décocha un regard noir à Mélindra.

Tonks se laissa choir sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres esquissèrent la

phrase « sale peste ». Mais ses yeux riaient.

...

Plus tard dans la soirée, Remus lui attrapa la main alors qu'elle allait prendre l'air... Il commençait à y avoir beaucoup trop de monde dans la pièce, il y faisait trop chaud et ces festivités mettaient en lumière l'absence de son père.

Et puis, elle commençait à avoir du mal à faire bonne figure.

Il fallait qu'elle s'accorde quelques minutes pour reprendre pied. Quelques minutes et une dose d'alcool fort...

- Ta mère a joué à ce jeu avant toi, Mélindra. Ça c'est très mal finit.

- Tu préfèrerais me voir assise dans le noir à boire de l'alcool jusqu'à oublier mon nom, Lunard?

- Je préfèrerai que tu guérisses de tout ça. Que tu laisses le temps faire son oeuvre. Mais je sais que c'est de toute façon parler à un mur que de raisonner une Black. Une Black aux antécédents plutôt lourds de surcroît.

- En parlant d'entêtement... Je me demande qui d'un loup-garou ou d'une Black est le plus butté.

- Ne change pas de conversation Mélindra. Arrête de faire la funambule, reviens sur Terre. La chute sera moins douloureuse si tu sautes de plein grès.

- Tu parles comme Dumbledore, Remus. Je suis une grande fille.

Mélindra se dégagea de la poigne du loup-garou d'une décharge électrique et sortit dans le jardin des Weasley.

- Remus a raison, à vouloir fuir trop haut, tu vas te brûler les ailes Mélindra. Arrête les frais tant que tu le peux encore.

Mélindra se retourna pour voir Ron, mais il était déjà rentré.

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres, les larmes inondaient déjà ses joues.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre...

…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux nous deux, pas vrai ? Demanda Mélindra à Draco Malefoy.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de sa chambre, chez ses parents adoptifs. La tête de la jeune Black reposait tranquillement sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Draco cessa de jouer avec ses mains.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas… Comment ça va se passer quand on va retourner à Poudlard ? Je vais retourner à Gryffondor… Toi chez les Serpentards… Tu vas certainement devenir Mangemort, non ?

Il soupira.

- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je déteste ton Observateur, Black…

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Si… Si il n'était pas venu à Poudlard, je serais chez moi avec ma Tante et d'autres Mangemorts à les écouter parler de Voldy, de leurs attaques et de leurs plus belles tortures… Mais je suis là, avec toi, je mens à Bellatrix et si elle s'il venait à ce qu'elle l'apprenne, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau puisque c'est elle que mon père à chargé de ma surveillance et de mon éducation durant son absence… Mais je suis là. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer quand on retournera à Poudlard.

Il bougea pour se placer au dessus d'elle. Mélindra soutint son regard pétillant de malice, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, parfait miroir de celui qui étirait les lèvres fines de son si bel amant.

- Et je vais te dire un truc Black, je m'en fous royalement.

Il l'embrassa.

…

- Viens. Je vais te montrer un truc.

Draco sourit et se laissa entraîner vers le garage, à l'arrière de la maison.

Sa petite amie, parce que c'était désormais officiel, il la considérait comme sa petite amie, le mena donc devant une espèce de chose rouge… Très rouge, avec deux roues et un, hum… Guidon, non ?

La chose en question était assez imposante en fait. Et Draco était sûr d'en avoir déjà vu lorsque

Mélindra l'avait emmené de force dans le Londres moldu. Enfin de force… Elle avait un pouvoir de persuasion un peu trop poussé sur sa personne si il devait donner son avis sur la question. Bref… Ils avaient été au _cinéma_ voir un _film _avec de la Magie. Enfin de la Magie… Il avait bien ri pour tout dire. Les moldus avaient une de ces imaginations…

Et maintenant il était devant la chose rouge dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

- C'est hum… C'est quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Mélindra soupira.

- Une moto. C'est comme un vélo mais en plus gros et on n'a pas besoin de pédaler.

- Oui… Un vélo… C'est un gros vélo… Très joli vélo. Et ? Tu fais quoi avec ? Tu décores ta maison ?

- Vous êtes vraiment des ignares, vous, les Sang purs. Je vais te montrer.

- Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, remarqua-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

- Mais tu peux rester, seulement, moi je m'en vais… Lui répondit la jeune femme en enjambant la moto.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, grogna-t-il, soudainement devenu on ne peut plus menaçant.

- Quoi ? Te laisser tout seul ? Dans une maison moldue où tu ne sais rien faire fonctionner ? Bien sûr que si… Il me semble que mes parents avaient relié la maison à un système d'alarme incendie… Sourit Mélindra en s'amusant de son regard noir.

...

Draco renifla de son air dédaigneux et fixa la moto d'un air mauvais alors qu'elle émettait une espèce de grognement. C'est de ça dont il voulait parler toute à l'heure. De ça, son côté Serpentard, et de son sourire aussi.

Parce que si il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il y dirait qu'il y avait quinze jours, quand il venait la voir, elle ne souriait jamais. Pas pour lui en tout les cas. Elle n'était qu'une ado complètement à côté de la plaque. Pire que lui. Les yeux noirs.

Maintenant, elle souriait –pour se foutre de sa gueule souvent- et elle avait les yeux presque bleus… Presque…

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de se tourner et de commencer à avancer.

- Où je me mets ? Grogna-t-il de mauvaise grâce en s'approchant.

- Derrière moi… Et accroche toi…

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il ne la sentait pas cette histoire.

...

Il observait le paysage d'Angleterre défiler autour de lui. La moto roulait presque aussi vite qu'un balai.

Il sentit que Mélindra accélérait encore un peu plus. Il grimaça.

Il grimaça avant de blanchir en voyant le virage en épingle se dessiner au loin.

- Ralentit, dit-il à la pilote devant lui.

Un long silence, couvert par un nouveau vrombissement de la machine.

- Mélindra, ralentit.

Sa seule réponse ? Un nouveau vrombissement qui lui fit fermer les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

- Ralentit Black.

- …

- Ralentit !

- …

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut à ce moment précis que Mélindra fonçait à pleine vitesse vers le virage.

- BLACK ! ARRETE TES CONNERIES ! RALENTIT !

- …

L'espèce de machin en ferraille se rapprochait.

Quatre mètres.

- RALENTIT !

Trois mètres.

- TOURNE CETTE PUTAIN DE MACHINE BLACK !

Deux mètres.

- Stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop ! Hurla-t-il. Sa voix un peu plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Il ferma les yeux, craignant plus que le pire.

…

Il devrait déjà être mort.

…

Puis le rire cristallin de Mélindra à côté de son oreille.

Il rouvrit les yeux. La moto n'était plus sur la route. Non, ils volaient.

- Je vais te tuer Black !

…

Un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller les yeux alors qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil profond, confortablement installée dans les bras de son… petit ami ? Oui, petit ami… Parce qu'au fond, ce n'était plus son ennemi. C'était Draco, juste Draco. Ce mec qui ne connaissait rien aux Moldus, qui arrivait à s'extasier comme un gamin devant l'incroyable ingéniosité d'un ordinateur avant de reprendre ses airs de sang pur et de jouer l'ennuyé. Ce mec qui n'était pas vraiment une montagne de glace sans cervelle. Un mec qui savait rire, qui savait être tendre, presque attentionné quand il le voulait. Un mec qui avait un cerveau dont un certain Wen Zhi Lee lui avait donné le mode d'emploi. Et honnêtement Mélindra avait été sciée quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait plus si Mangemort était le bon chemin à suivre. Et puis, en apprenant à le connaître, Mélindra avait trouvé ce qui faisait de lui une mauvaise recrue : sa fierté. Il avait cet air fier des Black, pas des Malefoy. Et ça, ça faisait de lui quelqu'un d'incapable de se mettre à genoux devant un homme qu'il devrait appeler maître… Vraiment.

Mélindra ferma les yeux fortement en sentant le soleil lui brûler les yeux. Elle grimaça et essaya de fuir la lumière… Sans succès.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement les yeux pour s'habituer progressivement à la lumière.

Elle resta longtemps les yeux dans le vide, fixés sur la chemise de Draco qui traînait non loin, le temps que le sommeil s'éloigne et qu'elle soit opérationnelle.

Elle releva la tête vers Draco. Draco qui dormait paisiblement, le visage serein, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

On pouvait dire tout ce que l'on voulait sur le jeune Malefoy mais s'il y avait un truc que personne ne pouvait lui enlever, c'était qu'il était vraiment bien fichu… Incroyable ce que les gènes des Malefoy mélangés à ceux des Black avait donné comme résultats… Des traits aristocratiques, un port altier naturellement… Un regard acier typique de la famille des Black… Le Quidditch et les arts Martiaux aidant… Non, même en cherchant bien, Mélindra aurait eut dû mal à trouver un aussi beau poisson dans le vaste océan.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas enclin à se réveiller dans l'immédiat, Mélindra se renfonça dans ses bras. Elle retraça le contour de sa tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile qu'il portait sur la poitrine…

Son père lui avait un jour dit que l'emplacement de la tâche de naissance chez les Black n'avait jamais été un hasard tout comme sa couleur.

Pour preuve, Bellatrix portait fièrement la sienne au niveau de son crâne. Une tâche de naissance noire d'encre d'après son père. Et tout le monde savait que Bellatrix était cinglée.

Elle finit par s'ennuyer d'être la seule réveillée.

C'est avec un sourire en coin qu'elle se redressa.

Le grognement mécontent de son nouvel oreiller ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans le seul but de le réveiller.

...

C'était le réveil le plus agréable que Draco connaissait.

Il fit basculer la jeune femme sous lui histoire d'approfondir ce baiser matinal avant de mettre un certain temps à s'habituer à la lumière.

A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux aux côtés de Mélindra, il mettait un certain temps à se souvenir que non, ce n'était plus une ennemie. Que c'était bien mieux comme ça. Et à chaque fois, il ne pouvait empêcher ce même sourire heureux étirer ses lèvres.

Ce matin-ci ne fit pas exception.

Il croisa le regard rieur de la jeune Black.

Une jeune Black encore marquée par le sommeil et qui pourtant lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

C'est certainement ce réveil un peu trop matinal et le fait qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour immerger le matin qui fit que quelques mots lui échappèrent…

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il toujours souriant.

Trois mots lui échappèrent avec un naturel qui ne lui était pas propre.

Avant qu'il ne voit le sourire figé de la jeune Black.

Il ferma les yeux fortement, comprenant sa connerie. Ce n'était pas sérieux entre eux. Il était un Malefoy. Elle était la meilleure amie du Survivant. Si ce n'est sa sœur de cœur.

Il se redressa vivement.

- Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je ne sais pas ce qu…

Mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. Elle lui releva le visage.

Il croisa à nouveau son regard. Un regard troublé où pourtant brillait comme une lueur d'il ne savait quoi.

- Chut… Laisse moi y croire, Dray… Murmura-t-elle doucement avant de venir se lover dans ses bras.

Il resta figé quelques secondes avant de répondre.

Il était définitivement tombé au fond d'un trou sans fin. Il n'arriverait jamais à retrouver le chemin que son père avait tracé pour lui.

Il n'en avait vraiment plus l'envie.

...

_Alors, ce verdict?/_

_Vous avez aimé? _

_Laissez moi une petite review._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 27/09/2009_


	5. Touchée

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Meian Kurayami : _Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite également. Bonne lecture._

- Nico: _Salut! Merci pour ta review! Choqué par Kate et Rogue? Moi je les aime bien tous les deux! J'espère que tu t'es remis de tes émotions! Bonne lecture._

- Emily: _Yop! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que tu ais aimé^^ Bonne lecture._

- XOXO → Julie : _Salut! D'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis parfaitement consciente que le ton de ma nouvelle fic tranche avec les précédentes et que ce faisant, je ne peux pas faire l'unanimité...Toutefois... Toutefois je ne pouvais absolument pas continuer à glisser autant de traces d'humour dans cette fic-ci... Du moins pour le début. La guerre est officielle, et avec elle trop de sérieux. Et je ne pouvais pas passer rapidement au-dessus de la réaction de Mélindra par rapport à la mort de Sirius. Je pense sincèrement qu'après l'année qu'il s'est écoulée, après sa vie avant Poudlard, la mort de son père se transforme en détonateur... Pour moi, ceci explique cela. L'histoire n'avance pas pour le moment, mais elle ne peut pas se construire sans ce passage à vide. Tout trouvera son sens plus tard. Du moins j'espère. Pour Draco, je n'oublie pas qu'il est de la même famille que Mélindra, à un degré plus ou moins proche, mais au vu de mes options en la matière, j'étais confrontée à ce bémol dans tous les cas. Et Draco sert mieux mes intérêts... J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta review... Je suis contente que tu m'ai fait part de ces remarques pour que je puisse plonger un autre regard sur ma fic, même si je ne peux presque rien changer dans le fond. En espérant que la suite te plaise, bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Bonjour! Comment allez-vous? Vous avez vu, je poste à l'heure! Enfin presque^^ Donc nouveau chapitre... Je préviens, c'est un chapitre très court, très triste, très dans la suite des premiers chapitres... Cela m'étonnerait que tout le monde aime, mais tant pis... Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 5**

Mélindra observait Kate par-dessus son livre. Sa Tante était plongée dans ses pensées, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Des nouvelles de mon professeur de Potion ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur très mal dissimulé.

Kate plissa les yeux et lui balança le coussin qu'elle avait juste à côté.

- Je te signale que je suis en droit de te demander comment _il _s'appelle et que je ne le fais pas. Alors occupes toi de tes affaires, Black.

- De toute façon je ne te donnerais pas son nom… Et tu le sais, tantine.

- Qui que ce soit Merry, il t'aide. Et tu vas mieux. Moi, il ne me faut pas plus.

Elle lui sourit avant de se replonger dans sa trépidante lecture.

Kate avait raison bien sûr. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un moyen d'oublier était devenu une véritable cure de soin. Peut-être parce que grâce à Draco, elle avait eut quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle, quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Son père lui manquait toujours autant. Il lui manquerait certainement toujours mais… Mais elle n'était plus seule pour affronter ce vide maintenant.

Finalement, ce n'était plus un jeu... C'était devenu plus sérieux que ce qu'elle avait pensé... Elle savait qu'elle arriverait à se relever... Elle avait déjà commencé. Elle n'avait plus besoin ni d'alcool, ni de potions ou autres drogues pour trouver le sommeil.

On frappa à la fenêtre. Mélindra entendit Kate se lever.

- Quand on parle du loup… C'est pour toi, Mélindra.

La jeune fille referma son livre et attrapa l'enveloppe que lui tendait sa Tante. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'écriture du loup…

Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'entête de la lettre.

_Black_

_Certaines explications ne valent pas forcément le déplacement d'un Malefoy… Je crois que cette mascarade a suffisamment durée maintenant. Il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de m'amuser et de reprendre ma place. Bientôt, je devrais porter La Marque et cet honneur exige de moi une totale présence. Il est temps que j'arrête de m'occuper uniquement de notre petite guerre._

_Guerre que je pense avoir gagné. Pas seul, certes… Mais aucun de nous deux n'a jamais précisé les règles de ce petit jeu._

_Alors je t'annonce par cette présente lettre que la dernière bataille a duré pas loin d'un mois et demi et qu'elle se termine maintenant._

_Je dois te dire que les desseins de ma Tante m'ont parfaitement servis... Faire d'une pierre deux coups, de quoi rêver de plus?_

_Te détruire et rentrer dans les grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, redorer son estime pour ma famille. _

_Certains disent que le plus rapide chemin vers la folie est l'amour… Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai… Mais les Gryffondors ont tendance à prouver cet adage. Après tout, quoi de pire que la perte d'un être cher, d'un être à qui on a donné sa confiance ?_

_Alors oui, je vais reprendre ma place, ma place de Malefoy. _

_Je crois devoir explicité cette lettre pour une pauvre Gryffondor, le temps des amours est finit Black, le temps du notre n'a jamais vraiment existé à vrai dire. _

_Je te serais grès de ne pas faire de scandale à Poudlard et de ne parler de tout cela à personne. De toute façon, personne ne croira jamais qu'un Sang-Pur de mon rang ait pu un jour se rabaisser à toucher une bâtarde._

_D.M._

Kate vit sa nièce se décomposer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture avant qu'elle ne ressemble plus qu'à un fantôme en fin de vie.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, froissa sa lettre. Son visage se recouvrit progressivement de traits noirs.

Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage de vapeur.

…

Mélindra réapparut dans la forêt Interdite, dans la clairière où Adonis l'avait emmener il y avait de cela deux mois.

Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

Toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Un mensonge où elle s'était laissée embrigader comme une débutante.

Jamais il ne lui avait traversé l'esprit que peut-être ce n'était pas sincère. Que Malefoy jouait un rôle. Qu'il était envoyé par Voldemort. Elle avait cru à ses sourires, à ses regards… à son amour.

Et maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle croyait pouvoir remonter la pente en bas de laquelle l'avait laissé l'année écoulée, au moment où l'espoir s'était embrasé en elle.

Tout s'arrêtait.

Mélindra donna un coup de poing puissant dans l'arbre qui lui faisait face, essayant d'y déverser sa colère et son dégoût pour elle-même. Elle abattit l'arbre à coup de poings. Insensible à la douleur, au sang qui coulait le long de ses métacarpes.

Elle abattit l'arbre de colère avant de se laisser envahir par ce que cette lettre offrait et rappelait en elle.

La souffrance.

Elle glissa au sol, ses larmes emportées par la pluie qui tombait à seaux dehors.

Elle était seule

La dernière personne en qui elle avait placé de l'espoir venait de l'abandonner. De la trahir.

Quelque chose venait de se briser au fond d'elle. Mélindra ne su dire si c'était son cœur ou son espoir.

Elle avait perdu deux amis.

Elle avait perdu ses parents.

Elle avait perdu son père.

Maintenant, elle perdait son amour.

Parce que Draco Malefoy avait réussit à lui faire croire qu'elle était encore capable d'aimer sans craindre de pleurer une perte derrière.

Le jeune homme avait réussit à détruire les dernières forces de la jeune Black. De la guerrière il ne restait rien.

Rien d'autre qu'une poupée de chiffon, secouée de pleurs et de douleur au fin fond d'une forêt.

...

_Alors?_

_Verdict?_

_Pas de tires sans sommation, s'il vous plaît._

_Merci de me lire._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Mis en ligne le 04/10/2009_


	6. Coulée

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

**- **Emily: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je comprends que tu n'ai pas apprécié le contenu du dernier chapitre ^^ Harry va l'aider ne t'inquiète pas... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. _

-Meian Kurayami : _Tchou! Ça va plutôt bien aussi ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plus. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Bonne lecture._

- Cicou: _Salut! Contente de te revoir dans mes reviews ^^ Et contente de savoir que ça continue de te plaire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Le lien de parenté entre Mélindra et Draco doit être de l'ordre du deux ou troisième degré... A mon idée, les Sang-Purs ont dû déjà faire bien pire... Au fait j'aime beaucoup cet adverbe, « ficquement » ^^ Pour Rogue, au début, oui, je le détestai plutôt. Et puis j'ai dû lire une fic où il était différent que dans les bouquins. Et puis il y a eut le quatrième film, où Alan Rickman a indéniablement remonté le niveau (merveilleux acteur à ce propos^^). Depuis j'ai largement refait mon opinion sur lui. Et j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de respect maintenant pour le grand Severus Rogue. Sa mort dans le 7 m'a outrée m'enfin bon... D'où le couple (inattendu n'est-ce pas?) Kate/Severus. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- XOXO → Julie : _Bonjour! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais reconsidéré ma fic depuis la dernière fois ^^ J'essaie d'être à peu près cohérente dans ce que j'écris, et le changement de ton doit en dérouter encore plus d'un. En tout cas, je suis contente que ma réponse ait répondu à tes questions. Pour Draco, je comprends que ça te titille qu'il soit avec Mélindra (j'ai mit un temps fou à me faire aux Sirius/Severus ou Sirius/Remus de part le fait que je me sois appropriée ce personnage en lui donnant une femme et une fille... Dingue à quel point on s'attache aux personnages ^^) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Nico: _Yop! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! T'as toujours pas digéré le chapitre 4? Il va falloir t'y faire pourtant ^^ Le choix d'un couple est toujours lourd de conséquences... Et ça reste valable pour le Severus/Kate ou Mélindra/Draco. Je sais bien, mon dernier chapitre était très court, celui-ci le serra de même... C'est un choix (même si je vais peut-être risquer ma vie sur le chapitre d'aujourd'hui à cause de ça ^^) Pareillement, il y aura énormément de chapitre cours (moins de 3 pages sur Open office) sur cette fic. Désolée pour ça, mais ça rendait « mieux » sur le final. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. _

_**Note :**__ Salut la compagnie! Comment va la vie de votre existence? Un nouveau chapitre donc. Court et triste, je préviens. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 6**

Kate faisait les cents pas dans son salon.

Sept heures que Mélindra avait disparue, Dieu savait où.

Elle avait prévenu l'Ordre mais personne n'avait encore retrouvé la jeune Black.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait si il arrivait quelque chose à la fille de Sirius.

Un bruit sourd dans l'entrée la fit sursauter. Elle se précipita dans la pièce.

Mélindra venait de réapparaître.

Mélindra… Son ombre serait plus proche de la vérité à vrai dire.

La jeune Black était détrempée, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux orbes noirs, semblant aspirer la lumière autour d'eux. Son visage parcouru de lignes noires et marqué d'un filet de sang. Elle tenait à peine debout.

Le regard de Kate se posa sur les poings serrés de sa nièce.

Ils étaient en sang.

Elle voulue s'approcher mais un dôme noir l'en empêcha. C'est avec impuissance que Kate observa la jeune Black gravir les escaliers avec la force d'une mourante.

…

Mélindra entra avec lenteur dans sa chambre avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Elle resta les yeux dans le vide.

Sa tête était vide. Il ne restait de la place que pour la douleur et le désespoir. Elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer.

A la place de son cœur il ne restait qu'un immense trou béant.

Son âme ne la brûlait plus… Mélindra avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle s'était transformée en un voile glacée.

Elle ôta avec difficultés l'objet qui la gênait dans son dos.

Sa main reconnu les contours d'un poignard…

Mélindra le monta à son visage et observa longuement le couteau que lui avait offert Spike. Couteau qui se maculait doucement du sang qui coulait entre ses doigts.

C'était peut-être la solution…

La douleur s'en irait.

La solitude aussi.

Elle retrouverait son père, sa mère, ses parents, Wen… Spike avec de la chance.

- _Non !_

Mélindra tourna la tête vers Athéna avant de lui offrir un pâle sourire d'excuse.

- Je n'ai plus la force 'Théna, souffla-t-elle.

Elle entoura le chat-phoenix d'une cage Acathlante d'un faible coup de baguette magique.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le petit couteau.

Plus de douleur… Plus de combat…

Elle serait libre.

Enfin.

…

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Remus en sortant de la cheminée de Kate.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a reçu une lettre.

- Dans quel état était-elle ?

- Mal. Très mal, Remus.

…

C'est avec une facilité déconcertante que la lame s'enfonçait dans sa peau.

Mélindra sentit à peine la douleur. C'était une douleur tellement fade par rapport à celle qui enserrait déjà son cerveau et son esprit que le contact la lame froide apparue presque comme un soulagement.

A nouveau elle enfonça la lame dans la peau de ses poignets.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de force.

Le sang coulait à flot et inondait les draps.

Mélindra ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle se sentait partir. Loin. Pour une destination dont on ne revient jamais.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Harry.

_Je suis désolée._

…

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Remus.

- Dans sa chambre je pense.

Le loup-garou fit un pas en avant. Il se figea.

Les miaulements d'un chat à l'agonie lui parvinrent.

Il pâlit considérablement et s'élança vers l'étage.

Il avait connut Sarah, la mère de Mélindra. Et Mélindra ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Beaucoup trop.

- Mélindra ! Ouvre-moi ! Mélindra ! Cria-t-il tout en tambourinant sur la porte de la chambre de la jeune Black. OUVRE !

Dans la pièce, les miaulements étaient de plus en plus alarmés.

- Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre de l'élan et d'enfoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur lui laissa un goût amer de déjà vu.

Mélindra, pâle comme la mort, se détachait sur un lit devenu rouge.

- Par Merlin tout puissant ! S'écria Kate en se précipitant sur sa nièce. Remus, appelle le service de Médicodomagie !

Et la Tueuse déchira sommairement la première chose qui était à sa portée : un bout de tissu pour pouvoir faire un garrot à la jeune femme.

- Merry, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça, murmura-t-elle en serrant fortement le lien autour du bras de Mélindra.

...

_Alors?_

_(Je rappelle que si l'auteur meurt, il ne peut plus mettre à jour...)_

_Laissez-moi une petite review._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 11/10/2009_


	7. Par Delà La Nuit Noire

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Emily:_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

**_Note:_** _Salut les gens! Comment allez-vous? Vous remarquez, je poste tôt aujourd'hui. ^^ A nouveau un chapitre court, qui marque le retour de Harry. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 7**

Harry se réveilla difficilement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Il avait mal partout. Surtout à la tête et aux poignets à vrai dire.

Ses poignets !

Il se souvint…

Mélindra!

Il se mit debout avec fébrilité et descendit dans la cuisine.

Remus était à table et parlait à voix basse avec Madame Weasley.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le jeune Potter sans préambules.

- Elle ne veut pas qu'on la soigne, Harry. Pas depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, lui répondit le loup-garou.

- Je dois la voir.

- Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de quitter le Terrier, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux... Commença Molly.

- Même Voldemort ne m'empêchera pas d'aller aider ma meilleure amie, Madame Weasley. Il en serait très mal avisé, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme. Je veux la voire, Remus.

- Je pense aussi qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourra la raisonner.

…

Il suivait son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à travers les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, le cœur serré par l'inquiétude. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il c'était passé. La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est que cela avait un rapport avec un certain Draco Malefoy.

Remus s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa avant d'entrer.

C'était une chambre pour une personne.

Harry eut presque du mal à reconnaître Mélindra.

Elle était prostrée au milieu de son lit, tellement abattue qu'un simple coup de vent semblait avoir le pouvoir de l'éparpillée en milles morceaux à travers la pièce.

Un dôme noir l'entourait.

Il s'approcha lentement.

C'est presque sans se soucier de la barrière magique qu'il continua son mouvement.

Il traversa le dôme qui protégeait Mélindra avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Merry, murmura le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

La jeune Black releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami.

- Harry ? Murmura-t-elle d'un voix rauque.

Il acquiesça.

- Harry !

Et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoique se soit, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras.

- Je suis là, Merry. Ça va aller, souffla-t-il en la berçant doucement.

Une chose était sûre, Malefoy avait plutôt intérêt à courir vite.

…

- Le Médicodomage vient de me dire que Mélindra aurait besoin d'une transfusion sanguine. Les résultats de ses examens ne sont absolument pas bons, dit Kate en s'approchant de Remus, Tonks et Dumbledore.

- Ça va être compliqué, souffla Tonks. Avec un profil magique comme le sien…

- Je sais… Sans oublier que son groupe sanguin est AB négatif… Continua Kate. Je ne peux pas prétendre.

- Moi non plus, ni ma mère. Et je ne pense pas que ni Narcissa ou Bellatrix veuillent bien donner de leur sang…

Remus abandonna sa surveillance auprès de Mélindra, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, présentement en train de disputer une partie de bataille explosive.

- C'est Sarah qui avait ce groupe sanguin. Le seul Potter encore vivant est Harry.

- Harry ne correspond pas au profil magique de Mélindra. Peu de personnes l'ont à vrai dire, intervint Dumbledore.

- Désolé de vous contredire professeur, mais je pense au contraire que Harry fera parfaitement l'affaire. Mélindra doit posséder quelques restes de la signature magique de Lily…

- Comment ça ?

- Quand Sarah a tenté de se suicider en cinquième année, elle a eut besoin d'une transfusion. Seule Lily était compatible. Elles se sont considérées comme sœur de sang ensuite.

Ils se tournèrent dans le même ensemble vers la bande d'adolescents...

Personne ne remarque le teint pâle de Dumbledore...

…

Tout au long de la semaine, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny passèrent leur journée au chevet de la jeune Black. Harry restait même certaines nuits.

Aucun des quatre ne savait les termes exacts de l'histoire. Ils s'en fichaient au fond. Mélindra avait besoin de soutient.

Mais ils savaient regarder la vérité en face, le chemin serait très long.

...

_Je sais... C'est court._

_Mais sinon, qu'en avez vous pensé?_

_Laissé mon une petite review._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 18/10/2009_


	8. Les Etoiles Nous Observent

_**Titre **:_ En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Meian Kurayami : _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^. Ouais, Dumbledore accumule les erreurs ces derniers temps...Pour Malefoy... Hum, tu connais la rancune des Potter? Je ne voudrais pas être à la place du Serpentard pour ma part... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- XOXO → Julie : _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Mélindra n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, je te l'accorde. Et ce même si Harry fait de son mieux. Ce chapitre est un peu moins désespéré que les précédents... J'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture._

**- **Emily: _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Mélindra remonte un peu la pente dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bonne lecture._

- Nico: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, je sias, mes chapitres sont courts ces derniers temps. Celui-ci est presque convenable niveau longueur. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Salut la compagnie! Comment allez-vous? En vacances?^^ Désolée pour ce postage un peu tardif mais je n'ai pas pu avant. Au programme un chapitre un peu moins triste et un peu plus long. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 8**

Mélindra rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur son visage et réajusta son pull sur ce qui n'était déjà plus que des cicatrices. Elle restait Tueuse…

- Ça va Merry ? Lui demanda Harry à côté d'elle.

- Parfaitement.

Le jeune Potter soupira.

Sa meilleure amie n'était plus qu'une reine des Glaces depuis qu'elle était revenue de Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait un regard gelé, un visage figé, un port de tête hautain. Son côté Black venait de ressortir. La grande insensible était de retour et Harry n'arrivait plus à faire réapparaître Mélindra de la cachette où elle semblait s'être réfugiée.

Il observa sa sœur de cœur entrer dans le train, son sac à dos vissé sur son épaule, la cage de Pop's dans une main, Athéna sur les talons et la démarche aussi noble que ce qui était l'ordinaire maintenant.

- Surveille-la, Harry, lui souffla Remus en lui donnant la cage d'Hedwige.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur.

- J'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter Harry. J'ai connu Sarah.

...

Mélindra traversa un deuxième wagon, regardant rapidement si un des compartiments n'était pas vide. Seulement, ils n'étaient une nouvelle fois pas partis assez tôt et la plupart étaient pleins.

Elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. C'est avec un soupir excédé qu'elle regarda qui était la personne en question, indifférente aux cris d'indignations de Pop's

Blaise Zabini se massait l'épaule, un regard mauvais pour elle.

- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser.

- Tu devrais me remercier de ne pas t'avoir réduis l'épaule à une boîte de puzzle, Zabini.

- Black ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Comment va ton père ? Répliqua le jeune Serpentard avec un sourire sadique.

Sourire qu'il perdit en se retrouvant plaquer contre la paroi du train, une baguette sous la gorge.

- Répètes ce que tu viens de dire, Zabini ! Gronda Mélindra en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Il déglutit difficilement et chercha du regard une possible aide.

- Mélindra ! s'écria Harry en rattrapant sa meilleure amie. Lâche-le !

- Je ne le lâcherais qu'après l'avoir tué, répliqua la jeune femme en accentuant sa pression sur la gorge du jeune homme ainsi que sur sa cage thoracique.

- Mélindra, quoi qu'il t'ai dit, je ne pense pas que Sirius eut apprécié que tu tus un de tes camarades de Poudlard aussi Serpentard et Mangemort soit-il. Lâche-le !

Mélindra ferma fortement les yeux pour retrouver son calme et relâcha doucement la pression qu'elle exerçait sur Zabini.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Avant que son souffle ne se retrouve coupé par le violent coup que la jeune Black venait de lui affliger dans les parties.

- Un conseil Zabini, si tu ne veux pas mourir prématurément, évite de me parler de mon père.

Et Mélindra s'en alla d'un pas plus qu'énervé.

- Pense que je ne serais sûrement pas toujours là pour l'arrêter, Zabini, cracha Harry avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie.

...

Il la retrouva dans un compartiment à quelques wagons de là.

Elle était debout, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Harry ne le voyait pas à cause de l'ombre que la lourde capuche projetait sur le visage de Mélindra mais il savait qu'elle pleurait.

Il posa sa malle et les cages de Pop's et Hedwige dans un coin avant de s'approcher pour prendre Mélindra dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi, Merry.

...

Plus tard, quand Hermione, Ginny et Ron les rejoignirent, Harry avait réussit à ce que Mélindra s'endorme. Elle était blottie dans ses bras.

Ron rangea sa malle ainsi que celles des filles et de Harry. C'est avec un regard triste qui déposa sa cape sur les épaules de Mélindra.

- Je vais tuer ce petit con, grogna le rouquin en s'essayant. Même sa mère ne pourra pas le reconnaître quand j'en aurais finit avec lui.

…

Harry discutait tranquillement avec Hermione de la sixième année et de ce qui allait changé… Moins d'heures car moins de matières mais toujours autant de devoirs voir plus.

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit doucement dans un chuintement caractéristique.

Le visage du jeune Potter se ferma en découvrant le visiteur. A l'image de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, il plongea sa main dans sa cape pour en ressortir sa baguette magique.

- Dégage d'ici Malefoy, gronda Ron en se levant.

Malefoy ne lui accorda même pas un seul de ses deux yeux. Son regard semblait figé sur Mélindra.

- Je veux juste lui parler, souffla le Serpentard avec un regard que même Harry trouva sincère…

Mais il faudrait beaucoup plus que ça au jeune Potter pour être convaincu. Draco Malefoy avait détruit sa meilleure amie, terminé le travail commencé par sa Tante quand elle avait tué Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux voir à quel point ton plan a magnifiquement bien fonctionné ? Elle dort. Dégages d'ici avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Tu as déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts, murmura Harry d'une voix menaçante tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise sur la taille de Mélindra.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Je veux juste lui parler.

- Ça Malefoy, on te l'interdit, menaça Hermione en se levant à son tour. On t'interdit formellement de l'approcher. Dégage.

...

Les décibels employées par Hermione réveillèrent Mélindra. La jeune fille grogna et se redressa, sans faire attention au faite que Harry essayait de la maintenir contre lui.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Malefoy.

Elle se figea.

Inévitablement des souvenirs remontèrent douloureusement en son esprit, le trou qu'elle avait dans la poitrine se contracta.

Les mots de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Mélindra dû lutter contre les larmes. Vraiment.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le revoir lui ferait du mal. Il l'avait trahit. Elle le détestait. Elle ne rêvait que de le réduire en charpie, de lui faire payer pour avoir éteint la dernière lueur d'espoir en elle.

- Va t'en, murmura-t-elle d'une voix trop rauque.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Malefoy. Dégage !

- Mélindra s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'expliquer…

- Il n'y à rien à expliquer Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire larbin qui fera ses armes parmi les Mangemorts avec les honneurs de sa famille avant de n'être sacrifié pour la cause! Je l'ai oublié et j'en paye les frais. Mais moi, au moins, je sauve ma fierté et mon âme dans cette histoire. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant que je sache!

Elle s'était levée et le défiait du regard. Furieuse qu'il ose ne serait-ce que venir en victime auprès d'elle. Furieuse qu'il soit tout simplement venu.

Il recula d'un pas devant son regard.

Pas tellement qu'elle lui faisait peur. Elle ne ferait plus trembler quiconque avec ses cernes violettes et son teint pâle.

Non, c'était son regard. Un regard de haine. Même quand ils étaient ennemis à Poudlard l'année dernière, jamais elle ne l'avait regardé avec une telle haine. Et il s'était habitué à lire un autre sentiment dans ses yeux autrefois bleus…

Il détourna les yeux de ses pupilles d'un noir de jais.

Son regard se posa bien malgré lui sur les fines cicatrices qui zébraient les poignets de la jeune Black.

Il pâlit furieusement et chercha une réponse dans les yeux de Mélindra. Elle n'avait pas fait ça ! Pas elle.

...

Mélindra qui avait surprit son regard sur les marques qu'elle portait à son poignet baissa le bras qu'elle avait brandit pour désigner la porte. Elle ne cilla pas et détourna le regard encore moins.

- Va t'en.

- Mel' je t'en prie, tenta le jeune homme en tendant sa main vers elle.

Mélindra le repoussa violemment.

- Ne me touche pas ! Ne-me-tou-che-sur-tout-pas ! Gronda-t-elle. Je t'interdis de me toucher tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de me parler et même de me regarder ! DÉGAGE ! Cria-t-elle, maintenant hors d'elle.

Une onde s'échappa de son corps et projeta Malefoy dans la vitre du compartiment.

Elle resta impassible devant son air douloureux lorsqu'il se redressa difficilement.

Ses yeux brillaient, elle le savait. Mais aucunes larmes ne s'échappèrent.

Elle resta fière devant lui, glaciale.

...

Harry échangea un regard avec ses meilleurs amis avant de se lever pour poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Black.

Cette dernière s'éloigna de lui d'un bon et quitta le compartiment.

Elle courut à travers le train, bousculant sur son passage nombres de ses condisciples de Poudlard avant d'arriver à l'air libre, en queue de train.

Elle resta un très long moment à sentir le vent lui battre le visage, séchant ses yeux et apaisant doucement sa colère.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et desserra sa prise de sur la rambarde à laquelle elle s'était tenue.

Elle devait retourner dans le train. Ses amis devaient s'inquiéter.

Elle devait.

Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle savait qu'ils échangeraient un regard soulagé en la voyant entrer dans le compartiment puis le soulagement sera remplacé très vite par l'inquiétude. Inquiétude de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, inquiétude de ce qu'elle avait fait…

Son regard suivit avec paresse le dessin de ces cicatrices sur ses poignets.

Mélindra sortit sa baguette et appela à elle son sac à dos.

...

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était sur le bas côté de la voix ferrée et regardait le Poudlard Express filer comme le vent loin d'elle.

Elle sortit sa moto, un lien solide qui la rattachait à Spike. A son père.

Mélindra l'enfourcha, mit le contact et lança le moteur à plein régime.

Durant quelques heures, elle s'empêcha de penser. Son esprit focalisé droit devant elle, sur le froid qui enserrait ses doigts et le vent qui lui fouettait le visage.

Elle arriva avec une heure d'avance à Poudlard.

...

_Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review^^_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 25/10/2009_


	9. Pareilles à des Etincelles d'Espoir

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Nico: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Si tu veux mon avis, Malefoy a très bien compris de lui-même qu'il valait mieux pour son intégrité physique qu'il reste à l'écart de Mélindra. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Meian Kurayami : _Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plut ^^. Celui-ci suit un peu le même esprit... Je n'ai pas prévu que les jumeaux rentrent dans la mission « vengeance sur la personne de Malefoy », à vrai dire je n'y ai même pas pensé... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Emily: _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je crois malheureusement que Malfoy a grillé ses capacités de persuasion avec Mélindra. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Cicou: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review (je ne t'en veut pas de ne pas avoir reviewé les deux derniers chapitres... Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une flemingite aiguë au moment de laisser une review …) Oui, Mélindra y va fort... Mais disons que l'année a été un peu dure sur le plan émotionnel et qu'il y a un moment où il fallait qu'elle évacue. Je suis d'accord qu'il y avait certainement d'autres solutions... Mais Mélindra a beau être la fille de Sirius, c'est également la fille de Sarah... Et ça, ça joue gros dans la balance. L'explication avec Malefoy serait certainement utile. Mais nous parlons de la non moins fière, têtue et rancunière Mélindra Black. Du coup, Draco a intérêt à être au moins aussi têtu qu'elle... sacré défis tout de même. D'autant que Mélindra a de très bons gardes du corps et qu'elle a ses propres techniques pour éloigner ceux qu'elle juge être des emmerdeurs de première. Voili, voilou, j'espère que la suite te plaira, le ton sera un peu sombre pour ce chapitre et le suivant, après promis, ça changera du tout au tout. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Salut les gens! Comment allez-vous? Vous passez de bonnes vacances? Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre, encore un peu sombre, encore un peu court, mais je m'améliorerait très vite ^^. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 9**

Rogue marchait tranquillement en direction de la Grande salle où le banquet de la rentrée aurait bientôt lieu. Une nouvelle année à supporter les mioches et à tenter de leur inculquer quelque chose.

Une nouvelle année au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne pu empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage.

Sourire qui fut rapidement remplacée par une expression de surprise.

Une jeune fille se tenait dans le hall d'entrée.

Bien sûr, Rogue la reconnue, c'était une de ses élèves après tout.

Mélindra Black, les cheveux emmêlés derrière elle et l'air visiblement frigorifiée. Elle lui envoya une œillade glacée. Et provocante.

- Que faîtes vous ici, Miss Black ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponses. La jeune femme passa devant lui sans le moindre regard et sans la moindre parole.

- Black ! Ne m'obligez pas à enlever des points à Gryffondor alors que l'année n'est même pas commencée !

- Enlevez autant de points que vous voulez si ça peut vous faire plaisir Rogue, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix morne.

L'ancien Mangemort plissa les yeux et observa la fille de son défunt ennemi s'éloigner dans les étages.

Très bien. Et dire qu'il avait promit de la surveiller à Kate. Et dire qu'il devrait surveiller Draco. Et dire que c'étaient deux maudits Black !

Il se retint d'envoyer un sortilège sur la figure qu'il jugea narquoise d'un tableau et retourna vers les cachots. Il avait encore le temps de se préparer une petite potion, histoire de ne pas incendier Dumbledore au dîner et de peut-être se montrer agréable.

…

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle et chercha du regard sa meilleure amie.

Maudite Black. Maudite moto. Maudit Malefoy.

Il l'avait vu passer devant le compartiment à une vitesse hallucinante. Et puis plus rien.

Il espérait juste qu'elle n'ai pas fuit à l'autre bout de la planète, chose dont elle était certainement capable vu son instabilité mentale et sa tendance à la fuite très prononcée.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione forcer Ron à s'asseoir. Ron qui avait plissé les yeux en direction d'un certain Serpentard.

...

Mélindra daigna enfin se montrer, elle traversa avec indifférence la Grande Salle en même temps que les derniers élèves. Avec un soupir lasse, elle s'assit entre Ron et Harry.

- Où tu étais passée ? Lui demanda justement son frère de cœur.

- J'étais ici.

- Mélindra…

- Je sais Harry, coupa froidement la jeune Black en tournant son visage vers Dumbledore.

Dumbledore qui s'était levé pour son traditionnel discours.

La jeune Black ne pu s'empêcher de lui décocher un regard haineux.

Inévitablement, à un moment ou un autre, Harry lui avait renvoyé la discussion qu'il avait eut le jour de la mort de son père. Inévitablement, elle était au courant de tout. Elle avait toujours respecté Dumbledore. Rien que parce qu'il l'avait aidé. Mais ce qu'il avait fait… Mélindra avait dû mal à lui pardonner. Parce qu'en quatrième elle lui avait tendu la perche pour qu'il leur parle. Et Dumbledore ne l'avait pas fait.

Et son père était mort.

Elle sera les poings.

…

- Mange, Merry. S'il te plaît, murmura Harry.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu n'as jamais faim, Mélindra. Mange.

- Fiche moi la paix.

- Rêve. Mange.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Black.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Potter !

Harry soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Toujours la même histoire, naturellement.

Pourtant, il y avait un mois, il avait cru que Mélindra traverserait l'épreuve que représentait la mort de Sirius. Qu'elle y arriverait. Il n'était pas au courant pour Malefoy.

Une chose était sûre, sa meilleure amie dépérissait à vue d'œil depuis sa tentative de suicide.

- Mange.

Il la vit se tendre et fermer les yeux fortement pour ne pas s'emporter. Elle lui jeta un regard polaire avant de se reperdre dans ses pensées…

- Mélindra Black.

- Merde Potter ! Fou moi la paix ! Cria-t-elle en se levant.

Elle quitta la grande salle sous le regard stupéfait de tout le monde.

…

Elle n'avait pas faim, c'était son droit. A quoi bon manger alors que la nourriture avait un goût de cendre ? A quoi bon manger alors qu'elle avait du mal à avaler.

A quoi bon vivre aussi… Elle avait promis à Harry de rester avec lui. De ne pas refaire ça.

Alors elle restait.

Elle s'assit sur le parapet de la tour Noire et laissa son regard errer sur le parc, sur les étoiles.

Elle ne s'était pas imaginer que son histoire avec Malefoy finirait comme ça. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu se faire avoir. Elle était pourtant restée sur ses gardes au début. Elle gardait bien à l'esprit que ce n'était pas sérieux. Que c'était Malefoy.

Un futur Mangemort, merde!

Et pourtant…

Maintenant, les souvenirs qu'elle gardait des moments passés avec lui, lui étaient douloureux.

Le revoir l'avait été aussi. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

Se dire qu'il l'avait trahit. Se dire qu'elle l'avait aimé, qu'elle avait cru en ce qu'il lui avait dit… Qu'elle avait cru en eux tout simplement.

Se dire que ce n'était qu'une mascarade.

Et pourtant…

Elle était hantée par tout ça. Par tous ses souvenirs.

Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son regard, ses regards…

Sa voix, son odeur… Comme si son esprit voulait la punir de s'être laissé avoir… Comme si elle était encore amoureuse…

Le trou béant qui avait remplacé son cœur se contracta douloureusement. Ses yeux libérèrent des gouttes d'eau salée.

Elle ferma les yeux, chassa ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce pan de sa vie.

…

Harry marchait d'un pas feutré dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Derrière lui, Ron avait également opté pour la discrétion, un acte qui tranchait singulièrement avec son caractère.

- Rusard a tourné à gauche, il se dirige vers l'étage supérieur, on devrait être tranquille maintenant, murmura Hermione devant lui.

- Parfait, souffla le jeune Potter d'une voix métallique.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée dans les couloirs du troisième étage de l'aile Nord...

- On s'arrête ici, leur indiqua Hermione en désignant une alcôve dissimulée par un lourde tapisserie. Rusard pourrait avoir envie de repasser dans ce couloir.

Harry acquiesça et emboîta le pas de sa meilleure amie.

Ils attendirent ainsi une bonne heure, leur trois paires d'yeux fixés sur une porte non loin d'eux. Le froid de la nuit faisait parfois respirer leur tapisserie, laissant entrevoir leur présence mais jamais Rusard ne repassa cette nuit là.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

Un jeune homme blond se glissa à l'extérieur, non sans avoir jeté plusieurs coups d'oeils dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'il entendit le froissement de la tapisserie derrière lui, suivit par au moins deux respirations différentes, il se figea au milieu du couloir.

La porte de la salle de Bain des préfets était désormais trop loin derrière lui.

Il écarta les bras de son corps et se retourna vers ses trois poursuiveurs. Puisqu'il était évident qu'ils étaient trois.

Ses mains vides misent en évidence n'eurent aucuns effet sur l'expression hargneuse des trois Gryffondors devant lui.

- Je peux tout expliqué, souffla-t-il néanmoins.

- Il n'y a rien à expliqué. Il n'y a plus rien, murmura Potter d'une voix gelée.

- Trois contre un... Les Gryffondors ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que le Choixpeau avait faillit m'envoyer à Serpentard? Il devait bien avoir ses raisons, dit le Survivant en s'approchant de lui.

Ils n'étaient plus séparés que d'un petit mètre.

Malefoy vit le coup de poing partir... Mais il ne pu l'esquiver.

...

_Alors? Ca vous a plut?_

_Laissez moi une petite review._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Merci de me lire._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 1/11/2009_


	10. Annonce

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Emily: Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, pauvre Malefoy... En même temps, Ron et Harry ne sont pas du genre « j'ai le pardon facile » mais plutôt je suis hyper teigneux quand on touche à ma famille. Je tiens à dire que Rogue n'est malheureusement pas au bout de ses peines... Mais visiblement, il est lié à la famille Black de grès et de force. Mél' va se remettre ne t'inquiète pas... Mais il va falloir prendre son mal en patience^^

- Cicou: Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ce n'est pas tellement que les relations entre Rogue et Mélindra se sont améliorées. Rlle reste la fille de son pire ennemi (qui a tout de failli le tuer) et Rogue reste à jamais un prof acariâtre, qui enquina son père jusqu'à la dernière seconde (et même après sa mort). Mais disons que Mélindra a grandi, et qu'elle est un peu moins impulsive qu'avant. Ça, sans oublié que ses pouvoirs sont hors service... Pour l'anorexie? Ce n'est pas vraiment au programme puisque je pense que l'anorexie se ratache à une haine de son physique... Mélindra, elle, déteste juste sa vie pour le moment alors manger n'est pas vraiment une priorité. Pour une discussion Draco/Mélindra, notre serpent préféré a intérêt de prier Dame Patience parce que Mélindra est du genre têtue et rancunière (je suis contente que ce couple te plaise d'ailleurs^^)

- Nico: Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que ça t'ai plu.

_**Note :**__ Bonjour bonjour la compagnie! Alors, ne sortez pas les armes tout de suite, je ne poste pas de chapitre cette semaine parce que le chapitre en question est une horreur (qui me donne du fil à retordre depuis plusieurs mois) et que je veux vous présenter quelque chose qui ne ressemble pas à un décret d'éducation d'Ombrage. En gros, l'histoire du dixième chapitre de cette fic ne devait pas exister, tout comme les neuf autre précédent, j'ai finalement incorporé l'histoire Draco/Mélindra et de ce fait, le chapitre de transition que je devais posté aujourd'hui me pose problème. J'ai en fin trouvé de l'inspiration hier soir et donc, je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça, vous pouvez me faire confiance là-dessus.(ce sera peut-être une bonne chose au final puisqu'il risque d'y avoir soit un chapitre ou deux de plus, ou un remaniement de chapitres, soit des chapitres plus longs^^)_

_Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps va me prendre l'écriture de ce chapitre, tout dépendra du temps que je peux lui consacrer, donc de mes profs. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux, promis._

_Pour le moment, je met ma fic « en travaux » pour au moins une semaine, et je m'en excuse auprès de vous..._

_Sinon, pour que vous ne déprimiez pas en ce dimanche pluvieux, je vous conseil d'aller faire un tour sur ALIVANS Master Wandmakers, un joli site de moldus ^^ (bon peut-être que vous le connaissiez depuis des années et que je suis juste inculte mais bon ^^) _

_Ensuite, je me permet de ce petit message pour une deuxième page de pub : pour ceux qui habitent l'île de France, pour ceux qui sont fans d'Harry Potter, et pour ceux qui ont envie de __faire une bonne action _et _ de s'amuser, la bibliothèque Florian de Rambouillet propose une animation digne de Poudlard en l'honneur du téléthon le samedi 5 Décembre!_

_(Je faix de la pub parce qu'à priori je serais de la bande des bénévoles ce jour là :p)_

_Alors pour ceux que ça intéresse..._

_(Bon, normalement c'est pour les moins de 10 ans... Mais on a qu'à dire qu'on est des grands enfants...)_

_**« Harry Potter et les aventuriers du Téléthon » 2ème édition**__  
Samedi 5 décembre 2009 de 14h à 19h  
Médiathèque Florian 5, rue Gautherin 78120 Rambouillet. Tel : 01 61 08 61 10 »_

_Donc voilà pour les nouvelles, je m'excuse encore de ne pas poster (mais honnêtement le chapitre est une horreur), et je vais de ce pas bouster mon retour d'inspiration sur la chose ;)_

_A bientôt (le plus tôt possible promis)_

_Orlane  
_


	11. Elles Nous Hissent vers la Lumière

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Meian Kuruyami:_ Hey! Merci be aucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ^^ Oui, Malefoy a cherché pour cette fois. Harry est du genre à répondre n'est-ce pas? ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (même si il est dans la continuité du précédent). Bonne lecture._

- Cicou:_ Merci beaucoup de m'accorder ton pardon ;) Plus sérieusement, merci pour ta review: elle m'a fait très très plaisir ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Hey! Vous avez vu? J'ai fait vite, hein? Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas réussir à réécrire mon chapitre en une semaine mais l'inspiration m'a tenue suffisamment pour que ça se fasse finalement (bon, pas assez longtemps pour que je puisse en écrire deux, je vous l'accorde ^^). Au final, il me plaît bien... Même s'il n'a mijoté que quelques jours. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 10**

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et repéra Ron et Harry au milieu de la table des Gryffondors. Elle se laissa tomber entre eux deux avec un soupir énervé.

- 'Lut Hermione, marmonna Ron. Bien dormit?

- Étant donné que j'ai attendu que Mélindra daigne rentrer aux dortoirs jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, non pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait? Soupira Harry.

- Oh... Probablement un tour dans la Forêt Interdite. Je dirais sous la forme de notre aimable Baguera étant donné que ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a fait, grimaça la jeune femme avec dégoût.

- Ce qu'elle fait le mieux en ce moment... Jouer avec le feu, marmonna Ron alors que le professeur McGonagall venait dans leur direction.

- Jeunes gens... Salua la directrice des Gryffondors. Potter, j'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas prit Potion? La carrière d'Auror ne vous tente plus?

- Oh... Si si. Mais le professeur Rogue ne prend que les élèves ayant obtenus un Optimal à leur BUSE's... Ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Oui... Bien sûr... Mais le professeur Slughorn, lui, ne verra aucuns inconvénients à vous accueillir dans sa classe avec un Effort Exceptionnel.

- Mais... Je n'ai pas mes affaires de potion.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'aurez qu'à envoyer un hiboux sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La professeur de Métamorphose donna un coup sec sur l'emploi du temps du Survivant et la matière _Potion_ trouva sa place dans l'emploi du temps du jeune homme.

- Où est Miss Black? Elle ne m'a pas renvoyé de lettre pour m'indiquer le choix de ses options.

- Hum... Je ne pense pas que Mélindra fasse son apparition aujourd'hui, professeur, marmonna Hermione, mal à l'aise.

- Vraiment? Et pourquoi cela? Siffla McGonagall avec un regard sévère.

- Disons que je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin dans le dortoir.

- Miss Black suit les cours matinaux du professeur Gilles il me semble.

- Elle n'y était pas, professeur, répondit Harry. Et ça m'étonnerais qu'elle continue cette année, d'après ce que j'ai comprit.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne presque invisible.

- Très bien, vous direz à Mademoiselle Black que je l'inscrit d'office aux cours de Métamorphose.

- Et qu'elle a tout intérêt à se présenter aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Rogue qui les fixait avec un air rancunier.

- Tenez, Minerva, je crois que vous pouvez rajouter Sortilège, Potion et... ah oui. Astronomie.

Le professeur McGonagall saisit le parchemin que lui tendait son collègue.

- Oh, je vois. N'oubliez pas de donner cet emploi du temps à Miss Black, dit McGonagall en s'en allant.

Les trois comparses attendirent que leurs deux professeurs se soient éloignés.

- Je paris que la lettre vient de Kate, murmura Ron.

- C'est même certain. En tout cas , j'ai hâte de voir le prochain match Mélindra versus Rogue.

- Et bien, tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre. Première manche, cet après-midi, dit Hermione.

- Bien...

…

Mélindra fit sa première apparition publique lors du repas du midi. Elle n'avait assisté à aucuns cours de la matinée.

Elle s'approcha en silence, attrapa une tranche de pain et une pomme avant de s'en aller.

Le tout sans un mot.

Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard atterré et particulièrement inquiet.

A la table des professeurs, McGonagall était, elle aussi, en train de se lever.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de courir pour rattraper la jeune Black.

Le grand Severus Rogue venait d'entrer à son tour et au vu de son regard, Mélindra avait toutes les bonnes raisons du monde de se méfier.

- Tiens? Black! Vous daignez enfin nous faire l'immense honneur de votre présence!

Mélindra lui décocha son meilleur regard ennuyé tout en croquant dans sa pomme.

- Vous vous rendiez à ma classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal j'espère.

- Non... En réalité, j'avais la délicieuse intention de vous épargnez ma présence et m'exiler quelque part entre ces vieux murs... Le plus loin possible de votre classe si possible.

- Charmant. Et bien je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous allez devoir terminer votre frugale repas assise dans la pièce qui jouxte mon bureau et qui par un curieux coup du sort ce trouve être ma salle de classe.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça!

Rogue la saisit par le bras et la tira vers les étages.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, très chère. Et ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la magie sur vous, vous savez que je le ferais sans même sourciller.

Mélindra tenta de se débattre mais Rogue était plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait...

Durant tout le trajet, si elle maudit son ancien professeur de Potion de toute sorte de chose que la décence l'oblige à garder pour elle, Rogue, lui, s'en donna à coeur joie pour maudire sur les vingt prochaines ainsi que les dix dernières générations les Black. En assistant bien sur Sirius Black, qui avait fait de sa vie étudiante un enfer et participé au crime contre la paix, l'humanité et le bien être de tous qu'était la naissance de sa fille, Bellatrix Lestrange parce qu'elle était tout simplement insupportable et cinglée, Narcissa Malefoy parce qu'à cause d'elle il devait s'occuper de Draco, Draco parce que si Mélindra était aussi infecte c'était à cause de lui et enfin Kathleen parce que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il devait traîner Mélindra Black à son cours alors qu'il se serait bien passer de la présence de la jeune et insupportable femme.

…

Mélindra avançait d'un pas mal assuré dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle aurait bien aimé que ses pieds lui obéissent sans faire d'histoire ce soir, elle aurait voulu entendre le son régulier du talon qui claque sur la pierre froide du Château... Seulement, elle avait peut-être bu un verre de trop. Un verre ou plusieurs. Harry allait encore lui faire la morale. Si tant est qu'elle arrive à retrouver et le mot de passe et sa salle commune. Ce qui n'était pas foncièrement gagné dans son état.

Paradoxalement, même lorsqu'elle avait bu autant que ce soir, elle avait encore un minimum de lucidité. Elle était parfaitement consciente que Rusard rôdait dans les couloirs, qu'elle avait croisé Miss Teigne il y avait pas si longtemps. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir n'était ni bon pour sa santé -aussi bien physique que mentale- ni utile...

Au fond, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle le faisait.

Du moins, lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, son cerveau tout entier devait se concentrer pour qu'elle avance un minimum droit... Ce qui l'empêchait généralement de réfléchir à des choses beaucoup plus douloureuses.

Il lui sembla au loin entendre des bruits de pas. Elle s'arrêta, ou plutôt tangua dangereusement. Au bout de quelques secondes utilisées pour un traitement laborieux de donnés, son cerveau lui donna bel et bien confirmation: quelqu'un approchait.

Mélindra allait reprendre sa route -peu lui importait les conséquences de ses actes si vous vouliez savoir le fond de ses pensées déstructurées- quand quelqu'un lui saisit le bras et la força à se glisser dans un passage secret à quelques mètres de là.

La personne ôta finalement la cape que Mélindra avait deviné être celle d'Harry puisque son kidnappeur lui était resté invisible (et qu'elle était à peu près sûre que l'alcool n'y était pour rien... ou pour presque rien).

Elle se retrouva face à Ron.

- Tu as de la chance, j'ai piqué la Carte des Maraudeurs à Harry ce matin. Il pense que tu es dans la forêt Interdite.

- J'ai pas... vr... vraiment la même déf... définition de la chance que... que toi...

Ron retint son soupir, agrippa sa meilleure amie par le bras et la traîna jusqu'au repère des Maraudeurs.

Loin de lui l'idée d'être pessimiste... Mais il devait bien s'avouer que s'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution -Hermione, Harry et lui- Mélindra allait finir par trouver un moyen de mourir prématurément et accidentellement...

Il aida la jeune femme à s'installer à même le sol, près de la cheminée et déposa sa cape sur elle. Mélindra s'endormit avant que sa tête n'eut touché le sol.

Ron s'installa du mieux qu'il pu dans un des fauteuils, son regard effleura l'espace de quelques secondes la silhouette de sa meilleure amie. De ce qu'il restait de sa meilleure amie. Mélindra n'avait jamais été bien épaisse, mais depuis sa tentative de suicide, ses pommettes étaient saillantes, renforçant ainsi sa ressemblance avec son père de façon frappante, ses yeux étaient constamment cernés, sa peau partiellement recouverte d'arabesques sombres, son regard était d'un noir de jaie...

Mélindra sombrait dans son gouffre à elle, et elle s'obstinait à ne pas attraper les bouées de sauvetage qui lui étaient lancées.

L'année allait être longue, songea-t-il alors que sa conscience sombrait doucement dans les abysses du sommeil.

…

- Potter, Weasley et Granger. Où est ma suppliciée préférée? Susurra le grand Severus Rogue en croisant un Trio d'Or pas très pimpant, et ce même à midi passé.

Harry lui décocha une oeillade ennuyée. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, et à son grand étonnement, Rogue s'accrochait aux basques de Mélindra comme un pitbul à son steak. Soit il craignait vraiment Kate... Soit il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Potter, je vous ai posé une question, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Miss-je-suis-désespérée ?

- Je ne sais pas où elle est.

- Potter, dois-je vous rappeler que votre _modeste _père vous a semble-t-il légué un objet vous permettant de suivre à la trace votre charmante suicidaire?

Harry serra les dents et décocha un regard noir à son professeur de DCFM avant de s'éloigner en direction de la grande salle, suivit par Ron.

- Professeur, avez-vous déjà admirer le tableau de Godwyn le Sage? Demanda distraitement Hermione avec une voix dégagée alors qu'elle commençait à rejoindre ses deux amis. Personnellement, je le trouve très réussit.

Rogue fit claquer sa langue d'agacement et pris la direction de l'aile Est.

Il n'était pas le moins du monde surpris que Mélindra Black soit dans l'aile la moins fréquentée du Château (et accessoirement la plus éloignée de sa salle de classe, mais ça, il valait mieux qu'il arrête d'y penser). L'aile Est était par excellence le coin des secrets... et des rendez-vous plus ou moins galants entre étudiants. Rogue avait séparé suffisamment de couples en pleine révision de l'anatomie humaine pour ne pas le savoir. Et pour tout vous dire, en seize ans il avait prit la main.

Aussi lorsqu'il trouva la jeune Black avec Jack Rolsen (un élève de septième année à Serpentard... Severus se promit d'adresser ses excuses à Salazar pour cette horrible trahison et à punir très sévèrement son élève plus tard), sa surprise était aussi grande que son capitale bonne humeur et mots agréables depuis la rentrée.

Nulle, pour ne pas dire négative.

Il fit un geste négligeant, quoiqu'un peu raide, avec sa baguette, les vêtements de la nièce de Kate Black lui arrivèrent dans la main (qu'il devrait au moins se désinfecter faute de pouvoir en changer), il saisit la jeune femme par le bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et tout en lui jetant lesdites frusques en plein visage se tourna vers son élève, qui, le pantalon au niveau des chevilles n'était pas très fière. Pas fière du tout d'ailleurs.

- Rolsen, vous passerez dans mon bureau ce soir, à 20h00. Je vous conseille d'être bien à l'heure.

Le jeune homme resta quelque peu figé, mais déjà Rogue s'éloignait à grand pas, tirant derrière lui une Mélindra Black qui peinait à se rhabiller tout en suivant la démarche rapide de son honni professeur.

- Vous en avez pas marre de faire le chien de chasse, grogna-t-elle en essayant de se libérer.

- Si.

- Alors fichez moi la paix.

- Non.

- Pourquoi? Ça me ferais trop plaisir? Ou vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêtez de vous délecter de votre victoire sur mon père?

- Excellentes remarques Miss Black. Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que vous y avez presque réfléchit.

Un feulement de rage s'échappa de la gorge de Mélindra alors qu'elle ruait pour se libérer de la poigne de Rogue, regrettant amèrement de ne plus être capable de libérer ne serait-ce qu'une onde faiblarde sans tomber raide inconsciente la seconde d'après.

Quoique...

- N'y pensez même pas Black. Je n'ai pas envie d'être obligée de vous emmener à l'infirmerie en plus du reste.

- Je vous déteste. Vous me détestez. Alors fichez-moi la paix et allez savourer votre toute puissance à Pré-au-Lard.

- Si vous croyiez que ça m'amuse de vous traîner à mes cours...

- Et bien pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. Ça ne m'amuse pas non plus d'être traînée à vos cours.

- Votre Tante tiens à ce que vous les suiviez.

- Vous avez peur de Kate ou quoi?

Rogue resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Je ne tiens pas à être tenue responsable de votre débauche, Black. Votre tante est au moins aussi dangereuse que vous être déprimée et irritante. Je vous laisse le soin de demander à vos amis d'établir une échelle à la portée de votre intellect.

Rogue ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe, força Mélindra à s'asseoir en face de son bureau et déposa devant elle un sandwich.

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

- Nouvelle règle, vous mangez ceci ou je vous garde toute l'après-midi dans ma salle de classe.

Mélindra haussa les sourcils, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant d'envoyer un regard provoquant à Rogue.

- Ne me tentez pas Black. J'ai comme l'impression que ni votre Tante, ni le loup-garou et encore moins les soeurs... Halliwell c'est ça? Ne serait ravie d'apprendre ce que je viens de vous voir faire.

- Vous parlez du moment où j'étais entrain de forniquer avec Rolsen?

- De ça, du fait que vous séchiez les cours, que vous rentrez ivre morte dans votre salle commune depuis une semaine, quand vous rentrez dans votre salle commune s'entend, de votre grève de la faim plus ou moins partielle... Ça ne ferai pas bonne impression si ça leur arrivait aux oreilles, n'est-ce pas?

Mélindra le jaugea du regard pour voir s'il était sérieux ou pas.

Le fait était que Severus Rogue était toujours sérieux en règle général, et il était implacablement sérieux lorsqu'il menaçait quelqu'un (déformation professionnel pensait-il souvent).

Mélindra était suffisamment prudente pour savoir que ce genre d'informations ne devaient surtout pas être connues par Kate. Et encore moins par Piper.

Avec un dernier regard haineux, elle tendit la main vers son sandwich.

…

Harry était installé dans la salle commune, son devoir de DCFM sous les yeux. Il relu une énième fois la question « _En quoi les sortilèges informulés sont une discipline à part entière de la Magie _» mais une fois de plus, il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la sortie de la salle commune. Mélindra n'était pas apparue depuis trois jours, et autant qu'il sache, elle n'était pas dans la forêt Interdite à _chasser_ comme à sa nouvelle habitude. Elle ne chassait pas le démon ou le vampire (ce qui aurait été suicidaire puisqu'elle n'avait plus sa force de Tueuse, ni ses pouvoirs. De toute façon, il était clair qu'elle avait remisé les cours d'Arts martiaux). Non, Mélindra se glissait plus que quotidiennement dans la forme de Baguera. Et croyez-le sur parole, une panthère c'était un sacré chasseur.

…

_Flash-Back._

_Harry marchait aux côtés de Faith et de Gilles dans les méandres de la forêt Interdite. Malefoy évitait aussi souvent que possible ce genre de balades. Il s'était promené avec un oeil au beurre noir et plusieurs hématomes sur le visage pendant trois semaines après la rentrée. Sans compter quelques autres bleus et une côte cassée (d'accord, Ron et lui n'y avait pas été de main morte), ce qui lui avait donné une bonne excuse pour ne pas mettre un pied aux cours d'Arts Martiaux. Depuis, Harry le voyait esquiver (il en était autant satisfais que frustré puisque ces cours auraient été une bonne occasion pour lui taper dessus à nouveau). Monsieur Malefoy était, semble-t-il, le roi des excuses valables (ça devait être un trait de famille chez les Black si vous vouliez son avis). Seulement, Harry en mettrait sa baguette à coupé que ça avait rapport avec des agissements Mangemorts, quoi qu'en dise Hermione sur la question._

_Mélindra quant à elle... Mélindra séchait de toute façon la plupart des cours excepté Métamorphose car McGonagall avait décidé d'utiliser une méthode presque similaire à celle de Rogue et qu'ayant enseigné à Sarah Potter et aux Maraudeurs, elle pouvait vous dire qu'elle avait prit la main._

_Excepté Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Rogue ne démordait pas de l'affaire. Même si ce n'était pas de guetté de coeur : il allait jusqu'à venir chercher Mélindra dans son dortoir lorsque, après avoir passer la nuit dans la forêt Interdite, elle ne daignait pas se lever._

_Rogue l'avait surprise sous la forme de Circé. Il avait haussé un sourcil et attrapé le canidé endormit par la peau du cou pour le mener jusqu'à sa salle de classe..._

_Mélindra avait abdiqué après ce jour et se présentait docilement aux cours de Rogue. _

_Faith s'arrêta devant lui et se retourna lentement tout en leur faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruits. Ce genre de situation n'étant pas rares (dingue le nombre de Vampire qui croyait encore que l'on pouvait surprendre une Tueuse), Harry fouilla les taillis inexpugnables de ronces, de fougères et de petits buissons à épines tandis que Faith et Gilles fouillaient les branches hautes des arbres. En voyant Faith armer son arbalète, Harry leva les yeux._

_Et tomba sur la silhouette sombre d'une panthère aux yeux d'un jaune étincelant et à la fourrure imbibée de sang._

_Il leva sa main pour empêcher Faith de tirer et planta son regard dans celui de la panthère._

_Dans celui de Baguera._

_Il lu dans ces yeux aux pupilles verticales dilatées que la panthère les envisageait comme un casse croûte plutôt bon marché._

_Un lourd grognement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il montrait des crocs qui appartenait d'ordinaire à Bumbadil._

_La panthère se ramassa pour bondir, Harry grogna à nouveau, puis puissamment encore. Chargeant sa voix d'un message promettant les pires morts._

_La panthère se figea._

_Un échange silencieux dura quelques poignées de secondes entre la panthère et le lion._

_Puis Baguera s'ébroua, ses yeux étaient de nouveau noirs. Elle disparu dans les arbres._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Murmura Gilles._

_- Mélindra est tout simplement en train de jouer à des jeux plus dangereux encore que ceux de cet été, grogna-t-il en reprenant son chemin._

…

Harry secoua la tête, ça ne servait à rien de ressasser cette entrevue. Même si l'image d'une panthère aux babines couvertes de sang venait encore hanter ses rêves.

Quelqu'un l'interpella vivement sur sa gauche et Harry sentit son coeur rater quelques battements en croisant le regard de Ginny.

- Harry, il faut que tu viennes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il en voyant que la jeune rouquine était essoufflée.

- Mélindra, what else? Répondit Ginny avec un ton d'évidence.

- Où est-elle? Dit-il en se levant.

- Avec McGo, dans le hall.

Harry soupira tout en fermant les yeux pour s'amener au calme.

- Harry, elle est tellement cuite qu'elle tient à peine debout.

- Je vais voir. Merci.

Et Harry s'éloigna à grand pas vers les étages inférieurs, essayant malgré tout de s'amener au calme: ça ne servait à rien de crier après Mélindra, sauf à ce qu'elle se justifie de toute la splendeur de sa mauvaise foi.

Il arriva dans le hall à peine essoufflé par sa course endiablée. Mélindra se tenait face à une McGonagall en mode zone rouge: visage carmin et lèvres pincées à l'extrême.

Harry eut presque du mal à reconnaître sa meilleure amie vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait: ses vêtements -qui une fois n'était pas coutume faisait du service minimum niveau pourcentage de corps couvert- étaient froissés, sales par endroit. Ses cheveux semblaient collés par la crasse, son visage était transparent.

Elle puait l'alcool à des kilomètres.

Et derrière eux, le professeur Dumbledore s'approchait à grands pas.

- Miss Black vous devriez avoir honte! Votre comportement salie la réputation de l'école tout entière, je...

- Je ne pense pas que votre père serait très content de votre comportement depuis la rentrée, Mélindra, intervint Dumbledore en coupant la parole à sa collègue.

De son observatoire, Harry nota que Dumbledore était vraiment en colère cette fois: il essayait de raisonner Mélindra à chaque fois qu'il croisait son chemin mais à part un silence butté pour toute réponse assortit d'un regard meurtrier, les échanges n'étaient pas très constructifs.

Mélindra se retourna d'un geste chancelant vers le directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous le cin... cinglé fourré au... fourré au citron, je ne veux pas... pas vous entendre. Mon père... il est mort... il est mort à cause de vous!

Dumbledore serra les dents avant de rouvrir la bouche pour répliquer...

Mais Mélindra venait d'apercevoir son meilleur ami et se désintéressa tout à fait de la situation.

- Harry! Tu sais... quoi? Et ben j'ai... vraiment la côte avec... avec les Mangemorts ces... ces derniers temps. Au moins trois... cette fois-ci!

Harry soutint le regard de sa meilleure amie. Sa tirade avait été lancée d'un ton provoquant et railleur.

Mais ses yeux étaient deux abîmes de tristesse sans fond.

Son visage se contracta et elle tomba en larmes.

Harry s'approcha, la prit dans ses bras... S'éloigna de Dumbledore et McGonagall sans un mot.

Mélindra plongeait toujours plus en plus profond dans sa détresse. Refusait la moindre aide. Se braquant contre tout le monde.

Même contre lui.

Et pourtant, Harry savait bien qu'elle en avait plus que marre de cette situation. Elle essayait parfois de faire des gestes vers Ron, Hermione ou lui. Mais sa volonté se brisait toujours à mi chemin. Elle avait construit une tour de glace autour d'elle, et cette fois, même elle ne trouvait plus la porte.

Alors Harry essayait de ne jamais se formaliser. Même si c'était de plus en plus dure à chaque fois.

Il raffermit sa prise autour des épaules de Mélindra et tenta de la hisser de son mieux vers la salle commune...

…

Mélindra était assise au sommet de la tour noire, les pieds dans le vide. Elle observait le sol loin en contre bas avec une fascination morbide.

Elle pourrait sauter si il n'y avait la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Harry.

Elle pourrait sauter mais de toute façon, ses pouvoirs réussiraient à la sauver...

Elle soupira et força son regard à se plonger dans la forêt Interdite. Elle irait bien chasser ce soir, mais l'énergie lui manquait.

Son corps était parcouru par les affres du manque d'alcool. Dumbledore avait réussit à la priver de son passeport pour l'oublie. Plus une goutte d'alcool ne passer les frontières de Poudlard. Même la salle sur demande l'ignorait.

Elle ne pouvait même plus quitter Poudlard par voie ne serrait-ce que détourner: passer par les cheminée de Pré-au-Lard ou par ses pouvoirs.

Elle ne pouvait plus traverser les frontières de Poudlard, même s'aventurer dans les profondeurs de la forêt Interdite lui était impossible.

Ses pouvoirs étaient définitivement hors-service.

Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues pâles et creusées.

Cette sensation l'étonna, elle croyait ne plus pouvoir pleurer à force d'avoir trop user ses yeux.

Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle pleurait... La perte d'être proches, la trahison, sa vie? Tout ça à la fois? Ou juste sa décadence et ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour pour fuir un peu plus la réalité.

Boire à s'en rendre malade. Sécher les cours. Coucher avec des garçons. Se glisser dans ses formes animagus.

S'enfermer dans une solitude sans fin.

Des bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête. Hermione émergea des escaliers menant au sommet de la Tour Noire.

Son visage était trop fermé pour que cela n'inquiète pas Mélindra. Elle se leva vivement, essayant de trouver une solution de repli.

- Tiens, Mélindra! Ça faisait longtemps.

- Ouais... Souffla-t-elle sans conviction.

- Tu n'es pas venue à la sélection de Quidditch.

- Non. A quoi bon, je suis incapable de monter sur un balais. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse plus.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Plus rien ne t'intéresse de toute façon. Même plus ta propre vie.

- Je survie Hermione, je ne vis plus.

- C'est bien ça le problème. Harry m'a raconté pour Baguera.

- Ce n'est pas un scoop que je chasse sous cette forme la, si?

- Oh, non ça je l'avais deviné même si je me demande ce que tu peux bien trouver à manger dans cette forêt.

- Les cerfs y pullulent.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Harry serait ravie d'entendre ça au moins autant que Cornedrue mais passons. C'est plutôt du fait que c'était vraisemblablement Baguera qui était au contrôle ce soir la qui m'a interpelée.

- Tu ne...

- Ne me mens pas Black! Je sais très bien ce à quoi tu joues et je sais très bien à quel point c'est dangereux. Bien plus encore que toutes tes autres activités extra-scolaire des derniers temps!

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione.

- Oh si! Tu es tellement au bout du rouleau Mélindra que tu te transformes en panthère uniquement pour que Baguera prenne le contrôle et qu'elle te cantonne dans une prison mentale savamment inextricable. Circé n'est pas assez puissante pour ça.

- Je ne...

- Baguera a toujours eut tes yeux. Tout comme Circé. Je me doutes bien que si cette nuit-la elle avait les yeux jaunes, ce n'est certainement pas dû au hasard! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu risques? Si Baguera prend le contrôle définitif, tu serras coincée. Irrémédiablement.

Mélindra serra les lèvres et envoya un regard sombre à sa meilleure amie.

- Vu l'état actuel des choses, ça constituera une évolution inespérée.

Hermione haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer lourdement.

- Mélindra, depuis que je te connais, même dans les coups les plus durs, tu as toujours été de l'avant. Aujourd'hui tu ne t'autorises même pas de haïr Lestrange et de chercher à te venger. Tu t'apitoies sur ton sort!

- Et alors?! Depuis quand ça m'est interdit?

- Il y a une différence entre souffrir et tout faire pour que son sort paraisse plus difficile de jour en jour! Tu n'es pas la seule personne à souffrir de la mort de Sirius! Kate a perdu son frère, nous avons perdu un ami et Harry a perdu la dernière personne qui lui tenait lieu de figure parentale! Si tu tenais compte de ça, on pourrait peut-être t'aider un peu!

- Qui te dis que j'ai besoin d'aide?

Hermione dévisagea la jeune femme lui faisait face: Mélindra avait toujours débordé d'énergie que ce soit de colère ou de joie de vivre. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi froide, distante et décharnée. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux orbes sombres et les volutes noirs sur sa peau hurlait la décadence de ses pouvoirs.

Mélindra la défiait de son regard provoquant. Celui qu'elle pensait qu'il pouvait tenir tout le monde loin d'elle.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire Mélindra Black! Tout comme Harry tu crois qu'en t'éloignant de nous tu ne pourras que mieux vivre puisque tu ne risques plus de perdre personne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy mais une chose est sûre il a ruinée la confiance que tu mettais dans les personnes. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Tout comme on a pas laissé faire Harry!

Mélindra ne répondit pas. Elle avait juste eut un regard mauvais au nom Malefoy.

Son visage était restée figé dans une expression de profonde rancune contre la Terre entière.

L'expression que son père avait affiché jusqu'à sa mort.

Miss Intouchable.

- Depuis combien de temps ne t'ai-tu pas regardé dans un miroir? Depuis que combien ne t'ai-tu pas regardé dans les yeux? Tu veux que je te dises Mélindra? Tu as tellement honte de ton comportement depuis la mort de ton père que tu préfères rester seule autant par peur de souffrir à nouveau que de ce qu'on pourrait te dire! Cette foutue amitié te tiens debout et ça te fait peur! Plus peur que tout! Tu sais ce que m'a dit Neville il n'y a pas longtemps? Il m'a dit que plus les jours passent, plus il a l'impression de voir Bellatrix Lestrange! Ton visage est en train de se glisser dans ses traits et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte! Réagis maintenant Mélindra, bientôt il serra trop tard.

Mélindra resta figée seule au sommet de la Tour Noire bien longtemps après le départ d'Hermione.

_Ton visage est en train de ses glisser dans ses traits._

Elle finie par glisser au sol, des larmes acides sur le visage.

Elle devait réagir.

Réagir...

...

_Alors, ce verdict?_

_J'espère que ça vous plu malgré tout..._

_Au fait, préparez-vous un virage à 180 degré la semaine prochaine._

_Merci de me lire._

_Orlane, votre humble Scribouilleuse ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine (sans fautes :p)_

_Mis en ligne le 15/11/2009  
_


	12. On Echappe à Rien pas Même à Ses Fuites

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Meian Kuruyami: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis d'accord avec toi, le dernier chapitre était assez sombre. Il est certain qu'Hermione est la seule à avoir un cerveau. A mon sens elle est également la seule à avoir le caractère suffisamment explosif et sans concession pour ne pas dorloter Mélindra. Tu sais ce virage, c'est pas sûr qu'il soit très apprécié ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Emily:_ Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Un coup de pied au cul, rien que ça ?^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture!_

_**Note :**__ Hello! Comment allez-vous? Personnellement, ça va bien ma foi. Bon, alors, un nouveau chapitre... Il est écrit assez différemment des autres pour la seule raison qu'à l'origine, c'était un prologue... Il est cela dit très très court. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 11**

Mélindra regardait le soleil se coucher et transformer ainsi le lac Noir en un immense brasier l'espace de quelques minutes, de quelques secondes.

Elle regardait, elle attendait serait plus exact, que le soleil disparaisse derrière l'horizon. Car une fois que les derniers rayons auront cessé d'illuminer Poudlard, elle partira.

Loin.

Elle partira parce qu'elle ne supporte plus le Château, parce qu'elle ne supporte plus les regards constamment inquiets que ses amis posent sur elle, parce qu'elle ne supporte plus de devoir se battre. Parce que le simple fait de _le_ voir fait bouillonner sa magie, surgir les souvenirs et meurtrit le trou installé à la place de son cœur. Parce que chaque matin, elle a dû mal à se regarder dans le miroir et constater ainsi qu'elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Parce qu'au fond, le temps passe mais la douleur reste…

Et parce que dans certains cas, la fuite reste la meilleure solution.

Parce qu'elle préfère fuir plutôt que d'être fuie.

Elle partira.

- _Il existe certainement une autre solution._

– _**Probablement. Mais puisque c'est écrit autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.**_

- _Tu n'es obligée de rien. Sache que si tu regrettes ton choix, tu ne pourras pas faire machine arrière. Jamais._

- _**Je sais Athéna. Ma décision est prise.**_

- _Soit… Alors allons y._

Mélindra se leva, balança son sac sur son épaule droite et pris Athéna dans ses bras.

C'est dans la nuit à peine naissante que Mélindra Black quitta Poudlard, lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'ombre parmi les ombres.

Elle ne laissa derrière elle que trois mots griffonnés rapidement sur un parchemin pour toute explication.

_Je suis désolée._

_..._

_Alors, ce verdict?_

_Je sais, c'est court..._

_La suite la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 22/11/2009  
_


	13. Retour au Mont Olympe

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR**_

- Emily: Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Apprendre à voler? Pourquoi pas :p. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

- Meian Kuruyami:Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Il est certain que fuir n'est pas la meilleure idée qui a pu traverser l'esprit de Mélindra. Mais elle reste très impulsive au fond (pas la fille de Sirius pour rien)... J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, il est un peu plus long que le précédent. Bonne lecture.

- Nico: Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que mes deux derniers chapitres t'aient plu^^. Bonne lecture

_**Note :**__ Salut les gens! Comment allez-vous? Alors, un nouveau chapitre. Pas un chef d'oeuvre puisque c'est un chapitre de transition. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 12**

Elle se retrouva au sommet d'une montagne bien connue pour elle. Une montagne où elle n'était pas venue depuis deux ans maintenant. Le mont Olympe.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vaguement intéressé à la ville que la légendaire montagne dominait de toute sa hauteur. Athènes brillait dans la vallée d'une lumière un peu brouillée tout de même à cause de l'épaisse couche de pollution…

La jeune Black soupira et reporta son attention sur Athéna.  
- _Suis moi._

-_** D'accord…**_

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes vers un surplomb rocheux un peu plus en hauteur avant de se retrouver devant une espèce de rocher un peu plus plat que les autres, envahie par la végétation.

- Je dois voire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton las au chat-phoenix.

- _Lance un incendio sur la végétation. C'est ici normalement._

Mélindra s'exécuta et en moins de deux minutes, il n'y eut plus le moindre brin d'herbe sur le rocher. Elle s'approcha et déblaya les cendres, une fois qu'elles eurent un tant soit peu refroidies. Au bout de deux minutes, un symbole se dessina sous ses doigts. Un symbole qu'elle ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- Clé de sang je suppose ? Marmonna-t-elle en sortant un poignard de son sac.

- _Exact. _

Mélindra se piqua le bout du doigt. A peine la goutte de sang eut-elle touchée la pierre qu'un grondement s'éleva sous elles.

Le caillou devenu noirâtre mit plusieurs minutes pour rentrer dans une espèce de cavité, conçue visiblement pour ça. Une fois que la poussière dégagée par le phénomène fût retombée, Mélindra ne vit devant elle qu'un trou de un mètre sur un, trou qui ouvrait sur une espèce de tunnel tracé très grossièrement dans les entrailles de la montagne.

- C'est parti, souffla-t-elle en passant par l'ouverture.

Elle glissa tant bien que mal jusqu'au bout du tunnel dans un nuage de poussière et de gravillons.

Le bout du tunnel en question menait à une petite grotte que les rayons de la lune éclairaient faiblement grâce à la petite ouverture.

Elle reconnu l'endroit sans mal. C'est là qu'elle avait atterri il y avait deux années de cela.

Elle suivit Athéna vers l'entrée du petit tunnel.

Tout était exactement comme quand elle était venue il y avait deux ans. Même les deux petites fées étaient toujours là, à éclairer la petite salle circulaire où elle venait de déboucher. Elle ouvrit le passage d'un simple effleurement.

Et malgré le fait qu'elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouvé au bout du majestueux couloir. La magie opéra de la même façon que la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle fit le premier pas et alluma par ce mouvement le premier couple de lanterne.

La jeune Black aurait voulu prêter plus d'attention au décor, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite lors de son premier passage, trop émerveillée par le spectacle pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Mais même aujourd'hui, elle n'eut pas le cœur à regarder de plus près les scènes immortalisées dans la pierre.

Elle aurait peut-être dû s'attarder sur le dernier tableau…

...

En entrant, Mélindra vit tout de suite que quelque chose était différent. Bien sûr, la pièce était

toujours ronde, et les inscriptions sur les murs également mais là s'arrêtaient les ressemblances avec la salle qu'elle avait visitée la dernière fois.

Des colonnes de marbres violet et or avaient poussé dans la pièce, comme pour soutenir un plafond. Le problème c'est qu'elles s'arrêtaient à mi-chemin. Le magnifique coffre de pierre n'était plus là non plus. Mais à l'endroit exact où il aurait dû être, se tenait un petit bloc rectangulaire de pierre blanche.

Elle resta quelques secondes à observer la pièce avant de se rapprocher d'Athéna.

Et c'est en s'approchant qu'elle s'aperçut que les colonnes et le bloc de pierre n'était pas les seuls nouveautés. D'après ce qu'elle se rappelait, il n' y avait pas de sculptures sur le sol la dernière fois. Et les sculptures semblaient liées au bloc de pierre. Bloc de pierre dont la partie supérieure rappelait à Mélindra le cadran du vieux téléphone chez ses grands-parents… Mais en un tout petit peu plus compliqué, parce qu'il n'y avait pas un cadran mais sept, et au milieu le moulage parfait d'une main dans la pierre… Ce qui part une logique implacable devait servir à activer la chose.

- Je dois faire quelque chose de particulier avant d'enclencher le mécanisme ? Demanda-t-elle au chat-phoenix.

- _Non._

Mélindra embrassa une dernière fois l'endroit du regard avant de poser sa main d'un geste parfaitement résolu.

Sept clics sonores retentirent dans la salle. Une lumière intense filtra des cercles de pierres…

Elle disparue.

...

_Bon, je sais, il fait pas partit des plus longs..._

_Ca vous a plus quand même?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review!_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 29/11/2009  
_


	14. Or, du Fond de la Nuit

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Fumiko's Stories: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Bienvenue sur le site^^! Je sais, je suis sadique... Mais vraiment, au niveau du rythme ça sonnait bien de couper à cet endroit là ^^. Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture!_

- Cicou: _Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Merci de magnanimité quant à mes dernières fins de chapitres^^ Il est vrai que le sadisme est un privilège d'auteur dans le bas monde de Fanfic^^. Dans un sens, la jolie diatribe d'Hermione a fait réagir Mélindra... Mais peut-être dans le sens attendu par notre Granger internationale...Ensuite, pour ta magnifique série de questions... Et bien il va falloir attendre la suite. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Meian Kuruyami:_ Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je sais le dernier chapitre était un peu court. Celui qui vient est un peu plus long. En tout cas, tu auras les réponses à tes question dans les chapitres qui arrivent. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Bonjour bonjour! Comment va la vie de votre existence? Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Il me plaît plutôt celui-ci. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 13**

La lumière finit par faiblir et quand Mélindra pu enfin regarder autour d'elle, elle ne vit rien.

Rien.

Elle avait la sensation de flotter dans de l'eau alors que paradoxalement elle pouvait bouger avec une vitesse impossible sur Terre. Elle se sentait capable de parcourrir des centaines de kilomètres en l'espaces de quelques seconde.

Autour d'elle, le néant semblait saturé de Magie.

Et dans ce néant absolu, elle distingua cinq tours qui semblaient réfléchir une lumière pourtant inexistante..

Cinq tours qui semblaient flotter au milieu du néant.

Cinq tours : une marron au sud, enfin peut-être, une verte au nord, une rouge à l'ouest et une bleue à l'est. Et juste devant elle, une magnifique tour translucide.

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-elle à Athéna.

- _Nous sommes à Olympie. A ce qu'il reste d'Olympie._

- Olympie ?

- _C'était un monde parallèle il y a plusieurs siècles… Un endroit où les hommes, les sorciers, les nains et les elfes vivaient en harmonie et travaillaient dans un seul but : protéger les portes… Mais ton ancêtre, Mélindra Eirenikos De Olympie, en a décidé autrement. Elle a fait évacué tout le monde et elle a détruit Olympie. Avec la mort de ce monde, les portes se sont fermées, à jamais._

- Pourquoi ?

- _Personne ne le sait vraiment…_

- Elle devait avoir ses raisons… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- _Il faut entrer dans la tour Blanche._

- D'accord.

Elle s'approcha de la base de la tour et l'observa. Il y avait toujours une porte… Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Mélindra approcha son collier du minuscule blason, gravé sur une pierre somme toute banale. La jeune Black aurait mit ses deux doigts dans une prise électrique qu'elle aurait eut la même sensation.

La pierre avait une mémoire.

Mélindra reçu de plein fouet une décharge de souvenir qui remontait à loin, très loin.

Au temps où l'empire Romain vivait ses plus belles heures.

_Une femme se tenait au milieu d'une immense représentation du blason de son monde. Elle était blonde et tout en elle criait la présence que seuls les grands dirigeants ou princes savent imposer dans une pièce. De son regard bleu cobalt, elle observait tout autour d'elle, comme si elle voulait graver les contours de la pièce à jamais dans sa mémoire._

_Des bruits de pas détournèrent son attention._

_Un Centaure aux longs cheveux blancs se tenait dans l'ouverture qui menait à l'extérieur._

_- Que fais tu ici Zerachiel ? _

_- Je suis venu vous chercher Votre Majesté. On vous demande._

_- Je ne veux voir personne. Il est bientôt l'heure._

_- Vous devriez venir._

_La femme réfléchit quelques secondes._

_- C'est la dernière chose que je ferai alors, recevoir un énième visiteur ?_

_- Pas n'importe lequel… Si sa Majesté veut bien me suivre._

_Elle sourit et rejoignit le Centaure._

_- Ta sagesse me manquera, Zerachiel._

_- Vos cris de colère manqueront à ce palais également._

_Elle ria._

_- Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez faire ça ?_

_- Oui… Il est temps que quelqu'un leur montre qu'aussi puissants qu'ils soient, ils ne sont pas indispensables au monde._

_- Ils ont pourtant créé tout ça._

_- Parce qu'ils voulaient se décharger d'un travail trop prenant. Ils sont peut-être mes supérieurs hiérarchiques mais ici je dois répondre devant mes sujets et beaucoup de têtes sur Terre sont tournées vers nous. Je ne ferais pas la guerre à des êtres vivants par pur caprice d'un homme mégalomane qui veut réassoir son illustre autorité et montrer au monde qu'il est toujours craignable. _

_- Vous avez certainement raison._

_- Alors qui est ce mystérieux visiteur ?_

_- Nous devrions bientôt le voir._

_Une minute de trajet ce fit dans le silence. La femme fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre quelque chose._

_Le Centaure ouvrit une double porte vitrée._

_Dehors, une foule immense été amassée. Silencieuse._

_- Tant sont restés ?_

_- Oui… On m'a rapporté seulement milles départs, avec celui de la famille royale. Qui serait restée si vous ne lui aviez pas ordonné le contraire._

_- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un donne naissance à des descendants… Murmura simplement la femme avant de sortir sur le balcon._

_La foule entière entama alors un chant puissant._

_Celui que chante la Terre aux étoiles pour les faire sourire._

_Celui que chante le feu à l'eau pour la mettre en colère._

_Ce chant que seul le vent sait apprendre au monde pour le consoler._

_Le chant d'Olympie._

_Le dernier hommage d'un peuple à sa souveraine…_

_Des larmes glissèrent le long des joues pâles de la femme…_

_Quand les dernières notes s'éteignirent. Elle ne pu qu'effectuer un signe de remerciement tremblant à ses sujets avant de se détourner à contre cœur en direction de l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt._

_La femme se replaça au centre de l'immense blason._

_Quelque part dans l'immense palais, le gong sonna l'heure qu'elle avait commandée._

_- Bonne chance, ma fille, murmura-t-elle si bas que Mélindra cru avoir rêvé._

_Elle prit son collier entre ses mains et le leva au niveau de son visage._

_**Internam Olympia**_

_Un rayon de lumière blanche l'entoura._

…

Mélindra resta figée quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vide. Son esprit encore troublé par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle respira profondément, se contraignant ainsi à éloigner le doute en elle.

Et reposa son collier sur le symbole.

Cette fois le mur se fendit en deux et s'ouvrit dans un fracas énorme.

Mélindra pénétra à l'intérieur de la tour.

La pièce était immense et parfaitement circulaire. Posé contre le mur, à l'opposer de l'entrée ce tenait deux trônes magnifiques, sculptés dans un bois certainement très somptueux. Et entre l'entrée et ces deux trônes il n'y avait que l'immense blason d'Olympie.

Elle resta quelques secondes à observer la magnifique pièce, remarquant au passage la présence d'un immense arbre généalogique sur sa gauche, avant de rejoindre Athéna, déjà sur le blason.

Lorsqu'elle posa son deuxième pied sur le blason, un clic sec résonna dans la pièce.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils tandis qu'un deuxième clic s'élevait à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Marmonna-t-elle.

- _Rien de bien méchant, _lui répondit Athéna dans son esprit.

Le sol bougea doucement sous elle. Enfin pas le sol exactement, mais uniquement le blason qui s'élevait avec lenteur vers le plafond.

- On ferait mieux de descendre, 'Théna, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de finir écraser sur le plafond, proposa Mélindra en regardant d'un œil un temps soit peu inquiet le plafond se rapprocher.

- _Aucuns dangers…_

Mélindra fronça les sourcils. Un coup d'œil au sol lui indiqua qu'il était trop tard pour tenter un replie stratégique. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait tenté un saut à huit mètre du sol. Elle souffla et releva la tête vers le plafond. Il ne restait que deux mètres avant qu'ils ne viennent percuter le plafond.

Un mètre cinquante.

Un mètre.

Cinquante centimètres.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

Mélindra rouvrit les yeux. Le blason s'était arrêté juste à temps c'était ça ? La jeune Black regarda autour d'elle.

Elles continuaient leur ascension.

...

A travers l'épaisseur de la matière translucide de la tour, Mélindra ne voyait que le néant à perte de vue.

- _Il faut que tu t'asseyes, Mélindra, _lui indiqua Athéna, l'arrachant ainsi à ses pensées.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un trône taillé dans la même matière que la tour juste derrière elle.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle s'exécuta.

Ses mains se posèrent avec habitude sur les accoudoirs. Pour y rester coller…

- Qu'est ce que ?

Mélindra sentit sa magie se mettre à circuler à une vitesse grisante dans ses veines. Son cœur s'accéléra. Sa respiration aussi.

Et puis se fut comme si quelqu'un avait subitement mit la machine en route.

Mélindra eut la désagréable sensation qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose de l'intérieur…

La tour lui laissa voir l'extérieur. En face d'elle, la tour qui était dans son champs de vision devin de plus en plus foncée. Et puis la base se colora de blanc. L'anneau incolore monta le long de la tour pour finir par en sortir dans un éclair blanc aveuglant malgré la distance. Lorsque Mélindra pu revoir quelque chose, le sommet de la tour marron était comme relié par des arcs bleus à sa tour.

...

Sous le phénomène, la magie de la jeune Black s'embrasa.

Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi mal malgré tant d'années passées à se battre contre cette force destructrice qui dormait en elle.

Ce fût comme si on lui avait injecté de la lave en fusion dans les veines.

Mélindra poussa un cri de douleur.

La sensation d'aspiration s'accentua sous ses doigts et la douleur d'une Magie énervée disparue. Pour revenir moins de cinq minutes plus tard avec une autre vibration. Et repartir…

Bientôt le rythme des vibrations s'accentua pour aller se calquer parfaitement sur les battements de cœurs de Mélindra.

...

Les cinq Tours qui protégeaient Olympie jadis se mirent à briller d'une lumière bleue aveuglante. Et lorsqu'elles furent à bout, elles envoyèrent toutes leur énergie en direction de la Tour Blanche.

Sous le trop plein d'énergie, la Tour devint bleue…

Elle chassa immédiatement cette charge hors d'elle.

Malgré son état de droguée en transe qu'elle semblait avoir atteint, malgré les larmes de douleurs qui coulaient le long de ses joues, malgré sa peur grandissante, Mélindra sentit la plateforme se mettre à tourner de plus en plus vite sur elle-même avant de décoller…

Elle ferma les yeux.

...

Plus tard, bien plus tard, quand sa magie eut enfin retrouvé le repos, quand la plateforme se fut arrêtée et qu'elle pu enfin ouvrir les yeux à nouveaux, Mélindra se trouva face à une immense porte.

Plus qu'immense.

Plus de sept mètres de haut et trois de larges.

Et comme un voile d'un blanc immaculé qui se balançait au grès d'une brise inexistante.

...

- _Il est encore temps de changer d'avis, Mélindra. _

- Il est trop tard. Bien trop tard, répondit Mélindra en réajustant son sac sur son épaule.

C'est sans un regard en arrière, sans même une pensée de regret qu'elle s'avança vers la porte.

Et qu'elle disparue.

...

_Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 06/12/2009  
_


	15. Nous Témoignons Encore

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Meian Kuruyami: _Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ La voici, la suite! Bonne lecture._

- Nico: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que les deux derniers chapitres t'ai plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Cicou: _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tant de questions! Comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux pas répondre... Y'aurait plus de suspens sinon! En tout cas, j'aime bien lire tes théories! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Bonjour tout le monde! Comment s'est passée votre semaine. Je vais être honnête, personnellement c'était pas terrible... J'ai eut la plus grande peine du monde en apprenant la mort de Pierre Bottero le week-end dernier. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous connaissent. Peut-être que certains le savaient déjà... Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, je vous conseille vivement ses livres._

_Sur un ton un peu plus joyeux, nouveau chapitre. Plutôt court. Peut-être que vous y trouverez quelques réponses. Bonne lecture._

**_Je dédie ce chapitre à Pierre Bottero. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Tout juste du scribouillage. Mais c'est en son hommage. En hommage du plus grand des auteurs de Fantasy française. En hommage au plus généreux des poètes, qui a eut l'idée de partir rejoindre les étoiles bien trop tôt._**

**Chapitre 14**

Elle tombait.

Depuis combien de temps ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Mais elle tombait. C'était une certitude.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que la lueur qu'elle apercevait loin en dessous d'elle grandissait lentement.

Elle avait enclenché ses pouvoirs et les maintenait depuis le début, malgré le filet de sang qui avait depuis longtemps coulé de son nez.

...

La rencontre avec le sol fut aussi inattendue que brutale.

...

_On la traînait sur le sol._

C'est la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Mélindra quand elle reprit conscience bien plus tard.

Quelqu'un la tenait par les poignets et la traînait sur le sol sans se soucier le moins du monde d'elle.

Elle voyait une masse verte floue défiler sous elle.

Une masse verte qui fût bientôt remplacée par des cailloux. Puis ce furent des marches d'une pierre si éclatante que Mélindra se sentit éblouie par la réverbération.

Et puis soudainement l'ombre et un sol en marbre violet et or.

On la laissa tombé sans la moindre délicatesse sur le sol.

...

Mélindra ne su pas combien de temps elle resta seule dans la pièce, allongée sur le sol froid. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et elle avait l'impression que son corps était recouvert de bleus. Elle avait essayé de se redresser, de bouger mais même ses muscles ne voulaient pas lui obéir.

Elle avait envie de vomir dès qu'elle bougeait la tête...

Puis des bruits de pas, quelque part sur sa gauche.

- Alors c'est _ça, _l'Elue ? Dit une voix de stentor aussi froide que le marbre sur lequel Mélindra était allongée. Jamais Mélindra n'aurait pensé que l'on pouvait mettre autant de mépris dans une simple phrase.

Elle releva difficilement la tête et lança un regard plein de défis à l'homme qui venait d'apparaître.

Il était grand. Très grand à vrai dire. Plus de deux mètres cinquante. Des cheveux blancs et pourtant un visage aussi lisse que celui d'un enfant. Un regard bleu céleste.

- Vous allez devoir vous en contenter, cracha-t-elle.

- Décidément, les femmes de cette famille sont bien trop farouches. C'est inconvenant.

- Il paraît qu'être aussi sûr de soi que vous l'est également.

- Il ne faudrait pas pousser trop loin jeune humaine. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trompée ma fille.

...

Sous les yeux ébahis de Mélindra, Athéna, son chat-phoenix qui était assise à côté d'elle se transforma.

Se transforma en une femme brune qui frôlait les deux mètres.

- Rassurez-vous Père, il n'y aucun doutes possibles, dit la femme en s'approchant de l'homme, un regard purement froid pour celle qui la considérait comme une amie.

Au-delà de toutes les pertes que Mélindra avait subi ces derniers mois, la jeune Black réussit à sentir le coup de grâce du destin : elle venait d'être trahie.

Aucune larme ne réussit à passer la barrière de ses yeux.

…

_A cet instant précis, une fée plus que millénaire poussa doucement la paroi de verre de sa lanterne , elle déploya ses ailes et se mit à virevolter dans le somptueux couloir qu'elle avait l'honneur d'illuminer. Ses minuscules yeux détaillèrent le dernier tableau qui faisait face à sa lanterne._

_Haut de plus de trois mètres, il était de toute beauté. A son avis, c'était le plus réussit._

_Une jeune femme au corps recouvert d'arabesques bleutés surplombait cinq tours magnifiques, taillés dans les cristaux les plus pures. L'une était marron, une autre était verte, la troisième était rouge, la quatrième bleu, et enfin la plus resplendissante de toute était d'un blanc éblouissant._

_Loin, derrière la jeune femme, comme si l'artiste n'avaient fait qu'effleurer la pierre, on devinait des silhouettes appartenant à des êtres dont on disait qu'ils avaient le coeur gelé et le sang uniquement animé par la haine et la cruauté._

_Les yeux de la fée parcoururent des inscriptions qu'elle connaissait par coeur._

_Un jour naîtra l'Elue._

_Femme au regard de l'Air et de l'Eau_

_Au corps aussi solide que la Pierre. _

_A l'âme vêtue de Feu, contrôlée par la puissante Liberté_

_Un jour naîtra la fille des Étoiles, et avec elle, le renouveau de la Dynastie perdue._

_La fée détailla la jeune femme du regard. Les arabesques bleues étaient aussi dangereuses que le nectar des plantes carnivores. Envoutantes et implacables. Ses poignets striés de cicatrices hurlaient les combats du passés plus fort que ne l'aurait fait des mots. _

_Son visage, tourné vers les étoiles, était déformé par une souffrance sans nom._

_Un jour naîtra l'Elue... _

_..._

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_Merci de me lire_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_"La mort est un cadeau que nous offrent ceux qui partent. Un cadeau exigeant, écrasant, mais un cadeau. La possibilité de grandir, de comprendre, de s'ouvrir, d'apprendre."  
__Pierre Bottero, Ellana l'Envol, édition commentée par l'auteur._

_Mis en ligne le 13/12/2009_


	16. De la Spendeur du Jour

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Nico: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que ça t'ai plu. Bonne lecture._

- Meian Kuruyami: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui, encore une trahison j'en ai bien peur. Dans la mécanique des arbres généalogiques antiques, Zeus est bien le père d'Athéna. Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu. J'aime beaucoup ta citation à toi aussi. Tome 3 du Pacte, n'est-ce pas? Si tu as le temps, il y a la couverture du prochain livre de Pierre sur les site « Les Mondes Imaginaires de Rageot » Rubrique Ewilan ou L'Autre ou Le Pacte des Marchombre, dans les surprise. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Vivement le 18 Février prochain. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Cicou: _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai rencontré une fois Pierre au salon du livre 2009; il m'a dédicacé le dernier Tome du Pacte, il est super sympa. Pour le prochain livre, la couverture est sur le site « Les Mondes Imaginaires de Rageot » si le coeur t'en dis^^. L'homme mystérieux et bel et bien Zeus. Par contre, la fée n'est pas la fée Clochette ^^ C'est une coïncidence fortuite apparemment. Merci pour tes compliments pour ma description du tableau^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Bonjour tout le monde? Comment allez-vous? En vacance? ^^ Désolée pour ce poste un peu plus tardif que d'habitude mais j'ai été faire un bonhomme de neige^^. Il y a neigé de votre côté? Enfin bon... Nouveau chapitre. Qui risque de surprendre (on arrête pas le progrès). Mais que j'aime plutôt beaucoup. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 15**

_Cinq ans plus tard, quelque part dans une Angleterre meurtrie jour après jour par une guerre qui n'en finit plus. _

Mélindra respira profondément le bon vieil air de Godric's Hallow avant de laisser un fin sourire lui étirer les lèvres.

Un an.

Un an qu'elle n'avait pas foulé le sol du Royaume-Uni. Un an qu'elle n'était pas revenue du côté sorcier.

Ça ne lui manquait pas, loin de là. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nostalgique quand elle venait ici.

Quand ses yeux se posaient sur le village aux vieilles pierres d'une enfance si loin. Tellement loin.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Halloween.

Halloween. La seule journée dans l'année qu'elle s'autorisait pour revenir dans son pays. Ce pays devenu si sombre. Des morts étaient recensés tous les jours, toujours plus nombreux.

Mais ce n'était plus son histoire. Ça l'avait été bien sûr. Mais le chemin du combat contre les Forces du Mal et celui de sa vie s'étaient séparés il y a bien longtemps.

Un an, 12 mois, 52 semaines, 365 jours… Un bon paquet d'heures, de minutes et de secondes.

Un an qu'elle avait décidé de faire un pied de nez au destin, qu'elle avait décidé de choisir sa vie.

Qu'elle avait décidée d'être libre.

Un an qu'elle n'avait plus touché un autre couteau que ceux de cuisine. Un an qu'elle ne touchait plus à sa baguette magique. Baguette qu'elle avait déposée dans un coffre moldu. C'était finit. Elle n'en avait plus ni la force, ni l'envie.

Parce qu'au fond, toutes ces années qu'elle avait perdues à se battre ne lui avaient rien apportés à part de la douleur, des pertes et de la douleur à nouveau. Ces années lui avaient volé son enfance, son adolescence et son innocence.

Elle avait sentit son indomptable côté Gryffondor mourir avec son père, il y avait si longtemps.

Désormais, elle était de ceux qui fuient.

Et elle était heureuse ainsi.

Une petite main qui se loge avec douceur dans la sienne la ramena à la réalité.

...

_Alors? Vous avez aimé?_

_Laissez moi une petite review^^_

_Bonne vacances à tous et à toutes_

_Scribouilleusement votre._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 20/12/2009_


	17. Et de Tous Ses Présents

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Meian Kuruyami: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Que de questions dis moi... Auxquelles les prochains chapitres vont certainement répondre. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

-Fumiko's Stories**:**_ Hey! Merci pour ta review! Et oui, c'est un privilège d'auteur que de pouvoir faire ce qu'ils veulent de leurs personnages (et au passage de faire enrager leurs lecteurs) ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi (un peu en retard je l'avoue) et bonne année. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Bonjour tout le monde? Comment allez-vous? Les vacances se terminent? J'espère qu'elles ont été bonnes^^ Le papa Nowel vous a bien gâté? Moi oui, j'ai eut pas moins de 6 livres (je sais c'est très surprenant de la part de quelqu'un qui aime lire :p) Sinon, bonne année, bonne santé, plein de bonnes choses pour 2010! Nouveau chapitre (qui a une semaine de retard, je sais... Mais j'ai pas eut le temps de poster la semaine dernière...). Je l'aime bien. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 16**

- Maman ! Tu viens ? Je veux voir Papily et Mamily. Et Tante Lily. Et Oncle James aussi !

Un vrai sourire fendit son visage à ce moment. Quand son regard croisa les yeux de son fils.

Son fils qui s'impatientait de la voir immobile.

Elle le souleva pour l'attirer contre elle avant de le faire tournoyer dans les airs.

Le rire cristallin du petit garçon s'éleva dans les airs.

Mélindra n'arrivait pas à se lasser de ce rire. A se lasser de son sourire et de ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Elle arrêta de tourner sur elle-même pour l'embrasser sur le front et le poser sur le sol.

- Allez viens Maman ! Cria à nouveau son fils en s'élançant devant elle, sa petite main à nouveau logée dans la sienne.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé avant de se laisser embarquer.

...

- Bonjour madame ! S'exclama son fils en poussant avec énergie la porte du fleuriste où Mélindra était venue une fois avec Harry, laissant derrière lui deux belles traces de mains sur la vitre de la porte.

- Bonjour jeune homme, lui répondit la femme en souriant.

- Je voudrais un bouquet de rose… Commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers Mélindra. Visiblement, il ne savait plus quelles roses.

- De roses bleues mon chéri.

- Un bouquet de roses bleues et un bouquet de… Un bouquet de Lily !

- De Lys.

- Mais Lily ça veut dire Lys !

- Je sais mon grand mais on dit un bouquet de Lys.

- Un bouquet de Lys alors… S'il vous plait Madame.

- Tout de suite Monsieur, répondit la fleuriste avec un sourire amusé.

...

- Laisse les plantes tranquilles, s'il te plaît, dit Mélindra en voyant que son fils était occupé à regarder d'un peu trop près un pauvre géranium.

- Oui Maman… Lui répondit son fils avec un ton ennuyé qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Mélindra.

La jeune femme était étonnée que le magasin soit toujours ouvert, qu'il y ait toujours des fleurs à y vendre. Godric Hallow était constamment plein de Mangemorts… Mélindra en avait repéré pas loin d'un vingtaine sur le chemin. Eux ne l'avaient pas vue. Mélindra ne se montrait jamais aux sbires de Voldemort. Elle avait disparu d'Angleterre et elle comptait bien que cela reste ainsi.

- Dit Maman, on pourra allez voire la maison de quand t'étais bébé ?

- Bien sûr.

...

- Tenez jeune homme, dit la fleuriste en tendant les deux bouquets au petit garçon.

Un petit garçon qui regarda les deux bouquets avec un air ennuyé.

Mélindra sourit.

- Je vais en prendre un, dit Mélindra à son tour pour soulager son fils de son problème.

L'air ennuyé s'évapora du visage du petit garçon, remplacé par un sourire.

- Ça vous fera trente Gallions, madame, s'il vous plaît.

Mélindra acquiesça et tendit la monnaie à la femme, surveillant du coin de l'œil son fils qui trépignait d'impatience le regard vissé sur la porte et le bouquet de fleur pour sa grand-mère, presque aussi grand que lui, entre ses bras.

- On y va Maman ?

- Oui… Soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Madame des Fleurs, dit son fils en se retournant vers la femme.

- On dit fleuriste mon coeur.

- C'est pareil Maman, lui répondit son fils en tirant la porte du mieux qu'il pu, imprimant à nouveau l'empreinte de sa main sur la vitre.

...

- On ne court pas dans un cimetière !

- C'est pas un cimetère, c'est la maison de Papily et Mamily ! Cria le petit garçon en continuant sa course folle à travers les tombes.

- On ne court pas dans une maison je te rappelle ! Attend moi !

Elle entendit très clairement le soupir de son fils devant elle alors qu'il se stoppait.

...

- Bonjour Papily ! Bonjour Mamily ! C'est moi ! Je suis venu avec ma Maman… Mais elle marche pas vite alors… Je t'ai fait un dessin Papily… Et on a été acheté des fleurs pour toi Mamily… Tu vois, et ben là c'est moi… Le chien c'est toi parce que Maman elle m'a dit que tu savais te transformer en chien… Moi aussi je saurais le faire plus tard ! Comme Maman, et comme toi, et comme Oncle James, et comme Tonton 'Ry et même comme Oncle Lulu ! A côté c'est Mamily… Après c'est ma Maman… Et puis j'ai dessiné Tonton 'Ry aussi parce que c'est mon parrain. On sait que c'est lui parce que Maman m'a dit qu'il avait les cheveux en pétard… Alors je lui ait dessiné les cheveux avec plein de piquants… Je voulais faire Tonton Ducky, et Tata 'Mione et Tata Gin' et Tante Kate et Oncle Lulu aussi… Mais y'avais plus de place sur la feuille…

Mélindra sourit avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son fils.

Ses doigts effleurèrent l'inscription que Harry avait certainement dû faire rajouté après son départ.

_Sirius Black_

_5 Novembre 1960 - 17 Juin 1996_

_Tu me manques, papa… _

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

...

_Alors, ça vous a plu?_

_Laissez moi une petite review._

_A la semaine prochaine (sans faute)._

_Scribouilleusement votre, Orlane ;)_

_Mis en ligne le 03/01/2010  
_


	18. Godric's Hallow

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Meian Kuruyami: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à quelques unes de tes questions. Bonne lecture. _

-Fumiko's Stories**:**_ Hey! Merci pour ta review! Quelle est la raison de ta haine envers ma personne? Je suis curieuse ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Bonjour tout le monde! Comment va la vie de votre existence? Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais j'ai été voir les Etoiles du Cirque de Pékin alors j'ai pas eut le temps. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. Sinon, nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, je l'aime bien^^. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 17**

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour que Harry ne vienne pas aujourd'hui ?

Mélindra qui avait sursauté au contact de la main sur son épaule, se retourna à la voix familière.

- Ron ! Qu'est ce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en se levant pour prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi Merry… Moi aussi… Lui répondit Ron en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Tu nous manques tu sais ?

Mélindra hocha vaguement de la tête.

- TONTON DUCKY ! Cria son fils en se mettant debout sur la tombe de ses grands-parents.

Ron libéra Mélindra et se tourna vers le petit garçon.

- Comment tu vas bonhomme ? Lui répondit-il en réceptionnant son presque neveu dans ses bras.

- Je vais très bien…

- T'es sage avec ta maman j'espère ?

- Bah oui !

Ron ria et ébouriffa les boucles blondes du petit garçon.

- Tu as encore grandi, la crapule !

- Oui ! Maman a fait une nouvelle encoche sur le mur de ma chambre !

…

- C'est bientôt qu'on arrive Maman ?

- Oui.

- Mais bientôt quand ? Je suis fatigué moi !

- Viens là !

Et Ron l'attrapa par les aisselles pour le hisser sur ses épaules.

- Comment va le monde ? Demanda Mélindra tandis qu'elle continuait son ascension en direction de l'ancien Manoir Potter.

- Ça se maintien. Harry n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée de te retrouver. Heureusement que c'est moi qui m'en occupe… Il me tuera si il apprend que je te vois sans rien lui dire.

- Tu me dis ça à chaque fois, Ron… Et Ginny ? Hermione ?

- Elles vont très bien…

- L'Ordre ?

- Tu es au courant qu'en refaisant surface tu n'aurais pas besoin de me poser toutes ces questions à chaque fois ?

- Oui, Ron… Alors ?

- Comme d'habitude… On lutte.

...

- Maman, c'est qui les gens là-bas ?

Mélindra redressa la tête et scanna la direction que lui montrait son fils.

Une dizaine de personne encapuchonnées de noires stationnaient devant les grilles du Manoir Potter.

- Il faut partir ! S'exclama Ron à voix basse alors qu'il reposait le petit garçon au sol et sortait sa baguette magique.

- Maman ?

- C'est rien mon chéri.

- Mélindra, il faut que tu partes !

- Tu vas faire quoi, toi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser ici !

- Je vais appeler du renfort et je ne ferais rien tant qu'il ne sera pas arrivé ! Vas t-en !

- Mais…

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour ton fils ! Tire toi d'ici Black avant que je ne m'énerve !

- Maman…

Mélindra reporta son attention sur son fils, qui malgré le fait qu'il soit presque habitué aux situations comme celles-ci, restait un enfant… Un enfant apeuré.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppa dans sa cape et s'élança vers le village au pas de course.

- Ça va aller mon chéri.

...

Elle courait à travers la forêt qui entourait Godric's Hallow. Il n'y avait pas qu'une escouade de Mangemort. C'eut été trop beau… Elle s'était faite repérée et maintenant, elle était poursuivit par trois Mangemorts.

Elle resserra sa prise sur le corps de son fils et accéléra encore sa foulée.

...

Un éclair rouge les manqua de peu. Le cri de peur de son fils lui vrilla les tympans.

- Calme toi mon cœur. C'est rien. Ce ne sont que de petits sorciers. Ils ne peuvent rien te faire.

- J'ai peur Maman, murmura le petit garçon en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

...

Un bras la saisit par la taille au détour d'une étroite clairière.

Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre, une main sur sa bouche et un corps apparemment masculin qui l'empêchait de bouger. Son fils se mit à pleurer de peur contre elle.

Mélindra ne se laissa pas faire et commença à se débattre.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Ne faites pas de bruits, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils : cette voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

...

- _Elle est partie par là ! Cria une voix non loin._

_..._

L'homme jura.

- On va transplaner.

- Non ! Cria Mélindra.

- Si. Maintenant.

Elle sentit son corps se contorsionner comme si il voulait entrer dans un étroit tuyau.

Mélindra essaya de se débattre.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle approche la magie.

Pas sans préparation…

...

_Alors, ce verdict?_

_Laissez moi une petite review._

_Merci de me lire._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 11/01/2010_


	19. Retour aux Origines

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Meian Kuruyami: Tchou_! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! I will let you guess ^^. Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu, par contre, celui-ci est encore plus court... Désolée. Bonne lecture. _

**- **Fumiko's Stories**:**_ Hey! Merci pour ta review! Le bon énorme dans le futur était nécessaire car la période entre n'aurait rien apporté. Si si... Les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains épisodes. Bonne lecture._

_- _Cicou**:**_ Coucou! Comment vas-tu? Pas grave que tu ne laisses pas de review à chaque chapitre. J'ai plus de théories d'un coup comme ça^^. Alors, pour tes questions, je ne peux répondre qu'à une seule. Le petit bout de chou est totalement fictif. Je me suis connectée à la grande banque de donnée des personnages en attente de rôles. Et je l'ai trouvé. Sirius se devait d'avoir un tel petit fils. Je suis contente qu'il soit réussit ^^. Quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre tout de même. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Salut la compagnie! Vous allez bien? Désolée pour ce poste tardif, mais j'ai une raison en béton armé... Les soldes. Les filles comprendront. Nouveau chapitre donc, je l'aime bien mais il est court. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 18**

Draco Black, né Malefoy, réapparut devant la porte du QG de l'Ordre, Square Grimmaurd, le souffle court. Lui qui pensait que tout le monde savait transplaner par les temps qui couraient venait de voir tomber ses illusions. Il retint avec difficulté les deux corps inconscients contre lui et actionna la sonnette.

La personne de garde mit plus qu'un certain temps à gagner la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda enfin la voix de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Black.

- Le mot de passe ?

- Professeur Lupin, je vous serai grès de me donner des leçons de prudence élémentaire un autre jour. Ouvrez !

- Le mot de passe Draco.

- Sorbet citron… Grogna le jeune homme alors qu'il sentait que sa prise glissait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de Remus Lupin. Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil en le voyant en difficulté avec la femme inconsciente qu'il avait récupérée à Godric's Hallow.

- Qui est-ce ? Interrogea le Maraudeur en s'écartant.

- Aucunes idées… Une folle certainement. On a pas idée d'aller traîner du côté de Godric's Hallow le jour d'Halloween. Un coup de main peut-être ?

- Bien sûr…

Remus attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et l'attira à l'intérieur.

- Elle est blessée ?

- Je ne pense pas… Mais j'ai dû forcer un peu les choses pour le transplanage.

- Ah la délicatesse des Black… Aussi légendaire que votre amabilité, soupira le loup-garou. On va les amener dans une chambre, à l'étage. Je vais appeler Kate…

Draco soupira… Il libéra l'enfant des bras de sa mère et ouvrit la marche dans l'escalier.

Son regard s'arrêta malgré lui sur le visage du petit garçon alors qu'il le déposait doucement dans un lit.

C'était comme si le visage du gamin lui semblait familier…

Il secoua la tête… Il fallait vraiment qu'il essaye de dormir plus de deux heures d'affilées.

- J'y retourne… En espérant qu'ils ne se sont pas aperçus de mon départ.

- Fait attention Draco.

- Pas de soucis… Je suis habitué… Et puis, qui soupçonnerait l'héritier Malefoy ? Répliqua le jeune homme de sa voix froide en quittant la pièce à grands pas.

...

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à la jeune femme inconsciente.

Il la souleva à nouveau pour l'installer un peu mieux sur le lit et lui enleva sa cape épaisse, découvrant ainsi le visage de la jeune mère.

Il pâlit sensiblement…

C'est avec empressement qu'il lui attrapa le poignet et souleva la manche de son pull.

Un bracelet composé de cinq chaînes, portant chacune un joyau de couleurs différentes, dissimulait à grande peine les cicatrices horizontales qui ornaient le poignet de la jeune femme.

Il relâcha le poignet de la maman et souleva le bas du pull…

Une tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile barrée d'une épaisse cicatrice se détachait nettement de la peau matte.

- Merde.

Remus abandonna la fille de son meilleur ami et descendit à grandes enjambées les escaliers.

...

- Où est-elle ? Lui demanda sans préambules un Harry Potter échevelé en sortant de la cheminée.

- A l'étage, lui répondit Lunard.

C'est sans un mot qu'il vit le survivant se précipiter dans le hall.

Harry s'arrêta en un bruyant dérapage devant la porte de la chambrette réservée aux blessés…

Il resta figé devant le corps inconscient qui se détachait dans la pénombre de la pièce… Le corps de sa meilleure amie. De sa presque sœur…

Cinq ans…

Cinq années jours pour jours qu'elle avait disparue sans prévenir. Un jour elle était là, le lendemain, elle était partie.

Il s'en était douté qu'elle ferait ce genre de connerie. Par deux fois déjà elle avait déjà tenté de se laisser mourir. Il avait essayé de la surveiller du mieux qu'il avait pu. Essayer de veiller sur elle. Mais elle s'était montrée trop imprévisible.

Depuis cinq ans, il faisait tout pour la retrouver…

Sans résultats notables…

Elle n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Toujours le même visage… Bien sûr, elle semblait aller mieux.

Elle lui avait tellement manqué, elle n'avait plus été là quand il s'était retrouvé en danger. C'était la première fois depuis sa deuxième année. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était toujours un peu reposé sur elle dans les coups durs. Elle si forte, si combative.

Si indestructible.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait toujours comment réagir, qu'elle ne connaissait pas la peur.

Il s'était retrouvé seul...

Il ferma les yeux fortement pour ne pas penser aux mauvais souvenirs et s'approcha.

...

- Maman ? Appela doucement une petite voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna vivement et s'aperçut de la présence d'un petit garçon sur le deuxième lit.

Un petit garçon qui venait de se réveiller et l'observait attentivement.

Et puis un sourire illumina son petit visage, faisant briller ses yeux bleu nuit.

Les yeux de Sirius.

Le presque portrait craché de Sirius Black à deux où trois détails près.

- TONTON 'RY ! Cria-t-il en lui sautant dessus.

Harry eut juste le temps de refermer ses bras autour de lui avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur Mélindra.

...

Harry eut tout le mal du monde à faire taire le petit moulin à parole qui était accroché à son cou et qui ne faisait que de lui poser des questions…

- Calme toi bonhomme, répéta pour la énième fois le jeune Potter en dénouant l'étreinte du –visiblement- fils de Mélindra.

Il le posa sur le lit et s'assit à côté de lui.

Le petit bonhomme ouvrit encore la bouche et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le bâillonner pour pouvoir en placer une.

- Chut… Si tu veux que je te réponde dis moi d'abord comment tu t'appelles.

Le petit garçon repoussa sa main et se redressa fièrement.

- William comme mon grand-papa et comme le copain vampire de ma Maman qu'est mort pour sauver le monde. Sirius comme mon Papily et Black comme ma Maman et mon Papily !

...

_Alors? Vous avez aimé? Laissez moi une petite review.  
_

_La suite la semaine prochaine_

_Merci de me lire_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 17/01/2010_


	20. Confrontation

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

_- _Loliedana: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise... Contente aussi que mon dernier chapitre t'ait apparemment beaucoup plu^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture_

_- _fan2haru: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments^^ C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont assez courts ces derniers temps (celui-ci n'y échappe pas) mais ça faisait mieux dans l'enchaînement quand je l'ai écrite... Des chapitres plus longs viendront, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et qu'elle répondra à tes questions ^^ Bonne lecture._

_- _Cicou:_ Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta revieww, encore très très riche en hypothèses! (J'adore lire tes interrogations ^^) Evidemment, tu t'en doutes, je ne peux pas répondre à beaucoup de choses... Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, les mots de passe de Dumbledore sont conceptuels... Ça donne de la légèreté de temps en temps. Et je ne me suis pas trompée, la tâche de naissance de Mélindra s'est toujours trouvée sur son ventre... A moins que je ne me sois trompée avant ^^ '' J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture. _

_**Note :**__ Hey! Comment va la vie de votre existence? Personnellement ça va très bien ^^ : je me remet un peu à l'écriture... Qui sait? ^^ A part ça nouveau chapitre, court, très court... Mais que j'aime beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 19**

La porte de la cuisine Square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit doucement sur le visage sombre de Ron.

- Tonton Ducky ! Cria William en sautant de ses genoux pour courir sur Ron.

Harry vit avec stupéfaction son meilleur ami s'accroupir pour prendre le fils de Mélindra dans ses bras.

- William… Souffla d'ailleurs le rouquin avec un sourire soulagé. Tu vas bien ? Où est ta Maman ?

- Tonton 'Ry dit qu'elle dort.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- Des vilains messieurs nous ont suivit longtemps dans la forêt. Ça a fait très peur à Patmol, marmonna William en se nichant contre son Tonton.

Ron l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il avait eut peur pour Mélindra et William. Parce qu'il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était un rassemblement de Mangemorts dans le but de fêté Halloween à leur manière… Et il savait pertinemment que la jeune Black ne touchait plus à la Magie. Elle n'avait pour être honnête aucunes chances face à des Mangemorts. Et la connaissant…

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard furibond de son meilleur ami.

Bien, la suite maintenant... Il allait se faire détruire par Harry.

…

- Ça fait combien de temps ? Lui demanda Harry dans un murmure glacé après avoir confié William à Remus et avoir insonorisé le petit salon qui donnait dans l'entrée.

Ron soupira. Il préférait quand Harry criait parce qu'il était toujours moins dangereux que quand il avait sa tête des colères froides.

- Plus ou moins un an…

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Elle ne voulait pas que je te mette au courant.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu la connais mieux que moi, non ?

- Tu aurais dû me le DIRE, RON !

Il souffla. Bien sûr, il aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait vu Mélindra avant qu'elle ne parte. Qu'il savait où serait son point de retour. Il aurait dû lui dire que la fille de Sirius Black était revenue, qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue au début... La première fois qu'elle était venue le trouver… Les cheveux raz. Avec son visage encore parsemé de bleus, de coupures… Les yeux noirs… Brillants de larmes… Un petit garçon dans les bras au regard d'adulte… Il aurait dû mais Mélindra le lui avait demandé. Il n'avait pas eut ni le cœur ni le courage de refuser ça à sa meilleure amie, à sa sœur, à leur sœur… Il n'avait pas pu.

- Je n'ai pas eut le choix, Harry…

- On a toujours le choix Weasley !

- Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je te dise, tu sais quoi ? Mélindra est de retour. Elle ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant à cause de je ne sais quelle raison… Enfin, on s'en fout puisque maintenant elle est repartie je ne sais où et que c'est quasiment certain que je ne vais pas la retrouver !? Excuse moi si j'ai préféré accepter ses conditions pour pouvoir au moins veiller sur elle et sur ton filleul ! Merde, Potter ! J'ai fait au mieux !

Il vit Harry ouvrir et refermer la bouche avant de se passer une main à travers la masse emmêlée qui lui servait de cheveux.

...

Harry resta longtemps silencieux à faire les cent pas avant de s'asseoir avec un soupir. La tête dans ses mains.

Essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Que Mélindra n'était pas partie à cause de lui il y a cinq ans. A cause de lui et de son histoire avec Voldemort. Mélindra qui avait préféré retourner voir Ron plutôt que lui. Il ne comprenait pas… Ce qu'il avait fait pour perdre sa confiance. Il y avait une époque où c'était lui qu'elle venait voir. Il ne la comprenait pas… Il ne la comprenait plus.

- Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle était partie ? Demanda-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

- Je… Je sais pourquoi Harry mais… Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire…

Un soupir lui répondit.

- Tu sais peut-être où elle a passé ces cinq dernières années ?

- Elle habite depuis un an en Italie, dans le centre de Florence… Pour de ce qui concerne la période d'avant… Je n'ai pas réussit à obtenir quoique ce soit. Et si tu veux un conseil, évite de ramener ça sur le tapis.

Harry se leva en soupirant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je devrais t'en vouloir à mort. Je devrais la détester parce qu'elle est partie… Et je n'y arrive pas, grogna-t-il.

- Si c'est pas la preuve que tu peux pas te passer de nous… Lui répondit Ron avec un sourire.

...

- Tu as quel âge, William ? Demanda Remus tout en essuyant la bouche pleine de Nutella du petit garçon.

- Quatre ans et demi ! Répondit le garçonnet en brandissant sa main pour illustrer ses dires avec quatre doigts levés.

- Et comment s'appelle ton Papa ? Demanda Harry.

Le sourire de William se glaça, son regard devint polaire et son visage se figea dans une expression qui rappela à tous son grand-père. Il se redressa fièrement sur sa chaise et ancra un regard trop adulte dans celui de son parrain.

- J'ai pas de Papa. Mon Papa c'est qu'un méchant qui a fait bobo à ma Maman. Je le déteste.

Harry perdit son sourire à son tour et se tourna vers Ron. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard désolé.

...

_A-loooooooors? _

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_Merci de me lire!_

_A la semaine prochaine.  
_

_Scribouilleusement votre, Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 24/01/2010  
_


	21. Instincts Fraternels

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissez pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

_- _Cicou: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je crois savoir pourquoi tu t'es trompée pour la tâche de naissance de Mélindra: tu as dû confondre avec celle de Kate... Et oui, Harry a grandit, en même temps la guerre force les choses. Combien de temps? Hum... j'ai fait le compte il n'y a pas longtemps... Pas avant une bonne dizaine de chapitres ^^''. J'ai vu pour le logo du site : je l'aime bien comme ça, il est plus graphique ^^. Bonne lecture! _

_- _fan2haru:_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Réponse à ta question dans quelques chapitres... Bonne lecture._

- Fumiko's Stories: _Salut la Miss! Tu vas bien? Merci beaucoup pour ta review... Je crois qu'il est de mon devjoir te te rassurer, non ce n'est pas ce cher Voldy... Je suis tordue mais pas à ce point ^^ Bonne lecture!_

_**Note :**__ Tchou! Comment allez-vous? Vous savez quoi, je crois que j'ai définitivement reprit la voie de Fanfiction et il pourrait finalement avoir une suite... Si je ne perds pas ma route, que j'ai du temps pour écrire bien entendu... Sinon, nouveau chapitre: court lui aussi mais qui scelle le retour de Mélindra... J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 20**

Mélindra ouvrit les yeux avec une difficulté de lendemain de combat… Un lendemain qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de vivre. Ses muscles étaient courbaturés, aussi douloureux que si elle avait été entièrement recouverte de bleus. Elle resta longtemps allongée sur le dos à observer le plafond, faisant lentement l'état des lieux de son contact forcé avec la magie.  
Ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible à vrai dire. Hormis la sensation d'être passée sous une semi-remorque, mais ça, ce n'était pas grave.

Mélindra finit par se redresser dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle reconnue immédiatement l'une des chambres Square Grimmaurd. Une de celles réservées aux membres de l'Ordre après leur mission afin qu'ils puissent récupérer.

Et puis l'absence de son fils lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'elle tomba sur le lit vide à côté d'elle.

- William, souffla-t-elle en se levant rapidement.

C'est indifférente au vertige que le mouvement rapide qu'elle venait de faire avait provoqué qu'elle se précipita dans le couloir.

Pas l'ombre de son fils dans les environs.

Plusieurs dizaine de scénarios catastrophes passèrent dans son esprit : et si son fils n'avait pas bien transplané avec elle ? Et si le manoir Black était devenu une base Mangemort ? Mélindra ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui était arrivé à son fils si c'était le cas.

...

- Mélindra !

La jeune femme se retourna vers la direction de l'appel.

Un jeune homme se tenait à moins de six mètres d'elle. Brun, les cheveux mal coiffés, des lunettes cachant des yeux verts émeraude et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Harry.

Une peur panique s'immisça en elle.

En un an, jamais elle n'avait essayé de revoir Harry. Trop dur… Trop de souvenirs aussi.

Et la peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

La culpabilité.

Elle l'avait abandonné alors qu'elle lui avait promis de ne jamais le laisser seul contre Voldemort.

Il aurait été la seule personne capable de la retenir il y avait cinq ans, quand elle avait décidé de partir. Il aurait réussit sans mal.

Mais elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas en avoir l'occasion. Elle était partie sans un mot, sans laisser de traces ni d'explications.

Elle avait fuit.

Et c'est ce que son instinct lui dictait de faire maintenant.

Elle recula d'un pas avant de se retourner vivement et de s'élancer en direction des escaliers.

Elle devait juste atteindre la porte de la maison et gagner la rue. Dehors, elle n'aurait aucun mal à disparaître.

Il restait son fils… Mais William était en sécurité avec Harry. Bien plus qu'avec elle.

Il n'y avait plus que ce besoin de fuir irrésistible.

Vital.

...

Harry la vit s'échapper.

- Mélindra ! Cria-t-il pour la retenir en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Il l'avait laissée partir une fois, il ne referait pas cette erreur.

Il la vit passer la porte d'entrée. Il sauta des escaliers et passa la porte à son tour.

Il l'attrapa par la taille au milieu du square Grimmaurd.

...

Mélindra se sentit retenue en arrière violemment alors qu'elle atteignait presque les ruelles du quartier avoisinant le manoir Black.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que les bras de son geôlier se resserraient rapidement autour de ses épaules.

Elle se débattit violemment alors que l'homme reculait sensiblement vers la maison de sa famille.

- Lâche moi ! Cria-t-elle.

- Hors de question, Mélindra, lui répondit une voix dont elle avait presque oublié les tonalités à force de ne plus pouvoir l'entendre.

Cette voix qui l'avait consolée plusieurs fois, durant de longues nuits…

Elle voulait fuir.

Elle se débattit encore un peu plus.

- Merry, arrête, s'il te plaît, souffla son meilleur ami doucement en resserrant encore son emprise.

Mélindra ne su pas exactement se qu'il se passa en elle. Mais quelque chose se libéra.

Quand elle sentit le battement de cœur de son frère dans son dos.

Quand sa magie s'embrasa agréablement dans ses veines pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

Quand l'étrange vide qu'elle sentait au niveau de son ventre depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre se combla à nouveau.

Elle arrêta de se débattre et tomba en larmes dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, de son frère de cœur, de Harry…

- Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolée Harry… Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée… Marmonna-t-elle dans le cou de son meilleur ami alors qu'elle se rattachait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la serrer fort contre lui avant de passer un bras derrière ses genoux pour la ramener à l'intérieur.

Longtemps, il resta assis dans un fauteuil, sa meilleure amie dans ses bras à l'entendre scander les mêmes mots.

_Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolée Harry… Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée…_

Il ne réussit pas à la calmer... Elle finit par s'endormir, visiblement épuisée.

Il resta pourtant longtemps à apprécier juste le fait qu'elle soit revenue.

Il lui en avait énormément voulu. Après Sirius, c'était sa sœur de cœur qui partait… Mais la réalité était là. Comme avant, il ne pouvait pas la haïr bien longtemps. C'était sa meilleure amie, sa soeur…

Parce qu'on fond, elle lui avait tellement manquée qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. Et à voir l'état dans lequel elle était, c'était pas forcément dit qu'elle était partie à cause de lui. Pas forcément dit du tout.

...

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Laissé moi une petite review ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 31/01/2010_


	22. Une Famille sous les Feux de la Guerre

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien n'est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

_- _fan2haru:_ Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Du suspens?^^ Courage, encore une dizaine de chapitre avant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire! William revient aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète pas et d'ici deux ou trois semaines, mes chapitres devraient retrouver une taille standard par rapport à mes autres fics! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Meian Kurayami: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu! Apparemment, William a beaucoup de succès: il va finir par reprendre à son compte la maxime Maraudeurienne qui veut que les filles soient incapables de leur résister ^^... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. _

- Fumiko's Stories:_ Yop! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait toujours autant plaisir! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira également! Bon courage pour l'école, plus qu'une semaine ou deux et c'est les vacances!_

- Cicou:_ Hello! Comment vas-tu? Un immense merci pour ta review! D'une j'ai bien rigolé (comme souvent avec toi car j'adoooore lire tes hypothèses) et en plus je suis très touchée: c'est la première fois qu'on m'écrit un poème tel que celui-ci ^^ En tout cas, tu as quelques éléments qui s'approche de la véritable vérité: je ne dis pas lesquels mais tu es sur la bonne voie! _

_Je vis la même chose avec ma petite soeur ET mon petit frère à la différence près que, comme je fais tu Taekwondo, c'est plutôt eux qui désespèrent de ne pas vraiment réussir à me faire mal... _

_Je ne connais pas Camilla Lackberg, je ne suis pas très calée en polard (pas vraiment ma catégorie de livres préférés) en plus je relis les Pierre Bottero en prévision du 17 février prochain ^^ Voili voilou, encore merci pour ta review (et ton poème), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture! _

_**Note :**__ Tchou! Comment va la vie de votre existence? Personnellement très, mais alors très très bien: j'ai eut mon permis (du deuxième coup mais c'est un pitit détail) et en plus, j'ai pu lire le premier chapitre du prochain livre de mon auteur préféré, j'ai nommé Pierre Bottero! _

_Donc semaine au beau fixe, d'autant que j'ai écrit pas moins de trois chapitres de la suite! Sinon nouveau chapitre, un poil plus long que le précédent (promis les chapitres tailles standards approchent) mais que j'aime vraiment bien. Avis aux amateurs (plutôt aux fan-clubistes) William is back... Et il n'est pas seul! _

_Bonne lecture, Orlane._

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à Cicou, parce que j'ai a-do-ré son petit poème improvisé (et pi il faut encourager les chercheuses)!**_

**Chapitre 21**

Mélindra balaya une nouvelle fois la table du regard.

Cinq ans qu'elle ne les avait plus vu. Tous.

C'est maintenant, en les revoyant qu'elle s'apercevait à qu'elle point ils lui avaient manqués, à quel point elle s'était montrée suffisante en pensant qu'elle pourrait largement vivre sans eux.

...

Hermione qui avait enfin gagné une bataille avec ses cheveux et qu'elle observait, un sourire aux lèvres, échanger des regards amoureux avec Ron. Hermione qui n'avait rien dit en la revoyant, à part un _il était temps_…

Ginny, qui était la seule à lui avoir mis une baffe pour lui avoir caché la naissance de son neveu. Avant de l'engueuler parce qu'elle avait dû réparer Harry après qu'elle soit partie sans laisser d'adresse… Bien sûr, tout ça avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ginny, toujours aussi caractérielle et qui ressemblait de plus en plus à Molly… Au point qu'un seul regard en coin en direction des jumeaux réussissait à leur faire afficher un visage inquiet.

Kate, qui était toujours avec Rogue… En tout cas, ils semblaient ne pas vouloir perdre de temps… Emma, leur fille de deux ans et demi le prouvait aussi sûrement que le reste. Une petite fille adorable d'ailleurs : cheveux noirs d'ébène et yeux bleus nuits… Une frimousse à convaincre quiconque qu'elle était un ange avant qu'elle ne renverse sur vous un verre de jus d'orange avec un pur sourire faussement navré… Mélindra savait que où que soit son père, il devait être traumatisé à mort.

Bien sûr il y avait Tonks… Tonks qui lui avait manqué avec ses cheveux roses… Tonks qui avait visiblement convaincu Remus… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait déduit en la voyant arriver avec un petit Teddy Lupin dans les bras âgé de trois ans et demi déjà…

Et puis Ron était là aussi, en train de se chamailler avec les jumeaux.

Ron à qui elle devait tant… Il avait été là quand elle avait été plus seule que jamais. Ron qui ne lui avait jamais demandé des comptes alors que son caractère de curieux l'y forçait… Elle savait le mal qu'il avait à retenir sa foule de questions. Mais les guerres vous font apprendre bien plus vite sur la psychologie humaine…

Elle pressa la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne. Plus que quiconque, c'est Harry qui lui avait le plus manqué.

Son meilleur ami, son presque frère.

Elle ne lui avait pas donné d'explication. Pas encore. Elle n'en avait pas la force, et encore moins le courage. Ce qui s'était passé entre la mort de son père et son retour en Angleterre lui apparaissait encore tellement souvent comme un rêve… Comme si toute ça était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, comme si on lui avait raconté cette histoire… Et pourtant…

Un jour, elle raconterait tout à Harry. Il devait savoir. Plus que quiconque… Mais pas maintenant. Cela faisait un an que tout était finit et rien que d'y repenser lui était encore douloureux.

Elle lui expliquerait…

Elle rebalaya encore une fois la table du regard et offrit un sourire général. C'était bon de retrouver sa famille.

Une famille réunie alors que la guerre grondait dehors.

Une famille aux visages plus sombres. Tous avaient un regard plus dur que dans ses souvenirs. Ils en avaient beaucoup trop vu.

…

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Mélindra tourna la tête dans la direction du nouveau venu, bien curieuse de savoir qui était le visiteur : personne ne semblait manquer…

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un homme.

Grand, au moins le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, bien battit… Les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc absolument pas coiffés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Des yeux gris acier où Mélindra vit la surprise.

Il n'avait pas tellement changé par rapport au souvenir dont elle avait gardé de lui.

…

Entre deux éclats de rire, Harry remarqua le changement de comportement chez Mélindra.

Elle s'était redressée, le regard devenu froid, le visage figé… Miss Reine des Glaces : le come-back… Il comprit pourquoi quand il tomba à son tour sur le nouveau venu. Bon aussi, elle avait ses raisons…

Il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer que la température chutait drôlement dans la pièce.

- Draco ! S'écria Ginny -à la plus grande surprise de Mélindra- en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de l'héritier Malefoy avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

Mélindra lui rendit son regard insistant.

- Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger… Je passais seulement en coup de vent.

- Pas de mais ! Viens avec nous.

Et la petite rouquine fit asseoir (quasiment de force) le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda Mélindra à Harry sur un ton qu'elle voulait léger mais qui se chargea automatiquement de froid et de colère.

Son meilleur ami s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre très rapidement :

- Malefoy est membre de l'Ordre.

Mélindra qui était en train de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche, annula son geste et se tourna vers Harry.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Hum… Malefoy est notre nouvel agent double… Rogue a tellement insisté pour prendre sa retraite qu'on a pas pu faire autrement, lui expliqua encore plus rapidement le jeune Potter, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de la fille de –feu- son parrain.

Mélindra respira profondément à côté de lui mais n'ajouta rien.

…

- Maman ? C'est qui le monsieur ?

Mélindra se tourna vers son fils.

- C'est personne mon chéri, répondit-elle en souriant doucement au petit garçon.

- Il s'appelle Personne ? Demanda à nouveau son fils.

- Bien sûr que non, mon cœur… Ce n'est pas la peine que tu connaisses le nom de quelque chose d'inutile.

- Mais…

- Mange, Will, ça va être froid.

Son fils soupira mais prit néanmoins sa cuillère pour continuer son repas, une moue irritée sur le visage.

…

- Ton fils ? Demanda la voix traînante de l'ancien Serpentard à quelques places devant elle.

- Je serrais toi, j'imaginerais que cette chaise est vide.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Imagine que cette chaise est vide, Malefoy.

- Black.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Black, maintenant. J'ai repris le nom de ma mère. Ici tout du moins.

- Merveilleuse nouvelle, conclu Mélindra en retournant à son assiette.

…

Il y avait un truc étrange dans l'air. Une présence magique aussi légère que le battement d'aile d'un papillon. Mais quand même là.

Elle stoppa sa fourchette et ferma les yeux.

- William, arrête ça immédiatement ! Gronda-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Son fils sursauta vivement, sa cuillère lui glissa des mains, rebondit sur le rebord de son assiette avant de tomber par terre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, et tu le sais très bien !

- Pardon Maman, murmura–t-il en regardant ses mains.

Elle souffla, se baissa, rattrapa la cuillère de son fils et lui tendit.

- C'est rien mon grand, mais ne recommence pas ou je devrais me fâcher.

...

_Alooooors? Quel verdict?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review!_

_La semaine prochaine, vous ferez un peu plus connaissance avec Teddy, parce que je l'aime beaucoup aussi, ce petit bout!_

_Je vous laisse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (mes maths tentent de me séduire et il faut que je leur accorde mon attention, et ce malgré les yeux doux d'openoffice et des promesses d'inspiration pour ma suite)_

_Merci de me lire._

_Bises, Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 07/02/2010  
_


	23. Le Chant du Passé

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

_- Cicou:__ Hey! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Pour Pierre? J'ai hâte, simplement j'ai hâte. L'histoire est totalement différente, du moins en apparence (bien que... Pierre nous a toujours réservé des surprises, je pense que ça ne va pas s'arrêter), et depuis que Rageot nous a offert le prologue et le premier chapitre, on se confond en hypothèse. Une chose est sûre, Pierre va encore une fois nous envoler dans un nouvel univers et savoir que ce sera le dernier vol va rendre Les Âmes Croisées encore plus beau! Pour William et son pouvoir... Bonne question ^^ La réponse bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Contente que mes descriptions t'aient plu (j'avais peur de tomber dans les clichés ou d'être un peu trop vague ^^'').J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :**__ Salut tout le monde? Comment allez-vous? Personnellement ça va assez: l'inspiration est au rendez-vous et la suite avance^^ Nouveau chapitre: le dernier aussi court promis! Il est court d'accord mais je l'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 22**

Mélindra regarda autour d'elle.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la mort de son père. Sa chambre était dans le même état… Jusqu'au lit défait. Elle sourit tristement en effleurant les photos sur la table de chevet. Les Maraudeurs, où Peter n'était plus, disparaissaient presque sous l'épaisseur de la poussière.

- J'étais sûr de te trouver ici.

Mélindra sursauta et se retourna vers la voix qui venait de s'élever derrière elle.

Remus était appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire que Mélindra lui rendit.

- Personne ne vient jamais ici… Lui dit le loup-garou.

- C'est ce que je vois… Je ne pensais pas retrouver toutes les affaires de mon père ici…

- Kate et moi n'avons ni eut le courage ni le temps de nous occuper de tout ranger. Sirius était un vrai bordélique.

- William aussi…

- Il lui ressemble énormément.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point… Grimaça-t-elle en songeant à toutes les bêtises que son fils avait déjà faites en quatre ans et demi de vie sur cette pauvre planète. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon père s'est réincarné.

Remus rit.

- J'imagine très bien le phénomène… Il a de qui tenir.

- Oui… Comme tu dis, murmura Mélindra en attrapant la photo de son père, sa mère et elle. Enfin, Teddy doit vous en faire voire de toutes les couleurs à Tonks et toi, non ?

- C'est le mot… De toutes les couleurs… Il est ici d'ailleurs… Il tenait absolument à venir jouer avec son cousin Willy comme il l'appelle. Emma est un peu trop calme pour lui.

- On a pas finit de les entendre… En espérant qu'ils ne vont pas détruire la maison à eux tout seul. Deux nouveaux Maraudeurs ensembles…

- C'est ce que Dora m'a justement fait remarquer.

Mélindra sourit et tendit discrètement l'oreille. Apparemment les deux petits monstres étaient calmes.

Elle laissa son regard errer une nouvelle fois sur la chambre.

Toutes ces choses rattachées à son père… Père qui lui manquait encore terriblement. Elle soupira.

...

Remus l'observa quelques secondes… Elle était loin la Mélindra Black impétueuse et insolente de treize ans qu'il avait revue en troisième année… Elle était loin l'adolescente aux portes de la mort qui avait disparu il y avait cinq ans… Elle était loin la Sirius Black au féminin… Mélindra Black était devenue une jeune femme fière, volontaire, posée, tranquille en apparence. Son visage n'était plus marqué constamment de plis qui laissaient imaginer l'énergie bouillante qui ne demandait qu'à être exploitée. Elle avait grandit. Elle était devenue ce que Remus avait deviné il y avait déjà plus de cinq ans… La digne fille de Sarah, à qui la jeune Black ressemblait de plus en plus.

...

- Tu devrais lui dire, dit Remus.

Mélindra tourna la tête vers lui, interrogative.

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Mélindra.

Mélindra haussa les sourcils.

- William n'est pas tombé du ciel.

Remus vit le visage de la fille de Sirius se fermer: ses traits se glissant dans le même masque de rancune que son père avait arboré jusqu'à sa mort.

- Il n'y a rien à dire à personne, Remus.

- Mélindra… Soupira-t-il. Si tu lui parlais…

- C'est la dernière chose que je veuille faire.

- C'est son fils !

- Le fait qu'il partage le code génétique de _mon _fils ne fait pas de lui son père.

- Il a le droit de savoir.

- Seulement si je décide de le lui dire, ce que je ne ferais pas.

- Et que vas-tu dire à William quand il serra plus grand et qu'il te demandera la vérité sur son père ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand…

- _Vermines ! Saletés ! Résidus de pourriture et d'abjections ! Bâtards, mutants, monstres, quittez cette maison ! Comment osez vous souiller la demeure de mes aïeux ?_

Mélindra fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que mon père avait fait brûler ce tableau, remarqua la jeune femme en s'élançant vers les étages.

- Il a dû oublier… Dix Mornilles que ce sont les garçons qui ont été la réveiller, lui répondit Remus en la suivant de près.

- Pas la peine Remus… WILLIAM SIRIUS BLACK ! VIENT ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ?

Le loup-garou à côté d'elle grimaça, il avait presque oublié à quel point Sarah pouvait crier fort… Inutile de se demander de qui Mélindra tenait pour avoir réussit à couvrir les cris de sa grand-mère.

- C'est pas moi ! C'est Teddy ! Cria William de l'étage.

Ce à quoi le petit Teddy répondit par un :

- Même pas vrai ! T'es qu'un menteur !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

Remus soupira. La journée allait être longue.

…

Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tout en finissant le sac de son fils.

Harry l'avait convaincue de passer encore quelques jours Square Grimmaurd… Elle s'en serrait bien passé. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la maison de sa famille, trop de souvenirs résonnaient dans les couloirs. Et puis c'était tout de même un QG de la résistance. Elle ne voulait plus se mêler de ça et n'aimait pas l'idée que son fils soit plongé comme cela dans l'action… Mais, elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de refuser ça à son meilleur ami.

- Maman, je peux emmener mon train aussi ?

- William, tu ne vas pas emmener tous tes jouets là-bas tout de même.

- Mais, Tonton 'Ry l'a pas vu.

- Tu lui montreras une autre fois. Allez… Va mettre ta veste, il faut qu'on aille chercher quelque chose avant de partir.

- Quoi ?

- Ma baguette magique, soupira Mélindra.

Au fond, il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de fuir…

...

_Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!_

_Bonne vacances aux chanceux et bon courage aux autres ;)_

_Scribouilleusement vôtre, Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 14/02/2010  
_


	24. San Francisco

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autre panse déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

_-_Fumiko's Stories: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voici la suite ^^_

- Cicou:_ Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu ^^. Que de questions dit moi... Je crois que je peux (pour une fois) te répondre: Merry a enfermé sa baguette magique dans un coffre fort moldu, histoire de ne plus avoir à s'en soucier... Pour les autres questions... Les réponses arrivent._

_J'ai termine Les Âmes Croisées... Je ne peux que te le conseiller, il est génial, l'histoire magnifique autant que magique... Les personnages tout en nuances de gris... Et on y apprend l'importance des choix, du hasard, du destin, le poids de la culpabilité. Vraiment il est super.( Pierre Bottero comme on l'a toujours connu). Bien que la fin soit pour le moins frustrante... Voili voilou. Bonne lecture._

- Nico: _Merci pour ta review. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ^^. Bonne relecture ^^ _

Note : _Hey la compagnie! Comment allez-vous? Les vacances se sont bien passées? Bon, je sais que ça fait quinze jours que je n'ai pas mit à jour mais j'ai un bon alibi: il y a quinze jours, je n'ai pas eut le temps, ensuite j'étais en vacances (et je vous assure qu'au fin fond de la Bretagne, y'avait pas internet). La semaine dernière, je suis rentrée à 23h (merci la sncf). Donc impossible de poster. A part ça, un nouveau chapitre (plus long enfin!) que j'aime beaucoup. Au programme: le retour des Halliwell. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 23**

- William ? Appela Mélindra en ouvrant la porte d'un énième salon.

Un quart d'heure qu'elle cherchait son fils. Fils qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se cacher alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir.

- William, je vais partir sans toi, continua-t-elle en empruntant les escaliers avant de continuer ses recherches à l'étage inférieur.

- Il est dans la cuisine, il t'attend, dit une voix depuis les escaliers.

Mélindra se stoppa, la main sur la poignée d'une penderie.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle du bout des lèvres à l'homme blond qui se tenait en face d'elle, quelques marches plus bas.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, Malefoy… Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid, assortit au regard polaire qu'elle venait de lui jeter.

- J'essaye d'être poli.

- Pas le peine de forcer ton caractère.

Malefoy soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il commençait à la suivre, apparemment pas du tout impressionné par son regard mauvais.

- Donc comme ça, tu as un fils ?

- C'est ce qu'il paraît.

- Qui a réussit l'exploit de te mettre la corde au cou ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais mariée.

- Oh… Je me demande qui de tes nombreuses conquêtes est le père dans ce cas.

- Rassure ton copain Zabini, ce n'est pas lui si tu veux tout savoir.

- Ce n'est pas forcément à lui que je pensais.

- Tu penses toi ? C'est un scoop!

- Je ne suis pas aussi débile que tu sembles le penser, finit-il par gronder en lui attrapant le bras.

Mélindra souffla un bon coup avant de se retourner, d'abattre son tranchant de la main sur son poignet pour qu'il lâche prise.

Avec rapidité elle lui attrapa la main gauche et souleva sa manche. La Marque des Ténèbres d'un noir d'encre se détachait nettement de la peau pâle de l'héritier Malefoy.

- Pourtant, tu fais tout pour que je ne puisse pas changer d'avis. N'approche pas mon fils, Malefoy, dit-elle en le relâchant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il commence à avoir des mauvaises fréquentations dès son âge.

Elle le planta dans le hall.

...

- Où tu étais passé la crapule ? Demanda-t-elle à William en entrant dans la cuisine.

Son fils était assit à la table et jouait à redessiner sa tâche de naissance avec son doigt.

- J'avais oublié mes dessins.

Mélindra lui sourit et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- On va y aller. Tu te tiens bien à moi, hum ?

- J'ai pas envie d'être dans le noir.

- Je sais mon grand. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

- Promit ?

- Promit.

Mélindra attrapa son sac, serra fort son fils contre elle et s'évapora.

…

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle : plus de cinq ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue à San Francisco… Elle entendait déjà le savon que Piper et Phoebe allaient lui passer. Elle grimaça.

Elle n'avait jamais eut le courage de revenir vers ses sœurs de cœur… Peur de croiser leur regard après s'être lâchement enfuie.

Peur aussi de se faire engueuler. Piper était très impressionnante quand elle était en colère.

Elle soupira.

- C'est laquelle de maison, Maman ?

- La rouge là-bas, répondit-elle à son fils en le rejoignant. Reste sur le trottoir William, il y des voitures.

- Oui Maman, répondit le petit garçon avec un ton purement excédé.

- Petit monstre va, marmonna-t-elle

…

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder, dit Phoebe en regardant la vieille horloge de sa grand-mère.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle va venir, Phoebe ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle, remarqua Paige.

- Mélindra est un vrai casse-tête à elle toute seule… Mais je suis sûre qu'elle viendra.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la sonnerie retentit dans le hall.

- Tu vois ?

Paige lui sourit.

…

Mélindra hésita longtemps avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

Elle avait rarement était aussi anxieuse. Si on enlevait le moment des retrouvailles avec toute la bande.

C'est finalement William qui la rappela à l'ordre avec un de ses sourires à illuminer toute une journée… Son fils était tellement impatient de rencontrer enfin les sœurs que ça tenait du miracle qu'il ne soit pas entré à la volée, sans frapper.

Elle respira profondément et appuya sur la sonnette.

…

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de Phoebe.

Elle n'avait pas changé… A part peut-être de coupe de cheveux mais Phoebe avait toujours aimé expérimenter de nouvelle chose de ce côté-là. Elle avait aussi un peu vieillit… Mais pas tant que ça. Mûrie serait en faite le mot

- On t'attendait, Merry. Tu es presque à l'heure pour une fois…

Mélindra écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Comment ça _presque à l'heure_ ? Elle avait eut le plus grand mal possible à se décider à venir… Mais si elle refaisait surface, autant faire les choses bien… Revoir toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait tant et qui lui avait tellement manqué ces dernières années… Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas prévenu les sœurs de sa visite…

Phoebe ne fit que lui sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te revoir ma grande.

- Tu m'as manqué Phoebe…

Sa grande sœur de cœur la libéra après un long moment.

- Laisse moi te regarder… Murmura Phoebe en se reculant. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme, Merry.

Mélindra lui sourit.

C'est encore à la stupéfaction de Mélindra qu'elle se tourna vers William qui, soudainement timide, osait à peine se montrer.

- Tu ne viens pas faire un bisou à ta Marraine, toi ?

William, d'abord légèrement surprit, sourit de toutes ses dents et se jeta dans les bras de Phoebe.

- Je t'ai fait un dessin, dit le petit garçon après avoir collé un baiser sur la joue de Phoebe.

- C'est vrai ? Montre moi ça ! Il est très beau Will. Tu viens Mélindra ?

La jeune Black resta quelques secondes indécise. Comment est-ce que Phoebe était au courant ?

…

Tout le monde était là… Piper, Léo, Paige… Plus deux autres adultes qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam… Deux hommes… Et une tripoté d'enfants assis en bout de table.

Piper fût la première à se lever.

- Mélindra ! Tu reviens enfin nous voir ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte du souci que l'on s'est fait pour toi ?!

- Piper… Souffla Mélindra en répondant à l'étreinte de l'aînée des Halliwell. Toi aussi tu m'as manquée.

Piper la libéra et lui sourit.

- Passe moi mon neveu, toi, dit-elle à sa sœur.

- Certainement pas. C'est mon filleul et il a quatre ans et demi à me raconter, répondit d'ailleurs la femme en s'éloignant.

- Phoebe !

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et alla embrasser Léo puis Paige.

- Ne nous refait plus jamais un coup comme ça, Mélindra. Ou je t'enferme ici, c'est clair ? La menaça tout de même Paige.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne referais pas une erreur comme celle-ci deux fois.

…

- Viens par ici, Merry, que je te présente… L'appela Phoebe depuis le côté opposé de la pièce où elle se trouvait, William toujours dans ses bras.

- Je te présente Coop, mon mari, commença Phoebe en lui désignant l'un des deux hommes. Brun, les yeux marron… Tout à fait le type de sa sœur de cœur… Mélindra nota qu'il devait être très grand. Il lui sourit.

- Enchantée.

- Moi de même, depuis le temps que j'entends parlé de toi…

- Henri, le cher et tendre de Paige. On a enfin réussit à la caser… Si tu savais le mal qu'on a eut, commenta ensuite Phoebe à voix basse.

- Qui a mit plusieurs années à décrocher d'avec un certain Cole Turner ? S'insurgea Paige.

- Henri est policier…

Mélindra lui sourit, sourire auquel il répondit.

- Tu connais Billie bien sûr…

Mélindra acquiesça et salua la jeune femme du chef. Jeune femme qui n'avait pas changé du souvenir que Mélindra avait gardé d'elle… Plus femme peut-être.

- Et voici donc, Wyatt, qui a maintenant sept ans et demi… Chris, qui en a cinq. Et Mélinda, la petite dernière de Piper et Léo. Elle vient de fêter ses deux ans.

Mélindra observa longuement les trois enfants de l'aînée des Halliwell. Wyatt ressemblait beaucoup à Léo. Chris lui rappelait plutôt Penny Halliwell à vrai dire… Et Mélinda… Le portait craché de Piper excepté les yeux qu'elle avait aussi bleus que Chris.

- Il y également Henri junior, l'aîné des enfants de Paige et Henri. Il a trois ans et demi. Et les jumelles Pauline et Pearl… Qui ont un an.

Mélindra sourit à Paige. Quand elle était partie, Paige enchaînait les déboires amoureux… Elle était heureuse qu'elle ait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied. En tout cas, elle avait trois magnifiques enfants. Les jumelles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Toutes les deux blondes et les yeux verts, elles ressemblaient beaucoup plus à Henri en fait… Comme leur père apparemment. Henri Junior était beaucoup plus typé Halliwell… Quelque chose de Jack, le grand père des sœurs…

- Et voici Prudence, ma fille. Elle a neuf mois.

Mélindra lança un long regard à la fillette. Brune et les yeux bleus. La ressemblance avec l'aînée des sœurs, décédée quelques mois avant son arrivée au Manoir, était flagrante. Les mêmes yeux et la même forme du visage. Elle envoya un sourire à Phoebe.

- Elle est très belle… Ils sont tous très beaux pour être honnête, murmura-t-elle. Dire que j'ai manqué tout ça…

- Et plus encore ma grande… Enfin… On va pas refaire le passé, ça ne servirait à rien. Assieds toi, Piper a préparé des pâtes à la carbonara… Lui dit Paige.

- Exprès pour toi, d'ailleurs, continua Piper.

- Tu es géniale. Merci, souffla-t-elle en s'essayant entre Paige et Phoebe. Phoebe qui était en train d'installer William à côté d'elle.

Mélindra regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'arrêtant sur les visages familiers qui lui avait tant manqué et sur les objets qui faisaient le charme du Manoir… Incontestablement elle se sentait chez elle ici… Comment avait elle pu partir il y avait cinq ans ?

…

- Maman, on peut sortir de table s'il te plaît ? Demanda Wyatt après avoir mangé la dernière bouchée de son gâteau.

- Bien sûr. Mais pas de bêtises, hum ?

- Non non… Vous venez ? Demanda le petit garçon en se levant à l'intention de son frère, de sa sœur et de ses cousins, cousines.

- Maman, je peux aller avec eux aussi ? Demanda William à son tour.

- Oui… Répondit Mélindra. Elle suivit attentivement son fils du regard alors qu'il s'élançait à la suite des autres enfants de la famille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mélindra… Wyatt est un excellent petit chef à ses heures perdues.

- J'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter. Il a manqué de se casser le cou il y a peine deux jours…

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Interrogea Billie.

- Il a déniché un balai je ne sais où et il a penser que ce serait amusant d'en faire dans la maison.

- Je pense que Wyatt sera pleinement capable de le faire tenir tranquille. On lui a laissé ses pouvoirs.

- Oui… William a également les siens. Et il sait très bien comment ça marche.

- Ce sont des choses instinctives, Mélindra… Dit Léo avec un sourire. Mais d'après ce qu'on sait, ton fils est un sacré phénomène.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une… Et d'ailleurs à ce propos, comment cela se fait-il que vous sachiez que j'allais venir ?

Tous les autres adultes échangèrent des regards complices.

- Ça, c'est notre petit secret, Circera… Et si tu savais tout ce que je sais sur toi… Lui répondit Phoebe avec un regard malicieux.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais pas te raconter la fin, il y a plus de suspens sinon…

- Phoebe !

- Même sous la torture je ne dirais rien… Enfin… puisque l'on parle de mon filleul… Tu as parlé avec son père ?

Mélindra ferma les yeux et s'amena au calme.

- Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es au moins la cinquième personne à me poser la question.

- Et ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire à personne.

- Il est techniquement impossible de faire un enfant toute seule Mélindra, tu es au courant n'est-ce pas ? Dit Piper.

- Et bien on va dire que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Dans ce cas dépêche toi de fonder une religion, intervint Paige.

- Très drôle. Si vous croyez qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé je vais aller le voir… Je préfère que William ne connaisse pas son père plutôt qu'il le fréquente.

- Mélindra, je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour savoir ce que c'est de ne pas connaître qui est son père, remarqua Léo.

- La situation est totalement différente.

- En quoi ?

- On ne souffre pas de quelque chose que l'on a pas connu.

- Bonne chance pour faire croire ça à ton fils dans quelques années alors, dit Phoebe.

- Et je te ferais remarqué que si tu te donnais la peine de lui parler, tu t'apercevrais que tu as beaucoup à apprendre, enchaîna Paige.

- Je vois qu'il a réussit à rallier pas mal de monde derrière lui.

- Il est venu nous rendre visite assez souvent ces cinq dernières années, oui… Il voulait savoir si on avait du nouveau quant à ta disparition.

Mélindra resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Inconsciemment elle retraça du bout des doigts les cicatrices qu'elle avait sur les poignets.

- Qu'il ait eut des excès de remords est le dernier de mes soucis.

- Parle lui Mélindra… Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fait le au moins pour William, tenta Phoebe.

- Hors de question. Maintenant j'aimerais parler d'autre chose.

- Je peux te poser une question Mélindra ?

- Oui…

- Combien de relation as-tu eut depuis que c'est finit avec lui ?

- Des dizaines, Phoebe.

- Je te parle de vraies relations. Pas des histoires d'une nuit que tu as collectionné le peu de temps qu'a durée ta sixième année.

Mélindra referma la bouche et envoya un regard noir à Phoebe.

- Depuis que c'est finit avec lui, j'ai potentiellement du mal à faire confiance aux hommes, Phoebe.

...

_Verdict? ^^_

_Laissez-moi une petite review._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 07/03/2010  
_


	25. Los Angeles

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

_-_Fumiko's Stories: _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Je pense pouvoir dire que celui-ci te plaira également ^^ Bonne lecture._

- Nico:_ Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^ Contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant. J'avance sur la suite, comme je te l'ai dit et bien que la progression soit lente, j'ai bon espoir d'y arriver... Bonne lecture._

**Note :** _Salut tout le monde les gens! Comment va la vie de votre existence? De mon côté ça va, même si ça pourrait être mieux: deux contrôles de maths m'empêchent d'écrire autant que je le voudrais -_-' _

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre. Que j'aime bien. Même si il est un peu court... Une surprise au programme ^^. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 24**

Mélindra réapparut Square Grimmaurd avec un soupir las. Elle laissa tomber son sac au sol et se dépêcha de rejoindre la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec son fils. Son fils qui s'était endormit au Manoir et qu'elle ne voulait pas réveiller le moins du monde. Elle l'allongea dans son petit lit, le borda et installa Patmol, sa peluche en forme de chien noir, près de lui…

Mélindra s'assit sur le bord de son lit et resta quelques minutes à le regarder dormir…

A chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était ainsi, lorsqu'il était endormit, que William ressemblait le plus à son père. Ils avaient le même sourire paisible. Elle soupira… Si elle devait être honnête avec elle, elle avouerait qu'une part d'elle, une petite part d'elle, n'avait toujours pas tourné la page… Même après ce qu'il s'était passé… Comme si elle avait réussit à garder une part d'espoir en elle…

Elle embrassa son fils sur le front et quitta la petite chambre pour aller chercher son sac au rez-de-chaussée.

...

- Mélindra ! S'écria une voix bien connue.

- Buffy ? Demanda Mélindra en reconnaissant la Tueuse. Buffy ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! S'exclama Mélindra en descendant les dernières marches pour serrer son amie dans ses bras.

- On m'avait dit que tu étais revenue mais je t'avoue que j'attendais de te voire de mes propres yeux.

Mélindra lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il y avait réunion de l'Ordre ce soir…

- Tu es membre de l'Ordre ? Je croyais que tu voulais prendre ta retraite ?

- Bien sûr… Avant que ton cher Tom ne s'allie aux Vampires et ne me mêle par la même occasion à cette guerre.

- Ce que Buffy oublie de te dire c'est qu'elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort du fin fond de l'Italie…Intervint Willow en s'approchant.

- Italie ?

- C'est là qu'habite son cher et tendre…

- Contente de te revoir Willow.

- Moi aussi…

- Comment vont Down, Alex, Gilles et Faith ?

- Ma sœur file le parfait amour avec un certain Charly Weasley. Il fallait qu'elle s'entiche d'un sorcier… Et éleveur de Dragons avec ça.

- Tu es bien avec un Démon !

- C'est différent Willow… Gilles est en Ireland, à Poudlard, il fait des recherches sur une Tueuse. Quant à Faith… Elle est ici. Et si j'étais toi, je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle ne me voie pas.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune femme en cherchant sa consoeur des yeux.

Consoeur qui fit une entrée explosive dans le hall.

- Black ! Je vais te tuer ! Cria la Tueuse rebelle en émergeant de la cuisine.

- Pour ça… Répondit Buffy avec une grimace.

- Quoi Lehane ?

- Comment as-tu osée partir sans laisser d'adresses ?

- C'est moi ou tu t'es inquiétée ?

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout.

- Ça en a tout l'air pourtant.

- Je ne me suis pas inquiétée une seule seconde. C'est juste qu'à cause de toi j'ai dû supporter Gilles seule.

- Ma pauvre petite. A moi aussi ton sale caractère m'a manqué.

- C'est ça. C'est pas du tout mon cas… Il paraît que tu as un fils ?

- Il paraît que tu t'es rangée, mariée et que tu es enceinte ?

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- J'ai mes sources… Alors ? Qui est le fou qui a bien voulu de toi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- C'est Wood… Tu n'imagines même pas le bonheur que c'est d'avoir quelqu'un ayant de l'influence sur elle… Intervint Buffy.

- On t'as pas sonnée, Summers.

- Wood ? J'ai toujours dit que c'était un malade…

- C'est aussi ce que je pense… A mon avis, rester plusieurs mois au-dessus de la bouche de l'Enfer ne lui a pas réussit.

- C'est sûr.

- Bon, je vais y aller… Conclut la Tueuse en la prenant dans ses bras. Passe à Los Angeles quand tu auras une heure ou deux devant toi… Chez Wolfram & Hart…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien… Demande à voir Angel… Dit que tu viens de ma part. Il comprendra.

- D'accord. A une prochain fois alors, Buffy.

- On sera amené à se revoir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Donc tu as un fils ? Redemanda Faith.

Mélindra sourit.

…

- Kate, je peux te laisser William une heure ou deux ? Demanda-t-elle à sa tante en entrant dans le salon où la Tueuse surveillait sa fille.

- Bien sûr. Où vas-tu ?

- Los Angeles, je préfère que William reste ici.

- Oh… Bien sûr. J'avais oublié de t'en parler. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

- De qui ? Angel ?

- Tu verras…

Mélindra soupira.

- William dort à l'étage… A toute à l'heure.

- Oui…

Mélindra lui sourit et disparut dans un nuage de vapeur. Dire qu'il y avait deux semaines, elle aurait prit l'avion…

…

Mélindra tourna sur elle-même et soupira fortement avant de jeter un énième coup d'œil à l'adresse qu'elle avait trouvée. Los Angeles était vraiment une trop grande ville, même pour elle qui avait connu San Francisco.

Finalement, elle se dirigea vers le gratte ciel qui lui faisait face. Avec un peu de chance, c'était celui-ci…

Elle se retrouva dans un immense hall au centre duquel était installé un centre d'accueil. Elle soupira et s'approcha.

- Bonjour, je cherche l'étage de Wolfram et Hart.

- C'est l'immeuble d'à côté, lui répondit la secrétaire sans même levé les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

Elle grogna.

- Merci quand même, au revoir.

...

Mélindra appuya sur le numéro 18 et s'adossa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur avec un soupir. Il y avait plutôt intérêt que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta doucement en un chuintement. En sortant, Mélindra tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme qui devait bien avoir la trentaine et au vu de son odeur, il était humain.

- Bonjour. Je voudrais parler à Angel, s'il vous plaît.

- Angel ? Et vous êtes ?

- Une amie de la Tueuse.

- Laquelle ?

- Buffy bien sûr, vous sortez d'où ?

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire demi-tour.

- Suivez moi.

Il la mena jusqu'à un bureau plongé dans le noir.

- Angel, de la visite… Marmonna son guide en entrouvrant à la va vite la porte du bureau.

Et l'homme s'en alla.

- Bonjour, dit Mélindra en entrant.

Le vampire enleva les pieds de sur son bureau et se tourna vers elle.

- Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement blasé…

- Je suis Mélindra Black. Je viens de la part de Buffy…

Le vampire fronça les sourcils et la détailla de haut en bas.

- Ah oui… Enfin de retour parmi nous à ce que je vois… On va enfin avoir la paix… Marmonna-t-il tout en se levant.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Black… Comment va Buffy ? Toujours avec cet imbécile d'Immortel, je suppose…

- Il me semble… Vous êtes l'ex de Buffy, non ?

- Je ne suis connu que pour ça chez les Tueuses ou c'est une impression ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

…

- On était vraiment obligé de passer par les égouts ? Grogna Mélindra en émergeant enfin à l'air libre.

- Au vu de ma condition, oui… Lui répondit son guide devant… Tu serais passée cette nuit, il aurait été là…

- Qui ça, il ?

- Tu verras bien… C'est ici.

Il lui montra une porte.

- Je te laisse, je le supporterais suffisamment ce soir. A un de ces quatre, Black.

- C'est ça… Marmonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte.

Elle n'avait plus tellement envie de savoir qui était ce _il_… Mais si Buffy lui avait dit de venir, c'est que ça ne pouvait pas être un piège.

Elle frappa.

Un grognement mauvais s'échappa de derrière la porte.

- C'est mon jour de repos, Angel!

…

Mélindra se figea en reconnaissant les intonations de la voix étouffée par le mur avant de pâlir lorsque l'homme –enfin le vampire- sortit sa tête dans le couloir.

- Will !

- Mélindra ?

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Spike.

…

- Buffy m'avait dit que personne n'avait plus de nouvelle de toi depuis cinq ans… Marmonna le vampire en faisant asseoir la jeune Tueuse en face de lui.

- Je croyais que tu étais mort.

- C'est une longue histoire… Mais toi ? Où étais-tu passée ces cinq dernières années ?

- C'est assez compliqué… Qu'est ce que tu sais au juste ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Ton p'tit pote Weasley m'a fait un topo jusqu'à ta disparition… On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça, au juste ?

- De quoi ? Partir ?

Spike soupira et lui attrapa le poignet.

Elle détourna le regard.

- On fait tous des conneries, non ?

- Tout ça à cause d'un mec… Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas les approcher…

- J'ai retenu la leçon.

- C'est pas ce que Weasley m'a dit…

- J'avais seize ans, Spike…

- Pas une raison. Enfin… Le Blanc-bec en question est tout de même venu jusqu'ici quand il a été mit au parfum de mon retour… Il a eut de la chance qu'Angel soit là je crois et que ce soit en journée.

- Il a vu pas mal de gens que je connaissais d'après ce que j'ai comprit.

- Il te cherchait.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Comment as-tu réalisé l'exploit de rester invisible aux pouvoirs des sœurs Halliwell… Elles sont pourtant imbattables sur le sujet.

- Elles me cherchaient sur Terre… Répondit-elle tristement.

- Et ?

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, William. C'est du passé maintenant.

Il soupira mais ne demanda rien de plus.

- Je finirais par le savoir de toute façon et j'ai l'éternité devant moi…

Elle lui envoya un pâle sourire.

- Tu peux quand même me dire pourquoi tu es partie ?

Mélindra acquiesça. Elle attrapa son sac et fouilla quelques secondes à l'intérieur avant d'en ressortir une photo qu'elle tendit au vampire.

Spike haussa les sourcils.

- C'est qui ?

- Mon fils, William Black. Il a quatre ans et demi.

Spike plissa les yeux et sembla se plonger dans le détail de la photo.

- Je vais tuer cet espèce de petit con.

- Tu as mon feu vert.

- Tu étais enceinte donc.

- Et j'avais seize ans. Plus de parents. Le père est un salop de première zone. J'ai préféré partir.

- J'ai apprit pour tes parents et pour ton père… Désolé.

- Pas autant que moi…

…

- Donc comme ça ton fils s'appelle William ? Je suis touché.

Elle sourit.

…

_Durant ce temps en Angleterre._

Kate ramassa le crayon qui venait de tomber au sol et le tendit aux garçons.

Tonks était passée et lui avait confiée Teddy. Heureusement que les deux petits monstres avaient décidé d'être calmes aujourd'hui.

- Willy, il est où ton Papa ? Demanda le petit Lupin après avoir observé le dessin de son cousin.

- J'ai pas de Papa. Mon Papa c'est un méchant.

- Un Papa c'est oblizé d'être zentil.

- Et ben le mien c'est pas un vrai Papa parce qu'il a été méchant avec ma Maman.

Kate soupira… Elle espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas Mélindra qui avait fourré ces idées dans la tête de son fils… Qu'elle soit en froid avec le père de William était une chose mais qu'elle ne monte pas le petit garçon contre lui.

- Tu as quel âge, William ? Demanda une voix blanche non loin d'elle.

Kate abandonna sa lecture quelques secondes et observa Draco. Il semblait un poil plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Quatre ans et demi.

La réponse de William ne fût pas forcément là pour arranger son cas.

...

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous?_

_Laissez moi une petite review._

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 14/03/2010  
_


	26. Discussion Square Grimmauld

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Coucou! Merci pour ta review ^^ En effet, Draco ne va pas être très content ^^. J'ai lu et relu Les Âmes Croisées. Il est génial, poétique, magnifique... (je m'arrête là sinon je risque d'épuiser mon dictionnaire de synonymes ^^'') J'espère qu'il t'a plu. Et j'espère que ma suite te plaira. Bonne lecture_

-Cicou: _Hey! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! (C'est de la review de compète en plus... J'en ai jamais eut une aussi longue. Encore merci ^^)_

_Alors, pour répondre à tes questions (du moins aux questions pas trop top secret):_

_Quand Mélindra est partie, j'en étais à la saison 7 il me semble. Je ne peu pas dire que Paige enchaîne vraiment les déboires amoureux dans cette saison en particulier parce que hum... J'ai arrêté de regarder à ces moments là donc bon... Mais d'après mes recherches (merci internet ^^'') c'est à peu près ça._

_Pour Buffy, on est bien après la fin de la série en elle-même: j'ai fait concordé ma deuxième fic avec la saison 7. Donc, à partir de maintenant, c'est du live total (enfin presque, je m'aide de la série Angel pour être cohérente) Contente que le couple Down/Charlie te plaise ^^_

_Faith est bien la Tueuse rebelle... Mais je pense que 5 ans après la saison 7, je peux me permettre de lui donner une vie rangée (avec Woods, l'ancien proviseur du lycée de Sunnydales, dans la saison 7)_

_Et oui, Spike est de retour! Ça, je le tiens de la série Angel. Le moment où il passe du statu de fantôme à celui de « humain ou presque » est à mourir de rire sur youtube._

_Pour Draco est bien... Je ne vais pas gâcher ton plaisir en te racontant le chapitre qui suit ^^_

_Pour finir par ton hors sujet... Contente que tu ais aimé Les Âmes Croisées! Je l'ai lu et relu pour ma part, et bien entendu je suis conquise. M'enfin bon ça c'est pas trop une surprise._

_D'ailleurs, Les Âmes Croisées était un livre unique, prémisse d'une nouvelle trilogie. Un trait d'union en quelque sorte._

_Pour ma part, si je suis convaincue que le monde des Jurilans se trouve dans la dimension de Gwendalavir, je suis également certaine qu'il ne se passe pas en Gwendalavir même: le Pont Scintillant ne peut être l'Arche: il est parfaitement plat alors que l'Arche est élancé vers le ciel (j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher les mots exacts de Pierre mais je t'invite à comparer les deux descriptions ^^). En plus Al-Jeit est composé de tours élancées et arachnéennes, pas de tours en forme de fleurs..._

_Je pense (en fait j'en suis certaine) que le monde derrière la porte est la Fosse Arcadie... Les descriptions de L'Autre et des Âmes concordent..._

_Je te donnerais bien toutes mes hypothèses mais ça risque de prendre plusieurs pages ^^ Tu n'as qu'à venir nous rejoindre sur le site de Rageot, on est en plein débat._

_Voili voilou, note que je t'ai répondu par un message à l'aulne de la longueur de ta review ;)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (après tout tu l'attends depuis un bout de temps déjà ^^) Bonne lecture._

- Nico:_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture._

Note : _Bonjour à toutes et à tous? Comment allez-vous? Personnellement ça va ^^ Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt. _

_A part ça, nouveau chapitre, que j'aime bien. Au programme? Une discussion en bonne et due forme! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 25**

Mélindra ferma les yeux quelques secondes et savoura le simple plaisir d'être assise seule, dans le salon à la tapisserie, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains et un bon livre (conseillé par Hermione) sur les genoux. William était sortit avec son parrain voir un match de Quidditch (inutile de préciser que malgré la guerre, ce genre de divertissements étaient toujours d'actualité). Elle savait que lorsque son fils rentrerait dans une heure ou deux, il allait se transformer en véritable moulin à parole et que la soirée se terminerait par une migraine mémorable… Elle aimait vraiment son fils mais certains jours, elle en arrivait à se demander comment Madame Weasley avait réussit à élever sept enfants dont les jumeaux.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement.

Mélindra su immédiatement qui venait d'entrer. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien _son _odeur. Une odeur qui hantait ses cauchemars aujourd'hui.

Elle garda néanmoins les yeux fermés et reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, essayant vainement de s'appeler au calme.

_Il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de m'amuser._

Elle chassa ses souvenirs d'une simple respiration profonde et certainement indispensable quant à ce qui allait suivre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement.

- Je peux te parler ?

…

Draco prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte en face de lui. S'amener au calme…

Et prendre un peu de courage aussi.

Il enclencha la poignée de la porte.

Pas n'importe quelle porte bien sûr… La porte du salon à la tapisserie. Salon où Mélindra était installée et ça, il le savait parfaitement… Il devait lui parler de toute façon, autant profiter que William ne soit pas dans le coin… Parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement comment allait se passer cette discussion. Leur première vraie discussion depuis cinq ans… Enfin, si Mélindra acceptait de le laisser placer plus de deux phrases d'affilées s'entendait. Et ça, ce n'était pas forcément gagné.

Pour être honnête, il avait été surprit de la retrouver Square Grimmaurd après autant d'années sans nouvelles… Il l'avait cherchée. Longtemps. Et sans résultats. Il avait finit par se faire une raison. Et puis si Mélindra Black avait décidé de ne pas être retrouvée, elle y arriverait sans le moindre problème.

Il avait retrouvé la même jeune femme qu'il y avait cinq ans. A deux ou trois détails près bien sûr. Son visage avait encore mûrit, elle avait les cheveux plus courts aussi… Et puis, elle avait retrouvé la santé et la joie de vivre. L'opposée de la morte vivante qui se traînait à Poudlard en sixième année.

L'étincelle sauvage était revenue dans son regard.

Elle était Mélindra Black… Une folle furieuse. Il l'avait longtemps haï parce qu'elle était ce qu'il n'était pas. Fière… Libre.

Elle était Mélindra Black… Certainement la seule fille qui avait réussit à passer toutes ses barrières. La seule fille qu'il avait jamais aimé véritablement.

Bon sang qu'il détestait Wen Zhi LEE.

Elle était Mélindra Black… Il avait lu dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, qu'elle n'avait pas pardonné et qu'elle le haïssait toujours autant.

Comment une simple lettre de quelques lignes avait-elle pu tout détruire en l'espace de quelques secondes ?

…

Il avait observé le petit garçon.

Surpris que Mélindra soit déjà mère. Blessé qu'elle ait réussit à tourner la page et lui, pas.

Il s'était demandé qui avait réussit l'exploit de dompter la Reine des Glaces…

Il s'était posé la question bien sûr… Et si ?

Mais William tenait plus des Black et puis… Et puis Mélindra avait eut tellement de conquêtes en sixième année que même lui en avait perdu le compte exact.

Même si il lui était resté comme un doute.

Jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Quand William avait parlé de son père.

De toutes ses conquêtes, il avait dû être le seul à la blesser. C'était à cause de lui si elle avait tenté de se suicider. Et certainement à cause de lui qu'elle était partie.

Pas totalement bien sûr.

Mais il aurait pu l'empêcher si il n'avait pas été aussi faible, si il ne s'était pas laissé aller… C'était de sa faute. La plus belle erreur de sa vie. Il savait qu'il devait se tenir sur ses gardes. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment prudent. Et il était arrivé ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Elle aussi n'était pas toute blanche dans l'histoire… Elle avait cru cette lettre. Elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser s'expliquer… Elle avait cru la lettre après toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait fait.

Il l'observa poser doucement sa tasse sur la table basse.

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

…

Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et envoya un regard glacial à Malefoy.

Il soupira et s'approcha en deux enjambées pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Inutile de sortir la panoplie de la grande indifférente Black, ça ne prend pas avec moi.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler au juste ? Grogna-t-elle après quelques secondes. Agacée.

- De ton fils… Enfin, de notre fils serait certainement plus exact, dit Draco avec un ton qu'il essayait de ne pas rendre trop froid…

Il vit très clairement les yeux de la jeune femme s'obscurcirent.

- William n'a pas de père.

- Naturellement… Je dois te rappeler comment on fait les enfants aussi ?

- Sans façon, siffla-t-elle avec un regard mauvais.

Regard mauvais qu'il soutint sans le moindre problème.

- Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

- Quoi ? Que je te déteste ? Mais certainement.

- Que je suis le père de William.

- Tu n'es pas son père Malefoy, enfonce toi ça dans le crâne.

- C'est une coïncidence donc… Comme c'est une coïncidence que les dates correspondent et qu'il ressemble aux Malefoy ?

- William n'a rien d'un Malefoy… C'est un Black je te signale. Et tu ne sais rien des dates.

- J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est aussi mon fils.

- William est mon fils, est ça s'arrête là. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser… La Magie Noire a tendance à faire jouer ma mauvaise humeur.

…

Il souffla et ferma les yeux une ou deux secondes. Il savait qu'elle se braquerait comme ça… Elle était toujours braquée contre lui depuis cinq ans maintenant… Mais il ne referait pas l'erreur de la laisser tuer une discussion dans l'œuf. Parce qu'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr c'est que si il l'avait forcée à l'écouter, beaucoup de choses auraient différentes.

- Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu as disparu il y a cinq ans.

- A cause de quoi ?

- Tu étais enceinte.

- Ça, il n'y a que moi qui le sais. Et ça ne te regarde pas.

- C'est si dur d'admettre que j'ai raison ?

- Raison ?

- Mélindra… On sait tous les deux ce qu'il en est… Je veux bien que tu me haïsses… C'est ton droit… Mais ne prive pas William d'un père. Ne me prive pas de mon fils.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il manquera grand-chose, souffla-t-elle finalement en fixant son regard au loin.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Après ce que tu as vécu ! Tu oses dire qu'un enfant n'a pas besoin de père !

- Pas d'un père. De toi. La différence est grande, crois moi.

- Donc William est bien mon fils.

- Je crois que c'est la seule chose de bien qui est restée de notre relation.

- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé m'expli…

- Expliquer quoi, Malefoy ? Il n'y avait rien à expliquer ! Et il n'y toujours rien à expliquer ! Ta lettre était très claire pour ça. Merci. Maintenant fiche moi la paix. Et n'approche pas William, gronda-t-elle finalement en se levant.

- C'est aussi mon fils, Black !

- Non. Tu es son géniteur, une erreur tout ce que tu veux mais certainement pas le père de _mon_ fils !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que le jeune Malefoy ne lui attrape le bras.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir, Black, tu rêves.

- Les rêves te concernant deviennent rapidement des cauchemars si tu veux tout savoir. Lâche moi.

- Non. Je veux que tu me laisses approcher William.

- Hors de question.

- Je suis son père. J'ai autant le droit que toi de le voir.

...

Mélindra soupira d'énervement et s'appela au calme.

D'un coup d'énergie elle fit lâcher prise à Malefoy.

- Soyons clairs, Malefoy : tu n'approcheras pas William.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Je te fais une démonstration dès que tu veux. Tu as fais suffisamment de mal comme ça. Ne l'approche pas.

...

_Alors, ce verdict?_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Merci de me lire_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 21/03/2010  
_


	27. L'Art des Révélations Troublantes

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Fan2haru:_ Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plut et que ma fic te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Nico:_ Salut! Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture._

- Cicou_: Hey! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta superbe review (c'est toujours agréable de lire tes hypothèses ^^). J'ai beaucoup rit à la fin, DST et DTL... Je te sens un brin ironique ^^_

_En tout cas, je suis contente que la discussion entre Draco et Mélindra sonne juste. Ce n'est pas toujours évident, il faut quand même que ce ne soit pas tiré par les cheveux. Même si je t'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire... Mélindra fait parfois des rechûtes en ''ironie chronique'' à mon insu ^^_

_Sinon, même si j'adore tes théories, je ne peux pas te dire si tu brûles ou non... Mais rassure toi, les réponses ne vont plus tarder. Il y quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre... Je ne doute pas que toi et ton intuition à la Sherlock Holmes, vous trouviez de nouvelles hypothèses!_

_Pour Rageot, n'hésites pas à venir sur Les Mondes Imaginaires! Pas besoin d'inscriptions, il suffit juste de poster un petit message (dans la rubrique ''votre avis'' sur l'une des parties de Pierre -Le Pacte des Marchombres, Ewilan ou L'Autre- Pour ma part, je poste des messages de temps en temps, sous un pseudo qui n'en est pas un ^^!_

_Encore merci pour ta review, bonne lecture! Et puis bonne chance avec tes dossiers de prépa... (je compatis, j'ai eut la même épreuve l'année dernière... Vive l'administration!)_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! La suite aujourd'hui ^^_

_Pour Les Âmes Croisées, les avis sont partagés mais ta thérorie est intéressante! Malheureusement, Les Âmes Croisées était un livre unique, qui devait servir à introduire une nouvelle trilogie. Une Trilogie que Pierre n'avait pas commencer à écrire, du moins c'est ce que j'ai comprit. Le dernier livre de Pierre Bottero est pour octobre prochain, ''Le Chant du Troll''. Un livre graphique. (j'arrête avec mon quart d'heure pub ^^). En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!_

**Note :**_ Bonjour tout le monde! Comment va la vie de votre existence? D'accord, je poste en retard... J'ai été au salon du livre la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas pu poster. Après, le temps me manque cruellement en semaine... Joignez vos malédictions aux miennes (pauvres profs quand même ^^). En tout cas, le salon du livre c'était génial, j'ai rencontré Erik L'Homme et si vous cherchez un nouveau livre, je vous conseille les siens!_

_Bref, la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Personnellement je l'aime bien. Je préviens, révélations à venir et vous risquez d'être surpris!_

_Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 26**

Mélindra entra dans la bibliothèque familiale du Manoir Black en claquant violemment la porte. Elle respira profondément et alla s'asseoir en face de la petite table ronde, ses deux mains sur chacune de ses tempes, une technique de relaxation qui avait déjà porté ses fruits. Elle venait encore de se disputer à renfort de cris avec Malefoy. Le sujet de cette dispute récurrente étant toujours la même depuis quinze jours, à savoir William.

Mélindra ne voulait pas démordre de ses positions. L'histoire qu'il s'était passée entre eux avait à proprement détruite la confiance qu'elle avait en lui pour qu'elle n'accepte ne serait-ce le fait de lui adresser la parole. Le fait qu'il s'engueule à peu près tous les jours maintenant ne l'aidait pas à passer outre sa rancune et sa haine qu'elle avait pour lui.

Le voir ravivait une douleur sourde qu'elle avait cru disparue depuis longtemps. Comment Severus ou même Harry, surtout Harry, pouvaient lui faire confiance?

Elle, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait pu voir à quel point il était bon acteur et manipulateur.

Et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis sur ça.

- Je me demande ce que tu reproches à Draco, Mélindra... Murmura une voix rêveuse.

Mélindra tourna la tête vers la droite et tomba sur le visage de Luna Lovegood. Elle la scrutait de ses yeux bleus perçants.

Ce regard rappela celui de Dumbledore à la jeune femme.

- Oh, bonjour Luna... Je ne t'avais pas vue! Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais très bien même si je commence m'ennuyer de cette guerre. Et toi? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas parlée. Tu as meilleure mine qu'en sixième année.

- Merci... Oui je vais mieux, c'est vrai.

- J'étais très inquiète pour toi et ton bébé lorsqu'on était à Poudlard. Mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de te mettre en garde, je faisais des recherches sur les Ronflack Cornus tu comprends?

- De quoi? Tu savais que j'étais...

- Enceinte? Oh, oui bien sûr. Dès que je t'ai vu je l'ai deviné. Ton cerveau et ton ventre était presque entièrement masqués par les Joncheruines. Alors je me suis dit que ce devais être ça...

Mélindra en resta comme deux ronds de flans. Elle-même ne s'en était aperçue que courant le mois d'octobre.

- Alors, pourquoi tu en veux autant à Draco? C'est le père de ton petit garçon pourtant... Tu es étrange.

- Hum... Nous avons quelques petits différents sur ça avec Malefoy... Ce n'est pas simple avec lui.

- Oui, je comprend... Il ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement, il n'a jamais renoncé à toi. Je le voyais bien à Poudlard, il te suivait constamment du regard. Et puis il a envoyé beaucoup de tes petits amis à l'infirmerie. Enfin, Harry et Ron aussi. Je n'aimais pas ça, je l'ai dit à Harry. Parce que je déteste la violence comme ça... Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Et puis tu es partie. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez contre Draco vous tous. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas aussi gentil qu'un Ronflacks Cornu ou un Takpelin mais c'est quand même quelqu'un de bien. Même si Harry ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir tuer Dumbledore. Harry aimait beaucoup Dumbledore, pas vrai? Moi aussi j'ai été triste lorsqu'il est mort. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, il m'aidait souvent à retrouver toutes mes affaires en fin d'année. Parfois il me donnait un bonbon au citron. Et puis il avait de jolies robes.

- Attend attend Luna... C'est Malefoy qui a tué Dumbledore?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais y aller, au revoir Mélindra. Je t'apporterais une collier pour éloigner les Joncheruines de William. Il est si gentil.

- Merci Luna...

Mélindra s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise, essayant d'analyser les paroles de Luna. Luna vivait constamment sur une autre planète mais pas au point d'inventer une histoire comme celle-ci!

Malefoy avait tué Dumbledore... Comment cela avait-il pu se produire! Elle ne portait pas le vieil homme dans son coeur après la mort de son père, mais sa mort lui avait tout de même porté un coup.

Comment est-ce que Rogue pouvait faire confiance à l'homme qui avait tué son mentor?

Mélindra se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux et observa abstraitement les tourbillons de poussière qui jouaient dans le rayon de lumière qui provenait de la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

Elle repoussa sa chaise et se mit à la recherche d'Hermione.

Mélindra dû faire plusieurs pièces avant de trouver sa meilleure amie dans le vieux bureau de son grand-père. Mélindra nota que plusieurs choses y avaient changées, les vieux bibelots de famille avait été remplacé par d'épaisses pochettes et de lourdes boîtes métalliques, contenant les divers rapports de l'Ordre. La pièce elle-même semblait plus lumineuse, Hermione avait supprimé les lourdes tentures de velours vert, et il y avait une agréable odeur de vanille dans l'air. La jeune femme y était occuper à compter les tickets de rationnements que distribuaient le gouvernement à chaque citoyen. Tom avait bien essayé d'en priver leur réseau de résistance mais ils possédaient des alliés parmi le ministère et arrivaient à se débrouiller... Même si Molly avait installé un robuste potager dans l'arrière court, avec l'aide de Neville.

- Merry! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire par ici? Demanda Hermione en s'apercevant de sa présence.

- Je... J'ai vu Luna tout à l'heure. Et hum... Je... Il paraît que Malefoy a tué Dumbledore? Marmonna-t-elle difficilement tant la nouvelle lui paraissait irréaliste.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant? Souffla Hermione, très surprise. Je croyais que Ron t'en avait parlé.

Mélindra hocha négativement la tête.

- Assis toi, 'Era... Proposa Hermione.

Elle rangea ses tickets de rationnements et ferma la boîte aux décorations de Noël dans laquelle ils étaient rangés habituellement. Hermione chercha la meilleure façon de présenter le problème à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait bien comprit au fil du dernier mois que Mélindra réagissait très mal à toute allusion de son histoire avec Draco Black. Une chose était sûre, depuis quinze jours, le climat square Grimmaurd était aussi lourd et pesant que du temps de Sirius Black, l'été où Harry était arrivé tardivement et de mauvaise humeur alors que la guerre venait d'éclater. Autant du fait des disputes entre Mélindra et Draco que du statu quo entre Mélindra et Harry. Sur ce sujet, Hermione s'était résignée au fait que Mélindra était trop lâche désormais pour parler et Harry trop borné et trop fier. Si elle avait développé une patience surhumaine et un sens du tact à toute épreuve depuis le début de la guerre, ce n'était pas pour autant dans ses habitudes de faire l'autruche et elle comptait bien mettre son grain de sel dans la machine un jour ou l'autre.

Hermione soupira et se pencha un peu par-dessus son bureau.

- D'abord, sache que je ne connais pas toute l'histoire en détail. J'en sait le peu qu'à bien voulu me dire Ginny, le reste je l'ai deviné puisque ce n'est pas vers moi que Black se tourne pour se confier. Hermione esquissa un sourire devant la grimace de Mélindra au nom de Black qui désignait désormais Draco. Oui, moi aussi j'ai mit du temps à m'y faire. Bref... De ce que j'en sais, après ton départ Black -d'accord va pour Malefoy, conclut Hermione avec un léger rire- Malefoy donc, s'est définitivement tourné vers Dumbledore. Tom lui avait confié la mission de le tuer et Draco ne voulait plus le faire, déjà qu'il avait accepté, enfin tu devines bien que Voldemort ne lui a pas laissé le choix, sous la menace. En fin de compte, ça nous a plutôt bien servit qu'il se tourne de lui-même vers Dumbledore... Rogue avait été plus ou moins obligé de se lier d'un serment inviolable avec Narcissa stipulant qu'il devait aider et protéger Malefoy durant toute sa mission, et dans le cas où Malefoy n'y arriverait pas, de finir le travail lui-même... Tu sais, Dumbledore avait plus de 150 ans déjà, et la chasse aux Horcruxes l'avait sérieusement amoché l'été avant la sixième. Il était pour le moins condamné à cause d'un sortilège qui avait mal tourné. Et Dumbldore a tout d'abord décrété que Rogue le tuerait devant une assemblée de Mangemorts triés sur le volet afin de raffermir sa position près de Voldemort. Du moins, avant que Malefoy ne se tourne vers eux. Il y a eut un changement de plan, et Dumbledore a refilé la corvée à Malefoy, en faisant de lui un espion très bien considéré et a préparé Rogue à lui succéder... Rogue a formé Malefoy durant cette année, et après la mort de Dumbledore, Rogue s'est fait passé pour mort et a reprit le flambeau...

- Un coup monté? Marmonna Mélindra, incrédule à nouveau.

- Oui, Dumbledore a toujours été un brillant stratège pour ces choses là... La chose étant que sans Rogue à la tête de l'ordre et sans Malefoy en espion, on serait peut-être tombé depuis longtemps.

- J'ai du mal à y croire... Marmonna Mélindra.

- On a eut tous du mal à y croire. D'autant qu'Harry a assisté à la scène et il était convaincu que Malefoy l'avait fait de son propre chef et que Rogue était complice. Heureusement que Ginny était au courant sinon, ça aurait tourné au massacre lorsque Rogue est revenu.

- Ginny était au courant?

- Oui... Elle est devenue très proche de Malefoy durant sa cinquième année, elle l'a plus ou moins aidé à réparer cette fichue armoire à disparaître... Enfin, ça c'est une histoire beaucoup moins importante.

- J'ai raté plus d'un épisode apparemment.

- Oui, plus que tu ne le crois...

…

La bande était tranquillement installée dans la cuisine.

Ginny, confortablement installée dans les bras de Harry, lisait un livre.

Hermione étudiait un énième rapport.

Et Ron s'entraînait aux échecs.

Ces moments étaient rares. Des moments de sérénité, comme si la guerre n'était pas à leur porte, comme si personne ne mourrait alors que chaque jour apportait sa liste de victime.

Une pause dans la tourmente.

Ils étaient tous les quatre et ils profitaient simplement du fait d'être ensembles. Ensembles et vivants.

Pour le moment.

Des cris parvinrent aux oreilles de Harry. Il soupira profondément.

- Ils remettent ça on dirait, marmonna-t-il. Je croyais que tu devais parler à Malefoy, Gin'.

- Je croyais que tu devais parler à Mélindra.

Il grogna. Il avait essayé, lui. Déjà qu'il y a cinq ans le sujet Malefoy était sensible mais là, c'était encore pire. Il s'était heurté à un mur de glace et Mélindra lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. William n'avait pas de père.

Mais Malefoy n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec elle.

Ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler depuis une semaine. D'abord Mélindra avait lancé un sortilège qui empêchait Malefoy de s'approcher de son fils à moins de deux mètres… Première dispute.

Finalement Harry avait réussit à faire annuler le sort.

Et Malefoy faisait tout pour établir un contact avec William. On pouvait pas tellement lui en vouloir non plus. Deuxième dispute.

Et maintenant c'était à celui qui ferait le plus mal à l'autre. Mélindra allait jusqu'à cité des extraits de _la lettre_ et Malefoy surenchérissait sur Sirius, ou les Turner ou les deux.

- Faut voire le bon côté des choses, ils se parlent, remarqua Hermione.

- On appelle ça hurler 'Mione. Je me dévoue, dit finalement Ron en se levant.

…

Ron monta lentement les marches qui menaient à l'étage.

De toute façon, même en se dépêchant, il lui faudrait quand même un _silencio_, deux ou trois haussements de ton et un bon quart d'heure pour que l'un des deux lâche l'affaire. Aussi buté l'un que l'autre. Maudits soient les Black et leur fichu caractère !

Il se préparait à faire une entrée triomphale quand un reniflement attira son attention sur la gauche.

Il abandonna sa poignée et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit.

William était recroquevillé contre le mur, sa peluche Patmol serrée contre lui. En larmes.

- Hey… Bonhomme… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il doucement en se mettant à la hauteur de William.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ma Maman elle fait que d'être en colère ? Marmonna le petit Black, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Ron vit rouge mais ne laissa rien paraître. William était un petit garçon plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître. La Magie Acathlante avait développé sa magie de l'esprit et la Legilimancie était une chose presque naturelle pour lui. A rendre jaloux Voldemort lui-même.

Et puis, il sortait d'un période pas vraiment rose vu l'état de Mélindra quand elle était revenue vers lui…

Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et entra vivement dans la pièce où Mélindra et Malefoy s'affrontaient.

Face à face, pâles de colère tous les deux.

La vue de leur fils les calma aussi sûrement qu'un seau d'eau glacée.

- William ! S'écria Mélindra en s'approchant.

Ron sentit le petit garçon se nicher encore plus contre lui.

- Je ne vais faire aucuns commentaires parce que ça risque de mal finir. Mais vous avez tout intérêt soit à vous mettre d'accord soit à aller vous disputer très loin d'ici ! Comportez vous en adultes ! Dit-il d'un ton plus que glacial. Il quitta la pièce, William toujours dans ses bras.

…

Mélindra resta longtemps immobile à fixer la porte où Ron avait disparu avec son fils.

Mais qu'avait-elle dans le crâne, merde ! Son fils, elle ne l'avait presque pas vu grandir durant ses trois premières années. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour dire et pas le droit surtout. Durant plus de trois ans il _leur _avait servit de moyen de pression. Très efficace d'ailleurs et _ils _le savaient parfaitement. Ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'elle pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle était mère, qu'elle pouvait passé plus de trois journées consécutives avec son fils…

Et il suffisait que Malefoy retourne dans sa vie pour qu'elle en oublie jusqu'au bien être de William…

Elle finit par se détourner et s'assit dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains.

Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle... Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui tenir tête dès qu'il commençait à lui envoyer des piques… De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas que Malefoy approche William.

Mais elle avait oublié que William captait le moindre changement d'humeur, qu'il pouvait percer ses défenses psychiques quand elle était en colère avec une facilité désarmante et une discrétion à rendre jaloux n'importe quel Legilimens. Il n'avait certainement pas tenté de le faire sur elle, elle en était sûre. Il savait que si elle s'en rendait compte, il se ferait punir. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils aille chercher tout et n'importe quoi à sa guise dans la tête des gens…

Mais Malefoy était loin d'être à l'abri… Et Mélindra ne voulait surtout pas que William sache que Draco était son père... surtout de cette manière.

- Qu'est ce que l'on va faire ? Lui demanda d'ailleurs l'héritier Malefoy en s'assoyant devant elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Laisser gagné Malefoy au risque de voir les choses encore mal finir ? A l'image de ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux il y avait cinq ans ?

Le regard de son fils lui revint… Un regard malheureux… Presque apeuré….

Comment avait-elle pu laisser la situation lui échapper… Elle ne souhaitait que protéger son fils et elle le faisait souffrir… William n'avait pas eut un début de vie utopique… Entouré pendant plus de trois ans par des êtres froids, méprisants et au fond très certainement mauvais n'était pas idéal pour le développement d'un enfant. La seule chose qui avait certainement fait qu'il était quand même un petit garçon épanoui c'était Lillendrine… Et son incroyable caractère Maraudeur… Et leur incroyable caractère de Maraudeur…

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et se redressa avec lassitude.

- Je ne te demande pas sa garde, Black… Je ne lui dirais rien… Laisse moi juste apprendre à le connaître.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée Malefoy et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Comment ça, pas une bonne idée ?

- Tu es un Mangemort… Même si on gagne cette guerre, tu ne pourras pas continuer à le voir… Tu es censé te marier avec Parkinson.

- Qui t'as dis ça ? Grogna-t-il.

- Tu as une alliance… Et tu me l'avais dit.

- Quand ça ?

- Il y a cinq ans Malefoy.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et incendia du regard cette fameuse alliance.

- C'est ce que mon père veut… Il croit que je vais gentiment lui obéir comme je le fais depuis toujours… Pourquoi crois-tu que je joue à l'espion ?

- Ça te regarde…

Il soupira.

- Laisse moi passer du temps avec William… S'il te plaît. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple entre nous mais… Il a besoin d'un père et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Il n'y a plus de nous, Malefoy, souffla Mélindra d'une voix éteinte.

- Je sais.

Mélindra se leva et avança jusqu'à la porte.

La main que Malefoy posa sur son poignet la fit s'arrêter.

- Mélindra, s'il te plaît… Murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux cherchaient le regard de la jeune femme.

Elle détourna le regard et ferma les yeux tout en dégageant sa main. Elle n'aimait pas le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Trop de souvenirs douloureux...

- Il faut que je … Laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir Malefoy, répondit-elle finalement en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

…

Mélindra resta longtemps au chevet de son fils cette nuit là. A le regarder dormir. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient peut-être raison. Les sœurs aussi. William avait certainement besoin d'un père. Certainement. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Il avait tout brisé. Il l'avait blessée. Plus encore. Il lui avait fait remonté la pente avant de la redescendre plus bas que terre. C'était presque un reflex de ne pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle. Alors de son fils…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Inutile de se leurrer, on était un 17 novembre… Elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit.

Parce que les 17 du mois semblaient avoir un étrange pouvoir sur son esprit et sur sa vie.

Son père était mort un 17. Ses parents aussi. Elle avait reçu la lettre un 17. Son fils était né un 17.

Et généralement, elle évitait de dormir les 17.

Elle se leva et partit s'installer dans le salon, une couverture sur les épaules, une tasse de café et un livre sur les genoux.

Seulement elle n'était pas au mieux niveau mental. Son obstination trouva son maître cette nuit là. Le sommeil l'emporta bien malgré elle alors que les premiers éclairs zébraient le ciel.

...

_Tadam!_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Laissez moi une petite review (ça mange pas de pain)_

_A la semaine prochaine (sans faute normalement)_

_Joyeuses Pâques, ne mangez pas trop de chocolat quand même... Quoique la crise de foie c'est une bonne excuse pour rater les cours!_

_Merci de me lire._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 04/04/2010  
_


	28. Les Tourments de la Mémoire

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Fumiko's Stories: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture._

- Nico:_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ^^ Et oui, les relations entre Mél' et Draco avancent bien ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Note : **_Salut la compagnie! Comment allez-vous? Vos vacances se passent bien? (Bande de chanceux... Courage zone C, plus qu'une semaine :D) Bon alors, nouveau chapitre. Que j'aime plutôt bien. Quelques éléments de réponse à venir... J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 27**

_Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé du visage de son père mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

_Son père sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce tandis qu'il basculait lentement vers l'arcade._

_La peur et la surprise passèrent furtivement dans les yeux de Sirius Black alors qu'il passait au-delà du voile._

**Black,**

**Certaines explications ne valent pas forcément le déplacement d'un Malefoy… **

_- Mélindra… Ma toute petite… Comme tu as grandit… Et comme tu ressembles à ton père… Murmura Sarah d'une voix douce tout en s'approchant de l'adolescente, tendant la main dans sa direction… Comme pour la toucher._

**Je crois que cette mascarade a suffisamment duré maintenant. **

_- Je connais un meilleur moyen si tu veux te vider la tête, Black… Susurra-t-il à son oreille._

_- Vraiment ? S'enquit Mélindra. _

_- Oui… Répondit le jeune homme tout en frottant doucement son nez contre la mâchoire de la jeune fille._

_Un frisson la parcourue._

_Il se décala et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

**Il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de m'amuser et de reprendre ma place.**

_Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et se redressèrent pour faire face à l'attaquant._

_- Si tu veux les tuer, il faudra que tu nous tu d'abord, Tom, dit Sarah calmement._

_- Vos désirs sont des ordres très chère. Avada Kedavra ! _

**Bientôt, je devrais porter La Marque et cet honneur exige de moi une totale présence.**

_Mélindra entendit le cri de triomphe de Bellatrix._

_Le temps semblait s'être figé. _

**Il est temps que j'arrête de m'occuper uniquement de notre petite guerre.**

_Une voiture coupée gris métallique était encastrée dans un arbre. La photo était sorcière. Mélindra voyait nettement la fumée s'extirper de l'avant du véhicule… Un véhicule qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien… Celui de ces parents adoptifs._

_Fébrilement, Mélindra attrapa l'enveloppe à la recherche d'un mot… De quelque chose… Il n'y avait rien. Sauf derrière la photo… Trois mots écrits avec une encre rouge et très épaisse :_

Je te détruirais

**Guerre que je pense avoir gagné. Pas seul, certes… Mais aucun de nous deux n'a jamais précisé les règles de ce petit jeu.**

_- C'est finit, Mélindra… _

_- Il n'avait pas le droit… Il m'avait promis._

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Il n'avait pas le droit._

**Alors je t'annonce par cette présente lettre que la dernière bataille a duré pas loin d'un mois et demi et qu'elle se termine maintenant.**

_- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il toujours souriant._

**Je dois te dire que les desseins de ma Tante m'ont parfaitement servis... Faire d'une pierre deux coups, de quoi rêver de plus?**

_Et plus les secondes passaient, plus Mélindra sentait la peur s'insinuer dans son corps._

_Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait au plus profond d'elle._

_Mélindra se dégagea de la main que Kate avait posé sur son épaule en s'élançant vers le bas des gradins._

_- PAPA ! S'entendit-elle crier._

_Mais son père ne répondit pas._

_Son père ne réapparaissait pas de derrière le voile._

_Un goût salé lui arriva dans la bouche alors qu'elle sautait enfin sur le sol, devant l'arche._

**Te détruire et rentrer dans les grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, redorer son estime pour ma famille. **

_Puis elle vit la fillette faire apparaître son dôme autour d'elle et de Harry. Voldemort n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionné et prononça le sortilège fatidique. Mélindra qui assistait à la scène depuis le début derrière les deux enfants vit l'éclair vert se diriger vers elle… _

**Certains disent que le plus rapide chemin vers la folie est l'amour… Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai…**

_Il y avait un elle ne savait quoi dans ses yeux… Une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue... _

_Le chaos de la bagarre les avait rapprochés._

_Elle était toujours pauvre prisonnière, les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Son souffle un peu court reprenait lentement une constante normale._

_Son souffle qui se mélangeait à celui du jeune Malefoy, son visage à, à peine cinq centimètres du sien._

_Elle le vit comme hésité avant qu'il ne se rapproche doucement encore un peu…_

_Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se touchent._

**Mais les Gryffondors ont tendance à prouver cet adage. **

_- Va t'en, murmura-t-elle d'une voix trop rauque._

_- Il faut que je te parle._

_- Il n'y a rien à dire Malefoy. Dégage !_

_- Mélindra s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'expliquer…_

_- Il n'y à rien à expliquer Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire larbin qui fera ses armes parmi les Mangemorts avec les honneurs de sa famille avant de n'être sacrifié pour la cause! Je l'ai oublié et j'en paye les frais. Mais moi, au moins, je sauve ma fierté et mon âme dans cette histoire. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant que je sache!_

**Après tout, quoi de pire que la perte d'un être cher, d'un être à qui on a donné sa confiance ?**

_- Tes parents adoptifs ont eut un accident de voiture très tard dans la nuit dernière… William et Elizabeth Turner ont succombé à leurs blessures dans la matinée. Je suis désolé Mélindra, mais tes parents sont décédés._

**Alors oui, je vais reprendre ma place, ma place de Malefoy. **

_Elle ôta avec difficultés l'objet qui la gênait dans son dos._

_Sa main reconnu les contours d'un poignard…_

_Mélindra le monta à son visage et observa longuement le couteau que lui avait offert Spike. Couteau qui se maculait doucement du sang qui coulait entre ses doigts._

_C'était peut-être la solution… _

_La douleur s'en irait._

_La solitude aussi._

_Elle retrouverait son père, sa mère, ses parents, Wen… Spike avec de la chance._

**Je crois devoir expliciter cette lettre pour une pauvre Gryffondor. **

_- Tu es faible !_

_- Allez vous faire voir. Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas le faire ! Je ne suis qu'une mortelle je vous rappelle ! Mon organisme ne le supportera pas !_

_Il la saisit à la gorge et la souleva du sol où elle s'était écroulée. Mélindra sentit l'air se raréfier dans les secondes qui suivirent._

_- Que croyais-tu ? Que tu apprendrais notre savoir sans difficulté ? Notre science est souffrance pour vous, humains. Maintenant, fait obéir ta Magie si tu ne veux pas que ton fils devienne orphelin !_

_Il la lança au loin._

_- Vous n'avez pas le droit de le toucher ! Grogna Mélindra en se redressant péniblement, la voix rauque._

_- Lui non, mais toi, oui ! Exécution !_

**Le temps des amours est finit Black. **

_- Draco, attend ! _

_Le jeune Malefoy se stoppa, une main sur la poignée, son dos faisant face à Mélindra._

_Elle glissa lentement sa main dans la sienne et le força à se retourner._

_- Attend… Souffla à nouveau Mélindra en s'approchant de lui._

_Et doucement, presque imperceptiblement, elle vint poser sa tête sur épaule._

_- Reste. _

**Le temps du notre n'a jamais vraiment existé à vrai dire. **

_- Wen est… Wen est mort Mélindra…_

**Je te serais grès de ne pas faire de scandale à Poudlard et de ne parler de tout cela à personne…**

_- Lillendrine n'a pas sa place ici ! Elle a besoin d'être avec ses semblables ! Ce n'est qu'une petite fille de quatre ans et demi ! Elle a besoin de l'amour d'une mère ! Laissez moi l'emmener avec moi._

_- Tu n'es pas sa mère ! Elle restera ici !_

**De toute façon, personne ne croira jamais qu'un Sang-Pur de mon rang ait pu un jour se rabaisser à toucher une bâtarde**

_- Il est mort, Mélindra. Je suis désolé._

_- Non! Papa !_

Mélindra se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa vivement. Sa vue était floue, sa respiration haletante et son corps trempé de sueur.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler où elle était. A se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un de plus. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, vaine tentative pour se protéger. Ses larmes coulèrent sur son pantalon.

Ses larmes de douleurs.

C'était chaque fois le même cauchemar. Les mêmes cauchemars. Son père, sa mère, ses parents et leur mort… Malefoy et les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de leur courte relation… Heureux en apparence bien sûr. Toujours douloureux après cinq années de distance forcée. Lillendrine… Et _Lui. _Et _Eux…_

Son passé était toujours là, malgré tous ses efforts pour le laisser derrière elle.

Elle resta prostrée un long moment sur son canapé, à reprendre son souffle, à éloigner les visions de son esprit.

Combien de temps encore cette histoire la poursuivrait-elle ? Quand enfin pourra-t-elle repenser à son père sans avoir les yeux qui brûlent ? Quand pourra-t-elle ne pas se sentir affreusement coupable au souvenir de ses parents ? Quand pourra-t-elle se dire que son histoire avec Malefoy n'était qu'une pauvre erreur de jeunesse ?

Elle souffla et essuya une bonne fois pour toute son visage avant de se lever.

…

Draco transplana directement dans la salle de bain square Grimmaurd. Comme chaque fois après une partie de massacre gratuit.

Il détestait ça. L'odeur du sang sur lui. Comme il détestait les cris de douleur de ses victimes qui résonnaient à ses oreilles durant une nuit entière.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sa couverture serait bien trop facile à percer s'il ne participait pas régulièrement aux rassemblements Mangemorts.

Il ôta sa robe sorcière et son masque et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard dans le miroir.

Une fois lavé il prit la direction de la cuisine, en espérant qu'il restait quelque chose de la réserve d'alcool de –feu- Sirius Black.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, le feu était mourant. Et la faction de garde n'était pas là. Certainement sur le terrain pour compter les victimes… Draco les avait prévenu pour l'attaque, une belle partie de massacre de grande envergure cette nuit avait eut lieu dans les rues de Londres.

- Tiens, tiens… On a passé une bonne soirée, Malefoy ? Souffla une voix depuis un coin de la pièce.

...

Il se tourna dans la direction de Mélindra avec un regard glacé.

Elle était assise à table, un verre dans les mains et une bouteille de ce que Draco reconnu comme du Whisky Pur-Feu devant elle.

- Aussi réussie que la tienne apparemment, répondit-il à la vue de son teint pâle et de ses yeux encore rouges.

Seul un sourire froid et dénué de sentiments lui répondit.

Il soupira et s'assit en face d'elle et ce malgré son regard noir.

- Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ?

- Tu as la seule bouteille d'alcool de cette maudite baraque. Ton père a descendu une bonne partie de la réserve.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu t'es chargé de ce qui restait ?

- Ça me regarde.

- Mon père buvait et les raisons qui le poussaient à se conduire en crétin ne regardaient que lui.

- C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en matière d'alcool.

- Un truc de famille dans ce cas.

Il soupira et se servit finalement une rasade de Whisky.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit, quand est né William ? Demanda Draco pour briser le silence.

Mélindra se mordit la lèvre inférieure et plongea un regard lasse dans le fond de son verre.

- 17 Mars 1997…

Il se figea quelques secondes… C'était précisément huit mois plus tôt que Mélindra avait reçu _la lettre_. Lettre qui avait mit fin à tout juste un mois et demi de relation… Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et reporta son verre à ses lèvres.

- Ça n'a pas été trop dur… Je veux dire, toute seule avec William ?

Mélindra n'était déjà pas bien colorée… Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi d'ailleurs. De toute façon s'il posait la question il allait se faire jeter et bien comme il fallait. Mais son visage devint transparent l'espace de quelques secondes. Il regretta tout de suite d'avoir posé sa question. Il savait que parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux lui faisait encore du mal. Il le lisait aisément dans ses yeux et dans sa façon qu'elle avait de se tendre, de figer son expression. C'était ça qu'il l'avait empêché de lui parler en sixième année, après la rentrée. Il avait fait tellement de dégâts à cause de sa faiblesse, de son manque de prudence qu'il n'avait pas voulu en rajouter. Il le regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question, marmonna-t-il. Désolé.

- De toute façon, je n'aurais pas eut de réponses à te donner, lui répondit la jeune mère avec un ton triste.

...

Mélindra avala une gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu, laissant le liquide brûlant lui réchauffer la gorge et chassa ses souvenirs avec obstination. William, elle ne le voyait réellement grandir que depuis une année. Avant… Elle ne le voyait qu'endormit… C'était son fils et pourtant… Pourtant durant ses trois premières années il avait était plus un moyen qu'_ils _ avaient à leur porté pour la faire obéir…

Son petit garçon… Une terreur. Il devait être pire que les trois Maraudeurs réunis. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait comprit des éclats de colère qui secouaient le palais durant qu'elle s'entraînait dehors. Bien sûr au début, quand il était bébé, c'était un petit ange. Calme. Curieux mais calme.

L'influence de Lillendrine avait fait des ravages. La petite fille qui était déjà une vraie petite teigne au palmarès impressionnant en matière de bêtises avait trouvé en William un coéquipier de rêve. A eux deux, ils _les _avaient fait tournés en bourrique. Aucunes punitions ne pouvaient les arrêter puisqu'_ils _ne pouvaient pas les punir physiquement. Et ça, c'était Lillendrine qui l'avait comprit en premier.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand ces bons souvenirs remontèrent dans son esprit, chassant les plus mauvais. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de _leur _lancer un sourire victorieux après un nouvel attentat des deux petites terreurs. Des deux Maraudeurs.

- Tu es blessée ? Lui demanda la voix de Malefoy, la sortant de ses songes.

Elle sursauta légèrement et reporta son attention sur lui.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est du sang, non ? Répondit l'ancien Serpentard en montrant son T-shirt d'un geste du menton.

Mélindra baissa les yeux dans cette direction.

- Merde, grogna-t-elle en voyant la large tâche de sang qui s'épanouissait le long du tissu.

Elle se leva et, tandis qu'elle rallumait les bougies de la pièce d'un regard aigu, fit couler de l'eau dans l'évier.

...

Draco la suivit du regard. Il essaya de voir où était la blessure quand elle releva le bas de son T-shirt. Ça semblait venir de sa tâche de naissance, comme si la cicatrice qu'elle avait à cet endroit s'était rouverte. Il se leva à son tour et prit la trousse de premiers secours rangée dans l'armoire.

- Il faut que tu te soignes mieux que ça, dit-il en posant la boîte à côté d'elle alors qu'elle s'était juste contentée de poser une serviette propre humidifiée sur sa blessure.

- Occupe toi de tes affaires, Malefoy, soupira la jeune femme en essayant de s'éloigner de lui.

Il posa sa main sur son bras et la retint en arrière.

- Laisse-moi te soigner ça.

- Il n'y a rien à soigner, Malefoy, grogna-t-elle en essayant de partir.

- Black… Toujours aussi têtue, hein ?

- Tu t'es regardé ?

Il sourit et se plaça devant elle, histoire qu'elle ne lui fausse pas compagnie.

Il enleva ensuite la serviette, indifférent à son regard mauvais.

Il n'y avait pas de blessure apparente en réalité. Le sang semblait provenir des bords de sa tâche de naissance… Comme si les contours avaient été retracés au couteau.

- C'est bon, Docteur ? Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien à soigner.

- Tssss. Tu ne vas pas laisser ça à l'air quand même ?

- Je vais me gêner.

C'est sans l'écouter qu'il attrapa la potion désinfectante et un morceau de ouate.

Elle essaya de s'en aller.

Il la bloqua tout en appliquant le désinfectant.

- Laisse-moi, Malefoy.

- J'ai presque terminé.

- Malefoy !

Il ne répondit pas.

Quelque chose semblait _briller_ sous la peau de Mélindra.

Mélindra le vit froncer les sourcils alors que sa main se rapprochait dangereusement de sa peau. Elle lui bloqua la main avec rapidité avant de la lâcher tout aussi vite.

La paume de sa main devint brûlante au contact de la peau du jeune Malefoy.

Comme avant.

Il releva la tête et Mélindra se retrouva prisonnière de deux pupilles acier.

Dangereuse situation souffla l'instinct de la jeune femme. Et ça, elle le savait parfaitement.

Sa tête savait parfaitement faire la part des choses. Malefoy avait retrouvé son étiquette ennemi. Et comme les Black était une famille qui se distinguait par un entêtement particulièrement développé, pas de souci pour que l'étiquette tombe si facilement.

Pour le reste, rien n'était moins sûr.

Il y avait ce danger qui rôdait autour d'elle, tapi dans son ombre.

Cette chose inexplicable qui faisait que son sang chantait à l'appel de celui de Draco.

Elle vit son visage s'avancer au ralentit vers le sien.

C'est avec un immense effort de volonté qu'elle réussit à monopoliser quelques neurones et à s'évaporer.

Draco soupira et retourna s'asseoir.

Il allait lui falloir au moins la bouteille de Whisky sur la table pour qu'il réussisse à faire fuir les souvenirs.

...

_Alors?_

_Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 11/04/2010_


	29. Nuit de Violence en Angleterre

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Cicou: _Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ^^ En tout cas, chapeau, tu as été jusqu'à mettre les numéros des chapitres pour étayer des arguments (et tes théories :D). Alors alors... Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Luna, elle est tellement, tellement... Je ne sais pas trop quoi mais je l'adore! _

_Pour les flashbacks: ce sont pour la plupart, des morceaux d'anciens chapitres, mais il y en a également qui sont totalement nouveaux. Contente que cette idée t'ait plu ^^. _

_Pour Lillendrine... Aha... Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire, mais les réponses approchent. Sinon, pour tes autres théories, c'est comme d'habitude: elles sont géniales et les réponses sont pour bientôt (plus ou moins 6/7 chapitres si ma mémoire est bonne :)) Courage! ^^ _

_A mon sens, Sirius ne devait pas être très pimpant depuis Azkaban, alors oui, pour moi, il avait tendance à fuir la réalité et par là-même à boire... (ça rejoins un de mes OS)_

_ Voili voilou, encore merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture._

-Fumiko's Stories: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Très bonne question... qui trouvera sa réponse dans quelques chapitres :D. De même pour Lillendrine ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture ^^ _

**Note : **_Coucou tout le monde les gens! Comment va la vie de votre existence? Vous êtes en vacances? (bon d'accord, il y en a qui reprennent demain... Si ça peut vous consoler, je ne suis pas encore en vacances *d'accord, je suis à la fac alors je me taie... Ça ne compte pas vraiment*) Sinon, un nouveau chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_ A part ça, la suite avance, j'ai terminé un nouveau chapitre et je ne suis pas peu fière de moi ^^_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 28**

Une sonnerie aigüe résonna à travers le Manoir, sortant Mélindra de sa torpeur de ce début de soirée.

Elle respira profondément et termina d'enfiler une cape épaisse.

Elle se dirigea vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est quoi le bruit, Maman ?

- Ça veut dire que de méchants sorciers ont décidé de faire des bêtises ce soir, William.

- Où on va ?

- Piper est venue te chercher. Tu vas passer le reste de la nuit avec Wyatt, Chris, Mélinda et Emma. Tu es d'accord ?

- Tu viens aussi ?

- Non William, je dois aller aider Tonton 'Ry à punir les méchants sorciers.

- Je veux rester avec toi…

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les petits garçons, Willy… Tu seras mieux avec tes cousins.

- Je suis pas un petit garçon.

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les grands garçons non plus, conclut Mélindra en embrassant son fils sur le front. Tu me fais un câlin ?

Elle vit très clairement que son fils n'était pas d'accord. Il avait sa moue ennuyée et son regard têtu.

Il vint quand même nicher son visage dans son cou.

- Tu serras sage.

- Oui Maman.

- Et tu écoutes Piper.

- Promis.

Mélindra l'embrassa une dernière fois et le confia à Piper.

Sa grande sœur de cœur lui sourit et s'avança vers la cheminée.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, Mélindra. Soit prudente.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Piper se dirigea vers la petite Emma et la prit des bras de Kate avec un sourire rassurant avant d'entrer dans la cheminée et de disparaître dans des flammes vertes émeraudes.

Mélindra soupira.

C'était ainsi que les choses se passaient dans l'Ordre maintenant. Une des sœurs passaient toujours prendre les enfants des membres en mission. Cette nuit, Kate et elle se rendraient avec un détachement à Edimbourg pour aider les forces Aurors à repousser les Mangemorts. Emma et William seraient en sécurité.

- Tu es prêtes Black ? Lui demanda Shacklebolt.

Mélindra effleura du bout des doigts le bois de sa baguette magique. Un an qu'elle ne s'en était pas servie. Cinq ans à proprement parler. Mais c'était une présence rassurante. Tout comme celle du vieux sabre qui pendait entre ses épaules. Pas n'importe quel sabre bien entendu. Un sabre qui avait appartenu à un certain Wen Zhi LEE. Elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et enfila le masque blanc de l'ordre. Un masque où se baladait un Phoenix étincelant. Pour que chacun porte sur lui un morceau d'espoir. Une part de la folie bienveillante de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore qui avait trouvé la mort à la fin de ce qui aurait dû être sa sixième année. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait apprit en revenant vers Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle en avait été beaucoup touchée. Dumbledore lui avait mentit, son père était mort… Mais c'était tout de même la disparition du leader de la résistance qui était mort. Et puis, Dumbledore était un grand homme comme disait si bien Hagrid.

C'était Rogue qui tenait les rennes maintenant.

Mélindra tendit la main vers la corde du Portoloin et glissa sa main libre dans celle de Harry, membre de la faction ce soir. Tout comme Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Un crochet la prit au nombril et le monde devint océan de couleurs floues.

...

- A terre !

Mélindra tira sur la main de son meilleur ami tandis qu'elle se jetait au sol.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la période sombre que vivait l'Angleterre depuis maintenant six ans lui sauta aux yeux.

Un mot pouvait seulement être vaguement représentatif du triste spectacle qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

Chaos.

La partie de la ville où ils avaient atterrit devait être une rue principale.

Enfin probablement.

Mélindra n'en voyait maintenant que des immeubles à moitié détruits là où des sorts perdus avaient frappés.

Elle ne voyait que les incendies qui illuminaient la scène d'une lueur dangereuse.

La fumée acre enveloppait toutes choses d'une couverture trouble.

Et l'odeur du sang, l'odeur de la mort et de la peur.

L'attaque ne s'était déclarée qu'il y avait une demi-heure.

Une demi-heure, c'était le temps qu'il fallait à chaque fois pour que le mécanisme de résistance se mette en route.

Elle perçut au travers de la panoplie d'odeurs que l'affrontement diffusait une bien connue. Deux à vrai dire.

Celle des Vampires.

Celle des Démons.

Elle porta la main à sa ceinture et vérifia que son poignard était là.

- Par ici !

Mélindra se redressa et c'est courbée en deux qu'elle rejoignit un homme habillé en rouge.

- L'esprit de Dumbledore demeure, dit la voix d'Hermione en s'adressant à l'homme.

- Et l'espoir avec lui. Suivez moi, je vais vous expliquer la situation.

...

L'homme les mena derrière une maison, dans un coin d'une ruelle.

Trois autres hommes étaient là.

- Le renfort, expliqua leur guide à ses collègues.

- Merci d'être venu.

- C'est naturel, répondit Ginny.

...

- Les Mangemorts écument la partie Est de la ville. Ils s'en prennent à tous les moldus qui croisent leur chemin avant de mettre le feu à toutes les maisons. Ils ont emmenés des Vampires et des Démons. Un détachement de Détraqueurs et trois Géants font le ménage au nord. On a réussit à sécuriser le Sud Ouest. La plupart de nos hommes sont là bas. La situation se dégrade très vite. Les Mangemorts sont nombreux.

- La priorité serait d'évacuer les moldus des zones envahies et d'envoyer du renfort en zone tampon.

- On fait notre maximum mais nos hommes sont débordés.

- Et les forces de protections moldues ? Demanda Mélindra.

- On ne peut pas les envoyer. C'est trop dangereux, lui répondit l'un des trois hommes.

- J'aimerais bien voir un Sorcier survivre à une balle dans le cœur, répliqua-t-elle.

- Mélindra, souffla Harry. On va envoyer le plus de monde à la zone tampon et on fera ce qu'on peut pour secourir les moldus. Il faut faire évacuer la ville à tous les habitants.

- On a déjà commencé. Des Portoloins les envoient au Pays de Galles.

- Très bien. On y va.

...

- Black, tu fais équipe avec Granger et Todd ! Lui cria Shacklebolt pour couvrir les bruits de combat. Prenez la rue de gauche !

Mélindra acquiesça et suivit sa tante et sa meilleure amie vers le lieu des hostilités.

Courbée en deux.

Ils avaient gagné la zone tampon, comme l'appelait Harry, par les égouts avec une rapidité qui témoignait tristement de l'habitude.

Habitude de la guerre. Habitude de la mort.

La jeune femme tira son sabre.

- Merry, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu utilises ta baguette pour le moment ! Lui dit Hermione alors qu'elles étaient toutes les trois embusquées à l'angle que faisait leur rue avec une artère principale.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, 'Mione. Quelle tactique en général ?

- Tuer ou être tuée, répondit Kate en balayant la scène du regard.

- Ça me va, souffla Mélindra.

Elle jeta un dernier regard aigu à la place qui voyait s'affronter Mangemorts, Démon, Vampires, Aurors, simples sorciers et membres de l'Ordre.

Une grande place comme les villes d'aussi grande envergure avait l'habitude d'aménager.

Juste les restes de voitures, d'une fontaine et de lampadaires hors service.

Le théâtre idéal.

Mélindra sentit une chaleur agréable au niveau de son ventre. Chaleur qui se propagea lentement dans ses veines, réveillant ses muscles et ses sens devenus plus qu'aiguisés. C'était ainsi à chaque fois. Sa magie se levait d'instinct pour la protéger.

Elle ferma les yeux une seule seconde et fit le vide dans son esprit.

Mélindra s'élança en même temps que ses deux coéquipières de la nuit.

Le premier démon qu'elle percuta de plein fouet ne la vit même pas surgir de la nuit.

Mélindra lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans le plexus avant de remonter avec violence son genou dans son ventre.

Elle savait que le démon qu'elle affrontait n'était qu'un larbin… Troisième ordre au mieux. Pas beaucoup de pouvoirs. De la chair à canon tout au plus.

C'est sans le moindre état d'âme qu'elle lui enfonça son poignard dans le cœur.

Poignard qu'elle rengaina presque immédiatement dans un geste flou sans même un regard pour le démon qui prenait feu devant elle. Son pied droit frappa dans le même instant le visage d'un Mangemort.

- _Stupéfix ! _Souffla-t-elleà l'écho de la chute du Mangemort, de toute façon inconscient avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Elle rejoignit Kate aux prises avec trois Vampires. La pensée qu'elle n'avait pas tellement perdue en rapidité d'action après un an d'inactivité lui traversa l'esprit tandis qu'elle lançait une langue de feu en direction du Vampire le plus proche.

...

Le sang neuf de la vingtaine de membres de l'ordre du Phoenix insuffla une nouvelle énergie aux forces de la lumière.

Les Mangemorts étaient toujours plus nombreux qu'eux. C'étaient toujours le cas.

Un contre dix dans le meilleur des cas.

Le meilleur des cas…

...

Harry lança un Expelliarmus à un Mangemort qui au vu de sa taille ne devait pas être bien vieux. Voldemort enrôlait de plus en plus de jeunes depuis que Poudlard avait fermé ses portes… Depuis que Poudlard était la dernière place que Voldemort ne pouvait approcher.

Il enfonça un pieu dans le cœur d'un vampire à un mètre de lui.

Ça aussi, les Vampires toujours aussi nombreux. Voldemort se préparait une armée de combattants compétents à moindre frais. Des Moldus étaient capturés puis transformés…

Harry ne fit pas attention au Mangemort à sa droite, trop préoccupé par celui qui était devant lui.

Mangemort qui allait se faire un plaisir de le tuer.

Se serait fait un plaisir de le tuer.

Lorsque Harry pivota pour affronter un nouvel ennemi, un de plus, le Mangemort bascula.

Mort.

- Attention à toi, Bum', sourit Mélindra avant de se déplacer en un geste flou vers d'autres victimes de sa folie massacrante.

Harry en resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

Mélindra avait toujours été une guerrière.

Pas une sorcière, une guerrière.

Elle avait toujours préféré sortir son sabre plutôt que sa baguette, lancer un poignard sur ses adversaires plutôt qu'un sort.

Elle était combattante chevronnée, rompue aux arts du combat depuis toute petite.

Mais jamais Harry n'avait vu ça.

Mélindra Black était devenue une arme vivante.

Elle ne se battait pas. Elle exécutait.

Plus dangereuse et mortelle que l'Avada Kedavra. Enchaînant parades, sortilèges et coups à une vitesse sidérante.

Le Survivant se reprit et lança un sortilège à son tour.

...

- GÉANT ! Cria un Auror d'Edinburgh. REPLIE !

Mélindra dégagea son sabre du corps du Mangemort qui avait eut la folie de l'attaquer et se tourna vers le bruit effroyable des pas de la créature.

Un géant, haut de plus de sept mètres, il écrasait tout sur son passage.

Mélindra regarda autour d'elle, inutile de dire que les Mangemorts s'étaient rangés, un Géant avait tendance à être un temps soit peu maladroit.

Mais un Géant n'était pas pour autant complètement débile. La montagne de muscles se dirigeait calmement vers l'endroit où la plupart des forces de la lumière étaient rassemblées. La frontière que les Mangemorts tentaient de reprendre depuis le début de l'attaque. Mélindra su que si le Géant atteignait l'autre bout de la place, les Mangemorts n'auraient plus aucuns problèmes à passer de l'autre côté.

Ron lui avait dit que souvent, ils devaient battre en retraite lorsque les Géants déboulaient parce qu'ils étaient bien trop protégés par de la vieilles magie.

Une vieille Magie qui leur assurait protection contre les sortilèges. Il n'avait jamais était dit qu'on ne pouvait pas les blesser autrement.

Mélindra esquissa un sourire mauvais. Il était temps de savoir si ces quatre années qu'_Ils_ avaient passées à l'éduquer avaient vraiment servit à quelque chose.

_Les humains, tout Observateur soit-il, n'ont jamais su tirer le plein parti des capacités octroyées aux Tueuses par l'Ancienne Magie. Tu es Tueuse et tu vas enfin savoir ce que cela veut vraiment dire !_

S'approcher d'un Géant était folie. Tout le monde savait ça. Tout le monde. Parce qu'un Géant, aussi imposant soit-il, est capable de réagir à une vitesse affolante.

Il valait mieux reculer devant un Géant, c'était la réaction la plus raisonnable.

Mélindra n'avait jamais été raisonnable.

Elle observa une seconde le Géant.

Une seconde, c'est ce qu'elle s'accorda avant de foncer.

Le Géant la remarqua. Il ne pu que faire cela, la remarquer.

Mélindra esquiva sans le moindre problème son immense pied, juste en faisant un écart de quinze malheureux centimètres par rapport à la trajectoire qu'elle s'était fixée.

Son sabre s'enfonça avec rapidité derrière la cheville du colosse encore en l'air pour en ressortir immédiatement.

Le Géant ne comprit pas immédiatement mais lorsqu'il posa son pied sur le sol, il perdit l'équilibre.

Déjà Mélindra avait rebondit sur la carcasse d'une voiture, avait effectué une vrille et se tenait au niveau du mollet de sa proie. Sa lame fusa à nouveau et sectionna le tendon qui se trouvait là.

Le Géant, qui tenait encore debout, abandonna définitivement la partie. Ses deux jambes étaient inutilisables désormais. Il s'écroula, faisant trembler la ville toute entière.

Mélindra qui avait touché le sol avant lui fut légèrement déséquilibrée.

Aucunes importances après tout, son sabre venait déjà de priver un Vampire de sa tête.

Les hurlements de guerre s'élevèrent à nouveau tandis que les membres des forces de la Lumière s'élançaient à nouveau.

...

La bataille ne s'éternisa pas après cela. La marque des Ténèbres illumina le ciel de ses reflets verts et aussitôt des dizaines de Pop s'élevèrent autour d'elle.

Mélindra essuya sa lame d'un geste ample sur la cape d'un Mangemort et la rangea avec délicatesse.

- Tu es complètement cinglée ! Lui hurla Harry alors qu'il s'approchait à grands pas vers elle. Quand on dit replie, tu es sensée obéir ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- De rien Bum', ça a été un plaisir de te débarrasser de ce Géant, répondit Mélindra assez sèchement tandis qu'elle se détournait en direction du Géant, laissé sur place et qui ne pouvait pas vraiment faussée compagnie à ses ennemis.

...

- Au pied, Circera !

- Va te faire voir, répondit la jeune femme en continuant son chemin vers le Géant.

Elle s'arrêta finalement entre Kate et Ron.

- Beau boulot, la Miss, lui souffla Kate. Tu comptes en faire quoi maintenant ?

- C'est pas mon problème… Seulement, si le Ministère pouvait éviter de le tuer, son espèce s'éteint doucement, il ne faudrait pas la priver d'un reproducteur.

- Ça m'étonne de toi, ce genre de parole, Mélindra, remarqua Ron.

- Si tu savais. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- La partie du boulot la plus dure, Merry…

...

Mélindra s'accroupit près d'une nouvelle victime de la folie meurtrière de Voldemort. Une jeune femme, à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Enceinte d'au moins six mois. Elle vérifia sans espoir la vivacité du pouls. Aucune pulsation n'avait agité le cœur de la femme depuis longtemps. Mélindra fouilla les poches de la morte et trouva rapidement ses papiers d'identité.

C'était la consigne première des autorités. Il fallait qu'en cas d'attaque chacun ait ses papiers d'identité pour rendre plus simple l'identification des corps. Mélindra ferma les paupières de la femme. De Carrie Adams.

Elle marqua son nom sur sa liste et lança un sortilège. Le corps se retrouva emballé dans un sac, le nom de la victime bien en évidence.

Elle fit léviter ensuite le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à l'endroit où les autres victimes étaient tristement entassées… Plus de deux cents déjà et uniquement deux survivants.

...

Cette nuit, le bilan fût énorme aux yeux de Mélindra et pourtant, ils avaient évité le pire selon Harry.

Trois cents soixante quatre morts. Trois cents soixante quatre victimes innocentes.

Onze survivants.

...

_Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? _

_Laissez-moi une petite review!_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 18/04/2010  
_


	30. Pour le Sourire de William

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu ^^! Qui est Lillendrine? Des réponses bientôt, c'est promis! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture!_

_**Note :** Salut la compagnie! Comment allez-vous? Alors un nouveau chapitre, que j'aime vraiment bien ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 29**

Harry entra avec la plus grande discrétion dans le salon.

Il ne faisait aucuns bruits et il le savait. Il avait beaucoup apprit en cinq ans. Apprit d'une personne à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé.

Rogue.

Severus Rogue, qui après s'être gentiment fait passé pour mort grâce aux sœurs Halliwell -expertes en la matière – s'était occupé de son cas. Du sien et de celui de Malefoy.

Il avait transformé Malefoy en un parfait agent double. Presque aussi doué que lui en Occlumencie.

Après, ça avait été son tour. Cinq années passées à apprendre beaucoup sur la faculté de se faire oublier, d'être discret, de fermer son esprit, de se battre.

Hermione lui avait préparé un emploi du temps destiné à ce qu'il s'améliore encore.

Les Tueuses s'étaient aussi chargées de lui apprendre la vie. Trois mois passés avec une dizaine de filles dans les profondeurs des Enfers… Facile diriez vous. Une promenade de santé pour les filles en question. Pas forcément pour lui. Surtout quand la chef de file avait pour nom Kennedy.

Au milieu de tout ça, il avait réussit à trouver toutes les Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Ne lui demandait pas comment, c'était une partie un peu floue. Cela avait mit plus de deux ans.

Seulement, il devait une grande partie de la réussite de cette entreprise à ses amis. A l'Ordre. Aux sœurs. Aux Tueuses.

Beaucoup le considérait comme celui qui devait sauver le monde… Peu savait que sans les réseaux de résistance, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Une chose était sûre cependant. Il les avait et il les avait caché à son tour.

Détruire ce genre de bibelots devait se faire au bon moment.

Le retour de Mélindra signifiait sûrement que ce moment approchait.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la lame du petit poignard qu'il tenait dans sa main et le lança.

…

C'est sans la moindre surprise qu'il vit sa meilleure amie se retourner et rattraper le poignard au vol.

A un centimètre de son visage.

- Tu t'es amélioré Harry, remarqua simplement la jeune femme.

- Où as-tu apprit ça ? Répondit-il pour tout remerciement.

Le visage de sa meilleure amie se ferma. Ses traits durent rappelaient ceux de Sirius.

- Je te raconterais l'histoire un de ces jours, Harry, souffla-t-elle en se détournant. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas prête à te la raconter.

Il s'avança doucement et se plaça à ses côtés.

- Ce que tu as fait, l'autre jour, au Géant. C'est techniquement impossible. Même Buffy en est incapable.

- Buffy en est capable. Elle ne le sait pas encore, c'est tout.

- Et…

- Arrête Harry… S'il te plaît. Je t'expliquerais, je te le promets. Je te demande juste d'attendre.

Il soupira.

- Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi mon filleul appelle Ron _Tonton Ducky, _marmonna-t-il après un long silence.

Mélindra lui sourit, reconnaissante.

- Il s'est enfoncé dans le crâne que Ron s'appelait Donald… Tu connais Donald, le canard du dessin animé ?

- Celui de Disney ?

- Ça vient de là… Tout son grand-père pour trouver des surnoms à deux Mornilles…

- Oui, tout son grand-père, dit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie. Au fait, William est avec Malefoy.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ?

- Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas connaître son père…

- William est au courant ? Pour Malefoy je veux dire.

- Il est encore un peu trop jeune pour appréhender la chose si tu veux mon avis… Mais je suis sûre qu'il ira chercher les informations par lui-même si il commence à se douter de la véritable identité de Malefoy le concernant…

- Ses fameuses aptitudes en matière de Légilimencie…

- Malefoy sait qu'il doit rester sur ses gardes concernant ce détail.

- Tu enterres la hache de guerre alors ?

- C'est uniquement pour William. Et c'est temporaire.

…

Mélindra observa son fils grimper sur la barre en métal d'une balançoire avec agilité avant qu'il ne se lâche en arrière, seulement retenu par ses jambes.

- Il ne va pas tomber ? Lui demanda Malefoy à côté d'elle, presque inquiet.

- Non… C'est un vrai petit singe. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

- Si il tombe ça ne va pas lui faire que du bien.

- Il ne tombera pas.

- T'en es sûre ?

- Tu es fatiguant Malefoy.

Elle le vit lui jeter un regard noir avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur William, les sourcils froncés. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur sa lecture.

…

- Il ressemble pas mal à ton père d'après ce que Lunard m'a dit.

- Oui… Il a pas mal de Sirius Black dans le corps.

…

- Il te ressemble aussi, souffla-t-elle après un moment passé à observer le petit garçon tenter le diable du haut de son toboggan.

Draco tourna la tête dans sa direction. Mélindra regardait au loin, appuyée sur son genou qu'elle avait remonté contre sa poitrine.

- Il a le même sourire que toi lorsqu'il dort… Il a cette démarche conquérante du Malefoy qui croit que la Terre entière est à ses pieds… Cette maudite facilité à embobiner son monde… A m'embobiner…

Un sourire triste afflua sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

- Il a ton rire, murmura Draco.

- Je sais… Répondit-elle en un souffle. On aura quand même réussit quelque chose de bien nous deux…

Il lui rendit son regard désolé et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui courait maintenant dans leur direction.

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Mélindra le hissa sur ses genoux et embrassa le petit garçon sur la tempe.

- Tu viens jouer avec moi au ballon, Maman ?

- Demande à Malefoy, Willy… Je lis mon livre.

Il vit le petit garçon hocher la tête avant de sauter au sol.

- Tu viens jouer au ballon avec moi Draco ? S'il te plaît… Demanda William avec un sourire candide.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Mélindra, sans comprendre son sourire en coin.

Il haussa les épaules et se leva.

William glissa sa main dans la sienne, attrapa son ballon et l'entraîna vers un coin d'herbe dans le parc.

- Tu vas au goal, d'accord ? On dit que l'arbre c'est le premier poteau et l'autre arbre c'est le deuxième poteau !

Draco fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Mélindra. C'était quoi ce jeu ?

…

Mélindra éclata de rire en voyant son fils envoyé le ballon pile entre les jambes de Malefoy et ainsi marqué un nouveau but. 15-0 pour le moment. Malefoy ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire apparemment.

- T'es trop nul ! Ria le petit garçon.

- Comment ça, nul ? Tu vas voir espèce de crapule !

Et Draco s'élança vers William, le prit par la taille et le posa sur son épaule.

William se retrouva la tête en bas. Mort de rire…

L'héritier Malefoy se baissa, prit le ballon et avança tranquillement vers elle, l'air indifférent.

- On y va ?

Mélindra sourit, rassembla ses affaires et prit la direction de son appartement. Elle avait emmené Malefoy et William dans un petit square à Florence. L'Angleterre était bien trop dangereuse pour ce genre de sortie…

- Tu es un mauvais perdant, Malefoy, remarqua-t-elle simplement.

- Tu avais oublié ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

...

_Alors? Ça vous a plu?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review!_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 25/04/2010  
_


	31. Le Prix de l'Ombre

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Coucou! Merci pour ta review! Je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire.. Ou du moins va te faire attendre le prochain avec impatience ^^ Bonne lecture. _

_**Note :** Hey! Comment allez-vous? Alors un nouveau chapitre, que j'aime bien ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

_**IMPORTANT: Je vais modifier mon pseudo la semaine prochaine par Orlane Sayan. Je vous préviens pour que vous ne soyez pas trop surpris ^^**  
_

**Chapitre 30**

Mélindra était installée dans la cuisine square Grimmaurd, son fils sur ses genoux. Elle lisait un livre d'histoires (de Dragons) avec lui. William était dans sa phase fan de Dragon… Son histoire préférée était bien entendu le combat de son Parrain contre un Magyar à Pointes… Histoire que Harry avait été obligé de raconter au moins une dizaine de fois. William semblait quand même préférer la version de Ron (beaucoup plus romancée)…

- Maman, il est où Draco ? Demanda son fils alors qu'il refermait son livre.

Mélindra soupira doucement.

Elle ne savait pas à vrai dire. Il avait disparu depuis environ une semaine… Elle n'était pas foncièrement inquiète. Il était grand après tout. Et puis pendant qu'il n'était pas là, elle ne le voyait pas et c'était tout aussi bien.

Elle releva la tête en direction de Ginny et Kate pour savoir si elles le savaient mais le teint pâle de Ginny et le regard inquiet de sa tante lui indiquèrent plutôt le contraire. Ginny lui sourit faiblement et désigna William d'un signe de tête. Mélindra acquiesça.

- Je ne sais pas Will… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce qu'il a dit qu'il m'emmènerait faire du balai avec lui… Marmonna son fils.

- Tu demanderas à Harry…

- C'est avec Draco que je veux le faire moi.

Mélindra se tendit à la réponse de son fils. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait eut le temps de s'attacher à Malefoy autant que ça… Elle les laissait souvent tous les deux depuis deux semaines… Après tout, Draco était le père de William et même si son fils était entouré comme il le fallait par des Oncles, il lui manquait une présence paternelle. Mélindra espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas été fouillé dans la tête de Draco…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tonks et Teddy.

Le petit Lupin se dirigea vers William et s'assit en face de lui. Un petit Lupin aux cheveux violets vifs, aux yeux verts quasiment fluorescent et à la peau étrangement plus foncées que d'ordinaire.

Mélindra sourit et échangea un regard amusé avec Tonks.

- Wah… S'extasia William. Tu sais mettre ta peau d'une autre couleur ?

- Bah oui.

- Tu peux la mettre en orange ?

- William… Soupira Mélindra alors que Teddy, souriant de toutes ses dents bleues, s'exécutait avec plaisir.

William éclata de rire.

- Lillendrine aussi elle sait faire ça. Elle mettait souvent sa peau tout en blanc quand on jouait à cache cache avec les Gardiens.

- C'est qui Lillendrine ? Demanda Teddy.

- C'est ma meilleure amie !

Mélindra sourit tristement au souvenir de la petite fille.

- Vous allez jouer les garçons ?

- Oui… Draco il m'a prêté son Vif D'Or. Tu veux le voir ? Dit William en sautant au sol avant de sortir de la pièce suivit de Teddy.

…

- Alors ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix plus qu'inquiète apparemment à Tonks.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles… C'est sûrement une fausse alerte Ginny… C'est déjà arrivé. Il doit être en mission on ne sait où pour Voldemort.

- Il aurait trouvé un moyen de nous contacter.

- Calme toi Ginny… Souffla Kate en serrant l'avant bras de la rouquine avec un sourire rassurant. Il est solide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea finalement Mélindra, pas tellement au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'Ordre. Elle ne donnait qu'un coup de main pour aller taper sur les Mangemorts. Et c'était juste pour s'assurer qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny en sortiraient vivants.

- On n'a pas de nouvelles de Draco depuis plus d'une semaine, lui expliqua Tonks.

- Et ?

- Si on n'en reçoit pas rapidement, il serra considéré comme mort pour l'Ordre.

Bien malgré elle, le cœur de Mélindra rata comme un battement.

- En quelle honneur ?

- Personne ne peut survivre à plus de deux semaines de tortures Mélindra. Même pas lui.

- Torture ?

- S'il a été repéré, c'est ce que Voldemort lui fera subir. Et je ne connais personne qui ait réussit à sortir vivant de ses cachots.

Mélindra déglutit assez difficilement.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est en mission pour Voldemort, affirma-t-elle.

…

_Deux jours plus tard…_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Severus Rogue. Mélindra, à l'image de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et des Jumeaux, releva la tête.

Sans un mot, l'ancien Mangemort déposa une bille verte lumineuse sur la table.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Harry, puis avec Ron et regarda à nouveau la bille.

- Joli caillou, Rogue, remarqua George avec un ton sarcastique. Très pratique en plus, pour éclairer une pièce la nuit…

- Ce n'est pas sûr que Kate aime pour autant… Continua Fred.

- Taisez vous tous les deux. C'est une pierre de Leufeydie… Draco en porte un fragment sur lui…

Mélindra haussa un sourcil et chercha dans ses lointains souvenirs scolaires les propriétés rapportées à cette pierre dont elle ne se souvenait même pas.

- C'est de la Magie Noire ! S'écria Hermione.

- Et après, Granger ? Vu la situation de Draco, la Magie noire passe plus inaperçue auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Draco ? Intervint Ginny en se redressant.

Un sourire désolé se forma sur le visage du maître des Potions alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la pierre.

- Je lui avais conseillé de porter un fragment de cette pierre… Au cas où il se fasse prendre…

- Par Merlin tout puissant, souffla Ginny en se rassoyant lentement.

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie et l'attira contre lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Professeur ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Elle brille, Harry… Répondit Hermione.

- Et ?

- Ça veut dire que son niveau magique, ou tout du moins son niveau d'énergie vitale est au plus bas… Dit Rogue en s'assoyant à son tour.

- Il est… mort ? Demanda Mélindra lentement.

- Pas encore… Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le laissera pas partir vivant. Lucius et Bellatrix encore moins.

Un silence de plomb envahit la pièce.

Mélindra entendit les mots de Rogues résonner longtemps dans sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux fortement pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle détestait ça merde ! Malefoy l'avait trahie. De la pire façon qu'il soit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter ça… Le fait qu'il ait tout brisé en elle alors qu'elle avait placé tant en lui, en eux. Et pourtant…

Pourtant depuis trois semaines maintenant, elle le laissait approché William. Elle l'avait laissé gagné. Pourtant depuis trois semaines, elle acceptait de passer du temps avec lui sans que ne lui vienne l'idée d'envenimer la situation. Elle n'en avait pas envie à vrai dire. Voir William avec son père, même si c'était Malefoy, était quelque chose de merveilleux. Son fils ne savait pas la vérité sur Draco mais elle le soupçonnait d'avoir deviné qui était vraiment cet homme pour lui… Et pour elle. Pourtant le fait de savoir qu'il allait certainement mourir meurtrissait son cœur et enflammait son âme d'un sentiment qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop près de la douleur pour que ce soit sain pour elle.

Elle le haïssait.

Elle le haïssait.

Mélindra croisa le regard insistant de son ancien professeur lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

…

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle tout en gratifiant Rogue d'une œillade soupçonneuse.

- On pourrait envoyer une équipe de secours pour le sauver.

- C'est vous le boss Rogue… Envoyez une quinzaine de membre de l'Ordre à l'abattoir si ça vous chante.

- Il n'y aurait pas forcément besoin d'une quinzaine d'hommes.

- Explicitez Rogue, j'ai perdu le goût des charades.

Il soupira face à son manque de coopération.

Elle avait très bien comprit où il venait en venir.

- Ça va certainement flatter votre ego de manière incroyable Black, mais vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse capable d'aller le récupérer et de sortir vivante du Manoir Malefoy.

Mélindra cligna des yeux -histoire d'être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé- et se leva.

- Je ne fais pas partit de l'Ordre Rogue. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais risquer ma peau pour ce dégénéré. Trouver un autre pigeon, grinça-t-elle d'une voix froide alors qu'elle avançait vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Je pensais pourtant que vous étiez moins narcissique que votre père, Black, lui répondit Rogue sans même se tourner dans sa direction alors qu'elle allait gagner le hall.

- Mon père n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, gronda-t-elle en se stoppant, la main crispée dur la poignée de la porte.

- C'est vrai que le sujet est encore sensible… On n'a toujours pas digéré la mort de son papa, Black, pas vrai ?

- Je ne voudrais pas priver Emma de son père, Rogue. Arrêtez les frais, siffla Mélindra en se retournant vers son ancien professeur.

Rogue soutint son regard glacial sans sourciller.

Il éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

- Vous ne me faîtes pas peur, Black.

- Mélindra, si tu n'acceptes pas d'aller sauver Draco pour je ne sais quelle raison, fait le au moins pour William, intervint Hermione doucement.

- William a très bien vécu sans lui jusqu'ici. Je n'irai pas le chercher. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait. Débrouillez vous, Rogue.

- Je n'ai pas finit Black ! Vous ne pouvez pas tellement vous défiler.

- Comment ça ?

- Je connais Draco, c'est moi qu'il l'ai formé pour qu'il puisse tromper Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Je connais ses faiblesses Black. Son esprit n'est plus tellement influençable depuis quelques années mais il reste humain. Et croyez moi, depuis quelques temps, il avait dû mal à produire des écrans protecteurs aussi puissants qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Et après ? C'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! Depuis que vous êtes revenue en Angleterre ! Et réfléchissez bien Black, si Voldemort s'aperçoit de l'existence de votre fils, la sécurité de William pourrait bien devenir inexistante !

- Je souhaite bonne chance à Voldemort pour toucher à mon fils. Je vous le répète Rogue, je n'irai pas risquer ma peau pour lui !

- Je me suis souvent demandé ce que vous fichiez à Gryffondor, Black… Vous auriez fait une excellente Serpentard du temps de Poudlard. Mais à la réflexion faîtes, vous ne valez peut-être pas mieux que les Mangemorts que vous haïssez avec tant de force. Vous avez la lâcheté dans les veines.

- Il y a cinq ans, les choses étaient différentes, Rogue. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de leçon de morale à recevoir de la part d'une personne qui a passé sa vie à fuir, répliqua finalement Mélindra en sortant de la pièce.

...

- Je sais ce que c'est que de faire l'erreur de fuir son passé, Black ! Lui lança tout de même l'ancien Mangemort alors qu'elle s'élançait dans les escaliers.

Mélindra l'ignora.

…

_Je sais ce que c'est que de faire l'erreur de fuir son passé…_

Mélindra respira profondément et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ce qu'elle voulait être un exercice de méditation…

Elle soupira avec agacement et abandonna la partie. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle n'y arrivait plus.

Comment expliquer la peur et la douleur qui lui déchirer le ventre et accélérer son rythme cardiaque à chaque fois que ses pensées s'envolaient vers un certain Malefoy ?

Peur qu'on finisse par retrouver son corps, qu'on lui annonce avec certitude qu'il était vraiment mort. Peur de la douleur, de la façon dont elle allait réagir. Et la douleur. Elle avait l'impression de replonger dans son passé. Chaque fois que la mort frappait dans son entourage, elle sentait ses souvenirs remonter dans son esprit. Et quoiqu'elle fasse, Draco Malefoy faisait partit de cet entourage.

Il vivait en William… Durant cinq ans, elle l'avait vu à travers lui.

Ça avait été une sensation douloureuse de voir cet homme à travers son petit garçon… Et puis à la fois tellement rassurante. Une preuve tangible qu'il y avait eut quelque chose entre eux, que peut-être cela avait été plus qu'une histoire de manipulation et de faux semblants.

Il y avait eut cette histoire pourtant… Mensonge, tromperie… Mais le mal était déjà fait quand elle avait reçu _la lettre_. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Draco. Il avait été là au moment où elle en avait eut le plus besoin. Il avait été là pour elle, juste pour elle.

Elle ne s'était pas imaginé que son histoire avec Malefoy finirait comme ça. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu se faire avoir. Elle était pourtant restée sur ses gardes au début. Elle gardait bien à l'esprit que ce n'était pas sérieux. Que c'était Malefoy.

Et pourtant…

Même après cinq longues années, les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de cette période lui étaient toujours aussi douloureux.

Se dire qu'il l'avait trahit. Se dire qu'elle l'avait aimé, qu'elle avait cru en ce qu'il lui avait dit… Qu'elle avait cru en eux tout simplement.

Se dire que ce n'était qu'une mascarade.

Et pourtant…

Elle était hantée par tous ses souvenirs.

Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son regard, ses regards…

Sa voix, son odeur…

Elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire son sang lorsqu'il se mettait à chanter à l'appel de celui de Draco.

Cinq ans n'avaient pas suffit à ce qu'elle fasse face à cette rupture. Pourtant elle aurait dû depuis longtemps tirer un trait là-dessus. C'est ce qu'elle croyait avoir réussit à faire jusqu'à Halloween. Elle l'avait revu et tout était revenu.

Parce qu'au fond, elle avait passé les quatre premières années tellement préoccupées par des problèmes autrement plus vitaux qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'y penser et de panser ses blessures comme elle aurait dû.

Une partie de son âme continuer de s'accrocher désespérément au rêve d'une chimère.

...

- C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ?

Mélindra sursauta et se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix qui venait d'interrompre le fil de ses pensées.

Severus Rogue était entré silencieusement dans la pièce et se tenait appuyé contre la porte.

Il n'arborait pas ce sourire sarcastique ou réjouit parce qu'elle était en état de faiblesse.

Il se contentait de l'observer de ses yeux couleur d'ébène.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui ainsi. Oh bien sûr fréquenter une cinglée comme Kate avait dû le forcer à changer quelque part. Preuves en étaient de son simple air gaga devant sa fille, des sourires qu'il échangeait avec Kate et de l'abandon de son éternel cynisme.

Rogue, elle ne le détestait plus autant qu'en troisième année. Elle le respectait pour ce qu'il avait vécu, pour ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry. Et puis, il l'avait aidée quelque part en sixième année. Un repère comme un autre que d'échanger des répliques acerbes avec un prof comme lui.

Rogue qui durant le peu de temps qu'avait duré sa sixième année l'avait littéralement traînée à ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pas par manque de sa présence mais parce qu'il avait promit à Kate de la surveiller. Combien de fois l'avait-il interrompu alors qu'elle était vraiment très _occupée_ avec une de ses conquêtes ?

- Dur de haïr l'autre pour ce qu'il a fait et de ne pas s'empêcher de ressentir… ce qu'on ressent.

Mélindra écarquilla les yeux à la phrase de son ancien professeur.

- Ne faites pas cette tête là, Black. J'ai eut vingt et un ans avant vous. Même si les gens ont tendance à l'oublier… Croyez-moi, j'ai fait l'erreur de tout faire pour que mon passé reste ce qu'il était, du passé… J'ai perdu quelque chose comme vingt ans de ma vie et ma meilleure amie… Alors si vous ne voulez pas finir comme moi… Pensez-y, un vieux graisseux acariâtre...

- Je devrais allez le récupérer selon vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je m'en serrais occupé si seulement ce n'était qu'une faible poche de malades et que l'Ordre eut été en supériorité numérique. C'est un ami, Miss Black… Et malgré le fait que j'ai des réticences à vous envoyez là-bas au vu de vos médiocres aptitudes en matière de discrétion et de subtilité vous êtes tout de même la seule personne à pouvoir transplaner de n'importe quel endroit… Et puis… Vous seriez surprise de ce qu'il pourrait vous dire…

- Vous êtes au courant que vous devenez comme Dumbledore avec l'âge ?

- C'est à force de discuter avec ce Choixpeau et de fréquenter Potter ça… Je ne vous forcerai pas à aller là-bas, Black… Seulement, n'oubliez pas que c'est tout de même le père de votre fils.

- Je sais tout ça…

- Dépêchez-vous de vous décidez. Il est solide mais personne ne peut survivre plus de quinze jours là-bas.

Mélindra l'observa quitter la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver une solution à son problème.

...

_Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? _

_Une petite review?_

_Merci de me lire._

_A la semaine prochain._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 02/05/2010_

_**IMPORTANT: Je vais modifier mon pseudo la semaine prochaine par **_Orlane Sayan_**. Je vous préviens pour que vous ne soyez pas trop surpris ^^**_


	32. Les Sous Sols de la Torture

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu. ^^ Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira également, même si la fin risque de me valoir quelques menaces de mort ^^''. _

_Pour répondre à ta question, Sayan c'est phonétiquement mon vrai nom de famille mais c'est également le « Sayan » d'Ewilan Gil'Sayan. Et je crois que Pierre Bottero a laissé une telle empreinte en moi que cet empreint est justifié. Et puis, j'ai prit l'habitude d'utiliser ce pseudo partout maintenant et il est grand temps que je change celui que j'utilise ici (je devais à l'origine être juste « Orlane » mais la place était déjà prise par une Allemande. Le « Orlane 78 » était théoriquement temporaire puisque je n'étais pas inspirée quand je me suis inscrite ^^) Donc tu sais tout maintenant. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

Fan2haru : _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je dois te dire que Mélindra a été très flattée d'apprendre qu'une review lui était personnellement destinée (la fierté des Black n'a pas que des avantages). Je ne te cache pas non plus que le contenu t'a valu un regard noir (elle n'aime toujours pas se faire tirer les bretelles ^^). _

_Elle n'a toutefois pas voulu te donner une réponse elle-même (enfin je pense que le « je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux par la barbe de Merlin! C'est quand même un monde ça! » t'était destiné mais ce n'est pas en soi une réponse constructive donc je censure un peu Mélindra et ses excès de mauvaise humeur)_

_Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Des précisions sur la période durant laquelle Mélindra était absente arrivent, ne t'inquiète pas ! Des réponses bientôt, promis._

_J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Note :** Salut la compagnie! Comment va la vie de votre existence? De mon côté ça roule. Bon je dois vous avouer que si je pouvais écrire un peu plus, ça ne me déplairait pas mais j'ai mes exams à réviser alors... Il n'empêche que je suis à l'écriture du chapitre 16 de la suite et que donc ça avance plutôt bien quand même._

_Voili voilou..._

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre! Je l'aime bien même si je préfère le suivant :D. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 31**

Mélindra regardait fixement le liquide sombre qui dansait dans sa tasse.

- Maman ?

La jeune Black se tourna vers son fils qui venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine.

Pieds nus et en pyjamas, il avait ce visage sérieux qui le faisait paraître plus que son âge.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils.

- William, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être au lit.

Puis elle remarqua l'air soucieux de son fils. Plus que soucieux.

- Maman, c'est vrai que Draco il va… mourir ?

Mélindra déglutit difficilement. Elle n'aimait le son de ces mots dans la bouche de son fils de quatre ans et demi.

- Je ne sais pas William, murmura-t-elle en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il se nicha dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou et Mélindra le sentit trembler.

- Je veux pas qu'il… meurt Draco Maman. Je l'aime bien moi.

- Je sais mon cœur.

- Il est gentil maintenant Maman, souffla alors le petit garçon d'une voix tremblotante.

Mélindra ferma les yeux. William savait. Il ne le dirait pas parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas lui parler de son père. De Draco.

Elle respira longuement l'odeur de son petit garçon avant de se diriger lentement vers les étages.

Il était peut-être temps qu'elle affronte son passé…

…

Le soleil était à peine levé quand elle entra dans la cuisine.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Rogue, Kate, Tonks, Remus et d'autres personnes encore étaient déjà là.

Quinzième jours sans nouvelles de Draco Black, né Malefoy. Ils allaient devoir trouver un nouvel espion… Il faudrait changer tous les plans de l'organisation secrète.

- Dîtes-moi ce que je dois savoir Rogue.

Son ancien professeur acquiesça lentement.

…

Mélindra serra son fils dans ses bras.

- Tu seras sage.

- Oui.

- Je t'aime mon cœur…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Maman.

Elle le mit dans les bras d'Hermione après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

- N'oubliez pas Miss Black, votre atout sera la discrétion. Voldemort vous croit morte, jamais il n'aura fait installer quelconques sécurités… Dirigez-vous vers les sous-sols.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Rogue, je sais ce que veut dire _s'infiltrer en terrain ennemi._ Je le faisais déjà quand j'avais douze ans.

- Écoutez Black, il s'agit de la vie d'un ami. Et le peu de ce que j'ai vu de votre famille m'a toujours montré qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la subtilité et la discrétion dans votre patrimoine génétique. Administrez-lui les potions.

- Relax Rogue, marmonna Remus.

Mélindra sourit et vérifia qu'elle avait bien le sac de potions avant de se concentrer. Elle fut illuminée d'une lumière blanche.

Un coup d'œil à ses vêtements lui indiqua qu'elle était en mode espion. Il n'y avait que son visage qui n'était pas totalement caché par un pan de tissus noir.

- Prenez ça, lui dit finalement Rogue en lui tendant une cape sombre et un masque de Mangemort. Parfois le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu est de se montrer en plein jour.

- Merci.

Elle fourra l'ensemble dans le petit sac à dos sombre.

- A toute à l'heure, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer vers sa destination.

- Passe le bonjour à Lucius, Circera, lui lança Harry.

Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage de vapeur.

…

Mélindra observa de loin l'immense Manoir qui dominait de toute sa hauteur un immense parc. Elle repéra sans le moindre mal la bonne vingtaine de Mangemorts, l'escouade de Vampires et celle de Démon qui patrouillait autour du Manoir et dans la forêt environnante. Mélindra fit le tour jusqu'à trouver un endroit un temps soit peu masqué par les arbres.

- _Attraversare, _souffla-t-elle doucement.

Comme elle s'y attendait, rien ne se passa.

Elle haussa les épaules, au moins elle aurait essayé.

Mélindra recula légèrement et s'élança. Juste un pas d'élan… Elle sauta suffisamment haut pour dépasser la hauteur des grilles avant de pivoter et de passer aux raz des herses pointues qui terminaient le portail.

Elle toucha le sol sans le moindre bruit et se rendit invisible dans le même temps.

Mélindra se redressa et commença à se diriger vers le manoir sans qu'un bruit ne provienne d'elle.

Et c'est avec des sourires moqueurs envoyés aux patrouilleurs et aux pièges qu'elle se posta près de la porte de service, à l'arrière du bâtiments, attendant patiemment qu'un Mangemort entre puisqu'il fallait être tatoué pour ne pas déclencher d'alarme.

…

La Manoir était décidément trop grand songea Mélindra en faisant demi-tour. Elle devait non seulement trouver son chemin mais en plus, elle devait éviter démons et Vampires, seuls êtres capables de la remarquer parmi toute la troupe de bras cassés que comptaient les rangs de Voldemort.

Et si elle se faisait attrapé, même elle aurait du mal à quitter cet endroit. Elle pouvait se débarrasser de beaucoup d'ennemi en peu de temps. Mais les Démons qui étaient ici n'étaient pas des rigolos. Des proches de la Source, ça ne laissait aucuns doutes…

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle tournait dans les couloirs et pas la moindre trace d'escalier menant aux sous-sols.

Le temps tournait pendant qu'elle se perdait. Et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce à quoi s'amuser Voldemort dans les sous-sols.

- Dolohov m'a dit qu'il y aurait des attaques de prévues demain soir dans toutes les capitales des pays résistants. On va s'en donner à cœur joie ! S'exclama un Mangemort à l'intention de son acolyte en passant à côté d'elle sans même la remarquer.

Mélindra grimaça, il faudrait qu'elle pense à relayer l'information à Rogue pour qu'il prévienne les réseaux de résistances étrangers. Beaucoup de pays de l'Europe de l'Ouest étaient loin d'être sous la domination utopique de ce cher Tom… Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs au goût du Mage.

Mélindra soupira et continua ses recherches.

...

Une heure plus tard, elle déboucha enfin dans le hall d'entrée. Rogue lui avait dit que c'était dans la grande salle de Bal des Malefoy que Voldemort _trônait. _Preuve incontestable de son ego surdimensionné : il avait tout le mal du monde à renverser complètement le pouvoir et à mettre la main sur tous les services du ministère Anglais et il se prenait quand même pour le roi du Monde. Parce qu'en cinq ans, Voldemort avait bien entendu prit le pouvoir après un coup d'état mais il n'avait pas encore le pays entier sous ses ordres. Nombreux étaient ceux qui obéissaient à ce qu'ils appelaient le gouvernement de Poudlard. Là où les résistants étaient installés majoritairement. Et Mage Noir ou pas, Voldemort n'arrivait toujours pas à percer les défenses de Poudlard. Défenses qui avaient été renforcées par les recherches conjointes de Willow, Hermione, Ginny, Severus et Piper. Autant de Magie réunies prévalaient sur la toute puissance de la Magie noire. L'union fait la force. Et puis, les Aurors et une grande partie des services d'Ordre et de Défenses avaient déserté le Ministère.

Mélindra pu enfin suivre les indications de Rogue concernant le chemin jusqu'aux cachots…

…

Mélindra finit par déboucher sur les sous sols.

C'était maintenant que cela se compliquait. Elle devait trouver Malefoy.

Elle scanna les alentours. Les sous-sols du Manoir étaient sales, froids, humides… Des odeurs d'excréments, de sang et d'elle ne savait quoi encore polluaient tout l'atmosphère. Mélindra déglutit difficilement… Des disparitions avaient lieu tellement souvent à travers l'Angleterre… Aucuns n'étaient jamais revenus. Seuls des corps réapparaissaient de temps en temps. Ou ce qu'il en restait.

Son cœur s'accéléra sensiblement tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de ce que Rogue avait voulu lui dire par les sous-sols de la Torture. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Elle décida de commencer par le couloir à sa gauche.

Plusieurs fois elle tourna dans le labyrinthe de couloirs… Plusieurs fois, elle fit demi-tour. Elle se focalisait uniquement sur sa mission –trouver Malefoy- et évitait de prêter trop d'attention aux tas de chairs qui se décomposaient dans les nombreux cachots et cellules. Des corps torturés, prostrés dans des recoins de pièces sombres, sales et suintant l'humidité… Elle ne passait les yeux que sur les visages, essayant de trouver la chevelure d'un blond presque blanc de l'espion. Plusieurs fois elle cru l'avoir trouvé mais ce n'était que fausses alertes…

Les cachots transpiraient de magie noire… La véritable horreur de cette guerre était certainement ici. Ici et dans les rues dévastées des villes après un raide des Mangemorts.

Elle sursautait beaucoup trop souvent quand des cris déchirants résonnaient dans les couloirs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce ne soit pas ceux de Malefoy…

Avec le temps qui courait, cela allait faire plus de quatre heures qu'elle tournait dans la maison Malefoy, Mélindra commençait à penser qu'elle était arrivée trop tard. Que déjà Malefoy était mort et son corps avait été enlevé des sous-sols.

Mais elle continua de chercher. Elle considérerait Malefoy mort lorsqu'elle aurait fouillé toutes les cellules et les étages supérieurs.

Avec un soupir elle tourna une nouvelle fois à droite.

…

_- Tu es au courant pour le fils Malefoy ? Il paraît que c'est un traître. Il travaillerait pour l'Ordre du Phoenix d'après ce qui se dit…_

_- Ouais… Le Maître est furieux. Il y avait une rumeur qui courait comme quoi Malefoy Junior était promit à devenir l'un de ses appuis dans la guerre. Comme Rogue avant lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'acharner autant sur un prisonnier… _

Mélindra se stoppa au milieu d'un couloir tandis que les voix des deux hommes résonnaient dans le sous-sol. Elle fit demi-tour et rattrapa rapidement les deux Mangemorts.

Elle se posta devant eux et se rendit visible.

Les deux Mangemorts se stoppèrent et échangèrent un regard avant de sortir leur baguette d'une même geste.

Un geste beaucoup trop lent.

- _Stupéfix, _souffla Mélindra. Son sortilège fusa et frappa le Mangemort de droite en pleine poitrine. _Silencio_. Le deuxième qui allait visiblement hurler à l'attaque sentit les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Déjà Mélindra le tenait par le col et l'avait plaquer contre le mur sans ménagement.

- Où est Draco Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial en annulant son sortilège.

- AL... Commença le Mangemort.

Mélindra fut obligée de remettre son sortilège. Elle claqua la langue d'agacement.

- Tu m'obliges à devenir méchante Mangemort… Ça ne sera agréable ni pour toi, ni pour moi, grogna-t-elle en appliquant avec fermeté ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'homme.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_Ils _lui avaient apprit beaucoup de chose sur la magie de l'esprit. Mélindra infiltra sa Magie dans la tête du Mangemort.

Elle n'aimait pas ça mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

L'homme tenta tant bien que mal de lui résister en cachant l'information qu'elle cherchait. Mais ce n'était pas du tout en Occlumens de talent.

Mélindra fouilla l'esprit de l'homme avec méthode et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans la masse d'images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Les prisonniers de _prestige_ étaient enfermés à l'Est. Mélindra mémorisa sans efforts le chemin qui y menait avant de quitter la tête de l'homme.

Elle croisa son regard choqué et terrifié quand elle lui lâcha la tête.

Ce genre d'intrusion forcée ne faisait vraiment pas du tout du bien à l'hôte. Mélindra posa son pousse sur la jugulaire de l'homme qui, tombé au sol, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il résista mais en moins d'une minute, le flux sanguin n'irrigua plus assez le cerveau et le Mangemort tomba inconscient. Par mesure de précaution, Mélindra resta appuyée quelques secondes de plus.

Un regard au deux hommes lui indiqua clairement que ça risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille des autres toutous de Voldy.

Avec un soupir, elle les attrapa par le col et les traîna jusqu'à une cellule encore vide.

…

Deux Mangemorts.

Deux gardes postés devant la porte qui menait à la cellule de Draco. Elle était certaine qu'il était derrière cette porte.

Et le froid des Détraqueurs.

Mélindra les avait repérés depuis au moins cent mètres. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de rire depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le Manoir Malefoy. Mais ça ne s'arrangeait pas foncièrement depuis cinq minutes.

…

Deux Mangemorts donc.

Elle quitta l'ombre d'où elle les observait depuis quelques minutes et se posta devant eux.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait attendu le moment de la relève. Mais cela faisait cinq heures qu'elle était ici. Et cela faisait quinze jours que Draco était enfermé. Le temps tournait.

Dans une quasi synchronisation, ils sortirent leurs baguettes.

Voulurent sortir leur baguette.

Deux poignards étaient déjà fichés dans leur gorge. Ils s'écroulèrent. Mélindra s'avança rapidement vers eux et les traîna dans un coin discret.

…

- _Attraversare, _souffla-t-elle. C'est sans la moindre difficulté qu'elle passa la porte.

Trois Détraqueurs se tournèrent vers elle.

Mélindra ferma son esprit et tendit la main devant elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, songea à son fils, à ses parents, à Wen, Spike, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny… Elle pensa à l'amour qui la liait à eux. Elle laissa ce sentiment l'envahir.

Elle dirigea sa Magie vers son centre magique en grande quantité. L'alchimie opéra. Ses veines s'enflammèrent. Elle sentit des traits sombres se dessiner le long de sa peau.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- _Alkayas Patronus, _lança-t-elle d'une voix métallique, la main tendue devant elle.

Une lumière dorée l'illumina et se détacha lentement d'elle. Et puis, doucement, le nuage lumineux prit forme. La forme d'un Lion imposant. Par n'importe quel Lion : Bumbadil.

- _Seacta Tre._

La luminosité du Lion augmenta durant quelques secondes et Bumbadil se dédoubla.

Trois Détraqueurs. Trois Patroni.

- _Felua._

Les Détraqueurs, déjà bien ralentis par la force magique du Patronus ne comprirent pas.

Ils ne comprirent pas les bonds simultanés des trois Patroni.

Tout comme ils ne comprirent pas leur soudaine disparition.

…

Mélindra ferma les yeux et pensa à tous ses souvenirs heureux, à tous ces gens qu'elle aimait. A son fils et à son père. A sa mère et à ses parents adoptifs. A tous ses amis et aux sœurs. A son fils encore et à ses neveux et nièces de San Francisco.

Les Détraqueurs furent illuminés d'une lueur or à leur tour.

Ils cessèrent d'être.

Chaque créature à son point faible. Aucunes n'échappent à cette règle. C'est la loi de la chaîne alimentaire. Même le plus fort à son ennemi naturel. Celui des Détraqueurs était le bonheur et l'amour.

Mélindra avait mit longtemps à maîtriser ce sortilège. Trop longtemps d'ailleurs à _leur_ goût. Et chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait, elle en sortait encore vidée.

Peut-être parce que ce à quoi elle devait faire appel était trop enfouie en elle. Plus assez vivant.

Mais le risque était trop grand. Les Détraqueurs auraient donnés l'alerte. Les Détraqueurs auraient affaiblit Malefoy. Mélindra avait besoin de temps et il fallait que ce temps soit le plus bénéfique possible. Car le transport magique d'un blessé en état grave peut lui coûter la vie.

Mélindra avança et franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la porte.

La même énergie que les grilles suintait de la porte. Mélindra n'essaya même pas son sortilège fétiche.

Elle aurait pu briser les sortilèges, forcer la Magie Noire à refluer devant la sienne... Mais Voldemort était malgré tout un très grand sorcier et Mélindra avait apprit à ne jamais sous-estimer ses adversaires. Elle savait qu'il détecterait la puissance magique qu'elle aurait à déployer pour briser ses sortilèges de protection.

Seulement, celui qui empêcherait Mélindra Black de faire ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas encore né et les quatre années premières années de sa disparition l'avaient transformée.

Le mot impossible ne se mariait pas avec le nom des Black et il devenait inutile quand on parlait de Mélindra.

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le mur devant elle et ignora le flot de Magie Noire qui tentait de se lier avec la magie qui coulait dans ses veines.

Mélindra se concentra uniquement sur la matière sous ses doigts: de la simple pierre.

Mais tellement plus que cela.

Doucement, un nuage gris l'enveloppa toute entière, sa silhouette devint floue sous les tressautements de l'énergie qui le parcouraient. Mélindra mêla son esprit à celui de la pierre.

Et devint pierre...

Elle traversa l'épais mur qui la séparait du cachot aussi facilement que s'il avait été fait de nuage.

Ce qu'elle trouva derrière l'horrifia.

...

_Stop! On ne tire pas sur l'auteur!_

...

_Merci._

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Laissez moi une petite review (même si c'est pour m'engueuler... J'ai l'habitude vous savez. Je connais Mélindra Black ^^)_

_La suite la semaine prochaine sans fautes! (je tiens à la vie quand même)_

_Merci de me lire!_

_Orlane Sayan_

_Mis en ligne le 09/05/2010  
_


	33. Aux Coeurs du Passé

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Fan2haru :_ Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Bien sûr que si c'est possible, ça s'appelle même un privilège d'auteur ;) Je ne nargue personne, soyons clair :p La suite maintenant, bonne lecture._

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que cette suite (visiblement tant attendue) te plaira! Bonne lecture!_

- Cicou: _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ton concours s'est bien passé au fait? ;) (Je compatis, t'en fait pas :) ) J'ai beaucoup aimé tes suppositions abracadabranques! Particulièrement « Bellatrix et Voldy dans le même lit » (ça, ça fait très très peur si tu veux mon avis ;) ) Pour info, Voldy n'a pas de salle de bain... :p (j'ai visiter le Manoir Malefoy pour l'occasion : Voldemort disait ne pas avoir de temps à consacrer à de telles futilités)_

_Qui est Lillendrine? Réponse dans très peu de chapitre, promis!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (y'a de grosses chances que oui normalement). Bonne lecture!_

- MAHA1959: _Bonjour à toi! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette longue série des Mélindra Black! (J'ai dit à Mélindra que tu trouvais son caractère charmant... « Enfin quelqu'un qui le reconnaît!» ;) Elle t'as à la bonne maintenant ^^)_

_Alors comme ça, des fautes d'orthographes m'échappent? Argh! Rassure-moi quand même sur un point, cette tendance (ô combien horrible je te l'accorde) aux fautes de conjugaison, elle est quand même très présente au 1 et un peu moins après, pas vrai?_

_Parce qu'en voyant ton message, je me suis ruée à coup de clic empressés, sur le chapitre de la semaine dernière et de cette semaine. Je n'ai pas trouvé tant de fautes que ça (y'en avait, des pas belles en plus, mais pas beaucoup). Alors j'ai été du côté de ma première fic et là... Bon ben ça m'a fait peur, faut le dire..._

_A mon corps défendant, j'avais 14 ans à l'époque et je me tapais régulièrement de très mauvaises notes en dictée... Depuis, j'ai progressé (enfin j'espère – - ') Donc grâce à toi, j'ai prit conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts: je vais essayer de tout corriger et de reposter tout ça en bonnes et dues formes!_

_Hum... il ne faut tout de même pas trop rêver: il y aura toujours des participes passés qui ne rentreront pas. Je préfère ria et s'asseya, c'est plus beau au son (mais je me soigne, promis ;) )_

_Pour tes questions, surtout avec les Turner: les réponses arrivent très bientôt. Patience, patience! Bonne lecture!_

_**Note :** Salut à toutes, salut à tous! Comment allez-vous?_

_Je vais directement à l'essentiel: le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 32**

Une salle de torture. Ni plus, ni moins.

De nombreuses potions étaient installées en hauteur. Inutile de se pencher sur leur composition pour savoir qu'il n'y avait dans la panoplie de fiole que poisons et autres mixtures destinées à distribuer la douleur.  
Divers fouets, bâtons et instruments de boucherie pendaient aux murs.

Même les plus grands Seigneurs n'étaient pas aussi bien outillés au temps du Moyen âge.

Et l'odeur…

Une odeur de magie noire, de sang, d'excréments et d'eau croupie.

Inutile qu'elle illumine la pièce pour savoir que la matière poisseuse qui glissait sous ses chaussures était du sang.

Elle détourna le regard et déglutit très difficilement.

…

Le cachot était si sombre…

Elle alluma au bout de ses doigts tremblants de petites flammèches et s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

Il était trop tard.

Personne ne pouvait survivre ici. Même si impossible n'était pas Black.

Elle était arrivée trop tard.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, si elle trouvait quelque chose ce ne serait qu'un corps.

Bien malgré elle, le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra douloureusement.

Avant de rater plus d'une dizaine de battements lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette au sol.

- Merlin, fait que ce soit lui, murmura-t-elle en se précipitant au sol.

…

Elle s'agenouilla près de l'homme, puisqu'à l'évidence il s'agissait d'un homme, et le fit basculer sur le dos d'une main tremblante.

L'homme eut un faible grognement de douleur.

Elle n'y voyait rien… Elle ouvrit sa paume et créa une petite balle d'énergie bleue qu'elle maintint près de son visage.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le visage de l'homme.

Un visage, ou ce qu'il en restait.

Les lèvres étaient fendues, enflées, barbouillées de sang. Les yeux cerclés de noir, de violet, boursouflés. Sans parler du bleu qui barrait la pommette droite.

Et des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc il y avait quelques semaines. Rouges, crasseux et rassemblés en paquets, collés sur le crâne…

C'était Draco, Mélindra en était sûre.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Réveille-toi, Draco… C'est moi… Je t'en pris réveille-toi… Murmura-t-elle en le secouant doucement d'une voix faible.

Aucunes réactions.

- Dray, je t'en pris…

Mais il resta immobile.

…

Mélindra dû s'obliger à fermer les yeux et à reprendre son calme.

Il n'était pas mort, c'était déjà ça.

Le réveiller, elle devait le réveiller.

- Draco, ouvre les yeux! Dit-elle beaucoup plus fortement.

…

Mélindra sortit finalement la potion bleue que Rogue lui avait fournit… Le jeune Malefoy ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Et il devait se réveiller.

Mélindra prit délicatement sa tête entre ses mains et la plaça sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle passait la fiole devant son nez… Ce n'était pas une œuvre d'art qu'elle tenait entre les doigts en matière de composition… Mais ça avait une odeur assez… puissante. Mélindra finit par respirer par la bouche.

- Allez, Draco… Réveille-toi s'il-te-plaît.

…

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, il finit par s'agiter légèrement. Avant qu'un gémissement de douleur ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Ne bouge pas. Ne bouge pas… Ouvre les yeux Draco… Allez, dit Mélindra à voix basse en refermant la fiole. Ouvre les yeux. Je t'en pris.

Quand il réussit enfin à reprendre conscience, Mélindra vit une lueur de peur traverser son regard tandis qu'il avait un mouvement de recul.

- Hey… C'est moi, Draco…

- Je ne… di…rais rien… Allez-vous… en… Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- Chut… C'est moi, Malefoy… Mélindra.

- Mé… lindra… Black… est mor…te…

Il referma les yeux.

- Reste avec moi !

Il sursauta.

- Reste avec moi, Draco… Je vais te sortir de là, murmura-t-elle avec un ton le plus rassurant possible alors qu'elle avait bien du mal à maîtriser les trémolos de sa voix.

- Mél… ? C'est vrai…ment toi ?

- Chut… Souffla-t-elle avec en tentant un sourire rassurant tout en posant son pouce sur ses lèvres. Garde tes forces.

- Il faut… que… tu par…tes… C'est trop… dange…reux.

- C'est ce qu'on dû penser les Mangemorts toute à l'heure.

- Part… Grogna-t-il en essayant de se redresser.

- Reste tranquille ! Dit Mélindra en appuyant avec le plus de douceur possible sur ses épaules.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa.

- Désolée… Reste tranquille.

Il finit pas acquiescer difficilement.

…

Mélindra ouvrit son petit sac sombre et en sortit la cape de Rogue qu'elle posa sur lui. Il était gelé…

Ensuite, elle prit la première fiole qui venait dans sa main et l'ouvrit. Peu importait l'ordre il fallait qu'il boive tout.

- Il faut que tu prennes ça avant qu'on décampe…

- Part… Marmonna-t-il en tournant la tête.

- Boit, répondit la jeune femme en tournant de force son visage vers elle.

…

- Ça va mieux ?

Il cligna des yeux pour toute réponse.

- Pour…quoi es-tu ve…nue ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle rangeait les fioles vides.

- Ne parle pas, murmura-t-elle. Garde tes forces…

- Ré…pond…

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même Malefoy… Soupira-t-elle en évitant son regard. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait te sortir de là à ce qu'il parait. Rogue ne voulait pas tenter sa peau si tu veux mon avis… Continua-t-elle rapidement.

Elle sentit sa main glacée se refermer sur son poignet.

- Tu ne sais… toujours pas… men…tir… correcte…ment.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire, Draco Malefoy.

Une espèce de grimace lui répondit tandis qu'il refermait les yeux.

- Reste avec moi ! Lança Mélindra en serrant sa main pour qu'il reste éveillé.

…

- J'ai… froid… Grogna-t-il.

Mélindra se mordit la lèvre inférieure et chercha une solution des yeux… Rogue avait pensé à tout sauf à lui mettre de la Pimentine dans son nécessaire à potion. Elle lancerait bien un sortilège sur lui mais elle avait peur d'aggraver son cas…

Elle ôta l'espèce de haut qui était inclus dans sa tenue d'espionne et le posa sur lui.

- Si tu… tombes… malade… on…va avoir… du mal… à par…tir.

- J'ai connu bien pire que cette cave… Il fait presque trop chaud ici de toute façon. Et je t'ai dit de te taire.

…

Une quinte de toux rauque déchira le silence en même temps que la poitrine de Draco.

Mélindra le retint par les épaules pour ne pas qu'il ne retombe trop durement sur le sol. Il grogna de douleur. Mélindra se frotta le front. Il ne récupérait pas suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse l'emmener pour le moment. Son état empirait à vrai dire.

- Tu ferais… mieux… de partir… soldat…

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy. Tu as promit à William de l'emmener faire du balais je te rappelles.

Il ne lui envoya même pas une réplique… Il fermait les yeux à nouveau.

Mélindra lui serra la main fortement et lui envoya une faible décharge électrique. Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux.

…

- Tu di…ras à Seve..rus… que je n'ai… pas… par…ler…

- Tu lui diras toi-même, je ne suis pas un hibou.

- Tu par…leras… à William de m…oi… Hein ?

- Malefoy.

- Dis… lu…i que… je… l'aime…

- Draco. Tais-toi !

- N'ou…blie p…as… Ne m'ou…blie… pas…

- Ne fais pas le coup des aux revoirs Malefoy !

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement… Depuis un quart d'heure déjà, il tendait vers l'inconscience. Mélindra lut dans ses yeux gris la fatigue et le renoncement.

- Reste avec moi… Murmura-t-elle faiblement en resserrant sa prise sur sa main, au risque de lui casser les doigts. Je… Tu me dois une explication !

Il cligna des yeux.

- Bell… a…trix… a… gagné…

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête bascula mollement sur le côté.

Mélindra resta figée durant quelques secondes tandis qu'elle entendait le battement irrégulier de son cœur se faire de plus en plus faible.

Les yeux rivés sur son visage.

_Bellatrix… Gagné ?_

- Draco, réveille-toi ! Dit-elle faiblement. Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Malefoy ! T'as pas le droit de mourir ! Ne la laisse pas gagner ! Réveille-toi !

Mais malgré le fait qu'elle lui hurlait presque d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant, il n'avait plus de réactions.

Son cœur ne battait presque plus.

C'était finit maintenant.

- Non…

_On ne comprend la force des liens qui nous unissent à l'autre uniquement quand ils se brisent…_

Mélindra ferma les yeux fortement pour chasser les larmes…

Il n'y avait rien à pleurer. Il n'y avait plus rien. Depuis longtemps. Il y avait eut seulement.

Tout était finit. La seule chose qui les unissaient maintenant c'était le sang qui coulait dans les veines de William. Rien de plus.

Les larmes coulaient.

Son regard se posa sur leurs mains enlacées.

Mais c'était tellement plus… Il y des choses qu'on ne peut oublier. Oublier ce qui les liait aujourd'hui encore.

Ils s'étaient trouvés il y avaient cinq ans d'une façon si improbables. Lui le Serpentard. Elle la Gryffondor. Juste ensemble parce que le hasard avait fait que c'était sûr lui qu'elle était tombée une nuit, dans une boîte où Tonks l'avait emmenée… Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre...

Seulement ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un dans l'autre. Deux gamins paumés… Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient.

Elle perdue dans sa douleur, lui dans les idéaux de son père et son avenir Mangemort

Elle avait aimé pour la première fois. Véritablement. Des liens de feu s'étaient insinués jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un moyen d'oublier était devenu une véritable cure de soin. Peut-être parce que grâce à Draco, elle avait eut quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle, quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher après la mort de son père.

Comment expliquer autrement le besoin qu'elle avait eut après de ne plus vouloir penser. L'envie de mourir alors que tout s'écroulait…

Elle n'oubliait pas. Il manquait quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse un jour oublier ou pardonner. Pour qu'elle puisse tirer un trait définitif sur son passé et détruire définitivement ses vieux fantômes.

Elle était Mélindra Black, fière et sans peurs Gryffondor.

Il était temps d'arrêter de s'enfermer dans l'illusion d'une haine de façade. Qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à ressentir. Il restait la douleur d'avoir été trahit, la douleur de la perte mais la haine n'avait jamais eut de place dans la complexité des liens qui l'unissaient à Draco Malefoy depuis cet été 1996.

Elle ne serrait pas là sinon.

Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur leurs mains enlacées.

Les battements de cœur de Draco n'étaient plus qu'un bas et faible déraillement.

Mélindra se pencha vers lui lentement. Hésitante.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire. Comme elle n'était plus sûre des raisons qui les avaient emmenés là… Comme elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait ici, agenouillée dans une marre de sang…

Mélindra posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser de la dernière chance… Ou d'adieu.

Ses lèvres étaient si froides…

Mélindra sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que des souvenirs qu'elle avait essayé en vain d'oublier au fin fond de son esprit déferlaient dans son esprit. Sa Magie s'électrisa et Mélindra la chargea inconsciemment d'énergie et d'espoir. Avant de l'envoyer vers Draco.

Le cœur du jeune homme reprit un peu de vigueur.

Un peu seulement.

Il ne réagissait pas.

Mélindra allait se retirer, elle aurait essayé…

Allait se retirer jusqu'à qu'elle sente la main de Draco serrer la sienne et ses lèvres s'animer.

…

C'était un baiser au goût amer… Celui du sel de ses larmes et de son sang. Un goût métallique. Un baiser douloureux…

Il leur rappela à tous les deux des souvenirs qu'ils croyaient enfouis, effacés…

Mélindra sentit son cœur se relancer à milles à l'heure comme il y avait cinq ans.

Mélindra sentit son coeur se relancer à milles à l'heure pour la première fois depuis cinq ans...

…

Ils finirent par se séparer.

- Reste avec moi Malefoy… Souffla-t-elle encore essoufflée en plantant son regard bleu dans ses yeux gris.

Une étincelle s'était allumée dans son regard. Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

C'est à ce moment là que les torches s'enflammèrent subitement.

Mélindra se redressa vivement et regarda autour d'elle, ses pupilles s'habituant avec plus ou moins de réussite à la lumière crue et blafarde diffusée par les flammes noires.

Et au milieu de la lumière presque aveuglante après autant de temps passé dans l'obscurité se tenaient quatre Mangemorts vêtus de la traditionnelle cape noire.

Quatre Mangemorts que Mélindra reconnut même après tant d'années sans les avoir croisés.

Un homme d'abord, l'allure hautaine, les cheveux blonds quasiment blancs maintenant…

Un autre homme, grand, bruns, bien bâtit…

Un dernier homme, petit, rond, les cheveux châtain terne, le nez pointu et le regard humide.

Et enfin, une femme brune, les yeux fous et l'air furieuse.

Lucius Malefoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mélindra se tendit plus que sensiblement et porta sa main à sa ceinture. Les contours rassurants d'un poignard se dessinèrent sous ses doigts.

- Va prévenir le maître, Queudver, grinça la voix glaciale de Lucius Malefoy.

Pettigrow s'exécuta avec empressement. Mélindra le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la pièce.

…

- Toi ! S'exclama Bellatrix en la reconnaissant.

Mélindra se redressa et envoya un regard plus que provoquant à la Mangemort.

- Tu es morte.

- On ne vous a jamais apprit à vérifier les rumeurs ? Dommage…

- J'en ai finit avec toi ! Siffla la cousine de son père.

- Il faudrait quand même pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer, Lestrange.

- Ça peut encore s'arranger, petite Turner…

Mélindra vit très clairement la main ferme que Rodolphus posa sur l'épaule de sa femme pour la ramener au calme.

…

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut votre visite, Black ? Siffla finalement Lucius.

- N'imaginez pas que c'est une visite de courtoisie, Malefoy… Mais il se trouve que votre fils fait partit de l'Ordre du Phoenix… Je me suis dévouée pour venir le chercher…

- Vous ne sortirez pas vivante d'ici, Black.

- Je parierais pas là-dessus, Lucius.

- Il est impossible de sortir de cet endroit une fois qu'on a été fait prisonnier.

- Impossi…ble… n'est… p…as Bl…ack, répliqua Draco pour elle.

- Et je n'ai jamais parlé d'être faite prisonnière.

- Comment penses-tu définir autrement la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, Turner ? Dit Bellatrix après avoir éclaté de son rire d'hystérique.

- Comme une situation à risques mortels pour vous ? Proposa-t-elle.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent non loin du cachot.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils.

- Au fait, vous avez le bonjour du Survivant, dit-elle en commençant à se concentrer. Bye bye les débiles…

Mélindra ferma les yeux et disparue avec Draco en un nuage de vapeur.

...

_Alors? Alors? Alors?_

_Vous en avez pensé quoi? ^^_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

Mis en ligne le 16/05/2010


	34. Les Liens du Sang

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- Fan2haru : _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Savoir que je t'ai émue jusqu'aux larmes me fait plaisir. Pas parce que je suis contente de te faire de la peine (je ne suis pas un bourreau quand même) mais parce que ça veut dire que j'ai réussit à faire passer les bonnes émotions et ça c'est plutôt positif! N'envie pas mon bêta... Je n'en ai pas :p. Je suis dans l'artisanat le plus totale ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture!_

- MAHA1959: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui, je n'arriverais pas à faire changer Mélindra maintenant... Elle est trop vieille! Et puis cette insolance mal placée c'est sa marque de fabrique (et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle en est plutôt fière - -'')_

_Je continue de traquer mes fautes même s'il m'en échappe encore trop souvent... Si tu en vois des vraiment pas belles, n'hésite pas à me le dire ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne Lecture!_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;) Contente que tu ais aimé :D Sache que l'auteur écrit d'abord pour lui... Je suis convaincue au sort de Draco depuis bien trop longtemps ^^ Ils sont mignons tous les deux... _

_Sinon, oui, j'avais rencontré Pierre Bottero au salon du livre 2009. J'en garde un bon souvenir même si l'échange a été rapide ainsi qu'une belle dédicace ;) _

_J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture!_

**_Note :_** _Hey! Comment va la vie de votre existence aujourd'hui? Je poste rapidement ce nouveau chapitre. Je l'aime bien et j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bon par contre il n'est pas très très long :s. Bonne lecture ;)_

**Chapitre 33**

Mélindra réapparut à quelques milliers de kilomètres du repère Mangemort dans le Manoir Halliwell.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes à fixer le visage immobile de Draco Malefoy alors que l'état du jeune homme lui apparaissait enfin dans toute sa globalité.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et la tirèrent en arrière.

Elle vit Paige se pencher au-dessus de Draco avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en une lumière bleutée avec lui.

…

Ginny faisait les cents pas sous l'œil attentif de Ron, Hermione, Harry, Rogue et des sœurs. Cela faisait plus de six heures maintenant que Mélindra était partie. Elle aurait dû être déjà de retour.

La jeune femme soupira et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage tandis que ses yeux accrochaient pour la énième fois les aiguilles de l'horloge…

Elle savait bien que c'était la guerre et que Draco risquait à chaque instant d'être prit depuis qu'il jouait à l'espion… Mais être devant le fait accomplit était plus dur que prévu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est préparer à essuyer un ouragan qu'il ne va rien détruire.

Et en ces temps sombres, Ginny comme tous les autres avait besoin des liens qu'elle avait tissés avec ses amis et sa famille. Et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Draco Malefoy appartenait à ces deux catégories.

…

Un_ boom_ suivit d'un grognement sourd derrière elle la fit sursauter avant qu'elle ne se retourne vivement.

Elle recula devant l'allure des deux personnes qui venaient d'apparaître dans la pièce.

…

Mélindra avait le visage couvert de sang et de crasse à certains endroits. Elle était beaucoup trop pâle… La peau assombrie par d'étranges filaments noirs.

Mais ce ne fût pas tellement elle qui fit peur à Ginny. Plutôt le corps inanimé qui était allongé à ses côtés.

Un homme que la jeune femme eut du mal à reconnaître… Il était couvert de bleus, de sang… Le visage tuméfié et ses vêtements en lambeau sous la cape sombre qui le couvrait.

Ses membres faisaient des angles étranges à certains endroits et il était amaigrit. Mais Ginny su que c'était Draco.

Ou son cadavre…

Deux bras lui enserrèrent les épaules et l'emmenèrent plus loin. Ginny se laissa aller dans les bras de Harry, transie de peur.

…

Rogue fut finalement le premier à réagir. Il s'approcha de la fille de son défunt ennemi, la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna du corps de Draco. Paige, qui avait réagit à son mouvement soudain, attrapa le jeune Malefoy et disparue en une lumière bleutée.

…

Ron se leva à son tour et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie. Il l'attira contre lui.

- Ça va Merry ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne sais pas… Lui répondit la jeune femme en un souffle.

...

Draco Malefoy revint péniblement à lui plus d'une semaine plus tard.

Il resta très longtemps les yeux fermés, la conscience encore perdue dans un épais brouillard qui l'empêchait de se réveiller totalement…

Il lutta pour percer les différentes couches de l'inconscience.

C'était tout de fois bien moins désagréable que ses derniers réveils… Il n'y avait plus de douleurs, plus de froid… La lourdeur de l'air due à la présence de trop de Magie Noire avait disparue aussi… Il n'entendait pas la voix insupportable de sa Tante… Ni celle glaciale de son _Maître._

Draco mit du temps à accepter le fait que tout cela n'était pas qu'une vision comme à chaque fois qu'il avait eut l'impression d'avoir quitter le cauchemar dans lequel une simple faute de débutant l'avait plongé…

Mais c'était bien trop réel. Toujours il avait subsisté une part de lui qui lui disait que c'était une attaque de la part de Voldemort. Jamais encore il n'avait _été bien…_

Comme hors du monde et du temps.

Juste le silence autour de lui seulement troublé par une respiration régulière non loin.

Juste l'agréable chaleur dans lequel il baignait paisiblement… Un parfum de vanille mêlé à autre chose lui parvint… Il connaissait ce parfum… Mais dans l'état où il était plongé, il ne saurait dire à qui il appartenait.

Après un immense effort de volonté, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux péniblement.

La lumière aveuglante lui fit faire immédiatement machine arrière.

…

Mélindra était blottie dans un vieux canapé dans le grenier du Manoir Halliwell. Elle guettait un signe de conscience du jeune homme allongé dans un lit un peu improvisé, emmitouflé sous une épaisse couche de couvertures où Hermione avait lancé des sortilèges de chauffage.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'elle l'avait ramené du Manoir Malefoy. Il s'en était fallut de peu… Les Fondateurs eux-mêmes avaient dû s'y mettre à plusieurs pour le soigner. Il avait lutté tellement longtemps que sa Magie et son énergie vitale étaient largement en dessous du seuil limite. Les deux voyages magiques n'avaient rien fait pour stabiliser son état. Loin de là. Et ce malgré le fait que Mélindra avait usé de toutes ses capacités pour qu'il soit le moins possible ébranlé.

D'après ce que Paige leur avait expliqué, il avait fallut que les Fondateurs stimulent toutes ses fonctions vitales avant de le guérir à proprement parler.

Une chose était sûre sans l'aide des Fondateurs, accordée in estremis, Malefoy serait mort.

Mais les Fondateurs avaient souvent eut du mal à ne pas répondre positivement à une demande des sœurs Halliwell. Elles avaient tellement fait pour la cause du bien. Léo avait tellement fait lui aussi… Et puis, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'irait provoquer les colères conjuguées de Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Piper Halliwell.

La jeune femme laissa son regard errer sur les deux sommets de mèches blondes qui émergeaient seulement de sous les couverture.

En revenant du Manoir, elle s'était dépêchée de retrouver son petit garçon. Elle n'avait pas eut peur un instant de ne pas revenir. Mais elle avait eut le besoin irrépressible de le voir, de sentir son odeur et de le prendre contre elle… William… Son petit garçon. Il avait très bien comprit où elle était partie. Il avait voulu voir Draco. Mélindra n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui dire non.

Il s'était assit à côté de son père et avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Des mains qu'il avait chargées de lumière avec un regard très concentré.

Mélindra ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait exactement mais c'était comme si le visage de Draco avait semblait plus coloré après. Son petit garçon lui réservait encore bien des surprises entre ses capacités offertes par sa carte magique et ce qu'il avait apprit auprès de Lillendrine et des Gardiens…

Ensuite il était venu se glisser dans ses bras.

Mélindra ne l'avait jamais vu rester aussi longtemps immobile.

…

Bien sûr il ne passait pas toutes ses journées à attendre que Draco se réveille, mais il montait souvent la voir. Elle ou Ginny d'ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui il s'était endormit dans les bras de sa Tante et Ginny, ne voulant pas qu'il dorme dans une mauvaise position, l'avait allongé près de Draco.

Mélindra avait été surprise par le tableau bien sûr. Parce qu'inévitablement William s'était collé à Draco pour finir sa sieste. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il avait dormit avec elle. Il se collait inévitablement contre elle, comme pour chercher de la chaleur. C'était d'ailleurs infernal.

Et puis ce que ça signifiait aussi. Dans sa théorie, William n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer Draco Malefoy. Encore moins le connaître. Mais le destin en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

Un père et son fils tout simplement… Des liens comme ceux là semblaient visiblement très difficiles à détruire, à tout simplement altérer…

…

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent lentement avant qu'il ne les referme vivement.

Mélindra se redressa vivement et baissa d'un simple coup d'œil circulaire le niveau de luminosité dans la pièce.

…

Au bout de quelques poignées de secondes, Draco réessaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. L'épreuve de volonté fut un peu moins difficile que précédemment mais le jeune homme eut l'impression que ses paupières pesaient toujours aussi lourds que des pierres tombales.

Quelqu'un avait, semble-t-il, éteint la lumière.

Draco pu donc plus ou moins voir ce qui l'entourait. Plus ou moins seulement. Sa vision était beaucoup plus floue que d'ordinaire.

- Où… je suis… Réussit-il à articuler très difficilement d'une voix éraillée. Sa bouche était sèche et sa langue pâteuse et malhabile.

- Chut… Souffla quelqu'un près de lui tandis qu'il devinait à travers l'obscurité et les images inexactes qui lui parvenaient, un visage semble-t-il familier se pencher au-dessus de lui.

- Tu es au Manoir Halliwell. Tu ne risques rien.

Il fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux avec difficultés pour éclaircir sa vision.

- Mel' ?

- Tais-toi Malefoy, répéta la voix de Mélindra avec agacement, ton vraiment gâché par le sourire qu'il décelait derrière ses mots.

Le bruit du clapotis de l'eau contre ce qu'il devait certainement les parois d'un verre lui parvint sur sa droite. Une main se glissa sous sa nuque et il devina vaguement le verre s'approcher de son visage avant que la matière froide ne touche ses lèvres.

...

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Mélindra après avoir reposer le verre par terre.

- Ça peut aller… Murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu moins rauque que lors de son premier essai.

Il avait connu bien pire… De son séjour forcé dans les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres il ne lui restait que des courbatures désagréables et de la fatigue. Il aurait dû y rester. Et il le savait parfaitement.

Quelque chose remua assez énergiquement sur sa gauche. Draco tourna la tête dans cette direction. Il tomba quasiment nez à nez avec un petit visage.

Draco dû plisser des yeux pour avoir une bonne définition de l'image.

C'est avec surprise qu'il reconnu le visage de son fils.

William était tranquillement endormit à côté de lui, le pouce fiché dans sa bouche et sa peluche Patmol étroitement serrée contre lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Son fils, il croyait vraiment ne jamais le revoir. C'était l'une des nombreuses pensées qui lui avait traversé l'esprit du fin fond de sa cellule. Savoir qu'il ne verrait pas son fils grandir… Savoir que son fils ne le connaîtra probablement pas vu l'entêtement dont était capable Mélindra. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu pour ses enfants si un jour il en avait. Il savait ce que c'était.

Un soupir de bien être total s'échappa des lèvres de William.

...

- Il était inquiet, dit Mélindra en voyant les yeux gris de l'ancien Serpentard rivés sur William. Elle abandonna son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son fils. Il sourit dans son sommeil.

Quand elle lâcha des yeux le visage du petit garçon, elle accrocha le regard de Draco.

L'interrogation dansait au fond de ses yeux.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il.

- Je sais…

...

_Aloooooooooooors?_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?_

_Laissez-moi une p'tite review ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 23/05/2010  
_


	35. Les Liens Magiques

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- MAHA1959:_ Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;) Que de questions! Pour les Horcruxes, Harry les a mais il ne les a pas encore détruites ^^ Désolée pour cette ignoble faute, je la corrige aujourd'hui :D Merci de me l'avoir montrée. J'espère que la suite plaira! Bonne lecture :)_

-Fumiko's Stories: Salut! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour te review! La suite, la voici! J'espère que tu aimeras! Bonne lecture ;)

**_Note _**: _Tchou! Comment allez-vous? Désolée pour ce postage tardif mais j'ai été voir Roméo et Juliette au théâtre! Enfin revoir, qu'on se le dise :D_

_Donc nouveau chapitre, que j'aime bien à vrai dire! Méfiez vous, Mélindra is Back!_

**_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**! ;)

**Chapitre 34  
**

Mélindra se jeta à terre vivement et roula sur elle-même loin de son adversaire. Adversaire un temps soit plus dangereux que prévu. C'était un Démon de type deux… Pas tellement puissant mais son expérience jouait pour lui. Mélindra le dévisagea de loin avant de repasser à l'attaque. Il semblait humain en apparence mais ses yeux n'étaient que deux orbes noires où dansait comme une flamme sombre. Ça sans oublier ses griffes au bout de ses ongles et les tâches rouges qui tournoyaient sur la peau de son cou. Un Yaxcher si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

Mélindra serra les poings et se concentra.

Elle sentit le froid mordant de cette nuit sombre qui voyait s'affronter pour la cinquième fois en à peine trois jours les Mangemorts contre les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Deux très dangereux poignards se matérialisèrent en un nuage de poussière bleu foncé.

Elle fléchit les jambes et s'élança puissamment vers son ennemi.

Celui-ci s'esquiva en souplesse sur la droite au moment où elle fendait l'air à cet endroit. Mélindra abandonna son arme dans la gorge de son ennemi et se posta sur le chemin d'un Vampire.

Une douleur au ventre la stoppa presque dans son mouvement.

Presque.

Elle avait l'habitude désormais de combattre avec cet handicap certain qui pouvait zappé jusqu'à ses capacités magiques et prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Elle savait pourquoi aujourd'hui.

Mélindra lança un puissant jet de feu vers son ennemi et se dématérialisa.

...

Mélindra regarda autour d'elle rapidement : elle ne devait pas être loin de la zone tampon au nord de Londres, théâtre des affrontements cette nuit. La plupart des membres de la Lumière étaient regroupés à l'abri derrière une montagne de voiture, d'autres se battaient autour d'elle contre des Vampires, Mangemorts ou Démons…

Harry parait difficilement l'attaque conjuguée de plusieurs Mangemorts. Il était débordé et ça sautait aux yeux : Harry était combattant par nature, il utilisait principalement des sortilèges d'attaque et non pas de défense. D'ailleurs il avait plutôt pas mal de lacunes niveaux boucliers défensifs. C'était sa façon de combattre. Totalement opposée à celle de Ginny par exemple que Mélindra avait déjà vu lancer un puissant bouclier réfléchissant ou de celle des Jumeaux qui était en faite assez… Peu orthodoxe…

Ils semblaient avoir prit le partit que les champs de bataille était un terrain parfait pour tout un tas d'expériences.

Figurez-vous que lorsqu'un Mangemort se trouve transformé en énorme véracrasse il a tendance non seulement être inoffensif mais particulièrement désarçonné…

Mélindra se sentit attirée violemment en arrière et sans l'avoir vraiment commandé, elle se matérialisa entre Harry et les cinq ou six Mangemorts.

Immédiatement ses adversaires voulurent se débarrasser d'elle.

Bien mal leur en prit.

Mélindra avait comprit une chose au fil des années, c'est que ce qui la liait Harry et elle était extrêmement puissant. Beaucoup trop de son point de vu d'ailleurs. Ce lien, elle en savait la nature désormais. Elle connaissait ses limites et ses faiblesses.

Dès qu'elle se dématérialisa contre sa volonté, elle se douta qu'elle perdait une partie de son emprise durement gagnée sur ce phénomène.

Quand les Mangemorts ripostèrent violemment elle su qu'elle allait perdre les pédales.

...

Plus de deux ans, c'est le temps qui avait fallu à Mélindra Black pour contrôler parfaitement la base de ses pouvoirs, pour s'imposer et réussir à se faire obéir. Et la bataille n'avait jamais été gagnée d'avance… Longtemps, très longtemps ça avait été le contraire. Durant plus d'un an, elle s'était vu complètement maîtrisée par sa magie Acathlante qui trop réceptive, peut-être trop puissante aussi, la menait en bateau comme bon lui semblait. Combien de fois, juste parce qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, s'était-elle retrouvée les veines en feu, la peau parcourue par de trop nombreux traits bleus ou noirs, les yeux plus brillants que des lampes torches ? Et combien de fois avait-elle lâchée des ondes ou des balles d'énergies sans le vouloir ? Au fil de ses entraînements avec les sœurs et Léo, elle avait apprit à ne plus être l'esclave de ses pouvoirs.

Elle avait longtemps pensé que la capacité de ses pouvoirs à prendre possession d'elle était due à sa jeunesse ou à une incompatibilité quelconque… Mais il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle avait apprit que ce n'était pas ses pouvoirs qui prenaient possession d'elle mais une force qui prenait possession de ses pouvoirs à travers elle.

C'était cette force qui venait de la pousser à se dématérialiser. C'était elle qui provoquait la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'Harry était en danger. La douleur étant en réalité la lutte qu'engageait ses pouvoirs et sa Magie pour reprendre le contrôle.

Mélindra se sentit basculer… Elle se retrouva enfermée dans un coin de sa tête… Elle devint spectatrice…

...

C'est avec une puissance phénoménale que son dôme se leva et absorba les sorts. Mélindra quitta rapidement cette protection et s'élança à la rencontre de ses adversaires.

Entre les mains du lien qui la reliait à Harry, Mélindra était la pire arme magique qui soit. Ce qu'elle avait apprit durant quatre années était si ancré en elle, si lié à sa façon d'utiliser sa Magie qu'il suffisait quasiment à la force d'appuyer sur le bouton start pour la démarrer.

C'est ce qu'il se passa.

Harry vit sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur, se ramasser en une position plus animale qu'humaine. Un bruit étrange s'échappa de la gorge de Mélindra et Harry en aurait mis sa baguette à brûler qu'il s'agissait d'un grognement proche du grondement hargneux d'un très gros chat en colère.

Un sabre se matérialisa dans sa main droite tendis qu'un étrange brouillard lumineux se dessinait autour de sa main gauche.

Elle quitta la protection du dôme en un bon animal.

Dans le même instant, et alors qu'elle était encore dans les airs, elle repoussa un éclair rouge d'un geste de la main et enfonça son sabre dans la poitrine du premier Mangemort.

Harry vit immédiatement les autres adversaires lui lancer un concentré de sortilège en tout genre.

Aucuns ne la toucha.

Elle semblait être équipée d'un radar qui lui disait exactement où se placer pour ne pas être prise dans le feu croisé.

C'est tout en jouant au chat et à la souris avec les rayons de lumière quasiment une fois sur deux verts que Mélindra avançait vers ses adversaires.

Elle tendit sa main gauche, toujours entourée du même nuage grisâtre, vers l'un des Mangemorts. Harry ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passa mais la terre sous ses pieds eut comme un tressautement et la parcelle de béton sur laquelle se tenait debout le Mangemort fut à son tour entourée d'un nuage gris.

Nuage qui devint comme plus lumineux… Plus flou aussi. Différent.

Harry observa l'homme s'enfoncer doucement au début puis de plus en plus rapidement dans le sol soudain devenu sable mouvant.

Il tourna la tête avec affolement vers Mélindra. Un frisson le parcourut.

Sa meilleure amie était beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Sa peau était parcourue de traits de plus en plus foncer. Son nez saignait et ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

Mais le plus inquiétant était le trait violet qui lui barrait le visage en deux.

...

Elle fit un bond qui parût flou à Harry et atterrit entre deux Mangemorts.

Quelques mots firent bouger ses lèvres et le Mangemort qu'elle tenait par l'épaule devint de plus en plus bizarre.

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa peau semblait pourrir sur lui. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, il ne restait du Mangemort qu'un tas de chair en décomposition très avancé…

Mélindra n'en resta pas là…

Les Mangemorts voyant leur incapacité à se débarrasser de la jeune femme tentèrent d'effectuer un repli stratégique. Potentiellement parlant, c'était la pire idée qu'ils avaient conjointement eut depuis le début de la bataille.

Harry eut l'impression que Mélindra vit rouge devant la débandade.

La carcasse métallique d'une voiture bougea à quelques mètres sur sa droite. C'est dans un concert de bruit de ferraille qu'elle se traîna avec une vitesse de plus en plus grande vers les Mangemorts.

Elle en percuta deux et les entraîna violemment contre un mur.

Le Mangemort, qui n'était maintenant qu'un triste survivant, mit toute sa volonté dans sa fuite.

Mélindra ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion…

Harry ne sus pas exactement ce qu'il se passa, mais une chose était sûre, l'explosion littérale qui avait suivit la formation de l'étrange nuage autour du Mangemort n'était due qu'à sa meilleure amie.

...

Au moment où le dernier Mangemort trépassait, Mélindra pensa vraiment qu'elle allait pouvoir reprendre le contrôle.

Mais visiblement la situation de bataille n'était pas là pour favoriser sa condition. Un long frisson parcourut son corps tandis qu'elle se voyait courir en direction des Mangemorts, Vampires et autres démons qui étaient rassemblés en masse de leur coté de la ville. Le choc leur fut fatal.

C'est avec une puissance qu'elle avait longtemps ignoré que des ondes s'échappèrent de son corps pour percuter avec force ses adversaires. Elle sentit sa Magie se concentrer au niveau de son ventre avant que le trait brûlant ne rejoigne ses mains. Mélindra tenta vainement de le retenir…

Elle devint torche humaine et de longues mèches de feux fondirent sur les Mangemorts et les Vampires…

Elle se matérialisa près de Harry quelques secondes plus tard, l'attrapa par l'épaule et disparu avec lui.

Les autres membres de la Lumière regardèrent avec effarement les dizaines de corps plus ou moins calcinés recouvert pour certain par les cendres d'un Vampire…

...

Ils réapparurent Square Grimmaurd.

Harry se dégagea de la poigne de sa meilleure amie et recula vivement.

Mélindra n'y fit pas attention au fond… Elle s'engagea dans la bataille pour récupérer ses droits et une fois maître chez elle, s'affaissa à même le sol, le corps encore largement parcouru de long spasmes musculaires, le cœur battant à milles à l'heure et sa Magie encore beaucoup trop brûlante dans ses veines.

Bizarrement, sa douleur au ventre était encore présente alors que Harry était largement en sécurité.

Son rythme cardiaque qu'elle avait enfin réussit à ralentir reprit de plus belle et une pique chauffée à blanc lui traversa le ventre.

Elle releva la tête vers son meilleur ami et croisa un regard où se mêlait incompréhension et… peur.

Son cœur rata plusieurs battements successifs.

- Harry arrête je t'en pris… Je ne voulais pas ça c'est… S'il te plaît… Je… elle est capable de me détruire… Marmonna-t-elle difficilement.

Harry ferma les yeux et respira profondément à plusieurs reprises. La pression diminua…

- Qui, elle ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Mélindra se mordit les lèvres…

Elle… cette force, ce lien… Mélindra n'avait pas tellement le droit d'en parler. Et puis elle redoutait la réaction de son meilleur ami.

Et si elle parlait de ça, il faudrait qu'elle parle de ces cinq dernières années… Et elle n'en n'avait toujours pas le courage. Preuve en était le fait qu'elle repoussait chaque jour un peu plus sa discussion avec Malefoy.

Harry dû comprendre qu'elle ne parlerait pas parce que l'expression de son visage passa du tout au tout. Il se mit en colère.

Et un Potter en colère, c'est rare et heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Harry… Essaya-t-elle faiblement.

Son meilleur ami ouvrir la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer sèchement et de tourner les talons.

Mélindra fixa le vide où avait disparu son meilleur ami… Son frère… Doucement, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau tandis qu'elle s'apercevait de ce qu'elle venait de faire et de ce que signifiait le regard que venait de lui jeter Harry. Une porte claqua violemment à l'étage. Mélindra se recroquevilla contre le mur de l'entrée alors que des spasmes musculaires recommençaient à la secouer de plus en plus durement…

...

Draco Malefoy fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte claquer à l'étage du dessous et échangea un regard avec Hermione Granger. La jeune femme était arrivée il y avait quatre heures… Juste pour récupérer un peu, manger rapidement avant de repartir pour Londres. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison à part lui et William depuis plus ou moins trois jours. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient au front, occupés à repousser les sbires de Voldemort… A essayé tout du moins… Parce que le fait que Mélindra soit venu le chercher, il y avait maintenant plus de quinze jours, avait relativement énervé le grand Mage Noir… Et il était très rancunier…

- Je vais voir, annonça–t-il à Hermione. William tu restes là, dit-il ensuite doucement au petit garçon complètement absorbé par son album de photos.

- Oui…

Draco se leva avec une grimace lorsque ses courbatures se réveillèrent et quitta la pièce vers l'étage inférieur.

Il trouva rapidement la porte de la pièce qui avait claqué quelques minutes plus tôt aux bruits de pas rapides qui résonnaient dans le couloir.

Il sortit sa baguette magique par mesure de sécurité et poussa doucement le bâtant de bois. Il se retrouva quasiment nez à nez avec Harry Potter.

Un Harry Potter qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Potter ? Marmonna-t-il en rangeant sa baguette.

- Dégage Malefoy ! Lui ordonna à voix basse le Survivant.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la baguette que serait fortement l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Je croyais que tu aidais à Londres ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant le regard mauvais autant que l'ordre du Survivant.

Son interlocuteur ferma les yeux fortement et Draco recula d'un pas, histoire d'avoir une longueur d'avance si son p'tit pote Potter pétait un câble.

- J'ai été ramené de force ici si tu tiens tellement à savoir. Maintenant que tu as assouvit ta curiosité mal placée, fiche le camp !

- Ramené de for…

La baguette magique que pointa Potter sur lui le coupa dans sa question.

Draco jugea plus prudent de s'en aller.

...

La porte claqua à nouveau derrière lui.

Il haussa les épaules d'incompréhension face à la question muette d'Hermione.

...

Hermione soupira et s'avança vers la pièce où était retranché son meilleur ami. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Harry n'était pas du genre à être en colère noire sans raisons…

Elle frappa à la porte doucement.

- Harry, c'est moi, Hermione. Ouvre s'il te plaît.

Un long silence lui répondit.

- Harry… Ça ne sert à rien… je suis au moins aussi têtue que toi. Ouvre.

Mais le Survivant ne l'écouta pas. Elle soupira avant de se lancer dans une rapide réflexion hypothétique sur l'origine de la colère de Harry. Il n'y avait pas tellement de chose qui le mettait dans cet état. A sa connaissance bien sûr. Si on enlevait l'épisode d'irritabilité de la cinquième année, Harry n'était pas du genre lunatique.

Pour dire la vérité, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu aussi en colère c'était quand Ginny avait prit pour la première fois la défense de Draco Malefoy. Le Serpentard qui n'avait déjà pas une très grande place dans le cœur du Survivant depuis la première année s'était retrouvé classé dans la catégorie des personnes à ne pas approcher depuis ce qu'il c'était passé avec Mélindra. Au même titre que Voldemort ou Bellatrix.

Harry avait finit par se calmer, par accepter l'amitié improbable de sa petite amie et de son pire ennemi. Et puis avec le temps, Malefoy était devenu un allié même si Harry le détestait toujours autant. Il avait faillit tuer Mélindra. Rien n'était pire que de toucher à la famille du Gryffondor. Potentiellement parlant, Ron s'entendait mieux avec Malefoy aujourd'hui que lui.

Oui, à bien y réfléchir ce qui pouvait le mettre irasciblement en colère était tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter de près comme de loin à une trahison.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Mélindra…

Elle laissa Harry avec ses pensées et prit la direction du rez-de-chaussée.

...

Mélindra essayait vainement de reprendre le contrôle… Pour y arriver il aurait fallut qu'elle arrive à se concentrer plus de deux secondes d'affiler et que Harry ne soit pas si chargé de colère…

Elle lui avait fait peur… Elle l'avait blessé… Elle l'avait bien lu dans le regard qu'il lui avait lancé.

Elle savait qu'elle était dangereuse… Elle pouvait ôter la vie à n'importe quelle créature… Elle avait été entraînée pour cela. C'était son job, sa mission…

Elle avait tellement gagné en puissance magique par rapport à il y avait cinq ans. Elle était capable de fondre ses Magies en une seule… Une Magie qui possédait un potentiel destructeur immense…

Harry s'était retrouvé en danger trop loin d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était éloigné dans la précipitation de ses propres affrontements. Si elle avait été plus attentive, les six Mangemorts n'auraient pas eut l'occasion de porter atteinte au Survivant…

La Force du lien Magique n'aurait pas prit le dessus.

Seulement les choses s'étaient passées autrement et elle avait perdu les commandes.

Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne jamais se laisser prendre dans ce piège-ci.

Mélindra essaya de chasser le regard déçu et dur de son meilleur ami de son esprit. Elle devinait aisément qu'il se sentait trahit maintenant. Il devait penser qu'elle n'avait plus assez confiance en lui pour lui parler.

Ce n'était pas ça.

Mélindra savait qu'à cause de sa lâcheté maladive, elle venait de perdre un peu de la confiance d'Harry.

Le lien inaltérable entre eux venait de prendre un sérieux coup…

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter vivement.

Mélindra releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Hermione…

...

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant les sillons humides sur son visage, son teint pâle et les marques sombres sur sa peau.

Mélindra ne lui répondit pas. La jeune femme sera les yeux fortement et essaya de retenir une nouvelle secousse. Elle y réussit plus ou moins bien.

Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était plus grave que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle n'avait jamais vu Mélindra dans cet état.

Il était temps de peut-être débloquer la situation qui fermentait depuis le retour de Mélindra. Elle connaissait Harry. Il était comme son frère. Elle l'avait souvent surprit dans ses pensées ces derniers temps. Elle avait essayé de savoir ce qui le tracassait. Il avait esquivé ses questions. Mais elle avait vite fait le rapprochement avec le regard scrutateur qu'il lançait souvent à Mélindra. Mélindra qui essayait de le rassurer par un regard. Avant de fuir une quelconque discussion… Fuir une explication avec Harry… Ou avec Draco. Elle semblait avoir changé depuis son passage éclair au Manoir Malefoy. Lui aussi. Il s'était passé quelque chose elle y mettrait sa Baguette à brûler.  
Tout venait certainement de la lâcheté dont était capable Mélindra ces derniers temps.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol à côté de la jeune Black et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Tout vient à qui sait attendre… Il lui suffisait peut-être de pousser un peu le destin.

...

_Tadam!_

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? _

_Laissez-moi une petite review! ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Merci de me lire_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 30/05/2010  
_


	36. Je te détruirais

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que tu ais aimé :D Ton BEP s'est bien passé? J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture _

- Cicou: _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu es toute pardonnée de t'inquiètes pas! Je suis passée par là l'année dernière et même si mes parents n'étaient pas sur mon dos, je n'ai pas oublié que les révisions c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus fun (et de moins chrono-phage en outre ;)) Bon courage pour tout ça!_

_En plus, tu as posté la centième review de cette histoire! :D_

_Pour tes questions/commentaires..._

_D'abord, je suis contente de savoir que j'arrive toujours à surprendre mes lecteurs ;)_

_Ensuite... _

_Pourquoi Mél' emmène Draco au manoir Halliwell au lieu de Square Grimmaurd... Hum... Bah, pour être vraiment honnête, parce que quand je pense Halliwell, je pense Manoir et que le Square m'a un peu échappée.. Et puis le Manoir a le bonne idée d'être un endroit neutre et loin de la guerre, donc plus calme. _

_« pourquoi elle ramène Drago avec elle au Square » Mél et Draco reste au Manoir jusqu'à ce que Draco se remette un peu. Ensuite, come back to Angleterre ;) _

_Pour tes suppositions, tu auras bientôt la version officielle... Et cette version commence tout de suite!_

_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review_

_**Note :** Hey! Comment va la vie de votre existence? Vous avez vu, je poste à l'heure ;)_

_Je ne vous embête pas longtemps... Puisque ceci est le premier chapitre qui appartient à l'espèce « révélations attendues »._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 35**

Hermione mit un temps fou à calmer un temps soit peu sa meilleure amie… La si forte et indestructible Mélindra Black… Devenue poupée de chiffon après seulement une dispute non ouverte avec Harry… Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais ça ne devait pas être la joie pour que Harry se sente trahit et que Mélindra s'écroule comme ça.

La jeune femme se redressa et imposa son mouvement à sa meilleure amie sans forcément lui demander son avis... La jeune Black grogna faiblement.

Hermione l'ignora et la conduisit à l'étage, au salon.

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, marmonna Hermione en quittant la pièce.

Mélindra la suivit d'un regard abstrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle.

Elle soupira profondément et se passa les mains sur le visage. Harry devait au moins la haïr…

Elle le sentait.

Mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer ne serait-ce que le début d'une explication sur ces cinq dernières années ? Elle ne lui avait même pas encore dit pourquoi elle avait fuit aussi lâchement en sixième année alors que Ron, Spike, les Sœurs et même Malefoy le savait parfaitement. Elle n'y arrivait pas…

Elle avait peur de ce qu'il dirait, de sa réaction. Et puis comme toujours, le même problème : parler serait affronter son passé.

Elle avait tellement souffert que maintenant que son passé était derrière elle, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la rattrape.

Mélindra essuya les nouvelles larmes qui s'étaient à nouveaux échappées de ses yeux et se leva.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et pour cela, elle devait s'éloigner de Harry et de sa colère, de cette maudite maison et de ses souvenirs.

Elle fronça les sourcils durant quelques secondes et fit apparaître un parchemin et un stylo. Elle griffonna quelques mots avant de repartir en direction des étages inférieurs.

Une fois à l'extérieur, un frisson la fit trembler alors que lui revenait en pensée ce besoin incompressible de fuir. Fuir son passé, Harry, ses pensées.

Il lui était impossible de se vaporiser après ce qu'il s'était passé… Mélindra rabattit la capuche de sa cape et s'élança dans un geste flou…

Le vent glacé lui fouetta le visage durant tout le trajet, quand elle arriva à destination, toutes ses pensées étaient restées loin derrière elle. Avec le reste.

Sa tête était vide.

Enfin.

…

Hermione frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Malefoy.

Un grognement s'éleva de l'autre côté du battant de bois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ?

La jeune femme soupira devant le ton cassant de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Je passais juste te dire que si tu voulais parler avec Mélindra, c'était probablement le moment, marmonna-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Des fois, elle se demandait vraiment comment Ginny faisait pour être ami avec ce maudit crétin.

Elle entendit tout de même la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'étage supérieur, histoire d'aller sonner les cloches à un certain Potter maintenant que sa crise de colère noire était passée. Comme si c'était la période pour avoir un comportement pareil! Elle devrait aider à Londres en ce moment.

…

Draco poussa doucement la porte du salon se demandant vaguement ce qui était arrivé à Mélindra pour qu'elle soit encline à une discussion.

Il trouva une pièce vide. Il soupira profondément. Évidemment. Le contraire l'aurait surprit aussi. Du passage de Mélindra il ne restait qu'une feuille de parchemin pliée en deux.

_Je te confis William, Malefoy._

_Je reviendrai_

_MBT_

Draco serra les dents et referma son poing sur le morceau de papier. Il tourna les talons. Il en connaissait un qui avait intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne explication.

…

Au pied de la porte, il y avait bien entendu Granger qui essayait d'obtenir l'autorisation d'entrée de la part de Potter.

- Malefoy ? Tu ne devais pas parl… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Se coupa-t-elle en le voyant lever sa baguette en direction de la porte.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ça, Malefoy. Pas du…

- Tais-toi, Granger !

Le jeune homme reçu un regard meurtrier dont il n'eut cure.

- _Attraversare._

Et il disparu dans la pièce.

…

Harry Potter était tranquillement posté devant sa fenêtre à ruminer ses sombres pensées quand une porte à l'étage du dessous claqua. Ça devait être du cru de Mélindra ça. Un sifflement mauvais s'échappa de sa gorge. Il avait du mal à la suivre depuis qu'elle était revenue en Angleterre. Elle ne parlait pas du passé ou très peu. Enfin du sien s'entend bien sûr. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais aimé en parler. Mais là c'était différent. C'était comme si les quatre années de sa vie dont elle se refusait à évoquer n'avaient tout simplement pas existées. Elle se fermait dès qu'il faisait dérailler le sujet dans cette direction. Son regard devenait presque hargneux, comme si elle le mettait au défit de continuer dans cette direction dangereuse. Et puis tout le reste… Ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle ne pouvait normalement pas faire. Que lui en tout cas ne savait pas faire. De la Magie sans baguette, des déplacements anormalement rapides même pour une Tueuse…

Et puis même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas y penser… Elle était tout de même partie alors qu'elle lui avait promis de ne jamais le laisser tomber, de toujours être là. De l'aider à s'occuper du cas de Voldemort.

Elle avait mentit. Elle était partit, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Même si il avait bien comprit que c'était certainement en rapport avec William… Avec Malefoy.

Tout ça sans compter ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Elle avait détruit un homme… Massacré deux autres, enterré un vivant et pour finir en beauté elle s'était transformée en torche humaine…

Le minimum d'explication qu'il était censé pourvoir demandé, elle ne lui donnait pas… Il avait besoin de comprendre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit pivoter de force.

Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco Malefoy.

Un Draco Malefoy qui semblait être aussi en colère que lui tout à l'heure.

- Beau coup Potter. Crois-moi, tu as de la chance d'être le Survivant et le parrain de mon fils parce que ce n'est pas l'envie de te tuer qui me manque, souffla d'ailleurs l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix qui à elle seule aurait réussit à faire geler de l'eau.

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Dégage Malefoy.

Son interlocuteur ferma les yeux l'espace de deux petites secondes, visiblement pour reprendre un peu de sang froid, avant de lui aplatir une feuille froissée sur la poitrine.

- Y'a intérêt pour toi qu'elle revienne, Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques mots écrits sur le bout de parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit, Malefoy, gronda-t-il à l'attention du dos de l'ancien Serpentard qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

Harry croisa son regard furieux.

Il ne vit pas le coup de poing partir.

- La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant d'ouvrir ta grande gueule Potter ! Se retint d'hurler Draco à la silhouette sonnée qui gisait à ses pieds. Parce que la seule personne qui lui a encore dit quelque chose c'est toi !

Draco tourna les talons et gagna à grandes enjambées la cuisine, insensible aux protestations de ses muscles.

- Appartement Solidera des Potter, Florence, Italie, grogna-t-il.

...

Draco sortit de la cheminée rapidement et balaya la pièce du regard. Personne. C'est avec un grognement énervé qu'il s'élança dans l'appartement à grands pas. Il fouilla rapidement les quatre pièces sans oublier la salle de bain et la cuisine avant de retourner dans le salon. Mélindra n'était pas ici…

- 14, Saint Georg Road, Londres, Angleterre.

...

Draco se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils du salon avec un soupir. Mélindra n'était pas dans la maison de ses parents adoptifs… La connaissant, elle n'était pas partit chez les sœurs Halliwell. A la rigueur chez le vampire complètement cinglé qui vivait à Los Angeles mais il n'irait pas parier là dessus…

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva, ses yeux s'arrêtant bien malgré lui sur chaque objet de la pièce… Tant de souvenirs ici. C'est ici qu'ils se voyaient avec Mélindra… Avant… Il n'avait pas vraiment espéré la trouver ici d'ailleurs. Elle devait haïr cet endroit maintenant. Il chassa ses pensées d'un soupir et laissa son regard errer sur les différentes photos qui trônaient fièrement sur la cheminée. Photos désormais recouvertes d'un épais duvet de poussière… Il reconnut tout de même le visage de son grand cousin, accessoirement le grand-père de son fils derrière le voile gris du temps…

Il fronça les sourcils.

Évidemment.

...

Mélindra fixait d'un air morne les inscriptions sur le marbre froid.

_Sarah Black_

_Née Potter._

_20 avril 1960 – 31 octobre 1981 _

_Mélindra Black_

_31 juillet 1980 – 31 octobre 1996_

_Sirius Black_

_5 Novembre 1960 - 17 Juin 1996_

31 Octobre 1996… L'essentiel devait être résumé là dedans… Elle avait quitté Poudlard, fuit serait plus exact bien sûr, un triste 31 Octobre 1996… Elle ne supportait plus la vie dans le château… Les regards inquiets de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry. Son regard à lui, qui la suivait sans cesses dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fuit exactement… Draco probablement, ses souvenirs aussi.

Son passé.

Toujours la même histoire. Elle était incapable de le regarder en face. D'affronter entièrement la mort de Wen, de ses parents adoptifs, de son père… La trahison de Draco. D'accepter que tout ça était tombé sur elle, toujours.

D'accepter qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour se protéger. Pour les protéger.

Et puis, elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait tout de suite pensé à Malefoy… Elle avait vite eut raison bien sûr quand elle avait vu son fils pour la première fois.

Elle avait fuit parce qu'elle avait eut peur de la réaction de ses amis, de sa famille… Du monde sorcier aussi. Mère à seize ans, fille du meurtrier Sirius Black, orpheline… Dans une autre vie elle n'aurait pas été atteinte par ça.

Pas dans celle-ci.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour chasser ses pensées, elle ne voulait plus penser…

...

Draco poussa le petit portail rouillé qui menait au cimetière de _Godric's Hallow_. Il traversa les différentes rangées de tombes d'un pas tendus et rapide. Traîner ici n'était pas une bonne idée… Voldemort aimait à envoyer des espions dans le secteur parce que c'était ici qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs et qu'il était attaché au fait que la résistance se réunissait souvent dans les environs. Draco savait que c'était faux. Personne ne venait jamais ici.

Il se stoppa à quelques mètres de la silhouette assise sur une tombe.

Il s'approcha doucement, histoire de ne pas la surprendre… Vu ce dont elle était capable, il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour qu'elle se sente agressée s'il ne prenait pas de précautions.

Il se laissa glisser à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras.

...

Mélindra sursauta au contact d'une main sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la personne à ses côtés.

Son regard accrocha une paire d'yeux gris. Elle retira son bras immédiatement, soucieuse de soustraire sa peau du contact avec la sienne.

Elle tenta tout du moins.

Draco verrouilla sa main sur le poignet de la jeune femme quasiment automatiquement à force d'habitude qu'elle ne tente de s'échapper ainsi.

Elle protesta silencieusement bien sûr, essayant vainement de récupérer son bras.

- Lâche-moi…

- Non.

Mélindra fit tourner son poignet pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment dans un état propice.

Le contact avec sa peau la brûlait.

Draco soupira et finit par se lever, sa main toujours accrochée à son poignet.

- Il faut partir Mélindra. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

- Laisse-moi.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se pencher vers elle et de la soulever de terre malgré ses protestations.

Il l'entraîna ainsi jusqu'à la rue principale. Il repéra nombre de Mangemorts dans les ruelles du village. Il accéléra l'allure tout en baissant la tête et en rabattant sa capuche sur son visage. Ils réussirent à gagner les cheminées publiques alors que le nombre de sorcier à leur suite augmentait de secondes en secondes.

Il ne faisait pas bon traîner ici.

- Appartement Solidera des Potter, Florence, Italie, annonça-t-il le plus bas possible.

…

Draco l'observa s'asseoir sur le canapé. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le petit appartement de Mélindra. Elle avait semblé furieuse qu'il soit venu la chercher, qu'il l'ait emmenée ici mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle lui avait lancé un de ses célèbres regards noirs avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Maintenant elle était enfoncée dans son canapé, le regard lointain.

Il soupira et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Potter ? Demanda-t-il doucement en relevant le visage encore parsemé de traces noires de la jeune Black vers lui.

Mélindra se recula vivement pour rompre le contact, les yeux obstinément rivés au sol.

Le fait que ses yeux étaient encore rouges et que son regard devenait de plus en plus brillant n'échappèrent pas au jeune homme.

- Mélindra… Soupira-t-il. Arrête ça, s'il te plaît… Arrête de me considérer comme un ennemi, continua-t-il en tendant la main vers son visage.

Elle recula à nouveau.

- Tu es l'ennemi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux et avala la réplique.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… Crois-moi Mélindra quand je te dis que j'étais sincère…

- C'est peut-être beaucoup me demander après ce qu'il s'est passé tu ne crois pas ?

- Je… Tu crois vraiment que… Que c'était vrai ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrite cette maudite lettre… Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il c'était passé entre nous… Je… Je t'aimais vraiment Mélindra.

Mélindra sentit son visage se décolorer et elle ne pu soutenir son regard. Elle chassa avec obstination ses souvenirs douloureux. Il y avait cinq ans, elle l'avait cru, vraiment cru. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions parfois. S'il était sincère, si ce n'était pas finalement qu'un jeu ou une mauvaise blague. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait vaincu ses dernières réticences. Et puis elle était bien avec lui. Elle s'était laissée apprivoisée puis charmée par le Serpentard. Elle s'était laissée faire par Draco. Il avait gagné à la fin. Elle avait cédé, elle était tombée amoureuse. Amoureuse de son ennemi, d'un futur Mangemort, du neveu de la meurtrière de son père… La chute avait été brutale, douloureuse. Le retour à la réalité, impitoyable. Tout n'avait été que mensonge…

Mais au fond, les souvenirs restaient.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle après un long silence.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas oublié le temps qu'il t'a fallut pour l'accepter, répondit-il tristement.

- Si ce n'est pas toi, qui alors ? Demanda-t-elle après un nouveau silence. C'était irréaliste aujourd'hui que cette lettre ne soit pas de son œuvre. Parce que si tel était le cas, elle aurait pu éviter ces cinq dernières années.

Il était aujourd'hui inconcevable qu'elle ait vécu cet enfer autrement que par sa faute.

- Bellatrix…

- Quoi !

- Elle ne t'aime pas tu sais ? Elle te haïe pour être exact. Tu es trop dangereuse parce que tu peux lui échapper… Et tu es une honte pour elle et son sang pur. Tu une _illégitime_ comme elle dit… Tu salis le nom des Black en le portant et elle est très attachée à son nom. Ton père l'a déshonorée avant toi en allant à Gryffondor puis en entrant dans l'Ordre. Elle a juré de nettoyer la famille Black. De la rendre pure à nouveau… Tonks et Andromèda sont en danger et elles le savent… Ma mère et ton père ont déjà fait les frais de sa promesse… Je suis la nouvelle cible. Mais toi, c'est encore pire. Peut-être parce que tu résistes ou parce que tu es l'amie de Potter. Elle a juré de te détruire. Elle veut que tu souffres avant de mourir…

_Je te détruirais._

Mélindra pâlit dangereusement en comprenant où voulait en venir Draco.

Les photos qu'elle avait reçues durant sa cinquième année après la mort de ses parents adoptifs… _Je te détruirais…_

La mort qui, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, avait étrangement coïncidé à l'évasion de Bellatrix d'Azkaban.

_Je te détruirais…_

- C'est elle qui a tué mes parents, murmura-t-elle.

- Je le crois aussi. Elle est venue me chercher le lendemain de mon retour au manoir... Pour m'emmener au Lord... Je n'ai pas eut le choix tu sais? Bellatrix est cinglée. Voldemort m'a dit qu'il était très déçu par ma famille... Qu'il comptait sur moi pour prouver l'allégeance des Malefoy. Qu'il avait une mission pour moi. T'anéantir. Porter le coup final. Je devais te séduire, tout faire pour que tu tombes amoureuse... Bellatrix n'a jamais eut confiance en moi et elle a le curieux talent de trouver les faiblesses de ses adversaires comme si elles étaient écrites sur son front. Elle savait déjà que ça te briserait autant que moi. Je ne voulais pas ça… Je savais que c'était dangereux, que je céderai. Il s'était passé trop de choses depuis que Wen était venu à Poudlard. J'avais plus ou moins apprit à te connaître de loin. On avait commencé un petit jeu dangereux... Mais ils menaçaient ma mère... Je n'ai pas eut le choix. J'aurai pu faire en sorte que notre relation reste ce qu'elle était au départ... Mais tu étais tellement... Je n'ai pas eut le courage...

Mélindra joignit ses mains et les porta à ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours douté des photos… Pas de leur authenticité mais de leur but. Souvent elle avait pensé qu'elle était à l'origine de la mort de ses parents adoptifs. Il y avait toujours eut ce doute au fond d'elle. Savoir que c'était la vérité n'était pas là pour la soulager. Elle avait _tué _ses parents. Ils avaient fait l'erreur de l'adopter, de l'élever et ça leur avait coûté la vie.

Elle ne remarqua pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_Je te détruirais…_

Elle avait tué ses parents.

_Je te détruirais…_

...

Draco se passa une mais dans les cheveux et se rapprocha un peu d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mélindra… Tu… Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est Bellatrix qui… Elle est folle.

- Ils sont morts à cause de moi… A cause de moi Malefoy ! Cria-t-elle en se relevant si vivement que Draco manqua de tomber à la renverse en voulant se reculer.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est entièrement de la sienne. Je t'en pris, ne te laisse pas avoir. C'est ce qu'elle veut. Mélindra ! Tenta-t-il en la voyant faire les cents pas, les yeux fous et les joues inondées de larmes…

- Je ne devrais pas me sentir coupable, c'est ça hein ? C'étaient mes parents ! Ils ne seraient jamais morts si ils ne m'avaient pas connus ! Je les ai tué ! Je les ai tué, répéta-t-elle finalement en se laissant tomber au sol, la tête dans ses mains.

Draco se leva et la rejoignit. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire à ça… Lui mentir ? Lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable ? Il n'y arrivait pas lui-même… Sa mère était morte à cause de lui. Bellatrix l'avait tuée de sang froid pour le rappeler à l'ordre, pour qu'il n'oublie pas son rang et son rôle. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Mais c'était différent… Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle allait mourir, elle lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable. C'était son choix. Même si elle disait ça pour le soulager, même si elle lui mentait en disant que c'était elle qui décidait de mourir.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé le sort Mélindra. C'est elle. Elle veut te faire souffrir… Ne la laisse pas gagner s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… Tenta-t-il malgré tout.

Il n'obtint aucunes réactions de la part de la jeune femme. Mélindra regardait fixement au loin…

Il chercha vainement une lueur de conscience dans le regard de la jeune Black… Mais il n'y avait que du vide.

Et de la douleur.

Un vide de douleur.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il savait par quoi elle était en train de passer...

Le choc d'abord, la douleur ensuite, la culpabilité enfin.

Il avait connut ça lui aussi.

Ce que sa _tante_ avait fait le rongeait encore aujourd'hui malgré le temps écoulé. Sa mère était morte à cause de lui. La seule personne à qui il tenait vraiment. Tuée sous ses yeux. Sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir… Uniquement à cause de lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas été prudent.

Parce qu'il avait manqué de courage.

- Regarde-moi Black ! Gronda-t-il en la forçant à tourner la tête. Tu-ne-dois-pas-te-sentir-coupable !

Il avait pour ainsi dire rugit ces mots. La faire réagir. Mélindra Black n'était pas ce genre de fille, ce genre de personne. Elle savait où était son chemin dans le vaste monde.

Ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience. Ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas commit. Elle faisait payé à ceux qui avaient fait.

Seulement la Mélindra Black qui avait survécu difficilement durant la cinquième année, était morte avec son père. Il ne restait que Mélindra.

Et Mélindra c'était la petite fille qui avait peur du noir. C'était la jeune femme qui fuyait.

Il lu dans le regard de Mélindra que ce n'était pas vrai. Que les mots qu'il venait de rugir étaient faux. Elle était coupable de la mort de ses parents. Elle les avait tués même si elle n'avait pas lancé les sortilèges. Même si elle ne l'avait pas décidé.

Et lui était autant coupable de la mort de sa mère. Même si il n'avait pas lancé le sortilège, même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé.

Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se convaincre durant ces cinq dernières années se brisèrent au fond de lui.

La médaille de la vérité avait un revers cruel.

C'est mécaniquement qu'il passa un bras autour de la taille de Mélindra quand elle se réfugia dans ses bras, poussée par de vieilles habitudes envolées.

Ils étaient deux Black finalement victimes de la même personne.

Parce qu'au fond, Bellatrix tenait toujours ses promesses.

...

_Alors?_

_Qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review ;)_

_Au fait, Cicou, bien vu pour Bellatrix! ;)_

_Merci de me lire_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 06/06/2010  
_


	37. Culpabilité au Coeur du Passé

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- XoXo-C: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que mes révélations t'aient plu ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également! Bonn_e lecture ^^

-Fumiko's Stories: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Madame Potter et l'aide soignante Granger? T'as de la chance! Nous, à chaque fois, on a eut des sujets pourris... Enfin bon... Jolies propositions pour laort de Bellatrix mais au risque de te décevoir, Mélindra a été plus rapide que toi! Bonne lecture ;)_

- MAHA1959: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, Bellatrix est un cas à elle toute seule dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Mél', c'est une force de la nature à elle toute seule. Pour les fameuses révélations tant attendues... Et bien elles arrivent! Et pas plus tard que ce chapitre! Bonne lecture._

- Cicou: _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'avais bien remarqué ta déduction... Mais il fallait que je te laisse mariner avec le doute quand même ;) En tout cas, encore bravo :D. _

_Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas... Hum, par contre... Celui-ci est une spéciale dédicace pour les fleures bleues, moi la première. Mais je pense que ça te plaira quand même ;) Bonne lecture._

_**Note :** Hey! Comment va la vie de votre existence? Désolée pour ce retard mais séance shopping oblige, je poste maintenant xD J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 36**

Draco rouvrit les yeux sur la chambre de Mélindra quelques heures plus tard. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien… Les yeux bouffis par un manque de sommeil, par ses pleurs de la nuit dernière aussi. Ce n'était pas ça le pire bien entendu.

Il y avait ce poids dans son cœur, ce quelque chose dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de bien respirer, qui lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait.

Et la barre qui lui enserrait la tête.

Culpabilité…

Il ferma les yeux fortement pour chasser ses pensées. Pour chasser le souvenir du corps inanimé de sa mère.

Il préféra se focaliser sur la respiration près de lui, sur l'odeur qu'il lui avait longtemps manquée… Cela valait mieux.

...

Lorsque Mélindra se réveilla à son tour, il lui fallut plusieurs paquets de secondes pour comprendre où elle était.

Puis les souvenirs lui revinrent. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour retenir les larmes.

La courte discussion de la veille était encore bien trop fraîche. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour faire face à tout ce qu'impliquait ce que lui avait dit Draco. Pour faire face à la culpabilité même si ça ne changerait rien.

Elle avait aujourd'hui la responsabilité de la mort de ses parents sur la conscience. Ils avaient été là pour elle et ils étaient morts pour ça. Parce que Bellatrix l'avait prise en grippe. Parce qu'elle était simplement une Sang-Impure.

Quelque part, s'il n'y avait que ça… Elle avait crut la lettre que Bellatrix lui avait envoyée alors que Draco lui avait dit elle ne savait combien de fois qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait plus devenir Mangemort, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle aurait pu éviter ces cinq dernières années. Il n'y aurait pas eut de douleur, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. William aurait connut son père dès le début…

Si elle avait réfléchit, si elle avait prit du recul par rapport à cette maudite lettre, tout aurait été différent.

Mélindra frissonna.

Les bras qui encerclaient sa taille se resserrèrent sensiblement.

…

Minute ?

...

Elle releva la tête vivement. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle ne dormait pas seule, qu'elle était tranquillement blottit contre quelqu'un.

Elle croisa un regard gris interrogatif, malgré le voile de tristesse qui assombrissait les pupilles de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est ce que ? Marmonna-t-elle…

- Je… C'est toi qui… Hier… Baragouina-t-il en commençant à desserrer ses bras.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils.

_..._

_Elle tombait de fatigue, lui aussi pour tout dire… Ils avaient le cerveau tellement confus… C'est certainement dans une sorte d'état second qu'il la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il se voyait bien rallier un bar ensuite pour boire jusqu'à en oublier son prénom…_

_Il la déposa doucement sur son lit et se redressa._

_Voulut se redresser._

_Elle avait les yeux ouverts et le retenait par la nuque._

_- Reste… S'il te plaît._

_Il avait serré les dents. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

_C'est avec un soupir qu'il s'était allongé à côté d'elle._

_..._

Mélindra se redressa lentement, le visage plus pâle, le regard aussi fuyant que ce qui était l'ordinaire désormais. Elle se leva et gagna la salle de bain rapidement.

Draco resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte de la chambre d'un regard découragé. S'il disait qu'il ne comprenait plus rien aux filles, il aurait raison n'est-ce pas ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se laissa tomber en arrière.

…

Draco ouvrit et referma plusieurs placards avant de trouver deux ou trois choses de comestibles : des biscottes, un pot de confiture et une bouteille de lait. Il déposa son butin sur la table de la salle à manger, face à Mélindra.

Une Mélindra Black en mode dépression. Elle fixait un point au loin, le menton posé sur son genou droit. Les yeux de nouveaux noirs et entourés de cernes violettes. Inévitablement, Draco ne pu que repenser à elle il y avait cinq ans, durant le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard lors de sa sixième année…

- Tu veux quoi sur ta biscotte ? Confiture ou confiture ?

La jeune femme posa un regard fuyant sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question tu sais ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Ça ne va servir à rien de te laisser mourir de faim.

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire ironique.

…

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de photos de William bébé ? Demanda Draco en promenant son regard sur les différentes photographies moldues qui encombraient un mur dans le salon. Il avait l'impression que son fils avait le même âge sur chacune des images.

Face au silence buté de Mélindra, et ce même si sa question n'avait pour une fois rien à voir avec eux, il se tourna dans sa direction.

Mélindra était encore plus pâle, les lèvres transparentes et le regard embué.

- Mel' ? Marmonna-t-il en allant s'asseoir en face d'elle sur la petite table de salon. Ça va pas ? Il souffla… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Rien… Je ne pouvais pas… prendre de photos lorsque William était plus petit. C'est tout, répondit-elle finalement d'une voix sans timbre.

- Comment ç… Mais il se coupa.

_- Ça n'a pas été trop dur… Je veux dire, toute seule avec William ?_

_Mélindra n'était déjà pas bien colorée… Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi d'ailleurs. De toute façon s'il posait la question il allait se faire jeter et bien comme il fallait. Mais son visage devint transparent l'espace de quelques secondes. Il regretta tout de suite d'avoir posé sa question. Il savait que parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux lui faisait encore du mal. Il le lisait aisément dans ses yeux et dans sa façon qu'elle avait de se tendre, de figer son expression. C'était ça qu'il l'avait empêché de lui parler en sixième année, après la rentrée. Il avait fait tellement de dégâts à cause de sa faiblesse, de son manque de prudence qu'il n'avait pas voulu en rajouter. Il le regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui._

_- Je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question, marmonna-t-il. Désolé._

_- De toute façon, je n'aurais pas eut de réponses à te donner, lui répondit la jeune mère avec un ton triste._

Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et la força à le regarder malgré sa résistance.

- Où as-tu passé les quatre premières années de ta fuite Mélindra Black ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte devant son regard de plus en plus paniqué, devant son souffle de plus en plus saccadé.

- En enfer, répondit-elle d'une voix humide de sanglots.

Il voulut en savoir plus mais elle se dégagea de sa prise avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il l'observa de loin. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était trop bousculée depuis hier pour continuer son repli sur elle-même. Potter avait brisé les premières barrières, pulvérisé serait certainement plus exact. Il était le seul à pouvoir accomplir ce miracle. Il avait toujours été le seul à pouvoir retrouver Mélindra lorsqu'elle jouait à la Reine des Glaces. Ce qu'il lui avait dit la nuit dernière ne l'avait pas arrangée.

Peut-être que Granger avait eut raison la veille. Peut-être que Mélindra était enfin en condition pour parler de ses fantômes…

Mélindra essuya rageusement les quelques gouttes d'eau salée qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux et essaya de trouver un énorme intérêt aux rues vides en bas de son immeuble. Peines perdues…

- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir aussi longtemps… A l'origine, je devais être revenue ici quelques mois après, un an grand maximum. C'est ce que je pensais. C'était une solution que j'avais trouvé pour prendre le large utilement. Le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il m'arrivait… Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, dit-elle tout bas en repensant à ce qu'il l'avait poussée à prendre cette décision de partir.

Bien sûr il y avait le fait qu'elle ne supportait plus la vie au château mais…

Elle s'était retrouvée enceinte après tout.

Alors quand Athéna lui avait parlé de cette espèce de formation… Elle avait vu une solution parfaite à ses problèmes…

- Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais. J'ai suivit. Quand je suis arrivée là-bas… Il y avait cet _homme…_ Méprisant, froid, haineux. Je… Il m'a parlé de prophétie, d'élue, d'héritage… Et puis Athéna…

Un rire froid s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Je lui ai fait confiance… Un Chat-phoenix… Un animal sage comme celui-ci, on ne peut pas en douter n'est-ce pas ? Une Animagus… Elle était une Animagus. La situation a bien servit ses projets en tous les cas. C'était sa mission. J'étais sa mission. Ramener l'Elue à la maison. Ce jour là, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer. Lui et les autres…

...

_Malgré les protestations de ses muscles, Mélindra se redressa pour battre un temps soit peu en retraite face aux regards hostiles de la cinquantaine de personnes qui étaient subitement apparues dans la pièce._

_- Elle porte la vie… Siffla une voix féminine quelque part vers la droite._

_- Un simple contretemps. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de les tuer à cet âge là._

_Mélindra sentit son cœur s'accélérer._

_- Je vous interdis de toucher à mon enfant ! Cria-t-elle en reculant encore, dressant une pâle imitation de dôme autour d'elle._

_- Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi!_

_- Vous allez avoir beaucoup de mal à faire ce que vous avez à faire sur un cadavre ! Siffla-t-elle._

_L'assemblée échangea un regard surprit._

_- Elle est sérieuse. Je le sens dans son cœur, dit une voix masculine depuis le fond de la salle._

_L'homme aux cheveux blancs, celui qui était, semblait-il, le chef émit un grognement extrêmement mauvais. _

_- Très bien puisqu'il ne faut pas blessé bébé… Gaïa, je t'en prie, recueille cet enfant. Il serra en sécurité ainsi, finit-il par ordonner._

_Mélindra observa une femme tout en rondeur et douceur malgré son regard glacial s'approcher d'elle avec des pas légers et souples… Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être assez près pour s'accroupir à ses côtés. _

_- Je vais porter cet enfant pour toi… Abaisse cette protection._

_- Non ! Je refuse. C'est _mon _enfant ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix paniquée face aux regards de plus en plus intenses braqués sur elle._

_Elle envoya une onde aussi puissante que possible sur la femme._

_Celle-ci ne bougea même pas._

_- Abaisse cette protection._

_- Mélindra fais ce qu'elle te dit ou ton enfant mourra, cingla la voix d'Athéna._

…

_- Je veux votre promesse qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ! Je veux votre promesse que vous ne le toucherez pas ni maintenant, ni plus tard ! Réussit-elle à crier à travers ses larmes à l'homme aux cheveux blancs._

_- Soit. Je te donne ma parole jeune humaine, susurra l'homme._

_Mélindra abaissa son dôme._

_La femme posa sa main sur son ventre._

_Mélindra eut l'impression qu'on lui brûlait les entrailles tandis que la petite vie qu'elle avait désormais l'habitude de sentir en elle s'éloignait. Le trou béant à la place de son cœur se sera impitoyablement._

_Et puis la femme retira lentement sa main à laquelle était accrochée une espèce de bulle rougeâtre._

_Une espèce de bulle où flottait un fœtus pas plus gros qu'un gland._

_Et tandis que son enfant disparaissait dans le ventre de la femme, Mélindra s'affaissa sur le sol… En pleurs._

_..._

- Je n'ai pas eut le droit de le garder. C'est elle qui… L'un d'eux est venu un jour me trouver alors que je m'entraînais à l'extérieur. Il m'a conduit à William. Je l'ai vu quelques minutes. Je n'ai même pas pu le prendre dans mes bras… Il fallait que je retourne à mon entraînement. Ça a été ainsi pendant quatre ans. Je n'ai vu William grandir que par tranches de quelques heures… Ils s'en servaient comme moyen de pression pour que je leur obéisse.

...

_Elle fut soulevée du sol sans même avoir été prévenue. Elle traversa la grande salle à une vitesse vertigineuse, enfonça les lourdes portes sans même ralentir et fit un atterrissage douloureux dans l'herbe. _

_Mélindra roula sur elle-même sur quelques bonnes dizaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter sur le dos, plus que sonnée._

_Le monde dansait follement autour d'elle. Tout était flou. Son corps définitivement recouvert de bleus._

_- Lève-toi !_

_Mélindra ne réagit pas... La voix était tellement lointaine, tellement déformée à ses oreilles._

_Quelqu'un la saisit par les vêtements et la releva de force._

_Elle tint debout par une opération obligatoirement supérieure à sa conscience. Le monde tanguait dangereusement. Elle avait la nausée._

_Un poignard siffla à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Mélindra l'esquiva au dernier moment… Tout comme la dangereuse balle de feu qui roussit ses vêtements._

_..._

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils ont passé à me tester. Ils voulaient être sûrs que j'étais la bonne personne. Ensuite… Ils m'ont probablement rafistolée. Je ne sais plus. C'est tellement flou… Je me souviens d'éclairs de couleurs, de vents violents, je me suis battue contre je ne sais combien de créatures. Contre eux aussi… Et puis je me suis réveillée dans une chambre… Enfin ils m'ont réveillé le lendemain matin à trois heures du matin… Ou quelques chose s'apparentant à cet horaire. Tous les jours. Je devais m'entraîner. Apprendre à répéter le savoir qu'ils m'injectaient dans la tête chaque soir. Je ne dormais jamais vraiment la nuit. Mon cerveau analysait le contenu de mes leçons du lendemain. Ils me poussaient dans mes retranchements. Je finissais toujours par aller faire un tour du côté de chez la soigneuse. J'ai apprit. Énormément. Je suis dangereuse aujourd'hui… Je peux tuer quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant. Je peux détruire un esprit de l'intérieur, provoquer un tremblement de terre. Contrer l'Avada Kedavra…

» Et puis il y a eut Lillendrine. Elle est apparue là-bas durant le premier mois de mon arrivée. Elle devait avoir un peu plus d'un an. C'était une élue elle aussi. Pas comme moi. Promise à un entraînement plus dur encore. Elle était adorable. Elle a les mêmes yeux que moi… Des oreilles pointues comme les Elfes… Je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle a le même sourire que Harry. _Lillendrine Mélindra Lupin_… Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là-bas. Ils n'ont jamais voulu me le dire. Je me suis battue pour m'en occuper… Elle était tellement perdue quand je l'ai vue la première fois… Elle avait besoin d'être avec ses semblables. Pas avec eux… Si elle n'avait pas été là. Si William n'avait pas été là. Je n'aurais pas tout fait pour supporter leur entraînement.

» Ils les ont fait tourner en bourrique tellement souvent qu'ils ont du exploser le score des Maraudeurs… C'est ce qu'ils sont. Des Maraudeurs…

» Et puis l'épreuve finale… J'ai dû mériter mon retour… Sept jours à me battre… J'ai tué des Minotaures, des Dragons, des créatures de l'ombre… Me suis battues contre des démons… Du sang, de la douleur. Sans sommeil. Toujours sur le qui-vive. Je devais réussir pour William…

» Ils ne m'ont pas laissé prendre Lillendrine avec moi. Je l'ai abandonnée. Je n'ai pas eut le choix. Elle est restée là-bas. En enfer. Olympie…

» Je suis l'Elue… Femme au regard de l'Air et de l'Eau… Au corps aussi solide que la Pierre. A l'âme vêtue de Feu, contrôlée par la puissante Liberté… Tout ça à cause d'un sort… Tout ça parce que c'est un héritage ancien qui ne demandait pas plus qu'un bon réveil… Quand je suis revenue ici, je n'ai pas pu retourner voir Harry. La guerre battait toujours son plein en Angleterre. Et je l'avais trahi. Je ne pouvais pas… Alors je suis venue ici, je me suis cachée. J'ai abandonné la Magie… C'était trop…dur de me servir de ce que j'avais apprit…

Elle ne pu pas retenir son rire cynique.

- C'est pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Dire qu'il aurait suffit que je me serve de mon cerveau. Que je te fasse confiance… Ça ne serait pas arrivé.

...

Draco resta plusieurs minutes silencieux, essayant vainement d'analyser ce que Mélindra venait de lui dire. Il finit par abandonner la partie. Il attendrait de plus amples explications qui viendraient certainement un jour ou l'autre… Il se leva et s'approcha lentement.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit pivoter vers lui.

Elle lui lança un regard provoquant. Elle la défiait de dire quoique ce soit.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire à cela…

Il se contenta de l'attirer contre lui.

- Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il. C'est de ma faute… Je n'aurais pas dû… continuer à te voir.

Mélindra ferma les yeux fortement pour éloigner les larmes tandis qu'elle reprenait sa place dans ses bras.

Mais c'était cause perdue et elle le savait très bien. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge alors que les souvenirs l'assaillaient de nouveaux.

Parmi tant d'autres c'est le visage de Lillendrine qui s'imprima sur sa rétine, indélébile. Ses grands yeux bleus en amandes brillants de malice. Ses oreilles pointus, ses milles mèches multicolores parce qu'elle ne faisait rien comme les autres du haut de ses quatre ans et demi. Elle ressemblait à un oiseau tropical ainsi. Sa petite fille. Elle l'avait laissée là-bas… Elle aurait dû se battre pour l'emmener.

Elle avait abandonnée sa petite-fille... Et en l'abandonnant c'était toute une partie de son âme qui était restée avec elle.

Mais ils avaient gagné au fond. Ils avaient triomphé là où bien d'autres s'étaient brisés les dents : ils avaient dompté la tempête caractérielle qu'elle était avant. Ils avaient éteint les dernières flammes dévorantes dans son regard. Celles qui faisaient qu'elle était une Gryffondor, qu'elle était Mélindra Black : descendante et héritière de la dernière Reine d'Olympie, le Royaume Gardien des Sept Portes…

Ils avaient parachevé l'œuvre de Bellatrix.

Elle n'avait pas pu se battre pour emmener Lillendrine avec elle alors qu'elle le savait, elle en aurait eut la force et le courage… avant.

C'était ça qui lui restait de ses quatre années passées là-bas. L'entraînement avait été rude, c'était vrai. Mais elle l'avait supporté tant bien que mal. Pour Harry, pour William… Elle était Tueuse et Sorcière. Elle était Gardienne et Protectrice. Elle avait les capacités physiques et mentales pour le supporter.

Alors oui, aujourd'hui, elle était toujours en enfer malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé.

Cet enfer se résumait en un seul et même mot : la culpabilité.

Culpabilité d'être à l'origine de la mort de ses parents. Culpabilité de n'avoir pas su reconnaître un rêve dans la vision qui les avait poussés au Ministère. Culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu empêcher la mort de son père. Culpabilité de s'être laissée embobiner par Malefoy hier, culpabilité d'avoir cru cette lettre aujourd'hui.

Culpabilité d'avoir abandonné Lillendrine.

Lillendrine.

C'était son passé et elle n'arriverait jamais à l'affronter, à l'accepter… A en guérir.

...

Draco la maintint du mieux qu'il pu debout alors qu'elle s'écroulait en pleurs. Il la souleva et passa une main derrière ses genoux pour la porter jusqu'au canapé. Il s'assit, même si son geste ressemblait plus à une chute, et attira la jeune femme contre lui. Mélindra se lova dans une position strictement identique à celle d'il y avait cinq ans. Son visage vint se caler dans le creux de son épaule. Draco sentit les larmes couler le long de sa peau.

Pendant quelques poignées de secondes Draco resta immobile, un bras toujours enroulé autour de la taille de Mélindra, ne sachant pas quoi faire du deuxième.

Son comportement était tellement imprévisible. Ce matin elle le fuyait et maintenant, elle cherchait du réconfort auprès de lui.

Mais il se reprit. Avant Mélindra, il n'avait jamais su consoler les gens. De toute façon, il se fichait éperdument de savoir qu'ils avaient besoin de réconfort et généralement quand une de ses conquêtes venait à pleurer sur son épaule, elle ne faisait pas de vieux os. Mais avec Mélindra, ça avait été différent. Parce qu'elle ne se remettait pas de la mort de son père et qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise de la voir mal. De la voir pleurer. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Alors il fit appel à une vieille habitude, à un vieux reflex… Sa main glissa sous les vêtements de Mélindra et alla se poser contre sa tâche de naissance… Il la rapprocha encore de lui et posa ses lèvres tout près de son oreille.

- Je suis là… Ça va aller, souffla-t-il doucement alors que son pouce retraçait mécaniquement l'épaisse cicatrice.

...

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Ça n'avait pas d'importance au fond : ils renouaient tous les deux avec quelques choses qu'ils croyaient avoir perdu depuis longtemps... Eux.

...

Les larmes de Mélindra finirent par se tarirent. Comme toujours, Mélindra se sentait vidée. Son esprit était anesthésié, elle se sentait fatiguée, ses facultés de réflexion étaient déconnectées…Juste restait les perceptions physiques : l'odeur de Draco toujours aussi entêtante, le son de ses battements de cœur qui semblaient la bercer et la chaleur qui émanait simplement de lui. Sa main contre sa peau… Son souffle près de son oreille… Elle était bien ainsi. Elle ne pensait plus.

...

Draco la sentit se détendre au fur à mesure que les larmes diminuaient et que les sanglots s'espaçaient. La tension dans ses épaules finit par disparaître et sa respiration se fit plus mesurée, plus profonde. Elle ne dormait pas pourtant.

Il ne dit rien de peur de la voir s'en aller à nouveau. Il voulait juste rester là à écouter sa respiration, à la tenir dans ses bras… Elle lui avait tellement manqué… Son désir de faire payer Bellatrix pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ne fit que grandir quand il pensa à tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdus tous les deux. Le temps qu'il avait perdu avec William. La douleur dans les yeux de Mélindra… Il lui ferait payer.

C'est inconsciemment que sa main commença à se balader sur le dos de la jeune femme, redécouvrant un grain de peau que son corps avait oublié mais que son cœur reconnu sans mal.

Il ne s'en aperçut véritablement que lorsqu'il sentit Mélindra se tendre contre lui. Il se stoppa net, prenant conscience que ses doigts jouaient avec le tissu du soutien gorge de celle qui avait été son amante il avait de ce qu'il lui semblait tellement longtemps lorsqu'il voyait ses mouvements de reculs quand leur peau ne faisait que s'effleurer.

Il serra les dents, se maudissant intérieurement. Comme le lui avait si bien rappelé Mélindra il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, c'était terminé entre eux. Seul restait de leur relation William… C'était ainsi.

A regret, il commença à retirer sa main.

...

Mélindra, trop perdue dans sa conscience cotonneuse, mit un certain temps à découvrir ce qui avait fait accélérer son cœur alors qu'il battait tranquillement depuis un bon moment déjà.

Puis la main de Draco qui se baladait paresseusement sur son dos, laissant des traces brûlantes derrière elle.

Cette constatation sortit Mélindra de son hébétement caractéristique alors qu'elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement et sa bouche se faire plus sèche.

Son esprit avait mit longtemps à admettre l'évidence, ce pourquoi elle détestait le contact de la peau de Draco avec la sienne jusqu'à il y avait quelques jours encore. Parce que si son âme faisait tout pour oublier, son cœur ne résistait pas à appel qu'exerçait Draco sur elle. Son corps encore moins.

Il dû s'apercevoir de son changement puisqu'il se stoppa. Mélindra le sentit serrer les dents.

Elle s'empêcha de grogner quand il commença à retirer sa main et se redressa.

...

Le souffle de Mélindra contre ses lèvres le figea alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux.

Il croisa son regard. Elle semblait perdue… A vrai dire lui non plus n'arrivait plus à s'y retrouver depuis deux jours. Pourtant, il y avait comme une lueur dans le fond de ses yeux. Une lueur qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis cinq longues années.

Il crut rêver les mots qui sortirent doucement de sa bouche.

- Ne t'arrête pas Dray…

Il sut qu'ils étaient réels quand elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste auquel il ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, les paroles et le geste de la jeune femme ayant dû mal à atteindre son cerveau.

- Ne t'arrête plus… Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il réagit et leur baiser devint vite enflammé.

Il remonta sa main dans son dos tandis qu'il sentait la main de Mélindra venir emmêler ses cheveux.

Il la fit basculer sous lui…

...

Au fond, ils ne se retrouvaient parfaitement que dans les pires moments. Malgré ce qu'il c'était passé, une chose restait, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour remonter la pente.

Pour oublier la trahison, affronter la culpabilité, soigner les blessures d'un séjour respectif en enfer.

Pour vivre à nouveau…

...

_Alors?_

_Vous avez aimé?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review :D_

_A la semaine prochaine _

_Merci de me lire_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 13/06/2010  
_


	38. L'Ombre de la Tour Noire

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir! Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'aimes pas les Olympiens? ;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture!_

- MAHA1959:_ Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir :) Sinon, tu vois juste avec tes questions... Et les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture!_

_**Note :** Hey! Comment va la vie de votre existence? Notez que je poste à l'heure (enfin presque ^^) Donc un petit (enfin presque ;) ) chapitre, que j'aime beaucoup. Remerciez David Yates, sans lui, vous en apprendriez beaucoup moins je crois..._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 37**

Un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller les yeux alors qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil profond. Mélindra ferma fortement les paupières, histoire d'atténuer la brûlure du soleil, et s'étira avec paresse. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement les yeux pour s'habituer progressivement à la lumière. Elle resta longtemps les yeux dans le vide, le temps que le sommeil s'éloigne et qu'elle soit opérationnelle.

Elle releva la tête vers Draco. Draco qui dormait paisiblement, le visage serein, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres à son tour tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, retrouvant une habitude qu'elle avait crue envolée.

C'est machinalement qu'elle retraça du bout des doigts sa tache de naissance en forme d'étoile qu'il portait sur la poitrine.

Finalement elle referma les yeux à nouveau et laissa ses doigts tracer de petits cercles sur la poitrine de Draco… Elle ne pensait pas, profitant du bien être retrouvé après l'avoir perdu il y avait si longtemps. Les battements du cœur près de son oreille la berçait doucement… Aucuns doutes, elle se sentait à sa place ici.

Enfin.

Draco, quant à lui, émergea beaucoup plus lentement… Le soleil lui réchauffait doucement les paupières, laissant une impression de brûlure sur sa rétine. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il l'avait réveillé… Il y avait cette légère caresse sur sa peau… Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque la pensée qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé ainsi depuis quelques années lui effleura l'esprit, il en resta néanmoins à cette réflexion là pour ce début de matinée, ce n'était pas vraiment ce en quoi il excellait le plus à peine sortit du sommeil.

Il sentit Mélindra s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se redresse…

- Serpentard… Souffla une voix à son oreille

_Grillé…_ Songea le jeune homme en sentant une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes…

Il répondit néanmoins au baiser et fit rapidement basculer la jeune femme sous lui. Il abandonna ses lèvres et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu es un tricheur, Malefoy, murmura Mélindra.

- En quel honneur ? Demanda le jeune homme en se redressant pour planter son regard dans celui de Mélindra.

- Tu étais réveillé…

Un sourire en coin lui répondit.

- Je me demande comment tu as pu te passer de moi toutes ces années, Black, répliqua Draco avec son meilleur ton narquois.

- Crétin.

- Ton caractère ne va pas en se bonifiant avec l'âge très chère… Toujours aussi susceptible, susurra-t-il.

- C'est ça… Parce que t'es un exemple de bonification réussite peut-être?

- Je suis toujours un exemple de réussite.

- Tsss. Toujours aussi prétentieux à ce que je voie, siffla-t-elle tout en plissant les yeux.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de lui éclater de rire au nez devant son air faussement rancunier.

Un rire qui se bloqua dans sa gorge quand une intense brûlure lui traversa le bras gauche.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle voyait son visage se fermer et ses muscles se tendre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il basculait sur le dos avec un grognement.

- Rien.

- C'est ça. Tu mens aussi bien que ton fils, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en se redressant à son tour.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la Marque des Ténèbres qui tranchait sinistrement avec la peau pâle du jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait pas vu la veille…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et tendit la main dans la direction du Tatouage.

Draco essaya de s'esquiver mais Mélindra accéléra son geste et lui saisit le poignet.

- Laisse moi regarder.

- Il n'y à rien à regarder. Ça va passer. Il croit que je vais revenir vers lui si la douleur persiste trop souvent. Un sourire dur glaça ses traits. Il ne sait rien de la douleur visiblement.

Mélindra détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur la Marque des Ténèbres qui semblait presque diffuser une lumière sombre. Le serpent qui s'entortillait autour du crâne faisait follement onduler ses anneaux.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur le tatouage et ferma les yeux.

Elle distingua nettement la Magie noire qui émanait de la marque elle-même. Elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra davantage. La magie dégagée par la marque s'insinuer dans la chair de Draco, remontant jusqu'à son cerveau.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main libre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Fais moi confiance, souffla-t-elle en piquant légèrement la peau de Draco, histoire de libérer une entrée pour sa Magie. Elle s'infligea une blessure semblable et reposa sa main sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

En se concentrant, elle fit appel à sa Magie Acathlante avant d'en envoyer une très légère quantité dans les veines de Draco. Elle guida sa magie jusqu'à l'endroit où s'arrêtait le ruban sombre de magie noire et créa une légère barrière magique.

Le lien entre Voldemort et Draco fut brièvement interrompu. Suffisamment longtemps pour que le Mage noir soit obligé de réitérer l'appel ultérieurement.

Mélindra rouvrit les yeux sur une Marque beaucoup moins luisante, le serpent ne bougeait plus.

Elle fronça les sourcils en détaillant le Tatouage sombre, symbole de Voldemort à elle seule : La Marque des Ténèbres… La Magie pulsait doucement en elle…

Cela lui rappela le rôle qu'elle devait jouer ici.

- Co... Comment est-ce que ? Bégaya Draco.

Mélindra tourna le visage dans sa direction et lui offrit un petit sourire avant de soupirer.

Draco comprit que ce que venait de réaliser Mélindra était pleinement lié à son apprentissage…

Et puis il capta une lueur étrange dans le regard de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mélindra inspira profondément avant de répondre.

- Il faut que je parle à Harry.

Draco acquiesça.

…

Harry appliqua une potion désinfectante sur la longue entaille qui serpentait sur tout le mollet de John Smith, un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, avant de lui faire un bandage serré et de lui administrer une potion contre la douleur, prenant garde à ne pas trop donner du liquide à l'homme allongé à côté de lui. Les ingrédients pour fabriquer les potions manquaient de plus en plus et s'achetaient désormais une fortune sur n'importe quel marché noir, lorsque l'on en trouvait bien sûr. Voldemort avait beau avoir encore du mal à s'imposer entièrement dans le pays, il restait tout de fois intelligent et essayait de fragiliser au maximum ses opposants : il avait mit la main sur les quelques entreprises qui fournissaient l'Angleterre en plantes magique de toutes sortes et avait bloqué les importations. La pénurie d'ingrédients atteignait de tels sommets cette dernière année que Rogue avait été obligé de s'improviser jardiner à Poudlard… Seulement les plantes étaient encore trop jeunes pour la plupart et ne fournissaient pas suffisamment, ils en étaient obligés d'organiser des rafles dans les entrepôts où étaient stockés certaines réserves et à dévaliser les pharmacies Moldues pour obtenir de quoi guérir les blessés.

Harry soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, transformée en hôpital de fortune depuis une semaine déjà. La veille, la quasi-totalité des unités de l'Ordre du Phoenix avaient été obligées de battre en retraite devant la férocité des sbires de Voldemort. Le Chemin de Travers et tout le nord et l'Est de Londres avaient ainsi été laissés aux mains des Mangemorts… Harry savait que les quelques centaines de Moldus restés là-bas étaient morts désormais. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le nombre de victimes qu'avaient fait ces deux dernières semaines de combat. La lutte était de plus en plus difficile chaque jour. Les cinq années de guerre se faisaient ressentir de plus en plus : les morales étaient aux plus bas, les forces également. La guerre s'éternisait et Harry commençait à se demander si tout cela n'était pas voué à l'échec… Les forces de Voldemort semblaient inépuisables, son armée était toujours plus puissante que la leur : la Magie Noire n'avait aucuns scrupules.

Il serra l'avant bras de Smith et se détourna vers un autre blessé. Un jeune homme, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Un liquide verdâtre coulait de sa bouche, il était extrêmement pâle et ses yeux étaient laiteux.

Harry serra les dents en reconnaissant le sortilège de Ziamlix. Le gamin n'y survivrait pas. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait être assaillit par des visions cauchemardesques.

Une plainte s'éleva de la gorge du jeune garçon, elle fut à moitié étouffée par le liquide qui engorgeait sa bouche et ses poumons.

Harry attrapa le sac de médicaments qu'il avait à sa disposition et sortit un flacon noir et une seringue. Il préleva un peu de la potion et l'injecta directement dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Celui-ci se raidit pendant moins d'une seconde avant de relâcher tous ses muscles. Harry lui ferma les yeux et lança un sortilège qui l'enveloppa d'un sac sombre.

C'était ce genre de chose qui lui rappelait toujours qu'il était dans le bon camp et que son combat restait juste.

Bien des heures plus tard, il aida Elena Rodger à reboucher la fosse commune à l'aide de sortilèges qu'Harry lançaient beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Il se détourna du spectacle de la terre fraîchement retournée qui s'offrait à lui et regagna le château d'un pas las. Dans le hall, il croisa Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus et Hagrid. Il leur rendit leurs regards sombres et usés avant de s'élancer en direction de l'aile Est.

…

Mélindra sentit le sol de son ancien collège se matérialiser sous ses jambes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la Grande Salle : des centaines de blessés y étaient entassés à même le sol. La pièce qui il n'y avait pas si longtemps sentait bon l'odeur dégagée par les plats mitonnés par les Elfes de Maison dégageait désormais des odeurs de sang, d'urine, de médicaments et de mort… La jeune femme sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Ron.

- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Voldemort nous a envoyé dix détachements d'Inféris plus un bataillon de Détraqueurs tard dans la nuit dernière. On a dû se replier en catastrophe.

Mélindra se passa une main dans les cheveux, elle ne demanda pas combien y étaient restés aussi bien dans l'Ordre qu'ailleurs. Elle ne voulait même pas l'entendre.

- Harry est partit en direction de l'aile Est, lui indiqua le plus jeune des frères Weasley tout en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Mélindra déboucha au sommet de la Tour Noire quelques bonnes minutes plus tard. La silhouette de son meilleur ami, assis sur le parapet, se détachait dans le ciel gris. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et alla le rejoindre.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, ses yeux accrochèrent une tâche bleue qui se détachait de la peau pâle de son meilleur ami. Elles se souvint d'avoir ressentit un impact sur sa joue il y avait deux jours.

- Joli bleu, murmura-t-elle avec une voix plus ou moins dégagée.

- Malefoy a un très bon crochet du droit, grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il te fasses tâter de ses restes d'Arts Martiaux ?

- Il n'a pas apprécié que tu joues à ton jeu préféré de ces derniers temps.

- Ah… Il est venu m'embêter si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Tu l'as mis en pièces j'espère ?

- Pas… hum… vraiment, non, marmonna-t-elle avec une grimace, ses pensées s'arrêtant furtivement sur les termes de leur… réconciliation.

Elle vit Harry serrer les dents quelques secondes avant de soupirer, visiblement vaincu.

- Inutile que je te demande ce que tu as fait de si important ces deux derniers jours pour ne pas réapparaître.

Mélindra lui servit un sourire repentant plus ou moins réussit.

Il lui lança un regard en coin qui se voulait méprisant, mais Mélindra vit les coins de sa bouche tressaillir.

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser des pensées, les coins de sa bouche retombèrent.

Mélindra se mordit la lèvre et essaya de se donner du courage.

- J'ai parlé avec lui…

- Ravi de l'entendre, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sèche tout en se détournant.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le força à reposer ses fesses sur le parapet.

Il résista.

- J'ai parlé avec lui… Et je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps que j'arrête de jouer…

Il la détailla un moment. Elle avait le teint pâle, les yeux cernés et sa peau portait encore quelques stigmates noirs mais Harry lu dans ses yeux, qu'elle ne détournait plus, une résolution inébranlable.

Il se rassit.

Mélindra fixa longuement ses mains, rassemblant ses idées.

- Tu as déjà entendu parlé d'Olympie ?

- La montagne ?

- Pas vraiment… C'est une vieille légende. Peu de personnes doivent la connaître aujourd'hui. Qui y croirait franchement ? Une histoire de portes-portails entre notre monde et d'autres. Une histoire de Dieux… Vraiment… Des légendes. C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand Athéna m'en a parlé la première fois. Et puis, j'ai fait quelques recherches. L'histoire était vraie. Enfin elle était devenue mythe puis légende. Mais ça avait existé alors… Je me suis dit que… J'étais enceinte je… Je ne voulais pas m'afficher ici avec un enfant. Et j'étais mineure. L'enfant aurait été placé chez les Malefoy, parce que c'était forcément un Malefoy. Je ne voulais pas ça. Et puis la guerre ici. La vie au château… Je ne la supportais plus... Je...

Elle se coupa à nouveau, ses idées s'éparpillaient vers ses souvenirs et elle dut se reconcentrer à nouveau pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais raconté de la nuit d'Halloween, celle de 1981 ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de nos mères… Je les ai vu lancer un sortilège avant qu'elles ne meurent. Je n'avais pas comprit quel était ce sortilège à l'époque. De la Magie Blanche incontestablement, mais les paroles étaient restées floues alors…

» Ma mère devait certainement connaître la légende d'Olympie, après tout, elle était l'une des dernières descendantes de la dernière Reine du royaume Gardien, tout comme nous deux… Ce sort… Maintenant je sais ce que c'était. Un révélateur. Il a rouvert d'anciens liens oubliés, mais le sang n'oublie jamais son héritage. C'est mon héritage. Celle d'une Protectrice, d'une Gardienne… Sauf qu'Olympie est mort alors je protège ce qu'il y avait de plus important à protéger cette nuit là…

- Moi.

- Oui… Je crois que nos mères savaient ça. C'est pour ça qu'elles ont lancé ce sort, pour que l'un de nous protège l'élu de la prophétie… Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux les héritiers de ce monde… Athéna ne m'avait pas parlé de ça il y a cinq ans. Juste d'un entraînement qui me permettrait de t'aider. Je me suis dit que plutôt de fuir bêtement, pourquoi pas joindre ma fuite à l'utile ? Après tout…

Un frisson parcouru son corps.

- Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… Souffla Harry en voyant que les mains de sa meilleure amie tremblaient.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Je suis arrivée là-bas, Athéna s'est révélée être une Animagus, on m'a prit William… J'y ai laissé des plumes. Mais chaque chose a son prix… Et on ne joue pas avec les Dieux.

Elle se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire pâle.

- Cet entraînement… il a constitué à quoi exactement ? Demanda finalement Harry après un long silence passé à avaler les révélations. Il avait honnêtement du mal à envisager une telle histoire. Il ne connaissait pas cette légende, il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. Et une légende restait une légende. Seulement, Mélindra n'aurait pas été inventer ça seule...

- Ils m'ont transmise leur savoir. Je maîtrise une magie différente. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Je… Je suis liée à trois types de Magie parce que je suis sorcière, sorcière Acathlante et Tueuse. Ces trois Magies sont les seules à couler dans les veines des mondes et si elles possèdent des possibilités immenses séparément, le potentiel devient illimité lorsqu'elles se lient… Les Elphes par exemple, marient dans leur sang les pouvoirs des Tueuses et des Acathlants. C'est ça qui leur donnait la possibilité d'agir sur les Eléments, de les plier à leur volonté tout en étant des guerriers implacables… Mais lorsque l'on mélange les trois magies…

» Parce que nos mères ont révélé mon héritage, parce que j'étais prédisposée par mon sang à accueillir toute cette Magie, j'ai développé la magie Acathlante. J'étais déjà sorcière. En devenant Gardienne, je suis devenue Tueuse Potentielle… Ça aurait pu être toi mais Voldemort en a décidé ainsi.

» J'ai apprit la Magie des Dieux. J'influe sur la matière elle-même aujourd'hui…

Un sourire acide étira ses lèvres. Elle avala sa salive au goût amer alors que ses souvenirs étaient accaparés par les horreurs qu'elle avait été obligée de créer lors de son apprentissage. Il ne lui fallait pas plus qu'une pièce remplie d'air pour fabriquer une véritable bombe. Il ne lui fallait pas d'autres armes que son esprit pour anéantir un homme. Et ce qu'elle pouvait créer à partir de la Terre elle-même aurait de quoi alimenter les cauchemars de n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée durant des années. Elle détestait ce qu'elle avait apprit. Elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle n'était pas un monstre qui ne s'alimentait que de la soumission dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Harry déglutit difficilement et laissa son regard errer librement sur le parc de Poudlard, loin, en contrebas, il devina la terre fraichement retournée... Poudlard lui même semblait sombre ce soir, en deuil comme pour souligner l'horreur de ces dernières 72 heures dans le coeur du monde sorcier. Tout ces morts... Mais même cette pensée n'éloigna pas l'aigreur qui pourrissait en sa tête et en son coeur depuis que Mélindra avait lâchement fuit. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça, de si peu... Même si il savait pourquoi sa meilleure-amie n'était pas revenue en quatre ans, il ne savait ni le pourquoi de son départ, ni le pourquoi elle avait fui durant la dernière année de sa disparition.

Il y avait trop de zone d'ombre encore dans cette explication, Mélindra ne lui disait pas tout. Et Harry savait que s'il ne forçait pas les choses, cela resterait ainsi.

- C'est tout? Souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur la forêt Interdite où le vent faible ce soir ne faisait pas respirer comme à l'accoutumé.

Mélindra ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas tout, mais le reste, pouvait-elle l'affronter?

- Circ'?

- Je...

- J'ai besoin de savoir Mélindra! S'énerva Harry devant son silence, il se leva et fit les cents pas devant sa meilleure amie qui le suivait du regard d'un oeil où il lu la peur et la panique. Aussi difficile que ça été pour toi, aussi difficile que c'est pour toi de parler, comme ça l'a toujours été, je ne peux pas être patient cette fois-ci! Tu peux comprendre ça? Tu peux comprendre que tu n'as pas été la seule à souffrir dans toute cette histoire? Ça n'a été simple pour personne! Ron, Hermione et moi, on a pas comprit ton geste! Tu pars du jour au lendemain! Et sans nouvelles durant cinq ans! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça a été, ici? Tous les jours? Poudlard qui devient de plus en plus divisé entre les futurs Mangemorts et les autres? Les attaques un peu partout? Chaque jours de nouveaux orphelins à Poudlard? Chaque jour plus sombre que l'autre? La solitude dans tout ça? Oui, il y avait Hermione et Ron! Mais je ne t'avais plus! J'ai eut l'impression qu'un autre membre de ma famille était mort tellement ça a été brutal! Il y avait Ron et Hermione, mais eux, ils ne comprennent pas tout! Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était de regarder la mort en face! Ils n'avaient jamais su ce que c'était de se battre pour survivre! D'être le dépositaire d'une mission plus grand que soi! Ils ne savent pas! Est-ce que tu peux ne serait-ce deviner à quel point je me suis sentit trahit! Tu m'as laissé derrière toi, au contraire de ta promesse! Et Voldemort était toujours là! Et... Ça a été dur pour toi, mais pour moi aussi! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de voir souffrir Dumbledore, mon... mentor malgré tout! Lorsque je lui donnai cette maudite potion! Le voir pleurer, supplier que je le tue! Et cet éclair vert, sa chute du haut de la tour d'Astronomie sans pouvoir rien faire! Tu ne... Tu AURAIS DU ÊTRE LÀ! Tu aurais dû! Tu aurais... Tu aurais pu... Je n'aurais pas été seul! Même après! Tu aurais dû être là pour m'aider à trouver les Horcrux, pour m'entraîner, m'en faire baver parce que... Parce que c'est comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer! Mais tu n'as pas été là, j'étais seul malgré Hermione et Ron, et les autres... Pour la première fois depuis que je suis né, j'ai eut l'impression que quelque chose était mort dans mon sang...

- Comme si un lien fort, vital avait été coupé... Détruit... Et ça, ça fait constamment mal, parce que le manque reste et que rien ne semble pouvoir le combler. Je sais... J'ai eut la même sensation durant cinq ans... Je me suis expatriée en partant... J'ai abandonné ma mission première et toi tu as perdue ta Gardienne... Mais je ne savais pas ça, Harry... Je... Je ne devais pas partir aussi longtemps! Je croyais... Je croyais revenir au bout de quelques mois... Un an maximum. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ça durerait quatre ans! Et que... Que ce lien était si puissant! J'ai vu, la Caverne... J'ai vu à chaque fois que ta vie était en danger... C'était horrible... L'impression que j'allais mourir. Ma magie se démenait pour que j'aille t'aider, elle se mettait à brûler mon corps et mon esprit sans jamais pouvoir s'exprimer. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne savais pas... Je... J'avais peur! Tellement peur! J'étais enceinte! J'avais peur pour mon enfant.. J'avais l'impression d'être au fond d'un gouffre où personne ne pouvait plus venir m'aider que... Que la seule solution était de fuir... D'accepter la proposition d'Athéna! Une part de moi voulait rester ici, avec toi, avec vous, pour vous protéger, pour te protéger. J'avais fait une promesse mais... La peur a été plus forte. Après je n'ai pas eut le courage de revenir vers toi... Tu me manquais mais les crises étaient plus supportables, et j'avais peur de ta réaction... Je suis devenue lâche en quatre ans je crois. J'en avais trop fait. Je n'aurais pas dû partir, jamais... Je ne serais jamais partie si... si il n'y avait pas eut cette cinquième année... Je serais restée forte. Mais il y a eut cette cinquième année, et il y a eut Draco... Et je suis tombée enceinte et... Au final Bellatrix avait gagné la partie... Trop de mal avait été fait, je ne pouvais plus supporter la vie ici. Je m'en veux d'être partie... De toujours être partie en abandonnant... En laissant derrière moi des êtres chers... Toi... Lillendrine... C'est pareil au fond. Je n'ai pas eut le courage. Je n'avais plus le courage. Mais je vais réparer ça, je vais te faire gagner cette maudite guerre et te libérer de tout ça... C'est dans mes cordes de tuer Voldemort, mais c'est à toi de le faire... Et je ferais tout pour que tu gagnes, le reste viendra bien assez tôt...

Mélindra releva le visage vers Harry, et malgré les larmes, il y vit dans ses yeux une lueur de détermination trop froide pour ne pas être inquiétante.

...

_Verdict?_

**_Sinon, une annonce importante: je mets cette fic en vacances d'été. Comme chaque année, je ne posterais pas pendant Juillet et Août. ET je sais que normalement, la fin du mois de Juin, c'est la semaine prochaine. Seulement, je ne serais pas là le week-end prochain. _**

**_Ce qui veut dire, pas de nouveau chapitre avant la rentrée... Ne hurlez pas! J'en profites pour écrire la suite (qui se porte plus ou moins bien en ce moment...). _**

**_Si ça peut vous rassurer, il reste 9 chapitres + l'épilogue... C'est pas mal, non?_**

_Voili voilou..._

_A la rentrée, donc._

_Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent le bac, le brevet... les autres choses de la même espèce!_

_Bonne vacances!_

_Merci de me lire ;)_

_Scribouilleusement vôtre,_

_Orlane Sayan._

_Mis en ligne le 19/06/2010  
_


	39. Serment Inviolable au Coeur de la Guerre

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée ^^ J'espère aussi que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture! :D_

- MAHA1959: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D Contente que le dernier chapitre ait réussit à t'apporter quelques réponses. La discussion entre Mél' et Harry était indispensable. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Enjoy ;)_

- Nauos : _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que cette fic t'ait plu ;) Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture :D_

- Cicou: _Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir de retrouver tes hypothèses ;) Tu as ton propre ordi? Vive l'indépendance, pas vrai ? ^^ Pour tes questions/hypothèses sur Lillendrine, les réponses viendront plus tard. Dans cette fic bien sûr, mais surtout dans celle que je suis en train d'écrire. Patience est de mise, encore une fois. Au fait, et ton bac? J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture ;)_

_**Note :** Bonjour tout le monde! Comment va la vie de votre existence? Votre rentrée s'est-elle bien passée? Vous voyez, chose promise, chose due. Voici donc la rentrée fanfiction ici aussi. Un petit chapitre (court malheureusement). Il ne fait pas partie de mon top 10 mais je l'aime bien quand même. Il selle quelque chose de très importants: Black is Back!_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 38**

Mélindra entra dans la salle sur demande derrière Ginny et Hermione d'un pas rapide. La réunion de crise allait commencer et elles étaient un peu en retard. Son regard balaya la pièce : plusieurs tables misent bout à bout formaient un grand rectangle. Plus de trente personnes étaient présentes. Mélindra reconnu Buffy, Faith, Phoebe, Gilles et bien entendu de nombreux membres de l'Ordre. Mais il y avait également de nombreux visages qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Lorsqu'elle croisa rapidement le regard de quelques uns d'entre eux, elle ne perçut qu'une certaine animosité envers sa personne. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde… A vrai dire, cela était parfaitement justifié.

Elle soupira tout en s'asseyant entre Ginny et Ron. Elle croisa le regard de Draco non loin, auquel elle envoya un petit sourire avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers Severus Rogue, grand maître de cérémonie.

- Merci à tous d'être venu si vite… Je sais que la situation en Europe est aussi précaire que la nôtre, dit l'ancien Mangemort en se levant. Il s'adressait surtout aux représentants de la résistance Française, Allemande, Espagnol, Finlandaise, Norvégienne et de l'Europe de l'Est qui étaient eux aussi touchés par la folie de Voldemort…

Le Lord Noir ne se contentait pas de l'Angleterre, loin de là. La situation en Europe était celle du Royaume –Uni il y avait quatre ans environ : le début des attentats, de nombreuses disparitions, persécution des dirigeants. Les pays les plus touchés étant inévitablement les pays de l'Europe de l'Est où Voldemort n'avait eut aucuns mal à faire basculer les gouvernements sorciers en sa faveur, la Magie noire étant profondément encrée dans les sociétés et les mœurs.

La France, en tant que pays le plus proche de l'Angleterre, subissait la guerre depuis cinq ans. Mais là bas, les mentalités étaient bien plus évoluées le gouvernement avait depuis longtemps rendu obligatoire les cours sur les Moldus en tant que société à part entière : les clubs d'informatique, de Mathématiques ou encore d'histoire étaient courant. Les Sorciers Français respectaient les Moldus et apprenaient à vivre avec eux plutôt que de se cacher d'eux… Des sorciers travaillaient pour des Moldus. C'est pour cela que Voldemort avait toutes les peines du monde à s'imposer là-bas. Ce n'était pas l'histoire de quelques poches de résistants, c'était l'histoire d'un peuple entier…

L'Allemagne, quant à elle, était en proie à la folie de Voldemort depuis un peu plus de quatre ans elle aussi… Mais il y avait de cela plus de cinquante ans, l'Allemagne Moldue avait fait l'erreur du racisme à l'échelle la plus ignoble qu'avait connue le Monde. Aujourd'hui, l'Allemagne Sorcière ne tomberait jamais dans le cercle infernal de juger ceux qui avaient le droit de vivre. Elle offrait à Voldemort une résistance encore plus farouche que la France, aidant comme elle le pouvait les pays d'Europe. Le pays s'était autoproclamé terre d'accueil de tous les Sangs-Mêlés et des moldus persécutés qui le voulaient. La plupart des orphelins sorciers anglais étaient hébergés là-bas en attendant la fin des hostilités, quelle qu'elle soit…

- Lucy…

Une jeune femme brune se leva à son tour. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois années de plus que Mélindra. Ses cheveux courts tombaient en mèches rebelles devant ses yeux. Des yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Rogue.

- Durant ces deux dernières semaines 7538 personnes sont mortes. 1287 sont tombées dans notre camp, plus de 2500 chez Voldemort…

Mélindra se passa une main sur le visage… Plus de 4000 moldus au moins avaient perdus la vie durant les assauts répétés de Voldemort et de ses troupes à travers tout le pays.

- Nous avons essuyé de terribles pertes ces quinze derniers jours, reprit Rogue après un long silence. Je crains que Voldemort ne réussisse par gagner cette guerre. Il faut trouver une solution à cette situation, nous ne pourrons pas tenir indéfiniment, surtout si Il décide d'attaquer Poudlard…

Un silence de plomb s'abattit à nouveau sur l'assemblée.

Perdre la guerre. Tous savaient que c'est ce qu'il les guettait. Perdre la guerre… Et avec elle la Liberté.

Mélindra croisa le regard de ses deux meilleures amies. Hermione hocha la tête.

Mélindra se leva à son tour.

Beaucoup de chuchotements s'élevèrent du côté des résistants étrangers.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas à ma place ici, selon vous tous. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Après tout, je suis une lâche, j'ai fuit la guerre, je ne lutte pas depuis le tout début à vos côtés… Je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir devenir je ne sais qu'elle cheftaine mais… Mais je sais une chose, c'est que nous pouvons gagner la guerre. Tom n'est pas imbattable, il n'est pas indestructible et il est loin de n'avoir aucunes faiblesses… Très loin. Il a beau avoir réussit l'exploit de narguer la mort, il a beau maîtriser la Magie Noire comme aucun avant lui… Il a tout de même fait pas mal de grosses erreurs…

» D'abord, il a fondé son recrutement sur la base d'une idéologie qui ne prône que l'accession au pouvoir pour chacun. Nous nous battons pour tellement plus que ça… Nous sommes tous près à sacrifier nos vies pour la Liberté, pour revoir nos terres débarrassées de lui, pour que les vieux préceptes d'histoire de Sang soient enfin oubliés… Eux, tous ceux qui forment ses rangs, ne veulent qu'une seule chose : le pouvoir, à un plus ou moins haut degrés. Il y a des fous qui croient à la supériorité du sang, au fait que les Moldus doivent être exterminés. Mais sur toute la populace de son armée, ils ne sont pas si nombreux que cela… Et puis, il y en a beaucoup qui se sont engagé par peur. La plupart ne laisseront pas passer l'occasion de fuir si il arrivait que le vent tourne en notre faveur.

» Il ne faut pas oublier qu'une bonne partie de l'Armée de Tom ne repose que sur des êtres d'autant plus personnels que les Mangemorts. Les Vampires ne vivent pas en meutes, les Démons se supportent les uns les autres uniquement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas détruire leur espèce, les Loups-garous sont les seuls canidés à détester la compagnie et les Détraqueurs ne sont pas connus pour avoir le sens de la famille… Et, plus que les Mangemorts, ils prendront rapidement la poudre d'escampette si Tom arrive à les garder suffisamment longtemps sous sa coupe s'entend.

» Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui peut nous aider. En fait, il y a une chose dont Voldemort n'a certainement même pas conscience… Il se bat pour un idéal qui ne peut que causer sa perte.

Elle traversa la table qui lui faisait face et avança jusqu'aux deux représentants de la résistance Moldue : un homme et une femme. Deux personnes qui la fusillaient du regard depuis le début de sa petite intervention…

Elle plongea la main dans son dos et en sortit un objet métallique qu'elle posa devant la femme qui lui faisait face.

- On m'a toujours dit de ne jamais sous-estimer ses adversaires. Je crois que pas mal d'entre vous seront d'accord pour me donner raison sur le fait que les Moldus possèdent de très bonnes techniques de défense.

La femme plissa les yeux et jeta un cou d'œil à l'arme qui était posée devant elle. Et puis un sourire mauvais étira le coin de ses lèvres.

Mélindra le lui rendit avant de se tourner vers Rogue.

Rogue qui regardait derrière lui, visiblement en plein échange silencieux avec le tableau de Dumbledore. Il se retourna.

- Bien Miss Black, vous avez réussit à éveiller notre curiosité. On vous écoute.

Mélindra échangea un regard complice avec Hermione et Ginny. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent d'un même mouvement…

…

Mélindra lança un dernier coup d'œil à l'imposant Manoir qui se détachait dans le ciel bleu à quelques centaines de mètres de l'endroit où elle était dissimulée avec soin avant de se retourner vers Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Draco.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est à toi de nous le dire, c'est ton idée après tout, répondit Ron.

- Une très mauvaise idée d'ailleurs, marmonna Draco en lui jetant une œillade mauvaise.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui pour une fois, continua Harry.

- Écoute, je sais ce que je fais et puis… Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec Tom.

- Black ! Gronda Ginny.

- Ça va… Vous faîtes des têtes aussi.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas faire ? Marmonna Hermione. Tu vas aller de ton plein grès dans la gueule du loup avec la seule personne qui pourrait nous débarrasser de Voldemort.

- Il n'arrivera rien à Harry.

- Y'a plutôt intérêt, siffla Ginny.

- Range les griffes Gin'… Vous votez pour quoi alors ? L'entrée fracassante, tout en spectacle mais qui laisse le temps à Tom de se faire une beauté ou l'entrée surprise-surprise ?

Ses cinq vis-à-vis grimacèrent avant d'échanger un regard entendu.

- On va essayer de partir sur de bonnes bases quand même. L'entrée surprise-surprise… Dit Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

- Soit…

Elle lui attrapa la main.

- Je saluerais ton père de ta part, Dray.

- C'est ça.

Elle lui envoya un sourire rassurant avant de s'évaporer…

…

Ils apparurent devant la double porte qui menait à l'ancienne salle de bal du Manoir Malefoy. Deux Mangemorts montaient la garde. Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour certainement donner l'alerte en les reconnaissant.

Mélindra et Harry ne leur en laissèrent pas le temps. D'une même geste, ils stupéfixèrent les deux hommes.

- Prêt ? Demanda Mélindra tout bas. Son meilleur ami avait le teint pâle. Il savait qu'il risquait gros à venir ici.

Il respira profondément et se redressa avant de composer un visage froid et inexpressif.

- Paré.

- C'est partit dans ce cas…

Mélindra se tourna vers la double porte. Elle se redressa à son tour et s'entoura d'un dôme impénétrable avant d'envoyer une onde devant elle.

Les deux portes furent arracher de leur gongs et volèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce dans en un fracas de tous les diables.

Pièce au fond de laquelle un homme était à demi assit. Des dizaines de Mangemorts stationnaient dans la pièce et fixaient pour le moment les battants de la porte. Mélindra reporta son attention sur l'homme.

Enfin l'homme… Il ne restait de l'homme en question que la silhouette. Son visage au nez plat, aux yeux rouges, n'avait plus rien d'humain. Mélindra accrocha son regard, un regard vide, froid… Le même que ceux qu'elle avait croisé durant quatre années.

Il esquissa un geste dans leur direction.

Mélindra le remarqua au simple fait qu'il avait replié les doigts de sa main gauche.

Elle fit instantanément enfler son dôme, repoussant sur les Mangemorts de chaque côté d'une barrière magique bleue.

D'un même mouvement Harry et elle s'avancèrent.

...

Voldemort les détailla tout le temps que dura leur avancée. Mélindra lisait sur son visage la surprise de les voir ici tous les deux, une surprise bien vite remplacée par une certaine satisfaction.

- Tiens tien tiens… Potter et Black… Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Siffla-t-il.

- Nous avons une proposition à vous faire, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

- Une proposition ? Vraiment ? Peu importe en quoi elle consiste. Vous avez fait l'erreur de venir ici, seuls.

- Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que vous allez pouvoir nous capturer aussi facilement, Tom, répliqua Mélindra avec son ton froid des grands jours.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoya un sourire glacial et fit un geste vif de sa baguette.

Un éclair sombre jaillit devant lui.

Il s'écrasa sur la protection de Mélindra sans que celle-ci ne bouge ne serait-ce que les paupières.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça ses sourcils inexistants.

...

- Très bien, quelle est cette proposition ? Demanda Voldemort en s'asseyant sur son trône, après un long silence.

- Un jour, un lieu, une bataille. Mon camp contre le vôtre, dit Harry.

- Rien que cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais de faire ça alors que mon armée est sur le point de vous écraser ?

- Parce que si vous gagnez…

- Je gagne toujours Black.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil et retint son sourire ironique.

- Si vous gagnez Tom, vous anéantissez définitivement toute la résistance anglaise.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Harry lorsque Voldemort se redressa légèrement tout en plissant les yeux.

...

- Je suppose qu'il y a un mais ?

- Oui. Plus d'attentats, même sur les moldus, jusqu'à la bataille.

- Quand ?

- Votre bon vouloir.

- Où ?

- Poudlard.

Un sourire cruel se forma sur le visage de Voldemort.

...

- Très bien.

Harry ne cilla même pas sur sa droite.

- Quand ?

- 31 Octobre prochain. Autant faire les choses bien, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

Harry resta silencieux, se contentant de sortir sa baguette.

Un contrat avec le mal nécessitait tout de même quelques garanties…

...

_Alors?_

_Ce verdict?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)_

_Sinon, de bonnes nouvelles: la suite avance plutôt bien pour le moment. Je suis en train de plancher sur le 20ième chapitre!_

_Autre nouvelle importante: il me reste présentement 10 chapitres à publier pour cette fic-ci._

_Passez une bonne première semaine de rentrée!_

_A la semaine prochaine, sans fautes._

_Scribouilleusement vôtre, Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 05/09/2010  
_


	40. Le Chant de Guerre de la Terre

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- lilou5701: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ;) Et, tu as raison, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Les choses sérieuses commencent dès ce chapitre! Enjoy ;)_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Hey! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Savoir que mon travail peut redonner le moral aux gens, c'est un véritable plaisir :D Ma rentrée s'est bien passée... Je suis en fac de maths et pour te te dire, la philosophie est « qui va piano, va sano et qui va sano, va lontano... » J'ai eut moins de 6h de cours et ça commence à être presque frustrant ;) Pour la bataille finale: ça a été un vrai challenge pour moi que de l'écrire mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat ;) Bonne lecture!_

- Fan2haru_: Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ma rentrée s'est très bien passée ^^ On rentre tôt à la fac de Versailles :p (tu es dans quelle branche, ô noble collègue? :)) La transition s'accentue dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ;) Et quelques nouvelles petites choses au programme aussi ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras! Bonne lecture._

- MAHA1959: _Pekaboo! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je répond vite à tes questions pour que tu puisses lire cette suite ;) L'arme est une arme à feu, type arme automatique, un truc bien bien moldu (qui tue bien, il paraît ^^'') Pour ce qui est du plat sauce Black, Granger et Weasley qui est sur le feu, quelques ingrédients sont dans ce chapitre, les autres viendront bien vite aussi! Bonne lecture ;)_

_**Note :** Hellô! Comment allez-vous? _

_Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, je commence par une petite page de pub, car il faut bien vivre en ce monde cruel... _

_Ceci étant dit, les lignes suivantes intéresseront les initiés au Livre des Etoiles, les Marchombres en devenir, les membres d'une Famille, les Dessinateurs et autre Quidam vivant entre la Grande dévoreuse et le pays Faël, les Armures, les Historiens, les... Enfin, ils se reconnaîtront sans mal._

_Pierre Bottero et Erik l'Homme ont eut le temps de préparer un coup monté avant que Pierre ne parte s'installer définitivement en Gwendalavir. Je vous invite donc à faire un saut du côté de : http : / www . Acommeassociation – les livres . Com/ (sans les espaces, et sans les majuscules) pour voir de quoi il s'agit._

_Fruit de leur manigance, le 14 octobre chez votre libraire._

_Pareillement, n'oubliez pas de pointer votre nez du côte des Mondes Imaginaires de Rageot. La dernière oeuvre de Pierre Bottero, Le Chant du Troll, est prévu pour le 20 octobre. (en plus, le site est magnifique, les Arpenteurs très sympas, Emma est terrible mais a bon fond. Et on ne vous jette dans la Fosse Arcadie que pour crime contre l'Orthographe, la Grammaire et la Conjugaison)  
_

_Aviez aux amateurs, what else ;) _

_*fière de sa BA quotidienne*_

_Sinon, pour revenir à nos moutons, enfin à nos hyppogriffes pour être précise, un nouveau chapitre. Court. Mais que j'aime beaucoup. Vous y apprendraient des petits secrets et vous rencontrerez enfin la très grande Treasa Briain. Comment ça, ce nom de vous dit rien?_

_Ah l'innocence et la naïveté de l'enfance..._

_Bref, voilà pour cette très longue entrée en la matière._

_La chasse est ouverte!_

_Et n'oubliez pas, Black is Back! ;)_

**Chapitre 39**

Mélindra posa sa plume sur la table et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en fermant les yeux. Trois heures de recherches intensives sur l'élaboration de nouvelles protections pour le château lui avaient donné mal à la tête.

Elle avait entreprit depuis son retour de la visite à ce cher Tom d'assurer au mieux leur QG face à la parole somme toute relative de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Il s'était engagé à ne lancer aucunes attaques contre les Moldus et l'Ordre du Phoenix mais elle savait qu'il lui suffirait de chercher les failles de la promesse magique qui le liait à Harry pour trouver un moyen de les embêter.

Hermione et elle les connaissaient déjà.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle étudiait les textes des Fondateurs, jalousement conservés et entretenus par feu Madame Pince, depuis une bonne semaine déjà. Protéger Poudlard certes, mais il fallait tenir compte de l'orientation du château, des lignes magiques qui le traversaient et l'entouraient et surtout des sortilèges de protections déjà mises en place. On ne pouvait pas s'amuser à faire n'importe quoi.

Jusqu'ici, les protections de Poudlard avaient été renforcées au fil des siècles par les directeurs successifs, principalement par Dumbledore d'ailleurs. Hermione, aidée de plusieurs personnes de la résistance, avait travaillé sur le sujet et s'était pas mal débrouillée. Les Sœurs Halliwell y avaient mis leur grain de sel et pour finir, Willow avait trouvé un défi à la mesure de son imagination. Seulement, Mélindra avait suivit quelques cours et il y avait un truc qu'elle avait bien comprit : l'union faisait la force ! Et elle souhaitait loyalement bon courage à Voldemort pour forcer le portail une fois qu'elle serait passée par là.

Seulement il fallait encore qu'elle trouve le chemin pour y arriver.

Elle souffla et se massa les tempes.

Quelqu'un s'assit en face d'elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Ça avance ? Lui demanda Buffy en jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de livres.

- Presque… Je crois que je vais devoir me résoudre à appeler à l'aide.

- 1-0 pour tes bouquins ?

- 1-0 pour le manque de rigueur des sorciers…

Buffy sourit avant de se redresser sur sa chaise, le regard sérieux.

- Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour m'aider à déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes qu'étaient l'écriture de Salazar Serpentard que tu es venue ici.

- Pas vraiment… J'avais besoin d'une explication à vrai dire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je t'ai vu t'entraîner ce matin.

Mélindra hocha la tête en comprenant où voulait en venir la Tueuse. Elle avait reprit un entraînement matinal quotidien, histoire de se refaire une santé. Son corps et son esprit en avaient besoin… Et puis il fallait bien qu'elle se résolve définitivement à endosser son rôle.

- Ce que tu fais… Je n'ai jamais vu ça Merry.

- Il suffirait pourtant que tu ouvres ton cœur pour en faire tout autant.

- Merry, cela fait environ dix ans que je suis une Tueuse aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de telles capacités. Même Gilles n'a jamais vu ça.

Mélindra sourit et se leva.

- Les Observateurs n'ont jamais su de quoi étaient réellement capables les Tueuses…

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Elle posa deux mains sur les épaules de la Tueuse en chef et envoya une onde apaisante.

- Ferme les yeux et écoute ton cœur.

Elle attendit un moment.

- Tu l'entends ?

- Oui…

- Écoute ces battements, imprègne toi de ce rythme, concentre toi sur chaque décibel… Ce chant est unique Buffy… Il ne résonne ainsi que dans les oreilles d'une Tueuse… Ce chant Buffy, c'est l'hymne de guerre de la Terre. Nous ne sommes pas les Tueuses de Vampires, toutes autant que nous sommes. Nous sommes bien plus que cela. Nous sommes les filles de la Terre. Nous sommes nées pour la défendre du Mal qui survit ici bas… Nous sommes les filles de la Terre. Et le mot impossible ne s'applique pas à nous.

Buffy se redressa et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Buffy la suivit jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Regarde… Cette Terre, de l'eau qui compose ce Lac à la pierre qui fait que cette montagne semble plus forte n'appartient ni aux Sorciers, ni aux créatures magiques, ni aux sorcières et sorciers Acathlants. C'est notre monde Buffy. Notre monde, pas le leur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que chaque espèce a ses champions. Nous sommes ceux des Moldus… Les sorciers et tous les autres ne sont que des pièces rapportés ici.

Devant l'air sceptique de Buffy, elle sourit.

- Demande à William de te raconter la Légende des Sept Portes, il la connaît bien mieux que moi…

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu voulais me montrer.

- Nous sommes les filles de la Terre… Aux corps aussi solides que la pierre, aux mouvements rapides comme l'éclair et fluides comme l'eau. A l'énergie inépuisable comme le vent et dévastatrice comme le feu. Il suffit de comprendre ça Buffy… Chacun de nos mouvements est parfaitement inscrit ici. Nous ne connaissons que la limite de notre esprit. Dis-le à nos Sœurs. Explique-leur ce qu'elles sont, leur mission ici. Et tu verras, bientôt, toi aussi, tu pourras faire la course avec le vent… Et la gagner.

Buffy haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Loin, en contrebas, s'entraînaient des Tueuses sous l'égide de Kennedy, toujours prête à commander. Elle vit nettement l'une des plus prometteuse de leur grande famille, Tao, faire un bon spectaculaire au-dessus de son adversaire avant de l'entraîner au sol… Elle échangea un regard complice avec Mélindra.

- Elle se débrouille bien, sourit Mélindra.

- Je crois que tu n'as jamais eut ce niveau.

- Je le pense aussi… Tu sais, je crois qu'elle a d'autres limites que nous…

- Ces fameuses limites… Elle n'a pas la même culture… Gilles a trouvé une perle.

- Oui… Voldemort peut venir, d'ici à son arrivée, on lui aura préparé la plus sanguinaire des armées…

...

Ron recula d'un pas et pencha la tête sur le côté avec une grimace... La carte qu'il avait en face de lui était une représentation de la région de Poudlard. Derrière lui, bien à plat sur la table, se trouvait la carte du château à proprement parlé. Et autour de la table, il y avait une grande partie de la fraterie Weasley, Treasa Briain -une vieille femme moldue d'au moins soixante dix ans, membre de la résistance, dotée d'un caractère à faire passer Rogue pour aimable et joueuse d'échec particulièrement brillante-, Kathleen Black -naturellement-, Severus Rogue -pour ne rien gâché-, Remus, le tableau de Dumbledore et de quelques uns de feu ses prédécesseurs, sans oublier quelques autres toiles qui séjournaient au château, Paige était de la partie, de même que Down, Spike et Angel. Et pour finir, Peeve...

Officiellement, il était le chef de la commission détachée à la préparation du château en vue de la bataille.

Officieusement, il n'avait pas encore réussit à en placer une depuis une semaine. Le peu de fois où les conditions optimales étaient réunies pour qu'il fasse le point sur la situation se voyaient ruinée par le départ d'une nouvelle joute verbale entre Treasa et Rogue, soutenue par Peeve et commentée par les jumeaux.

Ron soupira et continua son observation de la carte en face de lui: Poudlard était situé dans une vallée enclavée, entourée au sud par le Lac Noire, à l'est par la Forêt Interdite, à l'ouest par des montagnes et au nord par Pré-au-Lard. En toute objectivité, Ron n'était pas certain que tous les ingrédients soient réunis pour que Poudlard devienne un lieu de bataille à grande envergure. Parce que ça n'allait pas se résumer à quelques dizaines de personnes. Buffy avait à elle seule un bataillon d'environ 2000 filles. Draco, Neville et Collin Crivey, que l'on avait dépêchés aux relations avec les autres groupes de résistance, lui avait annoncé que plus de 3000 personnes au minimum se battraient sous leur étendard, et ils n'avaient pas encore comptabiliser les démons repentis, les sorcières et sorciers Acathlans ou les amies de Willow. Et il fallait compter avec les troupes de Voldemort... Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Mélindra, Hermione et Ginny en avaient de bonnes parfois...

...

- Quelle radieuse idée que de mettre des trompes l'œil à travers le château! Avec un peu de chance quelques uns d'entre nous réussiront bien à en oublier la présence et nous nous prendrons un sérieux retour de bâton! Je vote contre!

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes au bord de la sénilité ou qu'Aizener vous guète qu'il faut prendre votre cas pour une généralité! Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée au contraire. Je vote pour!

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné! Votre caractère puérile ne nous aidera pas! De mon temps, les hommes savaient faire preuve de sens critique!

- Les hommes de votre temps sont au moins six pieds sous terre et si ce n'est pas encore le cas, leur sens critique ne doit pas être aussi performant qu'avant! Vos remarques débiles ne nous servent pas non plus!

- On peut passé à... Commença Remus,

- Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à une vieille femme! Vous devriez avoir honte!

- Sachez madame que je parle aux gens comme ils me parlent.

- Exactement!

C'était de ce genre d'affrontements dont il parlait tout à l'heure...

Il se retourna et posa bruyamment ses mains à plat sur la table.

- Je vous rappel que l'urgence n'est pas encore à l'aménagement de piège dans le château mais à l'organisation de la bataille extérieure et à l'élaboration de plans de batailles corrects! La partie piège revient de toute façon aux jumeaux, à Charly, Ginny et Remus! D'ailleurs ils vont aller réfléchir sur le problème dans une autre salle.

- Bien parlé petit frère, dit Fred en se levant.

- Ces deux là commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver, continua George en imitant son jumeaux.

- On se demandait même si quelqu'un avait pensé à faire breveter leurs engueulades comme moyen de torture, termina Ginny en ramassant ses notes.

Ron attendit que ses cinq collaborateurs aient quitté la pièce en emmenant au passage deux ou trois tableaux et Peeve.

- Bien... Je vous prévient Madame Briain qu'à la prochaine incartade je devrais demander à Hermione de revoir votre affectation. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous, Rogue.

- J'ai loupé l'épisode où Granger devenait chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix? Répliqua l'ancien professeur de Potion.

- C'est Dumbledore le Chef, tout le monde sait ça. Hermione supervise, trancha Kate avec un sourire mauvais pour son conjoint.

Rogue lui envoya un de ses célèbres regards noirs.

- Bien. Maintenant que cela est réglé. Il va falloir trouver une parade: soit nous sommes trop nombreux à vouloir nous faire déchiqueter pour la bonne cause, soit Poudlard est trop petit pour accueillir tout le monde. Je suis sorcier, pas faiseur de miracle... Alors si l'un d'entre vous à une idée pour agrandir le parc de Poudlard.

Ron observa ses vis-à-vis. Paige avait haussé un sourcil et s'était tourné vers la carte de la région. Rogue fixait un point lointain, Kate semblait passer en revue toutes les stratégie possibles et inimaginables tout comme Spike et Angel, à qui plus d'un siècle d'expérience dans le domaine servait bien. Et Madame Briain le regardait avec un sourire.

- Une idée peut-être?

- Ma mère me disait toujours que lorsque l'on manquait de place il suffisait d'en faire...

- Et?

- Il doit bien exister un sortilège ou deux pour transformer le Lac Noir en terrain de jeu, tout comme il doit exister quelque chose pour agrandir du côté de la Forêt, sans oublier que les montagnes ont toujours été des places fortes lors des batailles,

Ron échangea un regard avec les huit autres.

- Qui se dévoue pour aller annoncer à nos charmants voisins les Centaures que l'on risque de légèrement saboter leur territoire? Marmonna Kate.

- Débrouillez-vous. Je ne m'occupe pas des choses administratives. Je trouve des solutions, bougonna Treasa.

...

_Comment ça? Sadique, môa? Naon! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre!_

_Dites-moi tout, ça vous a plu au moins? (je suis un peu dure de la feuille -la vieillesse (et les disputes de Treasa et Severus)- Laissez donc un petit mot, c'est en bas de la page. C'est plus sûr quand même)_

_La suite, la semaine prochaine. Sans fautes._

_Au fait, vous ai-je dit qu'en plus d'écrire la suite, je faisais subir un coup d'actualité sur Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black I? Bon, ça n'avance pas très vite mais d'ici peu, vous aurez le droit à une version digitale et 3D de cette fic. (et fautes-d'orthographes-free)_

_voili voilou!_

_Bonne semaine à vous tous!_

_Merci de me lire._

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 12/09/2010_


	41. Le Peuple de la Forêt de Noacla

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite (pas de mauvaise coupure... 'fin je crois ^^'')! Bonne Lecture!_

- Cicou: _Tchou! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'ai retrouvé avec plaisir tes hypothèses! Contente que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu en tout cas! Et oui, toute l'heure entre dans la danse (ça m'avait un peu manqué dans le livre de JK. Genre Voldy qui reste qu'en Angleterre... ^^)_

_Pour les Tueuses, oui, j'ai tout inventé. Idem pour la Légende des Sept Portes ;) Il y aura bientôt des news exclusivement exclusives sur le sujet mais pas avant... la prochaine fic (hé hé). _

_Sinon, félicitation pour ton bac! Et bon courage pour la mpsi! (comment t'avouer que j'ai lâchement fuit ma prépa au bout de trois jours sans te faire flipper?) Je préfère la fac, vraiment ^^._

_J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture!_

- Fan2haru_: Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je me sens magnanime aujourd'hui, alors je te pardonne ;) _

_Une Historienne? Intéressant... ^^ Je pense que ça doit être vraiment passionnant comme études. Mais trop de par coeur pour moi ^^'' (et ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ais de moins en moins d'élèves dans ta classe. Nous, en maths, certains sont partis aussi. Bon, pas ceux que je ne pouvais pas encadrer mais bon. Je garde espoir ;)) Bonne lecture!_

_**Note :** Aloa! Comment allez-vous? _

_Alors alors... Un nouveau chapitre. Que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Au menu? Un petit William au top de sa forme, une entrevue avec Spike, quelques centaures, le retour d'Adonis... Et pas forcément dans cet ordre! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Enjoy! ;)_

**Chapitre 40**

Mélindra s'installa tranquillement sur le parapet de la tour Noire, les jambes dans le vide comme à son habitude. Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur les mouvements en contrebas. Buffy s'était pleinement lancée dans une campagne de sensibilisation quant à l'origine de leurs pouvoirs depuis deux jours et déjà les résultats transparaissaient chez les Tueuses présentes. Le résultat était des plus stupéfiant chez la jeune Tao, une Teuse d'environ treize ans que Gilles était allé pécher dans un bidonville Népalien où la jeune fille vivait une vie de voleuse des rues... Au sens propre comme au sens figuré... Aujourd'hui elle était dans le parc de Poudlard, et elle venait de faire un geste tellement rapide que de là où elle était, et ce malgré le fait que sa pupille soit largement capable de distinguer le geste, l'action venait de paraître pour un transplanage. Mélindra sourit doucement. Elle était ici l'héritière de Buffy.

Plus loin, près du lac noir, Lowell et Hadley -deux membres de la résistance moldue- avait été chargé par leur chef d'enseigner aux sorciers comment se servir d'une arme à feu. Et croyez le ou non, mais Argus Rusard s'était prêté au jeu et d'après les retours qu'elle avait eut, il était très doué...

Enfin... Les préparatifs de la bataille avançaient eux aussi mais il restait beaucoup à faire... Préparer le château à accueillir tous les résistants puis la bataille. Préparer les bataillons, les stratégies, trouver toutes les armes dont ils auraient besoin.

Mélindra se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il fallait aussi qu'elle prépare Harry, qu'elle mette au point un rituel pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle avait apprit. Qu'elle protège le château, et pour cela, l'aide de tous les petits génies du moment ne serait pas de trop.

Deux mais se posèrent sur ses épaules, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

- Moi qui croyait que tu savais déjà que j'étais là... Pensées prenantes? Lui souffla la voix de Draco dans l'oreille.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Oui, comme toujours. Comment ça se passe de ton côté?

Draco lui jeta un regard en coin assez mauvais.

- Qui a eut l'idée de me mettre aux relations diplomatiques? Avec Londubat et Crivey en plus?

- Il me semble que c'est une idée de Ginny, de Dumbledore et de Nigellus, répondit Mélindra en se retenant de rire. Ginny pensait qu'avec ton caractère tu réussirais à intimider les récalcitrants, Dumbledore... Il n'a pas donné de raison mais... Et Nigellus voulait certainement prouver à quel point les Sang-Purs restent les meilleurs dans la négociation... McGonagall m'a dit que les résultats n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça.

- C'est ça... Londubat est trop conciliant et Crivey un peu trop... motivé en fait. Il annonce que nous allons tous mourir avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

- C'est pour ça qu'on les a mis avec toi... Histoire de contrebalancer ton sale caractère et ta politesse glaciale.

Il lui envoya un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Demanda-t-elle, histoire de changer de sujet.

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour te voir maintenant?

- Je te connais Draco.

Il soupira.

- Weasley... Enfin Ron, vient de m'annoncer qu'il fallait que j'aille parler aux Centaures pour négocier le rasage d'une partie de la forêt.

- C'est vrai?

- Je ne vois pas où tu trouves une raison pour t'enthousiasmer

- Je t'expliquerais. Où est William?

- Avec son Oncle Clou, enfin Spike. Pourquoi?

- Il voudra certainement venir avec moi...

- Où ça?

- Voir les Centaures...

Devant le ton d'évidence suprême que venait d'employer Mélindra, Draco plissa les yeux. Elle était folle...

...

Mélindra dévala les derniers degrés de l'escalier menant aux cachots de l'aile Nord et poussa la grille qui faisait office de porte. Elle trouva son fils -qui bien entendu avait sauté de joie en entendant qu'il allait voir Poudlard, là-où-les-Maraudeurs-faisaient-pleins-de-bêtises-et-où-son-parrain-avait-combattu-le-dragon... Pas du tout l'école de Sorcier à qui tout le monde associait le mot Poudlard. Enfin... William qui était en train de faire tourner en bourrique Spike, renommé Oncle Clou par le petit monstre.

- Enfin! Dis-moi que tu es venue me libérer! S'exclama le vampire tandis qu'il lui tendait son fils.

- Tu as trouvé ton maître Spike?

- Ton fils tiens de toi, c'est un sale gosse, désobéissant, têtu comme une mule, insolant. Et je dois en oublier!

- C'est étonnant que tu ne t'entende pas mieux avec lui dans ce cas... Viens mon chéri, dit Mélindra en attrapant son fils. Merci de l'avoir surveillé Spike.

- C'était la dernière fois!

- Vous avez déjà dit ça hier, répliqua Draco.

- La ferme Blanc-bec!

Draco grimaça et se dépêcha de rejoindre Mélindra. Spike ne l'aimait pas, c'était un fait. Il avait les mêmes raisons que Potter de le détester. Et Draco ne pouvait que leur donner une part de légitimité...

- On va où? Demanda William.

- Rendre visite aux Centaures.

- C'est vraiment vrai?

- Oui.

- Trop cool!

Mélindra fût obligée de lâcher son fils pour le laisser courir devant elle.

- Maman! Dépêche-toi!

- Tu m'expliques? Dit Draco en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Objectivement, il avait abandonné le principe qui consistait à se poser trop de questions sur la santé mentale de son fils.

- Pour maîtriser pleinement ce que j'ai apprit, il fallait être compatible avec certains éléments. Avec tous pour êtes exacte. Je suis Tueuse, ça ne m'a pas posé de problèmes. J'ai pu m'approprier le maximum de choses... C'était de toute façon prévu. Mais il semblerait que William n'ait pas hérité de toutes mes affinités.

- C'est à dire?

- Il semble bien plus attiré par tout ce qui touche à la lumière... Particulièrement les étoiles. Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne crois pas aux coïncidences...

- Tu sais, j'ai parfois l'impression que mon père vit en William.

Draco eut un sourire.

- Le fait que ton père s'appelait Sirius doit en effet expliquer certaines choses... Et sa passion pour les Centaures?

- Qui d'autres pourrais rivaliser avec sa connaissance sur les étoiles... Il en connaît plus que moi sur le sujet.

- Mon fils est un petit génie... Il doit certainement tenir ça de moi...

Sa réflexion lui valut une claque derrière le crâne.

- Tes chevilles, Malefoy!

...

- Tu es sûre de toi? Lui demanda à nouveau Draco alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la forêt Interdite.

- Pour la énième fois, oui. Au pire, je cours vite, non?

- Mais eux aussi!

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Draco mais y'a pas de quoi.

- Maman!

- Ton fils m'appelle. Heureusement qu'il est bien mon froussard que toi...

- C'est ça.

- A plus tard, conclut la jeune femme en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard.

Draco ne pu que la laisser rejoindre le petit garçonnet blond qui l'attendait à la lisière de la forêt. Son fils se retourna tout de même dans sa direction et lui fit un grand signe de la main.

…

Il marchèrent un bout de temps en direction de l'Est. Mélindra redécouvrait la forêt Interdite où elle n'était pas entrée depuis un bout de temps déjà. Les choses avaient changé... Elle lui paraissait tellement plus sombre, comme si le mal qui régnait depuis cinq ans sur le pays avaient contaminé jusque l'air de la vieille forêt. Et puis, plus de créatures de l'ombre vagabondaient sur des territoires qui leur étaient autrefois interdits. Elle réussit néanmoins à retrouver le chemin de la Clairière aux Licornes non sans mal... Elle nota que son sens de l'orientation s'était quand même amélioré depuis sa cinquième année! Enfin amélioré... Le miracle tenait plus au fait que son odorat et son ouie rivalisaient avec les performances de ses formes Animagus.

Mélindra s'arrêta quelques secondes à quelques mètres du troupeau de licornes. Elle en reconnue quelques unes. Le troupeau s'était agrandit... Devant les piétinements impatients de son fils elle reprit sa marche.

- Tu restes bien derrière moi, Willy, d'accord?

- Pourquoi?

- Adonis n'aime pas trop les petits garçons...

Elle n'eut même pas à faire plus de deux pas dans la clairière. Une imposante Licorne vint lui barrer le chemin en renâclant bruyamment.

- Hey 'Donis... Comment vont les affaires l'affreux? Souffla-t-elle en regardant l'animal dans les yeux.

Il y eut comme un éclair de surprise dans les yeux d'Adonis avant qu'il n'approche son nez d'elle pour vérifier son odeur.

Il hennit doucement.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir...

Mélindra fit un pas sur le côté et poussa William à faire un pas vers Adonis. William qui en menait un peu moins large qu'il y avait cinq minutes.

Adonis s'approcha doucement et le renifla.

Il éternua au visage du petit garçon et William fit un pas conséquent en arrière.

- C'est mon fils 'Donis, souffla Mélindra en prenant la main de son petit garçon pour la poser sur la tête de la Licorne. Elle sentait que William était retissant. Mais il ne broncha pas. Mon poulain à moi, 'Donis...

Adonis renâcla à nouveau mais Mélindra sut qu'elle avait gagné.

- J'ai un service à te demander mon vieux... Est-ce que tu sais où vivent les Centaures?

La Licorne releva la tête et redressa les oreilles.

Mélindra sourit.

...

Temir dirigeait un groupe de cinq Centaures aux alentours du campement de la Famille. La forêt Interdite n'était plus sûre et l'était de moins en moins à chaque lever de soleil. Magorian parlait même de quitter ces terres pour d'autres...

- Des bruits de sabots. Au nord, souffla Nurzhan si bas que seul un Centaure pouvait l'entendre.

- Humains, compléta Serik à son tour.

- Firenze? Grogna Tirus.

- Je ne pense pas... Lui répondit Ronan.

- Nous verrons bien, conclut-il. A couvert.

Mélindra se redressa du haut de sa monture. Des chuchotements lui parvenaient loin devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux et réussit à discerner l'odeur musquée caractéristique des Centaures. Ils étaient plusieurs. Adonis continua sa marche lente, droit devant lui.

L'odeur devint de plus en plus forte. Mélindra sut qu'ils étaient tout proches du groupe de Centaures quand elle pu enfin percevoir le frémissement de leur respiration et la mélodie de leurs battements de coeur. Elle se pencha en avant et tapota doucement l'encolure d'Adonis.

La Licorne comprit et s'arrêta.

Mélindra mit pied à terre

- Je suis venue en paix, dit-elle clairement bien qu'un chuchotement aurait largement suffit pour que les Centaures l'entendent.

Le retour à ses paroles ne fut pas long à venir. Cinq Centaures imposants jaillirent de derrières les arbres, arcs bandés et épées sorties.

- Qui es-tu, Humaine, pour venir t'aventurer si loin dans la forêt Interdite, seule? Lui demanda celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il était de loin le plus âgé et semblait être le chef de la bande.

- Mélindra Black de Olympie, arrière-petite-fille de Mélindra Eirenikos de Olympie...

- Souveraine du Royaume Gardien Perdu, compléta le Centaure.

Mélindra lui offrit un sourire.

Les cinq Centaures baissèrent les armes et s'inclinèrent.

Mélindra perdit son sourire et s'approcha de son interlocuteur. Elle posa sa main sur son bras recourbé.

Il releva la tête.

- Pas de ça, s'il vous plaît. Je ne vaux pas plus que vous.

Le Centaure fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser.

- Je suis Tirus. Pardonnez-nous pour cet accueil...

- Nous sommes en guerre! Si vous m'aviez accueillit avec des bouquets de fleurs, j'aurais été bien plus inquiète.

Elle réussit l'exploit d'arracher un sourire à Tirus.

- C'est bon Maman? Lui demanda William depuis le dos d'Adonis, resté imperturbable durant tout l'échange.

- Oui c'est bon Willy.

Elle vit son fils passer adroitement une jambe par-dessus le dos de la Licorne et sauter souplement à terre.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Voici William, mon fils, indiqua-t-elle à Tirus.

William jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel d'encre de ce début de nuit.

- Vous savez si ce soir l'étoile de Sirius sera là tôt?

Tirus haussa très haut les sourcils avant d'afficher un deuxième sourire.

- Ce soir elle cédera sa place à la brillance d'Orion. Nous ne pourrons la voir que très tard.

- Dommage.

- Nous allons vous conduire à Magorian.

Mélindra hocha de la tête et s'approcha d'Adonis tandis que William restait planté devant Tirus.

- Maman m'a dit que vous n'aimiez pas que l'on monte sur votre dos, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez de faire une exception... J'ai beaucoup de question à vous poser monsieur Tirus.

- Quels genres de questions, jeune Humain?

- Lorsque Venus brille aussi fort depuis une semaine, ça veut dire quoi?

Tirus haussa un sourcil.

- Je vais faire une exception pour toi jeune William Black de Olympie, fils des Étoiles.

Le Centaure eut le droit au plus éclatant des sourires que William avait en stock.

…

- Je vous ai déjà vu dans la forêt Interdite, il y a quelques années. Vous veniez souvent. Avec trois autres Humains, dit un Centaure en se rapprochant d'elle et d'Adonis.

- Oui. Il y a longtemps. Quand les choses étaient encore simples.

- Je suis Ronan.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils quelques secondes. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom.

- Il m'est arrivé de croiser le chemin de Harry Potter il y a quelques années déjà.

Mélindra sourit. Évidemment. Elle avait rêvé de l'étrange rencontre entre un Harry Potter de onze ans et une créature étrange, buvant du sang de Licorne, avant qu'il ne soit secourut par un Centaure imposant. Elle avait cru à un rêve...

- Je me suis toujours étonné que le Prince de la Forêt vous laisse le chevaucher. Je comprends pourquoi aujourd'hui.

- Adonis m'aime bien, sourit doucement Mélindra en se redressant sur le dos de sa monture.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il se peut que vous soyez l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir vous en vanter.

Mélindra laissa échapper un léger rire. Elle porta son regard sur son fils qui n'avait toujours pas diminuer son débit de paroles, cela ne semblait pas gêner Tirus. Des bruits étouffés lui firent relever la tête vivement loin devant elle. Elle ne distingua pas immédiatement l'espèce de village qui s'élevait sous le couvert des arbres. Le camp des Centaures étaient presque indiscernable si on ne se forçait pas à bien observer...

Elle avait dû être repérée depuis longtemps déjà car un comité d'accueil leur barra rapidement la route. Des éclats de voix s'élevèrent entre ses guides et les autres Centaures. Mélindra ne comprit pas. Elle avait arrêté ses classes d'étude de rune bien trop tôt. William avait par contre l'oreille aux aguets: il avait trop fréquenter Lillendrine pour ne pas comprendre les rudiments de la langue des Centaures. Il resta néanmoins silencieux ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Mélindra.

La discussion ne fit que monter en décibel jusqu'à ce qu'un Centaure à la robe noire plus imposant que les autres ne s'avance vers leur petit groupe.

Magorian

Le silence se fit quasiment dans les secondes qui suivirent son approche.

Mélindra eut le droit au regard le plus insondable du chef des Centaures de Poudlard.

Il lui fallait plus qu'un nom et la parole d'une humaine pour qu'il la croit. Elle représentait un danger potentiel pour son Clan. Il lui fallait la certitude qu'elle ne serait pas source de trahison et de problèmes. Il ne ferait baisser leurs armes aux guerriers que dans cet unique cas.

Elle posa pied à terre et souleva les mèches qui barraient sa nuque, dévoilant la cicatrice laissée au fer rouge sur sa peau.

Les corps entremêlés d'une Orque, d'un Lion, d'un Cheval Ailé et d'un Phœnix.

Le Centaure se redressa et lui fit un léger signe de tête.

- Allanah Magorian, dit-elle finalement.

- Allanah Mélindra Black de Olympie.

- Je dois vous parler.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se détourna.

- Que chacun retourne à son poste. Tirus, je te laisse le soin de t'occuper de notre jeune invité.

Mélindra vit son fils s'éloigner avec leur guide. Elle emboita le pas du chef du clan.

Magorian la conduisit jusqu'à un abris de bois plus grand que les autres, en retrait du village. Cinq autres Centaures étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Au vu de la blancheur de leur chevelure, Mélindra devina qu'il s'agissait des Anciens.

- Je ne pensais pas vivre suffisamment longtemps pour rencontrer un jour l'héritière de la dernière Reine du Royaume Gardien, lança l'un deux en s'approchant.

- Je ne pensais pas un jour rencontrer le Doyen des Centaures de Poudlard. C'est un honneur.

- De quoi est-il question? Dit Magorian, les coupant dans leur échange de banalité.

- De la guerre... Répondit Mélindra.

- Cette guerre n'est pas la nôtre.

- Elle l'est. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Magorian. Vous savez très bien que Voldemort ne vous ferra pas de cadeaux s'il gagne. Vous ne lui avez pas montrer votre soutien en six ans. Il vous anéantira.

- Ce n'est pas notre place.

- Si! Votre place est de vous battre pour vos terres comme vous l'avez toujours fait.

- Ce ne sont pas nos terres, lâcha la voix calme de l'Ancien sur la gauche de Mélindra.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- Ce ne sont pas nos terres. Les terres des Centaures sont ailleurs.

- Ces terres là sont inaccessibles.

- Pas à vous.

- Même à moi. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer ce qu'à fait mon aïeule. N'attendez pas ça de moi. Aujourd'hui, vos terres sont ici. Et il est de votre devoir de les défendre. Ne serait-ce que pour la mémoire de ceux qui se sont battus avant vous et pour l'avenir des nouvelles générations. Si vous ne le faites pas pour ça, vous devez au moins vous battre pour sauver votre peau. Je ne suis pas la représentante des voisins parfaits que sont les humains, mais Voldemort deviendra ouvertement votre ennemi aussitôt son pouvoir enraciné.

- Nous n'avons pas de leçons à recevoir d'une Humaine.

- Très bien. De toute façon je ne m'attendais pas à réussir là où Dumbledore avait échoué. Je ne suis pas venue vous demander de devenir nos alliés.

- Que voulez-vous dans ce cas?

- L'autorisation d'empiéter sur la forêt Interdite.

- Comment ça?

- Dans un peu moins de neuf mois, nos troupes affronteront celles de Voldemort. Ici. Nous manquons de place.

- Et vous voudriez raser une partie de la forêt?

- Oui.

- Hors de question.

- Vos terres vous serrons restituées. En l'état d'origine.

- Et si vous perdez?

- Nous ne perdrons pas.

- Je refuse.

- Pourquoi?

- La destruction de territoires ne touchera pas que nous. Toutes les créatures de cette forêt forment un monde instable. Et les Centaures se sont battus pour ces terres.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil.

- Je croyais que ce n'était pas vos terres?

Il y eut un chuintement.

Mélindra se retrouva avec une épée sous la gorge.

Elle leva ses mains en signe de paix. Il ne fallait peut-être pas qu'elle oublie à qui elle avait à faire. Ses techniques habituelles de négociations n'étaient peut-être pas les plus appropriées. Le regard meurtrier de Magorian en était la preuve parfaite.

- Très bien...

Il abaissa l'épée.

Mélindra se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, Centaures, peuple de la Forêt de Noacla. Vous êtes valeureux et sages. Je ne veux pas en arriver à cette extrémité mais sachez que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour gagner cette guerre. Le sang de Mélindra Eirenikos coule dans mes veines. Vos ancêtres lui ont prêté serment. N'oubliez pas ça. N'oubliez pas les devoirs du sang.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler! Grogna Magorian.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils et en moins d'une minute son corps entier fut parcouru de lignes bleutées, presque luminescentes, et ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. Elle enchaîna son regard à celui encre de Magorian.

Il tressaillit mais ne pu pas détourner les yeux.

Personne ne pouvait jamais détourner les yeux du regard lumineux des Elus.

Jamais.

Mélindra pouvait demander ce qu'elle voulait à Magorian à cet instant, il accepterait.

Mais elle n'était pas ainsi.

Elle ferma les yeux et éteignit sa Magie.

- J'aimerais ne pas être obligée de vous forcer la main. Vous êtes de valeureux combattants. Je préfèrerais que nous devenions alliés, nous avons tous quelque chose à défendre dans cette guerre. Et pour ce qui concerne les autres créatures, j'ai la possibilité d'empêcher toute guerre, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Nous ne participerons pas à cette guerre. Nous ne devons plus rien à Mélindra Eirenikos.

- Je souhaiterais vous croire, vraiment.

- Je vais vous mener jusqu'à votre poulain.

Mélindra acquiesça malgré son soupir déçut.

...

Le rire cristallin de son fils gagna ses oreilles avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive. Il était au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes Centaures. Certains devaient avoir son âge, où quelque chose s'approchant de son âge. Ils disputaient une partie de bataille dans les règles de l'art. Les adversaires de William possédaient l'avantage de leur taille mais la véritable pile électrique qu'était le petit garçon leur donnait du fil à retordre. Mélindra ne l'avait pas vu effectuer de tels bons depuis plus d'un an. Il jouait souvent à ce genre de jeu avec Lillendrine... C'était avant.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, attendant patiemment que la partie s'essouffle.

- William, on va y aller mon grand.

Le sourire de son fils s'éteignit.

- Déjà?

- Oui...

- On pourra revenir?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je pourrais revenir? Redemanda le petit garçon en se tournant vers Magorian.

Le Centaure fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi veux-tu revenir?

- Pour jouer! Et pour voir Tirus aussi!

La réponse sembla en boucher un coin au grand Chef.

- Tous les hommes ne vous considèrent pas comme des monstres, murmura Mélindra à l'intention du Centaure en prenant la main de son fils. L'alliance de nos deux mondes n'est pas forcément contre nature.

- Je pourrais revenir alors?

- Magorian veux y réflechir , Willy...

Son fils grogna mais se retourna vers ses nouveaux amis.

- Au revoir!

- Au revoir William! Lui répondirent en cœur plusieurs d'entre eux.

Mélindra rejoignit Adonis, aida son fils à se hisser sur son dos et laissa la Licorne s'élancer au galop vers ses propres terres.

...

Magorian observa le Prince de la Forêt s'éloigner à grande vitesse pensivement.

Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule.

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Amala, le plus sage des sages de leur Clan.

- Les enfants ont cette chance de ne pas voir à travers le même masque de préjugés et de peur que nous. Ils font confiance aux êtres qui leur semble digne de la mériter.

- Parfois avec tort.

- Souvent avec raison. N'oublie pas Magorian, les Licornes sont les êtres les plus pures qui soient sur Terre. Ils savent voir la corruption et les secrets dans les âmes des êtres. Le Prince de la Forêt lui même fait confiance à cette Humaine. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit sous l'emprise de son autorité...

...

_Alors?_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Une petite review pour tout me dire?_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 19/09/2010_


	42. Les Petits Miracles de la Guerre

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui, William est blond ;) Il n'est donc pas la parfaite ré-incarnation du plus parfait des Maraudeurs (dit Sirius avec un port de tête royal ;)) Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. _

_**Note :** Salut tout le monde! Comment va la vie de votre existence? _

_Personnellement, ça va. Un peu fatiguée mais ça va ;)_

_Alors un nouveau chapitre tout inédit. Je l'aime beaucoup. Il est court cela dit. Mais il est très bien. (c'est du pur concentré mes amis, il paraît que ça fait plus écolo ^^)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 41**

Magorian essaya d'imposer un silence sur l'assemblée qui lui faisait face, mais c'était peine perdue et il le savait éperdument.

Son clan était apeuré. Et avec raison.

Deux Centaures avait été retrouvés ce matin. Sans vie. Le sortilège de la mort était passé par là.

Son clan avait peur.

Ils allaient devoir partir, abandonner leurs terres pour se mettre à l'abri, loin de la guerre. Seulement où trouver un tel endroit en Angleterre?

Un élément étrange vint le sortir de ses sombres pensées.

Il releva la tête et observa les visages fermés de tous ses frères et soeurs.

Le silence était glacial, étouffant.

- Bien le bonjour, chers amis Centaures! Tonna une voix grave derrière lui.

Magorian se retourna vivement.

Un humain se tenait au milieu de son Clan. Il était entièrement vêtu de sombre. La Magie Noire qui se dégageait de lui fit grimacer Magorian.

Et puis ses yeux heurtèrent un détail.

Les deux sbires qui suivait l'homme encadrait un poulain.

Pas n'importe lequel. Son fils. Sharma.

Magorian tendit la main vers son arme.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais à ta place Centaure. Si je meurs, ton enfant me suivra dans la tombe. Tu vois cet étrange collier autour de son coup? Je le maintiens desserré par un sortilège. Si je meurs, le sortilège s'annule et ton fils meurt.

Magorian déglutit difficilement et éloigna sa main de son arme.

- Que veux-tu, humain? Grogna-t-il d'un ton aussi froid que Tom Jedusor lui-même.

- Oh... Trois fois rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a envoyé vous faire signer une Alliance avec son camp... Répondit l'homme avec un sourire malsain.

- Les Centaures ne participeront pas à cette guerre!

- Alors ton fils mourra. Et bien d'autres le suivront. C'est à toi de décider. Je reviendrais dans deux jours. Tâche de me donner une réponse satisfaisante.

…

Mélindra esquiva le coup d'estoc de Tao et fit décrire un arc de cercle parfait à son arme.

Mais la jeune fille n'était déjà plus là.

Mélindra sourit tout en se jetant à terre pour éviter sa nouvelle attaque.

La jeune Tueuse faisait des progrès tous les jours. Bientôt, Mélindra ne gagnerait plus aucuns combats contre elle.

- MELINDRA! Cria une voix du côté du château.

La jeune femme se releva. Neville courait dans sa direction aussi vite que possible.

- Mélindra! Répéta encore Neville en reprenant difficilement son souffle. Il faut que tu viennes, vite.

La jeune femme rangea son sabre et emboita le pas de son ami.

...

Mélindra perçut l'odeur musquée des Centaure dès son entrée dans le hall. C'est avec stupeur qu'elle reconnue Magorian ainsi que deux des sages lorsqu'elle déboucha dehors.

- Que se passe-t-il, Magorian? S'étonna-t-elle en s'approchant.

Le Centaure échangea un regard avec l'un des deux vieux Centaures avant de lui répondre.

- Vous nous avez rappelez notre devoir de sang envers vous il y a peu. C'est à notre tour aujourd'hui. Votre ancêtre nous avait promis aide et protection. C'est ce dont nous avons besoin.

Mélindra posa une main sur l'avant bras du chef de la famille des Centaures.

- L'entraide est quelque chose que les humains connaissent également. Que s'est-il passé?

…

Tao se tenait accroupie dans l'ombre sur une haute branche. Personne ne pouvait la distinguer depuis le sol. Encore moins un pathétique Mangemort.

Une brise légère porta jusqu'à elle les nouvelles de la Forêt Interdite. Leurs invités approchaient. La jeune fille tourna la tête dans la direction de ses soeurs et cligna des yeux.

Buffy et Mélindra hochèrent la tête et fléchirent les jambes.

Tao sourit et rentra les épaules.

...

Mélindra n'en revenait pas. Voldemort avait des manières de recrutés des alliés qui pourrait presque démontrer pourquoi ils allaient gagner la guerre... On ne pouvait pas compter sur la loyauté de soldats lorsque on obtenait leur engagement par la force.

Elle perçut enfin les bruits de pas du groupe de Mangemorts. Le fils de Magorian était avec eux. Parfait.

Elle échangea un regard avec Buffy et Kennedy avant de faire un signe à Willow, Paige et Piper, cachées de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Le Mangemort apparut finalement.

Mélindra plissa les yeux et tenta de reconnaître l'homme, mais rien n'y fit. Elle chercha une réponse du côté de Buffy.

- Leon Wolf, souffla la Tueuse. Tao ne va même pas pouvoir s'amuser un peu...

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel.

...

- Le délais est expiré, Centaure, dit fortement Wolf en s'avançant encore un peu dans la clairière. Trois mètres avant ce qu'elles avaient prévu.

Mélindra étouffa son grognement et fit une signe de la main pour annoncer le redéploiement des troupes.

Elle leva les yeux en direction de Tao pour vérifier qu'elle ait bien reçut le signal. A ce moment précis la jeune fille s'élança avec grâce de sa branche et atterrit sur celle de l'arbre voisin, deux mètres plus loin, sans qu'une seule feuille n'ait eut l'idée saugrenue de trembler.

- Quelle est ta réponse?

Magorian fit un pas en direction de l'homme.

Il sortit sa baguette.

- - Ne tente rien ou ton fils mourra.

- Les Centaures ne prendront pas part à cette guerre aux côtés d'un imposteur.

- Comme tu veux... Siffla Wolf avec un sourire malsain.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'amorcer le mouvement de sa baguette magique.

Il y eut un bruissement sept mètres au-dessus de lui...

Tao tomba avec souplesse à dix centimètres de l'artefact magique.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au Mangemort de se ressaisir. Sa main jaillit vivement, se verrouilla sur le poignet de l'homme.

Le brisa sèchement.

Wolf hurla et lâcha sa baguette.

Tao s'en saisit avant même qu'elle ne parcourt la moitié de la distance qui la séparait du sol et d'un seul mouvement la réduit en une myriade d'échardes.

Wolf s'était reprit... Tout en maintenant son poignet contre son torse, il tenta d'attaquer l'adolescente qui lui faisait face. Son coup ne rencontra que du vide. Tao tourbillonna sur elle-même. Son pied fusa et Wolf perdit un genoux.

La jeune fille le saisit pas le col de sa cape et le souleva d'une seule main avant de la plaquer sans ménagement contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de sa victime.

Wolf tenta de se débattre.

Tao lui infligea un coup de poing dans le sternum. L'air refusa de rentrer dans ses poumons pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes...

- Maintenant toi m'écouter... Tu dire à ton maître que si lui oser encore une fois s'en prendre à un enfant, lui pouvoir ramener le mot paradis à un synonyme de l'enfer quand je m'être occupé de son cas. Je ne pas plaisanter, siffla Tao d'une voix métallique.

Wolf eut beau se morigéner que ce n'était qu'une gamine, l'air cessa à nouveau de parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau... Et ce n'était plus dû au coup de poing.

Tao le relâcha aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue devant lui...

...

Au moment où Tao avait touché le sol, Kennedy, Mélindra et Buffy s'étaient élancées à leur tour. Mélindra fonça sur le fils de Magorian, administrant au passage un coup de coude à l'un de ses geôliers. Le Mangemort devrait se contenter de soupe pour un sacré bout de temps désormais.

Elle souleva Sharma et l'emmena jusqu'à Piper, Paige et Willow.

Les trois femmes échangèrent un regard et Piper figea le joli collier meurtrier. Paige s'éclipsa dans la seconde avec le jeune Centaure tandis que Willow utilisait la ligne de Magique élémentaire qui serpentait dans la clairière pour bloquer le collier dans l'espace temps.

Une fois que le gamin fut hors de danger, Piper se chargea de faire exploser ce qui restait du sortilège.

Devant Magorian, les trois Mangemorts étaient hors d'état de nuire depuis longtemps déjà.

Sharma s'élança vers son père.

Mélindra sourit au Centaure.

...

Magorian retrouva son fils avec soulagement. Il essuya le filet de sang à la base du cou de Sharma.

Il regarda le liquide carmin quelques secondes. _L'alliance de nos deux monde n'est pas forcément contre nature._

Il rendit son sourire à l'Humaine.

- Nous honorerons notre serment. Les Centaures seront à vos côtés.

- Merci. Du fond du coeur merci, Magorian.

...

Plus tard, elle entra dans l'ancienne salle de classe d'Histoire de la Magie où Ron était encore installé devant la carte de la région, pensif, sous l'œil de Neville Londubat.

Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Magorian nous apporte son soutien et celui des Centaures.

Le rouquin tourna un visage stupéfait dans sa direction.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours obtenir ce que tu veux.

- Cette fois-ci, les lauriers du petit miracle sont à adresser à Voldemort et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Ron sourit.

Les choses allaient peut-être s'arranger finalement.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la carte et un sourire calculateur étira ses lèvres tandis qu'une idée germait doucement dans son esprit.

Quelqu'un a un jour dit que les guerres ne sont que d'immenses parties d'échecs...

Il venait de récupérer ses cavaliers.

Et peut-être bien plus.

…

_Aloooors?_

_Un petit commentaire? (Même très petit, ce n'est pas grave)_

_A la semaine prochaine, pour de nouvelles aventures (et un chapitre un peu plus long quand même)_

_Scribouilleusement vôtre, Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 26/09/2010  
_


	43. L'Ombre de la Dernière Bataille

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

- lilou5701: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu ;) La bataille finale approche mais il faudra encore se montrer un peu patiente! Bonne lecture!_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ne t'inquiète pas, la bataille finale arrive. A vrai dire, c'est pour la semaine prochaine! Et pour la première, la marche avec la seconde est très haute mais c'est juste le temps de prendre le rythme. Après tout, c'est boen connu, on ne fait pas que travailler au lycée ;) Courage! _

MAHA1959: _Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui, Voldemort n'a pas que des bonnes idées. Il en a pas souvent d'ailleurs ;) Je suis contente de voir que la transformation de Ron en grand tacticien plaise. Après tout ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est un très bon joueur d'échec! Bonne lecture!_

- Cicou:_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je compatis pour la prépa et je te souhaite encore bon courage. Ce ne doit pas être si horrible que ça: ma meilleure amie y est toujours et ça lui plaît ^^_

_Sinon, pour tes questions: la bataille finale approche. Que dis-je? elle commence la semaine prochaine! Ta patience aura donc payé ;) Mais tu as raison, le suspens et l'attente font partie de la fanfic à part entière. Ce serait nettement moins agréable d'être auteur sinon :p_

_Draco n'est techniquement pas au courant de son lien de parenté avec William le Sanguinaire. Ce genre de petites anecdotes passent généralement aux oubliettes parmi les grandes familles de Sang-Pur. « Voyons, nous sommes irréprochables. Et supérieurs avec ça » (rappelle Lucius Malefoy d'une voix menaçante.)_

_Tu aimes Tao? Moi aussi! Non vraiment, ça peut paraître bête de dire ça: j'aime tous mes personnages mais Tao a un petit plus. Je me suis tellement amusée à l'imaginer. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Elle a comme qui dirait la très grande classe._

_Pour Ron, c'est un peu pareil. Quoique vous devez sûrement sa transformation à Manon qui m'avait fait très justement remarqué qu'elle trouvait que je maltraitais Ron. Et à Coraline, qui définitivement m'a fait devenir fan de notre rouquin international. Voilà pour l'anecdote. _

_J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture!_

_**Note :** Aloooâ! How are you?  
_

_Voici donc le chapitre de cette semaine. je l'aime bien, il faut l'avouer. Et comble du bonheur il n'est pas court!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 42**

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son oeuvre et arrêta de lancer le sortilège de creusement. Le trou était suffisamment profond. Il agita sa baguette et les large pieux s'élevèrent docilement pour se planter au fond du trou.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait et se redressa pour jeter un coup d'oeil circulaire à ce qu'était devenu Poudlard.

Le changement l'étonnait toujours, même après tant de semaines passées à participer aux travaux.

Le parc avait gagné plusieurs hectares en empiétant sur la forêt. Les arbres étaient désormais réutilisés à la fabrication des pièges.

Et quels pièges!

Rogue lui même s'était incliné devant le machiavélisme dont avaient fait preuve l'équipe chargée de piéger Poudlard: les jumeaux avaient fait des recherches poussées après la suggestion de Madame Briain concernant les techniques de défenses moldus au Moyen-Âge... Aujourd'hui, Harry venait de prendre part à l'une des dernière phases, comme une bonne partie des résistants.

Tout le plan s'était mis en place il y avait quatre mois. On avait commencé par raser une grande partie de la forêt Interdite avec l'aide même des Centaures. La lisière avait été repoussée de plus de huit kilomètres.

Ensuite, une fois le terrain gagné parfaitement nettoyé, on avait creusé une large et profonde tranché de plus de quatre mètres et demi à la lisière de la forêt, moquetté par un parterre de pieux en bois. Toute la terre de ces fondations avait été utilisée pour créer une haute butte décorée à son sommet d'une palissade avec pieux métalliques destinés à être empoisonnés par les bons soins de Rogue.

Ensuite, sur huit rangs, étaient disposés en quinconces des trous peu profonds et armés de piques en aciers, empoisonnés dans le futur ou, au choix, de filet du diable...

Sur cent mètres avaient été disposés une magnifique sélection de mines... Made in France.

Un kilomètre plus loin venaient des tours de bois d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, qui seront maintenues à cinq mètres du sol le jour de la bataille par des sortilèges Acathlans. Ces hauts perchoirs étaient équipés des mitrailleuses dernière génération gracieusement prêtées par le gouvernement Allemand.

Si le grand Jules César avait un jour imaginé qu'il serait foncièrement plagié au vingt et unième siècle pour une guerre sorcière, il aurait pensé avoir trop abusé de l'alcool.

Enfin, ce beau package d'accueil serait bien entendu camouflé par de très fins sortilèges de dissimulation créés spécialement pour l'occasion par les recherches conjointes de Willow, Flitwick et un groupe conséquent de spécialistes européens...

Les chanceux Mangemorts qui réussiraient à passer cette première ligne de défense, se retrouveront face à des résistants quelques peu en colère, cela allait de soi.

Et pour les très solides qui auraient l'idée saugrenue d'aller visiter le château et bien...

Et bien Remus, les Weasley et même Peeves avaient pensé à eux aussi...

Récipients d'huile bouillante, de potion plus vicieuses les unes que les autres dont certaines avaient été testé par les Maraudeurs, d'autres spécialement inventées pour l'occasion ou encore issue de la mémoire de Kathleen Black. Ajoutées à cela des traques nards: les valeureux -ou suicidaires- Mangemorts se retrouveront tours à tours nez à nez avec une escouades de Tueuses, de sorciers Acathlants, de sorciers tout court, de démons repentis, de moldus armées jusqu'aux yeux... Sans oublier les trompes-oeils, les tableaux près à déstabiliser comme il le fallait n'importe quel ennemi et à prévenir la cavalerie. Idem pour les fantômes.

La société Weasley farces et attrapes, sponsor officiel, leur avait fourni quelques vingtaines de marais portatifs et autant de sables mouvants...

Et puis, on avait aménagé le châteaux: escaliers aux marches toutes piégées, cordes à ras le sol...

Harry porta sa main en visière et se tourna vers les aménagement en cours dans les montagnes avoisinantes: de grands morceaux de roches parfaitement taillées étaient maintenues en équilibre sur des pentes abruptes, des caches accueilleraient la quasi totalité des résistants moldus qui prendraient part à la bataille et qui allaient se faire un plaisir de chasser le Mangemort. Là-bas aussi le terrain avait été miné.

La surface du Lac Noire serait changée en roche parfaitement lisse par Mélindra la veille de la bataille et le terrain sera gardé par une bonne partie des Tueuses, les démons repentis, les sorciers et sorcières Acathlants.

Harry commençait doucement à croire à une victoire. Il se détourna et suivit la ligne jaune, seul passage sûr entre tous ces pièges, jusqu'au château.

Il passa devant un groupe de Centaures venus chercher comme convenu leurs kit d'armes: pistolets, fusils, mitraillettes, grenades... Diverses potions énergisantes...

Ces paquets étaient préparés sans discontinues depuis plus de deux mois. Tout le monde en aurait, même les sorciers. Les armes avaient été fournies par les gouvernement moldus français, allemands, espagnol et ils avaient fait des rafles dans les anciens entrepôts anglais.

Harry entra finalement dans le château. Il devait se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour revoir les derniers préparatifs...

Il traversa les couloirs surpeuplés. Des résistants arrivaient tous les jours. Des personnes qu'Harry n'avaient jamais vu mais qui se battaient dans leur coin depuis le début. Des groupes de résistance que Malefoy, Neville et Crivey avaient débusqué et contacté il ne savait comment. Et ils étaient là, ils proposaient leur vie pour leur cause...

...

Toutes les salles de classes avaient été transformées en dortoirs, le tout géré d'une main de maître par Molly Weasley qui arrivait à trouver à manger pour tout ce petit monde...

...

Le deuxième et le troisième étage de l'aile nord étaient réquisitionnés par le bataillon des Tueuses. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça. Tueuse était désormais trop faible: Exécutrice serait certainement plus parlant au jour d'aujourd'hui. Elles se déplaçaient sans le moindre bruit, étaient capables de déraciner un arbre grâce à un seul et unique coup de poing, de sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie et d'effecteur une parfaite réception sans qu'un seul brin d'herbe ne soit froissé... On leur avait rapporté que Voldemort avait une armée effrayante de Vampire? Qu'il se rassure, eux avait une armée d'autant plus mortelle que la peste noire, l'Avada Kadavra et la bombe atomique réunis...

...

Le jeune Potter entra finalement dans la grande salle et rejoignit sa place entre Rogue et Hermione.

Il observa les visages durs du chef des Aurors -Kingsley-, ceux de Buffy et Faith -qui allaient mener 2000 filles à une mort probable-, ceux des représentants de la résistance moldue anglaise, allemande, française, italienne, espagnole, russe, polonaise, autrichienne... Et tant d'autre encore qui participerait à l'effort de la bataille parce que s'ils perdaient, leur propre chute suivrait la leur... Les visages de leur compatriotes sorciers qui prendraient encore plus part à la partie de massacre qui se jouerait bientôt. Les Allemands recueillaient déjà tous les enfants de la Guerre, les Français leur avaient offert les services de leurs hôpitaux ainsi que des hommes, les pays de l'est seraient fortement représentés...

Piper, Paige, Léo et un Fondateur étaient là également. Les Soeurs ainsi que Léo avaient pris sous leur responsabilité le recrutement de volontaire dans leur camp. Ça n'avait pas été facile parce que les sorciers Acathlants étaient des clans éclatés et souvent en guerre... Mais ils avaient réunis 500 d'entre eux. Et les Fondateurs leurs offraient une aide inestimable: dix Êtres de lumière seraient présents.

Finalement, une fois que les derniers retardataires eurent fait leur entrée, Ron se leva.

Ron...

Harry avait du mal à évaluer la distance qui séparait son meilleur ami du rouquin échevelé qu'il avait rencontré dans le Poudlard express il y avait treize ans...

Ronald Wesleay, aidé de son équipe, avait mit au point la stratégie pour la bataille, et bien plus encore puisque des dizaines de plan B étaient en place au cas où ce cher Tom se décide à leur amener quelques surprises.

- La bataille aura désormais lieu dans une semaine, c'est la dernière ligne droite et il faut régler les derniers détailles. Buffy, il me faut la liste des volontaires pour l'encadrement des bataillons qui seront dans la grande plaine. Les lignes de pré-défenses seront définitivement installées ce soir. On pourra donc mettre en place les sortilèges de camouflages. Pour les différents poisons, on s'en chargera la veille par balais... Où en est la préparation des potions explosives?

- Quasiment terminé, on va faire encore deux jours intensifs et on aura plus de stocke. On aura bientôt utilisé toutes les plantes pour les potions curatives, lui répondit Kathleen.

- Bien. Je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer et chacun transmettra à ses hommes. Dans deux jours, on rassemblera tout le monde et on répartira les équipes selon les volontaires, bien qu'une bonne partie de la résistance moldue ira dans les montagnes, on ne vous enverra pas au casse-pipe comme ça.

» Je vais être honnête avec vous... Il va falloir jouer serré... Même si nous avons entre les mains quelques effets de surprise, Tom ne va pas non plus lésiner sur les moyens. Il a une occasion d'en finir avec nous tous et il ne va pas la laisser passer.

» Il y aura dans ses rangs des Mangemorts, des loups-garous, des vampires et des démons... Des créatures de l'ombre... C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir mixer les groupes.

» Les divisions mixtes défendront les abords du château, à l'arrière des tours de garde dans un premier temps, puis quand il ne sera plus possible d'utiliser l'artillerie lourde, il faudra maintenir les troupes de Tom à l'arrière de la deuxième fosse pour garder de la liberté de mouvement. Le lac Noir deviendra vite un coupe gorge si vous ne vous méfiez pas. En dernier recourt, il y aura toujours la voie de la forêt et Mélindra pourra annuler son sort au besoin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, on a vu l'Apocalypse. La petite armée de Voldemort risque d'être ennuyeuse à côté. Surtout maintenant, intervint Faith avec un sourire sûr d'elle.

Ron lui envoya un sourire faible avant de reprendre.

- Les montagnes serviront de zones de retrait si jamais on se faisait mener. Il ne reste qu'un détail que je n'ai pas encore réglé... Les Horcruxes...

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Mélindra.

Sa meilleure amie était redevenue celle qu'il avait connue durant la quatrième et la cinquième année... quelque chose de différent bien sûr. Quelque chose dans son regard qui avait prit une profondeur telle que l'on ne voyait normalement que dans les yeux d'un vieillard. Mais elle était de nouveau vraiment là. Engagée.

Elle se leva à son tour.

- Il n'y a pas des dizaines de possibilités... Dans une semaine, soit Voldemort prend le dessus, auquel cas, nous nous servirons des Horcruxes pour reprendre un peu l'avantage et le provoquer suffisamment pour qu'il entre dans la danse. C'est honnêtement le cas qui serait le moins favorable. Ou soit nous prenons l'avantage et dans ce cas... Dans ce cas les Horcruxes nous serviront à l'affaiblir durant son combat contre Harry. Parce que tu n'échapperas pas à ça, Harry... Il voudra en finir avec toi, plus ou moins directement.

Le sourire qu'elle afficha gêna Harry au plus profond lui.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de froideur dans son regard.

…

Les jours passèrent, de plus en plus chargés d'électricité, de peur face à ce qui les attendait, tous... D'angoisse quant à l'issue de ce combat et en même temps l'envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. De se venger pour tous ces morts.

Les groupes avaient été formés par Ron. Des groupes les plus harmonieux possibles... Il fallait des personnes aux mêmes capacités, à la même endurance, aux techniques de combat identiques... Sans surprise, Ron l'avait éloigne de ce mélange. Il serrait avec Mélindra et Mélindra seule. Même s'il avait vu dans les yeux de son meilleur ami qu'il voulait bien manger sa baguette si Mélindra réussissait à les empêcher, Hermione, Ginny et lui d'êtres à ses côtés. Savoir qu'importe l'issue de la bataille, ses amis seraient près de lui avait fournit à Harry suffisamment de raisons et de forces pour affronter à lui seul toutes les troupes de Voldemort.

Il déboucha enfin à l'air libre. Le vent froid de ce début d'automne lui fouetta le visage et fit gonfler sa cape derrière lui.

Il observa silencieusement sa meilleure amie, qui debout sur le parapet, semblait particulièrement concentrée.

- Ils arrivent... Voldemort a emmené ses troupes... Ils sont nombreux. Ils seront bientôt tous là...

Elle ramena ses bras le long de son corps et sauta à terre avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du parapet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment prévu pour la bataille, Circ'?

La jeune femme eut un sourire amer. Elle ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière.

- Tu me connais trop pour mon propre bien, Bum'... J'ai prévu ta victoire pour la bataille. C'est la seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment.

- Merry! Quoi que tu ais décidé, je dois le savoir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Des yeux noirs encre.

- Non! Si je te le dis, tu n'auras pas le courage de le faire! Tu réfléchis trop Harry! Tu ne serras pas capable de te lancer. Je sais ce que je fais, fais moi confiance.

- Black! Il est finit le temps où tu devais constamment me protéger!

- Non Harry... Non... Ça ne fait que commencer...

- Mélindra!

Déjà, elle était debout et sortait quelque chose de sa poche.

- Garde ça sur toi, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

- Merry, je t'en pris, souffla-t-il en lui prenant le bras

Elle lui offrit un sourire désolé.

- Je t'aime Harry. N'oublie pas ça, mon frère.

Et elle s'en alla...

Harry baissa les yeux vers l'objet qu'elle lui avait donné. Il enleva délicatement le tissu qu'il l'entourait et découvrit un poignard... Il semblait de verre, aussi limpide que de l'eau et solide que de la pierre.

Ce n'était pas du verre. C'était bien plus que ça. Une pierre magique certainement.

Il soupesa l'arme, elle restait étonnement légère.

Merlin seul savait à quoi il allait bien pouvoir lui servir.

…

Mélindra gagna finalement le dernier étage de l'aile ouest. Elle eut un léger sourire devant la tapisserie de la savane et continua son chemin vers une vieille salle de classe, aujourd'hui occupée par un groupe de douze résistants Polonais. Mélindra entra avec une discrétion absolue et marcha jusqu'à un coin de la salle. Elle ferma les yeux, tendit les bras et modifia légèrement l'air autour d'elle. Elle devint plus légère... Mélindra s'éleva en douceur jusque dans le grenier.

Elle poussa la porte du repère des Maraudeurs, là où elle avait élu ses quartiers. Elle n'aimait pas le monde... Ne supportait plus cela. Le fait qu'elle ait passé plus de cinq ans avec pour seule compagnie son fils et deux ou trois autres personnes lui avait définitivement enlevé le peu de sociabilité que son caractère lui laissait.

Elle s'approcha de son fils, qui roulé en boule sur l'un des vieux fauteuils des Maraudeurs dormait déjà profondément. Elle sourit doucement. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de mettre son fils un peu plus à l'aise. Elle posa sa main sur le fauteuil et l'enveloppa d'un nuage gris. Nuage gris qui se propagea rapidement sur tout le meuble... Mélindra se concentra et fit bouger les milliards de molécules qui le composaient. La transformation fut rapide. Son fils glissa doucement avant de se retrouver allongé.

Mélindra sourit et fit apparaître une couverture.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur le sol, et resta là, à regarder son tout petit garçon dormir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Draco entra dans le repère des Maraudeurs et y trouva Mélindra et son fils. Il déposa sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'approcha silencieusement. A sa surprise, Mélindra releva la tête vers lui.

- Je croyais que tu dormais, chuchota-t-il.

- Je ne dors jamais vraiment, murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle porta doucement ses mains sur ses épaules et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- A vrai dire, je ne veux pas dormir ce soir, souffla-t-elle.

Draco planta son regard dans le sien et porta sa main sur sa joue. Cette déclaration était étrange venant de sa part. Enfin en ce moment. Bien entendu, elle s'était réengagée dans la guerre. C'était un fait inévitable pour elle, comme inscrit dans ses gènes. Elle était une battante, une Guerrière. Elle ne pouvait pas restée inactive. Mais elle avait tellement changée. Il n'avait pas réabordé leur début de conversation... Eux, Bellatrix, sa fuite. Et il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir dessus. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis, et cela même si elle faisait tout pour donner le change.

Il n'y avait plus cette flamme dans son regard.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où cela va nous mener, Mél'?

- Non.

Elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus empressée cette fois.

Draco finit par se laisser faire.

Même si ce quelque chose dans ses baisers lui laissait une étrange impression.

...

_Alors? Alors? Alors? Alors?_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review!_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 03/10/2010  
_


	44. Ombre et Lumière : L'Heure des Tueuses

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Alôa! Comment vas-tu? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas répondre aux questions... En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture_

-MAHA1959: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui, Ron doit être un descendant de ce grand stratège ;) Bonne lecture!_

- Gaby Williams: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis vraiment contente d'apprendre que ma série continue à se faire connaître ^^ Et surtout contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre... Bonne lecture! ;) _

_**Note :** Coucou tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? De mon côté, ça va très bien: les bons comptes font les bons amis: J-4 avant la sortie d'un nouveau Bottero. (Je ne résiste pas héhé ;))_

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre. Long. Que j'aime bien._

_Vu de loin, ça a l'air pas mal, non?_

_S'il vous en faut plus pour être convaincu il y aura des Tueuses, du Sang, des Vampires, des Géants... _

_L'heure de la bataille a sonné !_

**Chapitre 43**

Mélindra vérifia la panoplie d'armes qui était étalée sur le lit de camp devant elle. Le vieux sabre de Wen côtoyait deux pistolets automatiques, trois poignards parfaitement affûtés, un pieux en chêne massif, un pendentif en forme de croix ainsi qu'un assortiment de diverses potions et de deux grenades.

Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le jour n'allait se lever que dans huit ou neuf heures mais déjà, tout Poudlard était en effervescence: la bataille commencerait certainement à minuit pile, Voldemort était du genre ponctuel... Il n'était que vingt-deux heures et tous les combattants en étaient au stade des derniers préparatifs.

Mélindra inspira profondément. C'était ce soir que tout allait se jouer. Soit ils gagnaient et retrouvaient leur liberté... Soit ils mourraient en essayant. C'était simple...

Mais pas pour autant facile.

Elle finit par se décider... Elle ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, elle visualisa rapidement sa magie, elle l'approcha, l'apprivoisa et la fit doucement voyager à travers ses veines... Elle la rassembla au grand carrefour magique... Il lui faudrait au moins tout ça.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses vêtements s'étaient métamorphosés: elle portait de nouveau sa robe courte qui lui laisserait toute sa liberté de mouvement. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient recouverts d'épaisses protections de cuir qui tenaient des plaques métalliques entre elles. Ses cheveux, trop courts pour être ramenés en queue de cheval comme avant, étaient retenus en arrière par un entrelacement de lanières de cuir sombre.

Mélindra soupira, elle n'aimait pas mettre ces vêtements-ci... Elle les avait bien trop portés. Mais en l'occurrence, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle se baissa et ramassa sa pair de mitaines de cuir. Elle les enfila et fit jouer ses doigts avec un regard satisfait. Elle mit ensuite la ceinture à laquelle étaient fixés les potions, un poignard, les grenades et un des pistolets. Elle fixa la deuxième arme à son mollet tandis que les poignards trouvaient leur place dans les replis de sa jupe. Son sabre alla se caler entre ses épaules, comme à son habitude. Pour finir, elle attacha la pochette qui contenait les recharges à son bras gauche.

Elle saisit ensuite la photo de son fils entre ses doigts. Elle resta longtemps à l'observer, à essayer de graver à jamais son image sur sa rétine. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, rassurée par l'image parfaite de son petit garçon qui jaillissait dans son esprit sans qu'elle n'ait à faire le moindre effort. Elle glissa la photo à sa ceinture.

Son fils qui était en sécurité, loin, sous la surveillance étroite de Henri, Léo et Coop à San Franscisco, tout comme Emma, Teddy et la petite dernière de la famille des Maraudeurs: Violette Lupin.

Elle finit par glisser l'oreillette qui la relierait à Ron au cas où il faudrait qu'elle supprime le sortilège du Lac Noir.

Elle essuya une légère larme et se détourna.

Un regard aux milliers de traits bleus qui serpentaient sur sa peau la rassura... Elle était prête.

…

Harry se tenait debout au milieu du futur champ de bataille, juste en face de l'entrée qu'ils avaient laissé à Voldemort.

Que Voldemort voyait comme une allée centrale que ses troupes emprunteraient, le pas conquérant.

Avant de tomber sur leurs pièges. Un petit cadeau des sortilèges de camouflage.

Il sentit deux personnes s'arrêter à ses côtés.

Un sourire fin étira ses lèvres.

- Prêt? Demanda la voix de Ron.

- Je pense.

- Il faudrait mieux être sûr, Harry, répondit Hermione à sa droite.

- Tout va se finir ce soir.

- Oui... Ça risque de nous faire bizarre de retourner à notre petite vie après, non? Dit Ron.

- L'un de nous pourra toujours se dévouer pour prendre le relais, glissa Hermione.

- Les Potter chauves n'existent pas, 'Mione.

- Alors on va devoir se contenter de prendre une retraite, après sept ans de bons et loyaux services.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Harry retourna à l'observation de la porte d'entrée, à l'image de Ron et Hermione.

Plus tard, ils furent rejoins par Ginny, qui malgré les suppliques d'Harry n'avait pas accepter de rester à l'arrière. Le contraire aurait étonné tout le monde. Draco Malefoy vint également... Il se posta à la gauche de Ron, le regard décidé et la tête haute comme pour défier le Survivant de le chasser de sa place.

Harry n'en fit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer de la tête.

Enfin Mélindra arriva. Harry vit son regard meurtrier face à la présence de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco. Pourtant elle ne dit rien. Elle trouva sa place entre Hermione et lui.

...

Partout dans la grande place dégagée autour du château, les bataillons s'installaient en silence. Des troupes d'une vingtaine de personnes, espacée de leurs voisines par une cinquantaine de mètres...

Dans les montagnes, les résistants moldus avaient gagné l'arrière des blocs de pierre protecteurs. Les mitraillettes, fusils et autres armes à feu étaient sorties, et armés. Prêts à montrer aux Mangemorts de quel bois se chauffaient les moldus.

Entre les arbres de la forêt Interdite, aux abords du Lac Noir, devenu roche, les Tueuses étaient en places et formaient un cordon protecteur pour tous les sorciers Acathlants. Pour beaucoup d'entre elles, c'était leur première bataille. Si on pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans certains regards, c'était surtout l'envie de tester toutes leurs aptitudes qui primaient dans les têtes de ces guerrières implacables.

Elles étaient exactement 1786 Tueuses.

Elles étaient exactement 1786 Filles de la Terre.

Elles étaient exactement 1786 Soeurs.

Que pouvaient faire Voldemort face à la force des liens familiaux tels que ceux là?

…

Severus Rogue échangea un regard avec Kingsley à sa droite et Lupin à sa gauche. Qui aurait pu un jour penser qu'il se battrait aux côtés de deux Gryffondors?

Il porta un regard sur toutes ces personnes rassemblées pour une seule et même cause. Il arma l'arme automatique qu'on lui avait fournit avant de sortir sa baguette magique.

Il avait presque hâte d'en finir avec ses anciens collègues.

...

Devant Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Ron et Mélindra, les quelques trente tours de bois s'élevèrent doucement.

Un détachement de Tueuses était enfin arrivé. Quatre filles encadraient un tireur moldu. Voldemort emmenait les Géants et les Trolls? Soit...

Il y eut un mouvement fluide depuis le haut d'une tour, une seconde plus tard, Meg Rian, une Tueuse d'environ seize ans, apparue devant Harry.

- Ils sont derrière les grilles. Une cinquantaine de Géant, au moins autant de Trolls... Des centaines de Vampires. Et des Détraqueurs. Du moins pour les premières lignes.

- Merci Meg. va prévenir Willow. Qu'elle attende le signal pour ouvrir les défenses.

La jeune femme s'élança vers le château.

...

Il était vingt-trois heures cinquante.

Harry s'avança d'un pas, porta sa baguette sur sa gorge avant de se tourner vers Poudlard.

- Dans quelques minutes la plus grande bataille que le monde sorcier n'a jamais connu commencera. Peu importe ce qui nous attend, nous savons tous pourquoi nous nous battons! Nous voulons tous voir nos pays débarrassés de Voldemort et de ses sbires! Le prix à payer sera lourd, beaucoup d'entre nous ne verrons pas ces terres libres... Seulement nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est pourquoi je ne n'épancherais dans un long discours. Aucuns d'entre vous n'a besoin de se rappeler pourquoi il est près à offrir sa vie, c'est écrit dans nos coeurs, au plus profond de nous! Tous autant que vous êtes, vous méritez déjà votre nom dans les pages de l'histoire! ALORS DÉCHAINEZ VOUS! MONTREZ LEUR DE QUOI NOUS SOMMES FAITS! NE RETENEZ PAS VOS COUPS! SI NOUS MOURRONS TOUS AUJOURD'HUI, FAISONS EN SORTE D'ACCOMPAGNER LE PLUS DE MANGEMORTS EN ENFER! L'ESPRIT DE LA RÉSISTANCE EST ICI! Hurla finalement Harry.

- ET L'ESPOIR AVEC LUI! Répondirent en cœur plus de dix milles personnes.

Au cœur de Poudlard, la vieille horloge entonna les douze coups de minuit.

Harry se retourna vers Pré-au-Lard, un sourire carnassier au lèvre, sa baguette magique levée, le cœur battant à mile à l'heure.

Dans un même mouvement, tous les résistants sortirent baguettes, sabres ou haches.

Mélindra lança un dernier regard à Harry, il avait enfin laissé le meneur qui sommeillait en lui parler. Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione. La lueur guerrière dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie lui arracha un sourire.

Elle sortit finalement son sabre.

Que Voldemort vienne.

...

Le dernier coup finit par s'éteindre.

Derrière les grilles du château, des milliers de cris sauvages s'élevèrent.

...

Les tireurs professionnels se penchèrent sur leurs massives mitrailleuses, les doigts prêts à actionner leurs machines de morts.

Les Tueuses se mirent en gardes.

Les sorciers Acathlants enflammèrent leurs mains ou commencèrent à réciter formules magiques et autres charmes.

Willow attrapa les mains de ses deux voisines, les yeux rivés sur Meg.

Les démons repentis dévoilèrent crocs et autres armes.

Qu'ils viennent, ils étaient prêts.

…

Le premier éclair noir déchira le silence qui s'était réinstallé dans tout le parc de Poudlard. Mélindra plissa les yeux en voyant scintiller la protection de Poudlard. Voldemort venait certainement d'envoyer un sortilège de Magie Noire extrêmement puissant sur la barrière de sortilèges.

Mais elle n'avait pas cédé. Et elle ne céderait pas ainsi. Mélindra avait relancé des sortilèges avec les amies de Willow, les sorciers présents et les sorciers Acathlants... Avant de tous les unir. Si Voldemort voulait rentrer, il devrait attendre qu'ils en décident ainsi.

Et pour le moment, la situation était telle qu'ils la voulaient.

Bientôt, les tentatives de Voldemort se firent plus violentes, plus rapides, plus brûlantes de puissance. Mélindra discerna la naissance de sortilèges annexes aux siens... Magie Démoniaque et Magie Noire. La Source avait visiblement envoyé le gratin de ses chiens de gardes.

...

Ron observa le dôme luisant de magie qui protégeait le château scintiller de plus en plus souvent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne visible une longue minute sans discontinuer. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette magique et une fusée rouge monta droit dans le ciel.

...

- Ça y est! Cria Mégane en se retournant vers Willow.

La sorcière serra les mains de ses deux voisines et s'immergea dans son incantation.

...

A l'extérieur, le massif enchevêtrement de sortilèges commença à s'illuminer de plus en plus fort. Tous les sorciers du camp de Voldemort rugirent de contentement.

...

Mélindra sentit les poils de ses avant-bras frémirent. Honnêtement, elle n'aimerait pas être à la place des sorciers coincés aux abords de la frontière magique... Une tempête comme celle-ci valait au moins la puissance des souffles atomiques. Enfin elle disait ça, elle ne disait rien...

La couverture magique implosa en un bruit de tonner. La fission du ciel en deux aurait fait moins de bruit...

Il y eut de longues minutes de silence... On ne voyait plus ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer derrière les grilles de Poudlard.

- Ça a eut l'effet escompté? Demanda Ron.

- Précisément, murmura Mélindra, les yeux rivés droit devant elle. Lance le signal pour la troupe de Tao.

Ron leva à nouveau sa baguette: une fusée violette implosa dans le ciel sombre.

Au coeur du village de Pré-au-Lard, la jeune Tao quitta la corniche qui lui avait servit de perchoir depuis l'arrivée des troupes de Voldemort. Elle glissa le long des ruelles étroites avant de trouver une bouche d'égout. Elle s'y engouffra sans un bruit.

...

Des bruits sourds finirent par s'élever depuis le fond du parc. Des rugissements... Et puis des craquements métalliques couplés à des bruits secs. Harry distingua de hautes masses sombres à travers le nuage magique qui avait soufflé toute la région sur au moins un rayon d'un kilomètre.

- Les géants... Murmura Ron non loin. Voyons s'ils apprécient les cadeaux des Jumeaux.

Harry mit sa main en visière et plissa les yeux. L'un d'entre eux approchait d'un pas lourd, droit vers lui.

Il fit un pas de plus avant de disparaître aussi subitement que trois autres de ses compères. Des rugissements de colères montèrent depuis le fond des fosses.

- Ça te convient comme réponse, Ron? Demanda Harry.

- J'espère que Rogue a été suffisamment magnanime lorsqu'il a empoisonné les pieux qui sont au fond, histoire qu'ils meurent assez rapidement...

- Tu connais Rogue, siffla Draco.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me fait peur.

L'hécatombe du côté des géants dura bien une bonne demi-heure avant que l'un d'entre eux ne décide de prendre suffisamment d'élans pour non seulement passer le piège invisible mais en plus particulièrement puissant pour emporter dans son élans dix bons mètres de palissade. Le reste des géants et des trolls qui attendaient à l'arrière de la fosse l'imitèrent.

S'ils avaient su...

Le premier géant venait de franchir avec succès la zone de trous piégés... L'exploit relevait plus du fait ses pieds faisaient plus de quatre-vingt dix centimètres de long...

Il arrivait d'un pas énervé sur le champ de mines.

Harry grimaça lorsque la première explosion retentit, projetant la carcasse du géant à plus de trois mètres de haut.

Ce fût bientôt un véritable orage de tous les côtés.

L'odeur de la chaire calcinée chargea bientôt l'air et tous les sorciers durent se résoudre à enfouir leur visage dans leurs épaules.

Seulement, même les meilleures choses ont une fin. Bientôt, les mines furent épuisées. Beaucoup de géants avaient pris le partit de lancer le corps de leurs anciens copains en avant.

Une bande sûre s'était alors dégagée.

Une allée qu'une dizaine d'entre eux empruntaient désormais.

Les tireurs entrèrent en jeu tandis que le premier géant passait la fin de la zone minée. Ils prirent le temps de viser la large poitrine de leurs assaillants.

Les roquettes anti-chars s'échappèrent de leur tube de lancement en une faible explosion et filèrent droit devant.

Le premier géant en reçut deux en pleine poitrine: il recula de plus de dix mètres en vol plané. Mort.

Le reste de la meute destructrice de Voldemort termina ainsi: littéralement massacrée par une invention moldue et sans qu'aucun homme n'ait eut besoin de lever le petit doigt alors qu'à peine six mois auparavant, un seul de ces géants auraient fait fuir tous les sorciers du secteur.

- DETRAQUEURS! Cria la voix des Tueuses devant eux tandis que les tireurs moldus se repliaient vers les montagnes.

- VAMPIRES!

- C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer, souffla Ron. Sa baguette fusa vers le ciel et une nouvelle fusée rouge s'éleva, bientôt suivit par une deuxième blanche. Tenez vous près.

...

Bien entendu, les trois lignes de pièges n'eurent aucun effet sur la horde de Vampires, et encore moins sur celle des Détraqueurs. Les premiers n'eurent qu'à effectuer quelques bons puissants et les Détraqueurs ne craignaient que le Patronus...

Ce n'est pas pour cela que la Résistance se laissa faire.

Ron relança une fusée blanche et une fusée rouge.

D'une seule voix, un seul sortilège fût prononcé à travers tout le parc.

- _Expecto Patronus!_

Harry Potter, lorsqu'il était âgé de treize ans avait réussit l'exploit de faire fuir une centaine de Détraqueurs. Doutez vous bien que face à plus de six milles Patronus, les Détraqueurs eurent une soudaine envie d'aller voir à Pré-au-Lard où en était l'état de délabrement de la Cabane hurlante, lieu le plus hanté de tout le Royaume-Unis leur avait-on dit...

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Ron. Elle retint son sourire devant l'air carnassier de son meilleur ami.

- La suite maintenant... Sourit le rouquin.

...

Aux abords du Lac noir, les Tueuses, aussi invisibles que des ombres sentirent un frisson d'excitation parcourir leur échine. Elles sentaient toutes au fond d'elles qu'elles étaient à leur place, en parfaite harmonie avec le cosmos... Juste dans le temps.

Le panache blanc qui s'éleva au dessus du parc sonna comme un tambour de guerre à leurs oreilles.

Elles s'élancèrent dans un même geste et prirent la horde de Vampire à revers.

Les démons eurent à peine le temps de se retourner: lorsque les bruits de pas arrivèrent à leurs oreilles, il était déjà trop tard... Beaucoup trop tard. Les derniers rangs avaient été démantelés et les Tueuses commençaient déjà à dégager de larges trouées autours d'elles.

Buffy fit tournoyer la hache sanglante au-dessus de sa tête et ôta dans le même temps la vie à cinq vampires. Sans même savoir si Faith l'avait vue, elle fit décrire une parabole parfaite à l'arme. La Tueuse Rebelle tandis le bras en arrière alors que son pieds coupait un souffle inexistant à son adversaire.

La hache paracheva son oeuvre moins d'un dixième de seconde après. Faith ne la garda qu'une poignée de minutes entre les doigts avant de la faire passer à Amélie...

Souvent, les derniers instants des Vampires victimes de la folie meurtrière de leurs prédatrices naturelles voyaient un rayon de Lune se refléter sur la lame mortelle de la célèbre arme.

...

Au coeur du parc, quelques Vampires malchanceux étaient tombés sûr les mines que les géants n'avaient pas pris le temps de désamorcer. Même avec leurs capacités à régénérer rapidement, Harry était intimement convaincu que ces Vampires-ci ne viendraient pas leur chercher des noises.

Il observa la bataille autour de lui avec une pointe d'agacement.

Mélindra, pleine de bonnes intentions: il n'en doutait pas une seconde, avait érigé un dôme infranchissable autour d'eux tous. Le peu de Vampires qui passaient à proximité finissait grillé à point.

Devant eux, le détachement de Tueuses faisait des merveilles. L'équipe était certainement composée d'un majorité de novice, pour beaucoup c'était la première bataille, pourtant, elle n'avait rien à envier à leurs aînées... Leurs déplacements étaient si rapides qu'ils échappaient pour la plupart aux Vampires.

- Les filles se sont suffisamment amusées... Phase 2, marmonna Ron. Circ' s'il te plaît.

Le dôme clignota l'espace de dix secondes et Ron lança une fusée verte.

...

La lumière verte illumina les toits de Poudlard l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se refléta dans les yeux de la milice anti-vampire aérienne.

Ils étaient une soixantaine, juchés par binôme sur un balais. Un sorcier et un moldu. Un moldu armé de ce que l'on appelait communément un lance flamme.

Au signal du dirigeant des opérations, ils s'élancèrent dans les airs jusqu'à survoler la zone de combat entre Tueuses et Vampires, leurs silhouettes se détachant clairement à la lumière de la Lune.

Ils ouvrirent le feu...

Au sens propre du terme!

Pour tuer des Vampires, il n'y avait que quelques solutions... Les Tueuses: très efficaces, l'eau bénite: mais en trouver autant était vraiment galère, et le feu...

Visiblement les vampires qui avaient survécus aux Tueuses trouvaient que l'atmosphère devenait un peu trop chaleureuse dans le secteur.

Ils tentèrent d'échapper aux flammes par la forêt Interdite.

Les Tueuses se firent un plaisir de les cueillir entre les arbres.

...

Une fois leur oeuvre achevée, la milice aérienne monta haut dans le ciel et se replia vers le château.

…

Ron scanna les grilles lointaines du parc de Poudlard. Ils avaient passé les premières lignes avec succès mais il en faudrait plus pour gagner la bataille. En espérant que le vent de la Chance souffle pour eux cette nuit, il lança une fusée blanche puis jaune.

Il attendit.

Puis un feu d'artifice s'éleva depuis les montagnes.

Les Tueuses avaient regagné leur place.

Loin devant lui, un concert d'explosion l'informa que les Mangemorts avaient fini de se restructurer.

Une fusée rouge s'échappa de sa baguette.

Il échangea un regard avec Malefoy et avec sa soeur.

La bataille commençait maintenant.

…

Tao se glissa entre deux arbres sans qu'une seule brindille n'ait la folle idée de craquer sous ses pas. Ce qu'elle découvrit à une bonne vingtaine de mètres lui arracha un sourire satisfait.

Ce mage noir était décidément bien trop prévisible. Comme ils l'avaient supposé, il avait envoyé les géants, puis les Vampires, puis les Mangemorts...

Tout comme elle l'avait supposée, il se trouvait à l'arrière du vieux village, entouré d'une poignée de ses plus fidèles toutous et de quelques grands... Démons? Enfin au vu de l'odeur.

Elle fouilla les abords de la forêt autour de l'espace où se tenait Voldemort et repéra ses Soeurs ainsi que les quelques Centaures et des trois sorcières qui composaient sa troupe.

Elle n'était pas sur le champ de bataille, à regrets d'ailleurs: ses Sœurs s'amusaient sans elle.

Buffy lui avait confié une tâche autrement plus importante.

L'objet de sa mission se tenait d'ailleurs à quelques mètres d'elle.

Un gros serpent qui tournait tranquillement autour de son maître.

Un sourire carnassier se détacha sur ses lèvres.

Elle sortit son poignard de sa poche et fit jouer discrètement les rayons de la Lune.

Elle s'aplatit sur le sol et continua sa route.

...

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Une petite review s'impose, vous ne croyez pas?_

_Sinon, une petit nouvelle contrariante mais pas tant que ça. Comme vous le savez, j'écris une suite. Et en parallèle, je corrige ma première fic. Et un peu la deuxième aussi à mes heures perdues. Mais, et ça, ça ne dépend pas de moi, mes profs me prennent pas mal de temps (aussi bien ceux de maths que celui du Taekwondo). Ce qui fait que toutes ces batailles n'avancent pas assez vites à mon goût. **Je vais donc publier tous les quinze jours à partir de cette semaine...**_

_Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que ça vous fera moins à attendre pour la suite si tout se passe bien. Et qu'en plus y'aura pas mal d'inédits dans la futur nouvelle version de Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black._

_Keep smiling! :D_

_Donc à dans quinze jours, promis._

_Merci de me lire._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 10/10/2010_


	45. Ombre et Lumière: L'Heure des Moldus

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que le dernier chapitre te plaise ;) Et oui, je fais du sport de combat. Taekwondo. C'est ma septième saison :D Les femmes ne sont pas faibles, loin de là. C'est juste ce que les hommes essaient de leur faire croire... Tu en fais aussi, du sport de combat? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (beaucoup de femmes de caractère ici d'ailleurs). Bonne lecture! _

-MAHA1959: _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! L'arrêt sur image, le coupage arbitraire et autoritaire, le suspens intenable... Tous ces petits détails sont des privilèges d'auteur de fanfic. Avoue que ce serait nettement moins drôle de poster ici sans ces petits bonus ! Bref, je ne monopolise pas plus longtemps la parole et je te laisse retourner à Poudlard. Bonne Lecture._

_**Note :** _

_Alôa! Comment allez-vous? En vacances je suppose?_

_Moi aussi :D _

_Ce qui veut dire que dans un monde parfait, je vais pouvoir écrire un peu plus. N'est-ce pas merveilleux?_

_D'autant qu'en plus de la suite de cette suite de suite d'une suite, il y aura la version digitale et 3D de ma première fic, un coup de jeune sur la deuxième, un One Shot de ma création et sûrement (ça c'est pour toi Coraline. Non je ne te met pas la pression) une petite surprise d'ici peu._

_Donc j'ai du boulot. _

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre. Taille moyenne. Mais je l'aime bien quand même. Aviez aux amateurs, vous aurez le droit à Tao, deux moldus, des Acathlants et l'art de mener les batailles selon Ronald Weasley._

_En parlant bataille... Vous avez vu la bande annonce de HP7? Et les mini bande annonce pub? Elles sont bien hein? Personnellement je suis une fan déjà conquise, qui espère que le film sera à la hauteur du 6 et du livre et qui va prendre d'assaut le cinéma le 24 novembre. _

_Voili voilou. J'arrête de parler et je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 44**

Les Mangemorts avaient contourné la difficulté des premiers pièges et avançaient d'un pas convaincus droit devant eux, les baguettes levées.

- Il n'y a pas que des Mangemorts... Souffla Mélindra.

- C'est bien ce que j'imaginais. Les sorciers Acathlants sont sur le pied de guerre.

- Je parlais plutôt des bataillons de Vampires et de plusieurs bestioles qui traînent dans le groupe.

- Tu crois qu'elles résisteront aux balles?

- Faut voir.

…

Lucy Gocker se pencha un peu plus sur sa lourde mitrailleuse. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle affronterait les personnages qui couraient dans ses livres préférés de Fantasy ou de Contes, elle aurait rit haut et clair à la plaisanterie... Et pourtant elle était là, à regarder avancer les lignes de Mangemorts... Ceux qui avaient fait tant de mal dans son petit monde à elle. Combien de gens qu'elle connaissait étaient morts par leur faute?

Combien de ses collègues militaires étaient tombés dans ce combat inégal?

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changées. Ils étaient tous là, les moldus comme les sorciers les appelaient. Et ils allaient se battre.

Lucy Gocker avait mit du temps à se faire respecter dans le milieu si masculin de l'Armée. Elle était un camarade d'arme émérite, aussi capable qu'un homme.

Les premiers Mangemorts entrèrent dans la zone qui lui avait été dédiée.

Lucy appuya sur la gâchette et libéra une salve de balles meurtrières.

…

Le bruit fou des mitrailleuses vrillait l'air, celui des cris des Mangemorts lui répondait comme un échos. Ils n'avaient aucunes chances d'échapper à l'oeuvre de mort pour laquelle avait été créées ces machines. Capables de couper un homme en deux, même un Vampire se stoppait devant leur puissance. Mélindra savait pertinemment que les moldus leur rendaient le plus grand service imaginable. Grâce à eux, une partie des sorciers ne perdraient pas la vie... Et Voldemort était suffisamment prétentieux pour dire que ce monde était largement inférieur au leur?

Mélindra leva les yeux vers le ciel, sourit à l'étoile de Sirius avant de regarder droit devant elle.

Un groupe de Mangemort avait réussit l'étrange exploit de passer tous les pièges. Ils fonçaient droit devant eux.

Droit sur eux.

Mélindra sortit son sabre et s'élança à leur rencontre.

Arrivée à deux mètres d'eux elle bondit. Son sabre s'enfonça dans une cage thoracique tandis que son poing gauche arrachait une mâchoire.

Elle serra les dents et une onde rouge vive s'échappa de son corps. Chargée de Magie.

Un Stupéfix massif.

Elle se réceptionna trois mètres après l'amoncellement de corps qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco et Harry.

Harry était en prise avec un groupe de Mangemort: il se battait comme un Lion. Laissant une oeuvre de mort derrière lui.

Hermione et Ginny se tenaient dos à dos, protégeant les arrières respectives de l'autre... Tandis que Ginny renvoyait magnifiquement son sortilège à un Mangemort, Hermione envoya une longue mèche de feu sur un Vampire.

Draco jouait de l'arme à feu, faisant le ménage autour de lui.

Et Ron... Ron venait présentement d'envoyer un démon rejoindre les enfers.

Mélindra respira plus librement. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose: que tous les cinq s'en sortent...

Elle se tourna vers la source de Mangemorts qui ne cessait d'arriver dans la zone de combat.

Elle ferma son poing flou et le tendit droit devant elle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Se concentra. Sa Magie se dirigea naturellement vers le sol, donna vie à l'Herbe et tandis que leur brin s'épaississaient de plus en plus, ils se levèrent vers le ciel.

Enveloppèrent les chevilles des Mangemorts, des Démons, des Vampires...

Mélindra laissa s'échapper une onde sombre de son corps.

Tous gagnèrent le pays des songes.

…

Partout dans le parc de Poudlard, la réponse aux cris hargneux des Mangemorts furent ceux vengeurs des résistants.

Les Mangemorts s'attendaient à les voir reculer, comme à l'ordinaire.

Ils n'en firent rien. D'un même geste, ils s'élancèrent vers leurs ennemis.

Le bras tendu vers les étoiles.

…

Une fusée verte éclaira à nouveau le ciel.

Des cris aigus s'élevèrent du haut des tours alors que les Elfes de Maison libéraient d'un même mouvement les hiboux et les chouettes...

Les rapaces prirent leur envol, vif d'une énergie aussi dévorante que celle de leur maître. Ils survolèrent la zone de combat, où les corps des Mangemorts commençaient seulement à s'amonceler. Une fois les tours de bois dépassées, ils lâchèrent leur colis.

Livraison spéciale pour le camp de Voldemort.

En s'écrasant sur le sol, au milieu des Mangemorts, le liquide se changea en explosif. De quoi faire de la concurrence à toutes les dynamites et autres poudres moldues.

Les rapaces firent demi-tour et se posèrent près des Elfes de Maison. Ceux-ci leur tendirent de nouveau colis.

C'est avec ce que l'on aurait pu appeler un sourire mauvais que les hiboux retournèrent faire leur tournée...

Dans un Vol de Mort.

...

Mélindra sentit sa tête partir en arrière après la puissance de la balle d'énergie que venait de lui envoyer un démon. Elle ne l'avait pas vue arriver, trop occupée à désarmer un Vampire. Elle porta par réflexe la main à son visage et observa pendant un dixième de seconde le liquide rouge aux reflets noirs... Elle leva les yeux vers le démon... Un ordre 2 probablement. Mélindra se mit en garde. Son poing gauche était enveloppé d'un brouillard sombre de plus en plus épais.

Le Démon bondit.

Il s'embrocha sur le bras gauche de la jeune femme.

Mélindra agita les particules magiques autour de son poing, elles se lièrent à la magie du Démon. L'enflamma.

Le démon explosa au sens littéral du terme.

- INFERIS! Hurla une voix depuis le haut des tours de bois.

Mélindra se tourna vers les grilles de Poudlard.

Une masse compacte s'avançait d'un pas bancal vers le château. Ils étaient des centaines.

Mélindra recula d'un pas et chercha autour d'elle Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco et Ginny.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les dizaines de corps qui reposaient suer le sol. Parfois celui d'un membre de l'Ordre. Souvent celui d'un Mangemort.

Ils étaient vraiment au coeur de la bataille désormais. Le jeu était finit et ce même si les hiboux continuaient de bombarder les Mangemorts. Leurs cartes jocker étaient quasiment toutes utilisées. Maintenant, l'issue de la bataille ne reposait plus que sur la rage de vaincre des résistants.

Et sur la chance.

Elle esquiva le sortilège d'un Mangemort.

Elle ferma les yeux et fit bouillir son sang.

Elle s'évapora tout près d'Harry.

Harry qui s'affairait à semer la mort. Autour de lui il n'y avait que des cadavres.

Et juste à ses pieds, il y avait le corps inanimé d'Hermione.

Mélindra s'élança, passa entre deux Mangemorts, esquiva le sortilège en provenance d'Harry et s'arrêta à côté de sa meilleure amie. Ses doigts palpèrent le cou de la jeune femme.

Une pulsation la rassura.

Elle se redressa et dressa un dôme autour d'eux trois.

- On se repli. Il faut mettre Hermione à l'abri.

- Oui. Harry se baissa et souleva sa meilleure amie. Tu as vu les autres?

Mélindra soupira et tenta d'éloigner sa crainte que l'un d'entre eux soit mort.

- Non. Ils ont dû s'éloigner.

- Il y a beaucoup d'Inféris?

- Suffisamment. Il faut que Ron envoie le signal pour les lances flammes. Le feu devrait en décimer pas mal. Pour le reste... Il faudra compter avec. Mais pour le moment, il faut soigner Hermione. Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Un démon l'a attaqué par derrière d'après ce que j'ai vu. Il y a eut une fumée sombre et elle est tombée.

- Ce n'était pas un démon, mais un sorcier dans ce cas.

Mélindra regarda autour d'elle, toujours à la recherche de membres de l'Ordre. Un sortilège se fracassa contre son dôme. Ils continuèrent leur route.

Bientôt, ils eurent dépasser la confusion des premières lignes. A l'arrière, certains traînaient comme eux des blessés vers le château, ou tout du moins vers les zones protégées par des sorcières Acathlantes, encadrées par quelques Tueuses. D'autres cherchaient juste un peu de répit derrière les lourdes plaques métalliques, bardées de sortilèges qui offraient des abris.

…

Draco désarma son adversaire par un _Expelliarmus_ avant de le stupéfixier proprement. Il brisa la baguette magique qui avait sauté dans sa main et se détourna. Au loin, la masse les Inféris continuaient de progresser dans leur direction. Que faisait donc Weasley?

Il se jeta au sol pour éviter l'éclair bleu qui fondait vers lui.

Il leva son arme et sans prendre le temps de viser, tira deux balles. Le Mangemort en reçut une dans le genoux...

Joli coup de chance.

Il renvoya un _Stupéfixe_. Le Mangemort s'écroula.

- Alors Malefoy? Tu fais une sieste? C'est pas vraiment l'endroit tu sais?

Draco se releva.

- Très drôle Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour envoyer la milice aérienne?

- Je vais le faire... Mais figure-toi que quelques uns de tes ex-collègues ont l'air de m'en vouloir. Je me suis arrangé pour les neutraliser mais comme je n'ai que deux mains.

Le rouquin leva sa baguette et une fusée verte s'éleva.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers l'affrontement. Le gros de la troupe de Mangemort s'était éparpillée au fur et à mesure des combats. On ne pouvait pas demander une bataille ranger avec la Magie. Seules les Tueuses étaient capables de régler une apocalypse ainsi.

Le jeune homme enjamba le corps d'un homme et s'élança vers un démon, occupé jusque là à passer à tabac un membre de la résistance avec quelques uns de ses collègues.

Au dessus de lui, il entendit les cris guerriers de la milice aérienne.

…

Mélindra aida Harry à allonger Hermione à même le sol dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Déjà les membres de l'équipe soignante qu'ils avaient mis sur pied en prévision des blessés étaient débordés. Ils étaient déjà tellement nombreux à être allongés sur le sol, les visages contractés par la douleur. Les Êtres de Lumières présents virevoltaient autour des blessés les plus durement touchés, autour des blessés touchés par la magie des Démons...

Mélindra posa une main sur le front d'Hermione et essaya de trouver l'origine de son mal. Harry était déjà partit chercher un Être de Lumière.

A part détecter une forte dose de Magie noire, elle ne trouva rien de plus significatif. Fataliste, Mélindra s'assit sur ses talons et continua de regarder autour d'elle, cherchant un visage familier parmi les blessés. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle n'en trouva pas.

- Excusez moi, Mademoiselle.

Mélindra sursauta et s'écarta vivement.

L'Être de Lumière se pencha sur Hermione et fit briller ses mains.

La jeune Granger grogna mais ne se réveilla pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

- C'est un mauvais sort... Il va s'atténuer avec un peu de temps. Elle se réveillera plus tard. Si vous n'êtes pas blessés, retournez dehors. Ils ont besoin d'aide.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Harry. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Hermione ainsi et visiblement Harry était de son avis.

- On a pas le choix, Circ'.

- Je sais, marmonna Mélindra en se levant. Elle va nous tuer lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

- Tu crois? Allez, il faut retrouver les autres.

Elle hocha de la tête et emboita le pas de son meilleur ami.

…

Tao saisit le Mangemort qui passait à porter de ses bras au niveau de la gorge. L'homme tenta de se débattre, ou tout du moins de donner l'alerte. Il ne pu que tenter. Déjà, un craquement écœurant vrillait l'air. Tao tira vivement l'homme en arrière et s'affaira à lui enlever sa robe et son masque de Mangemort. Elle les enfila rapidement.

- Vous pouvoir faire disparaître le corps?

- Bien sûr, chuchota un des Centaures qui l'accompagnaient.

Il se baissa et attrapa le bras de l'homme. Il s'éloigna.

...

Tao hocha la tête et donna le signal à ses sœurs.

Elle passa le couvert des arbres et entra dans la clairière.

Voldemort se tenait debout en plein centre de la Clairière et discutait à voix basse de la tournure de cette bataille qui devrait déjà être gagnée. S'il avait emmené toutes ses forces, ce n'était que pour démontrer sa puissance. En aucun cas pour s'en servir. Tout du moins c'est ce que comprit Tao. Elle continua de s'approcher doucement du Mage Noir.

Et de son serpent.

Elle sortit son poignard sans un bruit et continua de se rapprocher.

Les autres Mangemorts lui avaient jeté un coup d'oeil en coin avant de retourner à leurs occupations, en l'occurrence, observer leur perte continuelle de terrain. D'ici Tao sentait l'odeur de la chair calcinée et discernait aisément les hautes volutes de fumée ainsi que le balais mortel que la milice aérienne effectuait.

Et puis elle se stoppa à deux mètres de Voldemort et sortit le corps endormit artificiellement d'une souris qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle. Elle la fit glisser au sol.

Nagini n'éprouva sa patience que quelques secondes.

Elle glissa jusqu'à elle pour s'occuper de ce délicat rongeur.

Tao sourit et lança son poignard au moment où le serpent happait avec une facilité déconcertante sa proie.

Le poignard se ficha à l'endroit précis que Tao avait choisit: entre les deux yeux du serpent.

Immédiatement Voldemort se retourna dans sa direction, les yeux étrangement rétrécis, comme s'il souffrait.

Tao recula d'un pas alors qu'un concert de sifflements annonçaient une salve de flèches aussi dangereuses et précises que ceux qui venaient de les lancer.

Dix flèches transpercèrent le corps du serpent.

Tao recula encore d'un pas et lança une fiole que lui avait confiée Piper Halliwell. Le flacon se brisa lorsqu'il rencontra le sol.

Derrière elle, la jeune Tueuse perçut quelques brides de l'incantation Acathlante.

Il y eut un grésillement dans l'air entourant Nagini.

Et puis le corps se consuma en quelques secondes, embrasé par un feu blanc.

Tao vit avec satisfaction le grand Voldemort se figer dans son mouvement pour sortir sa baguette magique. La jeune Tueuse n'était pas dupe, malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher, ce qu'elle lisait dans son regard était bien de la douleur.

Elle tourna le dos aux Mangemorts et s'élança dans la forêt alors que ses ennemis reprenaient leurs esprits.

Elle évita un sortilège aussi facilement qu'elle aurait éviter une flèche et bondit sur le dos d'un Centaure. Cela sonna le cor de la retraite.

…

Jacob Andrews se figea dans son mouvement à l'infime geste que la chef de son escouade -une Tueuse- avait fait. Il ne se redressa pas mais essaya néanmoins de deviner la cause de cet ordre. Et puis il y eut

comme un claquement dans l'air, caractéristique du bruit que faisait une flèche en quittant l'arbalète. La Tueuse avait dû repérer un vampire, aucun doute que celui-ci venait de rejoindre les enfers. Ils reprirent leur route.

Les ordres étaient simples en somme: prendre l'armée de Voldemort en revers, l'enfermer dans un jeu de tirs croisés et puis regagner les caches dès que les choses tourneraient au vinaigre. Le tout en s'appuyant sur un effet de surprise massif.

Et pour jouer bien à plat cette carte décisive, Jacob, comme tous les moldus et les Tueuses, avaient ingurgité un nombre pas pensable de potions aux goûts tous plus détestables les unes que les autres: potion pour faire baisser la température corporelle, potion pour ralentir le rythme cardiaque, potion pour limiter le rejet d'odeur, potion pour voire la nuit... Et puis un sortilège que les quelques sorciers présents dans chaque unité avaient dispensé: quelque chose comme désilusion? Jacob avait eut l'impression que l'on lui cassait un oeuf sur la tête...

Mais cela importait peu.

Maintenant il était là, allongé dans la poussière, à ramper vers le bas des montagnes, là où une masse de leurs ennemis était encore rassemblée.

Une pierre roula au-dessus de lui avant d'atterrir lourdement sur son épaule.

Jacob serra les dents et continua de ramper sans un mot.

…

Billie Jenkins jetait de fréquents coups d'œil au château qui se découpait dans la nuit à quelques kilomètres de la position qu'elle tenait depuis le début des affrontements.

Elle avait vu l'arrivée de toutes les troupes de Voldemort et observait ses ennemis depuis lors... Elle, comme toutes les Forces Acathlantes, avaient ordre d'attendre le signal de la part du réseau de résistance moldue. Car si ils étaient tous en place depuis trois jours, ce n'était absolument pas le cas des Tueuses et des mortels, qui eux avaient eut deux ou trois autres choses à faire avant.

Elle étouffa son soupir et s'occupa à faire léviter un petit cailloux en attendant la suite des événements.

Et puis il y eut une lumière blanche qui illumina le ciel quelques minutes plus tard.

Billie serra les poings et se redressa.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre à profit tout ce qu'elle avait apprit au contact des Soeurs. Enfin se venger de ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa soeur.

…

Les Démons furent surpris de voir les sorciers sortirent en nombre des abords de la forêt sans qu'ils n'aient pu détecter leur présence, pourtant si peu discrète d'ordinaire.

Billie fit un large mouvement de bras rageur devant elle.

Une vingtaine de démons firent un vol plané de dix mètres.

A côté d'elle, une sorcière lança une potion qui se brisa au coeur du rassemblement des forces de l'Ombre. Elle se lança dans la seconde dans une incantation.

Il y eut une puissante explosion...

…

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, nombreux furent les Mangemorts et les autres alliés de Voldemort à se retourner quand une clameur vengeresse s'éleva derrière eux.

Une vague de résistants descendait des montagnes entourant Poudlard, montagnes que plusieurs bataillons de Vampires étaient allés fouiller, histoire de...

Ils sortirent leur baguette.

Plusieurs bruits secs fendirent l'air.

Beaucoup d'entre eux tombèrent sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Jacob leva haut son pistolet et tira dans la masse de Mangemorts.

…

Mélindra retrouva enfin le champ de bataille. Ses ennemis, de toute sorte, y étaient encore nombreux. En surnombre pour être exact mais les résistants ne se laissaient pas faire. Si à certains endroits, quelques groupes s'étaient repliés derrières les lourds panneaux de métal, érigés pour les protéger, ce n'était en aucun cas parce qu'ils abandonnaient. Surtout pas. Ils ressortaient toujours, la rage de vaincre encore plus violente.

Et les Mangemorts reculaient à leur tour.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Harry.

Le jeune Potter désigna du menton la vaste armée qui avançait vers Poudlard, et ce même si quelques uns de ses membres se faisaient toujours décimés par la violence des mitrailleuses.

Mélindra ressortit son sabre, fit voyager une quantité de magie dans ses veines, enflamma son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle transpire de magie.

Et elle commença à avancer vers ses ennemis, d'un pas sûr d'elle.

Il y eut un craquement loin devant elle. La Terre se fendit sur quelques mètres et une large trouée de Mangemorts disparurent.

Et le cratère se referma aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Mélindra n'était plus qu'à dix mètres de ses prochaines victimes.

Quelques mots firent bouger ses lèvres et une vague de feu s'échappa d'elle.

Elle percuta finalement les rangées de Mangemorts.

Son sabre commença son œuvre de mort, sa Magie emporta avec elle plusieurs âmes. Et dans ce chaos total, un chant guerrier commença à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Un champ que les hurlements des armes à feu semblait rythmer.

Bientôt, un large cercle se dégagea autour d'elle.

Elle abandonna sa Magie, inutile ici. Bien pâle face à la force qui faisait battre son coeur.

Puisque c'était peut-être sa dernière danse. Puisqu'elle était née pour cela.

Elle était Mélindra Black de Olympie, dernière héritière de Mélindra Eirenikos, Reine du Royaume Gardien, Protectrice du Survivant.

On l'avait formée, polie, affutée pour cela.

Elle était Mélindra Black.

Son pied heurta une mâchoire, son sabre fendit l'air et se planta dans une poitrine. Un Démon passa trop près et se heurta à l'armure magique de la jeune femme.

…

Comme elle, à travers tout le parc de Poudlard, les résistants oeuvraient pour la libération de Poudlard.

Tous, d'un même battement de coeur.

Par ce que l'union fait la force.

...

_Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Ca valait le coup d'attendre quinze jours (avec le sourire) pas vrai?_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut._

_Laissez moi une petite review si le coeur vous en dit._

_Bonne vacances_

_Et à dans quinze jours._

_Merci de me lire,_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 24/10/2010  
_


	46. Ombre et Lumière: L'Heure des Sorciers

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-MAHA1959: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu l'as trouvé gore? Honnêtement, ce n'était pas l'effet recherché ^^'' En même temps, on parle d'une bataille et tout le tintouin, c'est un peu inévitable... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture_

-Fumiko's Stories:  _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta fidélité. Tu laisses quand même un petit mot toutes les semaines et ça fait très très plaisir :) Et un grand merci pour la faute d'orthographe! J'en ai rougit de honte (je me relis avant de poster quand même et elle m'a échappée!) Le sujet est toutefois clos, je l'ai immédiatement corrigée. Pfiou... Alors comme ça tu fais de l'Aïkido? C'est la cousine du Taekwondo ça... enfin presque, on va dire qu'elles sont parentes puisque de mémoire, l'Aïkido c'est coréen non? (Tu savais que Pierre Bottero pratiquait l'Aïkido et que l'art Marchombre en est en grande partie tiré?. J'en ferais un jour ;))_

_Au fait, contente que tu ais noté le « Vol de Mort » des hiboux. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant. J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture._

_-_Cicou:_ Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'en laisse pas une à chaque fois tu sais... Tu en laisses une de temps en temps, c'est déjà extra (et en plus du coup, elles sont plus longues ;))_

_En tout cas, je suis contente que mes deux derniers chapitres t'aient plu. L'écriture de la bataille était assez délicate: je suis une quiche en matière de stratégie, et je n'ai pas forcément d'imagination de ce côté-ci... Alors savoir que ça ne tourne pas au ridicule, c'est génial :DD_

_Je transmettrais ta proposition à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils seront sûrement ravis (cela dit, ils sont pas mal occupés à l'heure ou on parle pas sûr que tu obtiennes un oui enthousiaste.)_

_D'après la saison 8 de Buffy qui est sortie en BD, il y a 1 800 Tueuses à travers le monde donc oui, c'est vraiment vrai. (Wikipédia est quand même super pratique ;)) Cela dit, on ne le sait que dans la BD. A la fin de la saison 7 elles sont au bas mots un vingtaine._

_Au fait, Harry a changé, hein? (il m'a beaucoup énervé dans le septième livre avec son complexe d'infériorité -ou presque-. Alors je me suis vengée, nah!)_

_La Hache des Tueuses apparaît dans la saison 7. De mémoire, elle a a été crée pour aider la Tueuse dans sa tâche. _

_« Après les fins sadiques, tu te spécialise dans les fins de chapitre trop stylées avec des phrases qui en jettent à la Pierre Bottero » Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de lire ça, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point (même si je suis consciente d'avoir encore pas mal de progrès à faire avant de tutoyer sa cheville...)_

_En parlant de Pierre. J'ai lu A comme Association. Je suis d'ailleurs passée pour une folle auprès de mon libraire mais passons. Ils sont géniaux. On sent que ce sont deux grands copains qui se sont éclatés à écrire pour faire rire l'autre plus qu'autre chose. Tout bonnement génial. Une préférence pour celui d'Erik toutefois. Le style de Pierre est moins présent dans son livre._

_Par contre, Le Chant du Troll est juste sublime. Mieux que ça en fait, c'est un trésor qui dépasse l'entendement. Entre les dessins somptueux de Gilles, la mise en page de Rageot et les mots de Pierre... et quels mots! Poétiques, philosophiques... une très grande réflexion sur l'écriture... A tomber par terre. Un incontournable. (je te le conseil donc plus que vivement)_

_Je vais l'offrir à plein, plein, de gens à Noël. Que ce soit un livre pour enfant, avec beaucoup d'images, et une police d'écriture en taille 16 minimum ni changera rien. Ce livre là, c'est de la pure Magie._

_Bref (note que tu n'es pas la seule à mettre beaucoup de bêtises à la ligne)_

_Voili voilou..._

_J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_(En parlant de suite: j'ai eut une illumination cette semaine par rapport à certains fait de la suite de la suite de la suite d'une suite de suite... M'ai d'avis qu'il te plaira ce tome. Vraiment)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Note :** _

_Coucou tout le monde! Comment va la vie de votre existence?_

_En forme?_

_Savez pas quoi? J'ai presque -presque hein- écrit deux chapitres pendant les vacances. C'est pas beau ça?_

_Tout ça pour dire que ça se porte bien._

_Bref..._

_Nouveau chapitre qui clôt la bataille en partie. Un peu plus court que les autres (pas tant que ça non plus je vous rassure)_

_Mais je l'aime bien quand même!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour Pierre Bottero et sa famille aujourd'hui. Demain, cela fera déjà un an que vous avez basculé, Pierre. Pour vous, ces quelques mots...

**Chapitre 45**

La bataille se déroulait selon les meilleurs plans prévus par Ron. Bien que Voldemort ait envoyé ses géants, ses Détraqueurs, ses Vampires et autres démons, ils avaient réussit à contrer. Les géants s'étaient faits littéralement détruire par les pièges, les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient s'approcher du château à cause de la protection que Willow et ses amies avaient mise en place et les Vampires, après s'être frottés aux Tueuses avaient choisis de s'enfuir en nombre.

A l'arrière du champ de bataille, du côté de Voldemort, nombreuses avaient été ses forces surprises par le revers mené par les sorcières Acathlantes et les moldus.

Et pourtant, la bataille n'était pas encore gagnée. Il restait de nombreux Mangemorts, d'irréductibles démons et bien d'autres créatures de l'Ombre dont les loups-garous.

...

Mélindra releva la tête en direction des portes de Poudlard: de nouveaux bataillons arrivaient. Elle grogna et continua à s'occuper des ennemis qui l'entouraient.

Elle savait qu'elle était recouverte de sang, que sa peau était plus sombre que jamais et que ses yeux brillaient comme deux torches.

Une autre fois, elle aurait fait une pause, aussi courte qu'elle soit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Harry était à quelques mètres derrière elle, et même s'il se battait librement, elle restait sur ses gardes pour déjouer n'importe quel coup bas de la part des Mangemorts.

- _Mélindra! Mélindra tu m'entends? C'est Ron. On a un problème à l'arrière! Les forces de Tom sont quasiment sur le château._

Mélindra sursauta à la voix grésillante de son meilleur ami dans son oreille gauche. Elle faillit perdre le fil de son combat.

Faillit.

Elle esquiva sur la droite, feinta avant d'assener un uppercut foudroyant dans la mâchoire de son adversaire.

Le démon finit avec son sabre dans le coeur.

Mélindra érigea son dôme et recula rapidement vers Harry.

- Il faut qu'on aille aider derrière! Ils se font submerger! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir les bruits de combat tout autour d'eux.

Harry envoya un _Stupéfix _au Mangemort en face de lui et tendit sa main. Mélindra s'en saisit et ils disparurent.

...

Mélindra les conduisit dans l'entrée du château.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas directement conduit dehors?

- Hermione... Souffla-t-elle en courant vers la Grande Salle.

Elle repéra sa meilleure amie au milieu de la foule. Elle était debout et semblait se disputer avec l'une des soigneuses. Mélindra se glissa entre les nombreux corps inconscients et la rejoignit.

- Puisque je vous dis que je peux retourner me battre!

- Vous avez reçu un puissant sortilège, attendez un peu.

- 'Mione! On a besoin de toi! S'exclama Mélindra en s'interposant dans la conversation.

La jeune Granger lança un regard équivoque à la soigneuse et lui emboita le pas.

- Ça va? Souffla Mélindra.

- Bien sûr que oui! Où sont les autres?

- Je ne sais pas. Harry est dans le hall. Et j'ai reçu un message de Ron qui nous demandait de prêter mains forte à l'arrière.

- Bien. Comment ça se passe?

- On est dans le timming pour le moment.

- Hermione! Tu vas bien?

- Oui! On y va, j'ai la baguette qui me démange, grogna Hermione pour seule réponse au Survivant.

Ils s'élancèrent.

...

Mélindra scanna le champ de bataille rapidement: la plupart de leurs troupes étaient repliées derrière les panneaux métalliques et peinaient à garder les bataillons de Voldemort en respect.

Un Mangemort semblait mettre deux groupes en péril à lui seul et plus loin, c'étaient par petits groupes que les Mangemorts progressaient.

- Tom a envoyé le gratin de ses Mangemorts... Souffla Hermione, visiblement parvenue à la même conclusion qu'elle.

- Oui, si on veut le voir venir, il faut venir à bout de ceux là.

- On va aller chercher des renforts. Il y a deux troupes dans les étages, marmonna Hermione. Occupe-toi du fou furieux là-bas en attendant.

- Fait-moi confiance.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Hermione et Harry avant de s'élancer droit devant elle.

...

Mélindra tituba en arrière sur quelques pas avant de se reprendre. Il n'y avait devant elle qu'un Mangemort.

Son sortilège: une pâle esquisse de puissance comparé à ce qu'elle avait connu.

Mais ce n'était pas que ça.

Devant elle, derrière le masque sombre des Mangemorts, un regard noir où brillaient une lueur malsaine, folle.

Une Mangemort dont le rire hystérique venait de claquer dans le chaos de la bataille.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mélindra serra les poings et les dents, se mit en garde, rendant son regard illuminé à l'assassin de ses parents.

- Je vais te tuer petite Turner. Je vais prendre tout mon temps.

- C'est ça, personne n'est pressé, grogna-t-elle. J'attends ce jour depuis des mois, Bellatrix.

Seul un éclair violet lui répondit.

Mélindra l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Il va te falloir mieux que ça si tu veux en finir avec moi, siffla-t-elle.

Le duel commença.

Puisque c'était ça: un duel. Aboutissement de six ans d'affrontements indirects.

Mélindra lança une balle d'énergie avant de libérer une salve d'ondes puissantes.

Bellatrix transplana l'espace de quelques secondes et répliqua avec un éclair rouge.

La réponse de Mélindra fut une myriade de poignards sortis de nul part. Bellatrix ne dû son esquive qu'à une chance insolente.

Elle repoussa l'attaque de sa grande-cousine.

- _Avada Florem _!

L'éclair jaune frôla la Mangemort.

Bellatrix tourbillonna sur elle et, tout en éclatant de rire, lui renvoya une série de sortilèges à une vitesse que même Mélindra trouva impressionnante.

Seulement, aucuns ne la touchèrent.

- Tu as fait des progrès Turner! Mais il te faudra plus que ça pour me tuer! Je vais en finir avec toi cette nuit! Tu rejoindras enfin ton traître de père et tes sales moldus de parents. Ensuite je pourrais m'occuper de ton fils puisqu'il sera le dernier Black indigne.

Mélindra tenta d'accuser la réplique : elle savait pertinemment que Bellatrix la provoquait et que de toute manière, la Mangemort était morte depuis qu'elle avait engagé le combat avec elle. Elle avait déjà tuer des créatures bien plus puissantes.

Seulement, Bellatrix savait très bien toucher la corde sensible chez ses adversaires. Mieux que personne à vrai dire.

Revoir cette femme, investigatrice de tellement de ses cauchemars avaient déjà sensiblement ébranlé Mélindra. Elle savait pertinemment que s'il lui était si difficile d'affronter son passé c'était bien parce que Lestrange en avait fait un enfer.

Mais si lui rappeler qu'elle avait tué ses parents et son père l'affectait, la menace sur la vie de son fils avait tendance à lui arracher des larmes de rage.

Sa magie Acathlante embrasa violemment ses veines et coula rapidement vers son ventre. Mélindra ressentit de légères pulsations qui bientôt se calquèrent sur son rythme cardiaque.

Ses mains s'embrasèrent de flammes sombre où dansait comme une promesse de mort. Un nuage gris l'enveloppa.

L'air autour d'elle se chargea de magie. La tension devint de plus en plus forte et l'air quasiment irrespirable. Mélindra sentit dans l'air la présence d'atomes très lourds.

Alors elle su...

...

Bellatrix, loin d'être impressionnée, relança un déluge de sortilèges. Tous furent absorbés par l'étrange nuage.

Mélindra se ramassa en une position quasi animal et bondit droit sur sa plus grande ennemie ici bas.

Elle traversa la Mangemort comme si elle n'avait été qu'une illusion et non une personne de chair et d'os.

Bellatrix se retourna, si elle avait eut la sensation d'être traversée par un fantôme, il lui fallait plus que de petites ruses pour être déstabilisée.

- _Doloris!_ Cria-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, son sortilège même s'il frappa la jeune femme de plein fouet, ne la fit même pas tressaillir.

_- Viperidae! _Siffla la voix métallique de la fille unique de son cousin.

La pensée de Bellatrix fût l'amusement lorsqu'elle entendit le nom du sort. Encore un sortilège d'incompétents, digne des Gryffondors.

Lorsqu'il la toucha, Bellatrix hurla de douleur dès la première seconde. Elle sentit son corps contracter tous ses muscles, comme si elle avait une crampe généralisée. Elle tomba en arrière, secouée par des convulsions de plus en plus puissantes. Quelque chose se déchira sur son bras... Sa peau?

Le Doloris pourtant affreux et puissant ne déclenchait pas de telle douleur. Bellatrix en était presque à souhaiter que la petite Turner l'achève.

...

Mélindra l'observa se tordre de douleur près d'elle. Elle n'en retirait aucuns plaisirs, mais il y avait cette volonté de la blesser pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

La volonté de l'anéantir pour que jamais elle ne touche son fils.

Elle finit par lever son sortilège.

Bellatrix resta sur le dos, à reprendre son souffle qu'elle avait perdu dans sa tentative de fuite. Malgré la pénombre, Mélindra distingua quelques nécroses sur son visage alors que de larges filets de sang coulaient de ses yeux, de son nez et de sa bouche.

Elle s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

- Je voulais juste que tu imagines ce que je pourrais te faire s'il arrivait que j'entre dans ton jeu, Lestrange. Mais je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir.

Malgré la douleur qui, Mélindra le savait pour avoir subit ce sortilège elle-même, enserrait encore son corps entier, Bellatrix réussit à lui offrir un sourire vicieux.

- Tu es... trop... faible... pour me... tuer...

- Tu vas mourir Lestrange. Mais pas tout de suite... Si tu survis à cette nuit, si l'un de tes collègues vient te chercher et te soigne... Demain, lorsque ton Maître sera mort, regarde ce qu'il arrive aux personnes ayant été exposée à une trop forte irradiation. Je te promet une mort lente et douloureuse, Bellatrix. Parce que tu ne mérites pas que je prenne la peine d'abréger tes souffrances après ce que tu as fait. Sache juste que ce soir, tu es l'une des actrices de la chute de ton si aimé serpent au sang impur.

Mélindra se releva et s'éloigna du corps de son ennemie.

Si la mort venait la chercher ce soir, elle aurait au moins le sentiment d'avoir accomplit son devoir de mémoire envers ses parents.

…

Mélindra avait rejoint Harry et Hermione dans leur combat avec le gratin des Mangemorts. La bande ne se composait déjà plus que d'un vingtaine de Mangemorts face à la virulence des coups portés par les résistants, à qui l'arrivée d'Harry, d'Hermione et d'une troupe entière de sorcier avaient redonné de l'espoir, lorsque Mélindra était arrivée.

Maintenant, il n'était plus que sept.

Si Mélindra en avait eut un en combat rapproché, les quinze autres étaient tombés sous les coups des autres résistants.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Et déguerpirent.

Des cris de vainqueurs s'élevèrent de leur groupe.

Mélindra vu du coin de l'oeil une jeune femme s'élancer pour les poursuivre. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Laisse-les, ils vont faire exactement ce que l'on attend d'eux. La bataille est finit pour toi.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry. Il hocha la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris fusèrent de toute part. Mélindra n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que désormais, la Marque des Ténèbres illuminait le ciel d'éclats verts.

…

Mélindra se pencha et porta sa main droite sur la jugulaire du corps d'une résistante, non loin de l'endroit où elle avait laissé Bellatrix. Comme elle l'avait supposé, la Mangemort avait réussit à s'échapper. Mais elle pouvait désormais fuir autant qu'elle le voulait, la Mort emprunterait chacun de ses pas.

C'est sans surprise qu'elle ne perçut pas de pouls. Elle chercha le bracelet de la jeune femme: Mary Park. Mélindra lança un sortilège qui enveloppa le corps de la résistante d'un sac plastique sombre avant de la porter avec les autres, derrière le château.

- Mél'!

Mélindra sursauta et se retourna vivement pour voir Draco se diriger vivement dans sa direction.

- Tu n'as rien! Souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi?

- Fatigué.

Mélindra se décolla de lui légèrement et lui offrit un petit sourire alors qu'elle le détaillait. Il était recouvert de sang et de poussière. Ses cheveux blonds d'ordinaire si ordonnés étaient collés, sales de poussière. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés... Et des cernes sombres lui mangeaient le visage.

- J'ai croisé Lunard... Souffla-t-il. Tonks...

- Tonks.. Oui je sais. C'est Hermione qui a retrouvé son corps. Je soupçonne Bellatrix.

- Tu l'as vue?

- Oui. Je me suis assurée qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais faire du mal.

- Elle est morte?

- Non, mais ce n'est maintenant qu'une question de semaines.

Draco souffla et l'attira contre lui.

- Lunard est effondré.

- Je sais. Je... Il m'a dit qu'il avait vengé ma mère... Qu'il avait croisé Pettigrow... Il ne savait pas que c'était lui. Il a tiré sur lui.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer?

- On va finir de rapatrier les blessés, rassembler les corps... Et puis on va en finir avec Tom. C'est la seule chose qui compte maintenant puisqu'on a gagné.

…

Mélindra jeta un coup d'oeil dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle passa devant: des centaines de personnes y étaient entassées... Elle distingua nettement les flammes vertes de la grande cheminée qui emportaient certainement les blessés les plus graves par Cheminette vers les hôpitaux français alors que des groupes de personnes, dans les moins blessés, disparaissaient par Portoloin.

Il avait dû y avoir beaucoup de perte...

Elle souffla et continua d'avancer jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches.

Elle tendit les mains devant elle, son nuage gris s'échappa de ses paumes, brilla légèrement et un filet d'eau commença à s'écouler...

Mélindra en recueillit un peu entre ses mains et s'aspergea copieusement le visage et les bras. L'eau limpide était noir avant de toucher le sol.

Et puis la jeune femme croisa ses mains sur ses genoux, le regard vissé vers les étoiles.

Elle attendait.

…

- Tu es là...

Mélindra sursauta et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

- Cette bataille n'a pas eut raison de toi à ce que je voie... Aussi indestructible que ta légende, Will.

- Chacun a ici bas son fardeau à porter... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Des nouvelles des Tueuses?

- Faith va bien, Buffy est blessée. Elle a reçut un sortilège de feu sur les jambes... Elle est partie par Portoloin. Kennedy est en train de passer les troupes en revues... Cent morts pour le moment. Et des blessées. Mais on a évité le pire.

Mélindra se passa une main sur le visage.

- Et vous?

- Trop tôt pour oser faire un bilan...

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Mélindra sentit le regard scrutateur de Spike sur elle.

- Et maintenant?

- J'attends des nouvelles de Voldemort.

- Tu attends tellement plus, Circera.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai plus d'un siècle et demi d'existence sur cette pauvre planète, Mélindra Black. Tu peux peut-être tromper Potter ou Malefoy, mais tu n'y arriveras pas avec moi.

Mélindra soupira, ferma les yeux et offrit son visage aux étoiles.

- Il va se passer ce qu'il a été prédit qu'il se passerait. Je ferais ce que l'on attend de moi.

- Quand es-tu devenue un parfait petit soldat?

- Je ne le suis pas... Je suis juste fatiguée. Tu peux comprendre ça, du haut de ton siècle et demi d'existence sur cette pauvre planète?

Spike resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se lever. Mélindra le sentit serrer son épaule de sa main.

- Fait ce qui doit être fait dans ce cas.

- Pr... Commença-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est prévu.

Et Spike la laissa seule.

Le cris aiguë d'un rapace lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Un grand hiboux sombre se tenait devant elle.

Mélindra lui arracha sa missive et l'ouvrit.

_Tu as gagné une bataille, Potter. Mais certainement pas la guerre._

_Prépare-toi à mourir dans une heure: Poudlard sera ta tombe._

_Et tu serras seul._

Mélindra eut un sourire acide et se tourna vers le château.

- HARRY! J'ESPERE QUE T'AS RIEN DE PREVU!

- Pourquoi? Demanda le Survivant en sortant de la Grande Salle.

- T'as un rendez-vous galant avec Tom dans une heure...

- Mort de rire, Black. Je vais prévenir les autres.

…

Tom Elvis Jedusor entra en grande pompe dans le parc de Poudlard. Il semblait flotter sur un voile noir et survolait ainsi tous les pièges. Derrière lui avançait le reste de son armée: elle s'arrêta derrière la deuxième fausse dans un silence mortel.

Mélindra resta impassible devant ce pâle étalement de puissance superflue. Elle échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione avant que ses yeux ne s'arrêtent sur les tours de bois. Si Voldemort savait...

Là-haut se tenait Rogue, Paige, Faith et Lowell. Ils étaient quatre, dispatchés tout autour du château.

Quatre résistants.

Quatre Horcruxes...

Mélindra laissa un sourire ironique fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Je compte sur toi pour choisir les moments opportuns, Ron.

- Je vais le détruire... Harry ne va rien avoir à faire.

Mélindra sourit.

- On y va Harry.

Le survivant hocha la tête, et sous les grondements guerriers des résistants, commença à s'avancer.

Mélindra attendit qu'ils aient parcourut la moitié de la distance qui les séparait de Voldemort avant d'ériger un dôme noir... Et impénétrable.

- Merry? Qu'est ce que tu fais? S'étonna Harry en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

Il croisa deux orbes noires étrangement brillantes, en lieu et place du regard bleu et confiant de sa soeur de coeur.

...

_Alors?_

_Oui je sais, je termine encore avec une fin sadique. Au bout de tant d'années, vous devriez en avoir l'habitude, non?_

_Sinon, il ne reste que deux chapitres plus l'épilogue. Donc vous vous doutez de ce qui vous attend dans 15 jours, non?_

_Au fait, J-17_

_Bref..._

_A dans deux semaines._

_Soyez sages :)_

_Merci de me lire,_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 07/11/2010  
_


	47. Ombre contre Lumière

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

_-_Cicou:_ Coucou! Tu vas bien! Merci beaucoup pour ta review (tu étais effectivement la première). Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu malgré cette fin sadique (faut bien que les auteurs s'amusent tout de même ^^)_

_Pourquoi Tonks est-elle morte? Ça me mortifie mais une guerre sans morts, ça n'existe que dans le monde merveilleux des Bisounours. (note tout de même que j'ai sauvé Remus. Mon courage a des limites tout de même)_

_Pour la faute: je savais bien qu'il y avait un problème à ce mot là! J'ai essayé de négocier avec openoffice mais rien de concluant. Je vais changer ça aujourd'hui. Merci de me l'avoir dit ^^_

_Malgré ta liste très exhaustive (qui m'a fait bien rire) de mots commençant par « pr » au regret de t'annoncer qu'il n'est pas dedans._

_Pour la suite de la suite de la suite d'une suite de suite (y'a peut-être une suite de trop dans ma phrase à ce propos) fait référence à celle que je suis en train d'écrire (d'accord, celle avec qui je me bats depuis quinze jours grrr) Un bon morceau en perspective (on va mettre 23 chapitres et j'en suis pas encore au quart ^^'')_

_Alors ce Chant du Troll? ;)_

_Oui, ça fait déjà un an... Je suis en train de relire ses livres en ce moment. C'est boucouptième lecture et je retrouve la même magie. (On ne peut pas dire ça de beaucoup d'auteurs)_

_Je vais essayer d'aller voir Erick l'Homme et Gilles Francescano (l'illustrateur du Chant du Troll) au salon de Montreuil. Histoire de faire dédicacer mes livres :D Ça va claquer!_

_Bon, je te laisse avec la suite._

_Bonne lecture! ;) _

-Fumiko's Stories:  _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que ça t'ai plu :D _

_Moi qui croyais depuis des années que l'Aïkido était coréen... De toute façon, ils se recoupent tous un peu les Arts Martiaux alors... ;) _

_Juste une petite chose, puisqu'elle est et sera toujours vraie, que ce soit pour Pierre ou pour tous les autres auteurs à travers le monde (et à travers les Mondes). Pierre ne fût pas un très grand auteur. Il _est _un très grand auteur. Toujours._

_(La preuve, cela fait un an qu'il a basculé et il arrive toujours à publier des livres ^^) Plus sérieusement, un auteur ne meurt jamais vraiment puisqu'il vit dans ses livres. :D_

_Voili voilou. Bonne lecture ;)_

-MAHA1959: _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui, quinze jours c'est long. La faute à la suite qui me met des bâtons dans les roues -_-''_

_Spike est mort oui. A la fin de la saison 7 de Buffy. Avant de revivre dans la saison 5 d'Angel (le vampire le plus ténébreux des Etats-Unis était d'ailleurs ra-vit). Et bien entendu, il est du côté de Mélindra. ^^_

_De quels livres je parle? Pierre Bottero est un écrivain français originaire du sud. Il a écrit La Quête d'Ewilan, Les Mondes d'Ewil, Le Pacte des Marchombres, l'Autre, Les Âmes Croisées. Tous de grands livres de la fantasy._

_Mais c'est également le plus grand poète que je connaisse et si je n'ai qu'un auteur au monde à te conseiller, c'est bien lui. (JKR est une grande, son univers est génial. Mais Pierre est bien plus grand, sa plume unique et son univers juste époustouflant.)_

_L'essayer c'est l'adopter ;)_

_J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture!_

_**Note :** _

_Aloâ!_

_Vous allez bien?_

_De mon côté, ça baigne :D _

_Alors nouveau chapitre. Long quand même (10 pages openoffice). Que j'aime bien sans aimer. Explication: c'est mon premier duel à conséquence et j'avoue avoir un peu galérer sur la chose. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le résultat est plutôt correcte. Enfin, je crois -_-''_

_M'enfin bon, c'est tout de même l'avant dernier chapitre alors je l'aime bien :D_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture ;)_

**Chapitre 35**

Harry recula d'un pas.

Voulu reculer d'un pas... Mais sa conscience tout entière était paralysée par le regard de Mélindra. Comme si les connexions entre son cerveau et ses nerfs venaient d'être coupées.

- Merry? Réussit-il à souffler malgré tout.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant juste de faire un pas vers lui et de poser sa main gauche sur sa joue.

Harry effleura difficilement l'avant bras de sa meilleure du regard.

Il vit comme une tâche sombre, semblable à un serpent...

Mélindra commença à avancer son visage du sien.

- Merry n'existe plus, grinça sa voix, étrangement métallique.

Harry se sentit absorbé par le noir absolu de la flamme qui dansait dans le regard de la jeune femme. Tout cessa d'exister autour de lui.

Il cligna des yeux.

Mélindra lui sourit.

Harry bascula.

…

- Il se passe quelque chose, souffla Ron en observant de loin l'étrange manège.

- On avait deviné, Weasley, siffla Draco.

- Il se passe ce qu'il doit se passer, dit simplement Spike en s'approchant d'eux.

- C'est-à-dire? Murmura Ginny.

- Ouvre les yeux...

…

- _Tu vas mourir, Harry Potter, _souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment une voix... Non... On aurait dit le bruit que faisait le vent dans ses oreilles lorsqu'il survolait le monde sous la forme d'Elios.

-_ Tu vas mourir... Et tu ne vas rien pouvoir faire pour sauver les tiens. Ils te suivront dans la tombe. Parce que ce soir, c'est Tom qui survivra._

_- Je vais le tuer._

_- Non. Il est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard._

_- Je vais gagner._

_- Non. Il n'y aura pas de combat ce soir. Tu vas mourir. Et de ma main._

Il sursauta malgré son apathie. Il avait cru reconnaître la voix de sa soeur.

_- Tu ne ferais pas ça, Mélindra._

_- Mélindra n'existe plus, je te l'ai dit... _

_- Prouve le!_

_- Jamais Mélindra Black ne se serait ranger aux côtés de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?_

_- Mélindra est dans notre camp._

_- C'est ce que tu crois. Que crois-tu qu'elle ait fait durant l'année écoulée?_

_- Elle a fuit._

_- Elle t'a trahit. Accepte les faits, Harry Potter. Celle que tu connaissais a disparu._

Son cœur s'accéléra sensiblement. Mais Harry se reprit. Il avait confiance en sa meilleure amie.

_- Tu ne veux pas admettre n'est-ce pas? Penses-tu réellement qu'elle ait eut un jour pour mission de te protéger. Cette nuit là, tu n'étais pas la seule chose à protéger... Il y avait Lui aussi. Et ce soir, tu vas mourir parce que sa véritable mission est de Le protéger Lui. Et personne d'autre._

_- Je ne te crois pas._

Sa voix était posée. Il savait. Il connaissait sa meilleure amie. Peut-être moins bien qu'avant. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cédé à la Magie Noire.

Une douleur lancinante traversa sa cicatrice moins d'une seconde après qu'il ait prononcé cette phrase .

Des images affluèrent à son esprit.

...

_Mélindra marchait droit vers une personne assise sur une espèce de trône. La personne n'avait d'humain que la silhouette, son nez ramené à deux fentes verticales, ses yeux rouges, son crâne chauve auraient servit à eux seuls à alimenter des centaines de cauchemars._

_- Black! Je te croyais morte! Que fais-tu là, seule?_

_Mélindra posa le genoux à terre._

_- Je suis venue vous prêtez allégeance, Maître._

…

Harry reprit son souffle difficilement alors que sa tête était toujours enserrée dans un étaux de douleur.

_- Tu vois?_

_- Je vois une inconnue. Je sais reconnaître une illusion quand j'en vois une._

La douleur revient. Plus forte.

…

_Harry vit des instants de sa vie parmi les moins joyeux passer devant ses yeux._

_Le corps de sa marraine puis de sa mère tomber au sol après qu'un éclair vert eut éclairé la pièce._

_Les persécutions des Dursley: le manque d'amour, ses longs moments de solitudes, ses course-poursuites avec Dudley où il tentait vainement d'échapper à ses poings. Les chiens de la Tante Marge. La solitude encore. _

_Et puis son arrivée à Poudlard, enfin. _

_Sa première rencontre avec Voldemort. La pierre Philosophale et Voldemort à nouveau._

_La Chambre des Secrets réouverte. Le sang sur les murs. Hermione pétrifiée. Les boyaux de Poudlard... L'immense peau du Basilic. Le corps immobile de Ginny. Voldemort à nouveau. Son combat pour rester en vie... La douleur..._

_Tante Marge qui se gonfle comme un ballon et ses mots qui résonnent encore et encore dans sa tête. La peur d'être renvoyé. Et puis Sirius Black. Les Détraqueurs. Les révélations. Sa rencontre avec lui. La fuite de Pettigrow._

_Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La peur des épreuves. Les dangers. L'impression de frôler la mort à chaque instant. La solitude encore. La mort de Cédric. Le retour de Voldemort. Son combat avec lui._

_La solitude presque absolue qu'il avait ressentit durant sa cinquième année. Ombrage. La mort de Sirius. La révélation sur la prophétie. La peur. La solitude toujours plus forte._

_Le teint pâle de Mélindra après sa tentative de suicide._

_Et puis sa disparition._

_La guerre qui devient chaque jour plus grande, plus pesante._

_Les Horcruxes._

_La guerre. La peur. La mort. La solitude._

_..._

Il tente de se débattre, de faire appel à ses souvenirs heureux. Non! Ce n'est pas ça, sa vie! Il va se battre! Il ne se laissera pas faire!

_- Tu vas mourir._

_- Non!_

_- Tu vas mourir. Seul._

_- Allez vous faire voir!_

_- Tu vas mourir, et tous les êtres qui te sont chers te suivront._

_- Allez en enfer._

_- Je suis l'enfer..._

Le répit qu'on lui avait accordé arriva à son terme.

La douleur revint.

Irrésistible et implacable.

...

_Il vit le corps pâle et inconscient de Ron. Celui torturé, recouvert de sang, presque méconnaissable d'Hermione. La souffrance encore imprimée sur le visage inanimé de Ginny._

_Les corps de Remus, Luna, Neville, Kate._

_Celui de son filleul, tordu, presque massacré par la folie de ses tortionnaires._

_Et ces visages, encore et encore..._

_..._

Il pu enfin revenir lui.

- Tu vas mourir.

- Non.

- Tu vas mourir.

La main d'Harry effleura le couteau transparent que sa meilleure amie lui avait donné. Il avait longuement hésité à le prendre avec lui. Puis avait cédé.

La transparence de la lame lui rappela soudainement quelque chose.

Et les paroles de sa soeur.

_Si un jour tu me vois dans cet état, Harry, ne réfléchit pas, neutralise moi le plus vite possible. Merlin seul sait de quoi mes pouvoirs sont capables._

Il ne réfléchit pas. Sa main se referma sur le poignard et il porta un seul et unique coup à la créature qui avait prit possession de sa meilleure amie.

…

La lame pénétra sans le moindre effort et transperça la tâche de naissance de Mélindra en son coeur.

Harry vit le visage de sa meilleure amie se réchauffer soudainement.

Ses yeux perdirent leur couleur noir et devinrent d'un bleu presque chatoyant.

Mais malgré cela, sa main droite se crispa sur son épaule et Harry la sentit basculer dans ses bras.

- _**Internam Mélindra Black de Olympia,**_souffla-t-elle.

Harry voulut retirer le poignard. Mais sa main y était comme collée, son bras paralysé.

Une lumière d'un blanc aveuglant commença à sortir du poignard.

Harry sentit sa cicatrice se déchirer une nouvelle fois. Un brouhaha monstre s'éleva dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse saisir aucuns des mots qui semblaient le composer.

La douleur à sa cicatrice continua d'augmenter encore.

Et puis ses veines s'enflammèrent.

Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Son corps sur le point de prendre feu.

Et puis tout cessa brusquement.

Harry tituba en arrière quelques secondes.

Il détacha sa main du poignard et la porta à ses yeux tandis que son deuxième bras soutenait toujours Mélindra.

Il pâlit brusquement.

Sa main était tâchée du sang de sa soeur de coeur. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui était le plus terrifiant.

Non.

Des arabesques violettes ondulaient sous sa peau, parfaitement semblables à celles qui maculaient d'ordinaire celle de Mélindra.

Un regard à la jeune femme lui apprit qu'elle, avait perdu les siennes.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Merry?

- Je t'ai offert la victoire, grimaça-t-elle difficilement.

Harry fut secoué d'un tremblement.

Mélindra bascula un peu plus sur lui.

Harry l'attira dans ses bras avant de glisser à terre. Il déposa délicatement Mélindra sur le sol, de peur qu'elle ne se brise.

Son visage était tellement pâle. Ses lèvres transparentes. Sa main crispée sur sa blessure d'où s'échappait un flot continu de sang.

- Tiens le coup Circera. Tu vas t'en sortir, marmonna-t-il alors que sa main se posait sur celle de la jeune femme, veine tentative pour diminuer le débit du sang qui s'en échappait.

Mélindra eut un sombre sourire alors que ses yeux avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester ouvert.

- Non... C'est finit pour... moi. Ma... route s'ar...rête... ici.

- Bat-toi encore un peu... Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure pour une Tueuse, pas vrai? Pense à William, je t'en prie bat-toi.

Elle leva une main tremblante vers lui.

- Je suis... fatiguée de... m...e battre, Ha...rry. Tellement... fa...tig...uée. Tu... pren...dras soin... de... William. J'aurais... ai...mé... le rega...rder... gr...andir.

- Non... Tu vas le voir grandir. Je t'en prit, Circ'.

- Pro...m...et moi... de... t'occu...per de lui. Et... prom...et m...oi de n..e pas... te s...ent...ir cou...p..a...ble. Je... t'ai f...or...cé à le f...aire.

- Merry...

- Pro... met...

- Je te le promet. Mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas.

Harry vit sa meilleure amie lui adresser un sourire avant que sa tête ne bascule sur le côté.

Il vit avec affolement la poitrine de la jeune femme arrêter de se soulever.

- Mélindra! Réveille toi! Je t'en prie! Mélindra! Black! Ouvre les yeux! Psalmodia-t-il de plus en plus fort alors qu'il secouait l'épaule de sa sœur de cœur avec énergie.

Mais elle ne réagit pas.

Pas cette fois.

Harry sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui...

…

Harry resta prostré au sol de longues minutes, les yeux rivés sur le visage pâle de Mélindra. Sur sa poitrine immobile. Attendant désespérément un signe.

Il ne fit pas attention aux cris qui semblaient venir de son camp.

Il ne vit pas la silhouette de Voldemort s'approcher de lui.

- Tu es tellement pathétique Potter.

Harry releva les yeux et il tomba nez-à-nez avec la baguette de son pire ennemi.

- Je pourrais te tuer si facilement.

- Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas? Vous avez peur? Siffla-t-il.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial.

- A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire, Potter.

Harry rit jaune à son tour.

- L'ironie voulue que vos dernières paroles furent tirées d'une pièce de théâtre moldue. Vous êtes vraiment minable.

- Je vais te tuer. Et je pense qu'elle le savait déjà... Et que c'est pour ne pas assistée à ta mort qu'elle a préféré fermer les yeux... Définitivement, je me trompe? Dommage, j'aurais aimé la tuer moi-même, susurra Voldemort alors qu'il donnait un léger coup de pied au corps de Mélindra, comme pour vérifier son inconscience.

Harry ne sut pas comment. Mais une onde, une onde comme Mélindra seule savait en libérer, s'échappa de son corps et alla percuter de plein fouet le Mage Noir avec une violence rare.

Il fit un vol plané de dix bons mètres.

- Ne vous avisez pas de la toucher une nouvelle fois, gronda-t-il en se relevant.

Instinctivement, comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il maniait ces pouvoirs, il embrasa sa main gauche d'un nuage gris où tourbillonnait comme une promesse de mort. Sa paume droite se retrouva illuminée par une flamme violette.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un vert presque malsain et son corps se revêtit d'une armure aux arcs électriques implacables.

Voldemort était déjà debout et le jugeait d'un regard où, Harry le savait, dansait une lueur de surprise... Et de crainte voilée.

…

Harry s'éloigna de l'endroit où il avait déposé Mélindra.

Il n'avait plus l'impression de marcher, plutôt celle de danser sur le sol irrégulier du parc de Poudlard.

Voldemort se tenait en face de lui à une dizaine de mètres, le suivant du regard, parfaitement immobile.

Harry sentait comme une énergie sauvage palpiter en lui. Ses veines le brûlaient toujours, et sa cicatrice semblait battre au même rythme que son coeur.

Pour une fois la douleur qui lui enserrait le crâne n'avait aucuns liens avec Voldemort, il le sentait au plus profond de lui...

Comme il sentait toutes les flagrances que l'air portait jusqu'à lui, comme il entendait comme jamais il n'entendait sous sa forme humaine...

Harry laissa son regard s'encrer dans celui de son ennemi.

Rouge contre Vert.

Noir contre Blanc.

Voldemort sembla être le premier à se lasser de ce petit jeu.

...

Harry discerna parfaitement l'instant où son sortilège commença à naître.

Il fit un mouvement aérien de sa baguette magique. Une myriade de poignards acérés fendirent l'air. À une vitesse parfaitement mortelle.

Harry leva sa main gauche devant lui, le nuage gris qui l'entourait se mit à vibrer, il le ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il le guida et forma un écran protecteur devant lui.

Le nuage partit à la rencontre de l'essaim de poignards.

Harry eut l'impression d'être face à un fabuleux jeux de construction lorsque sa Magie dessina pour lui les schémas de Dame Nature qui faisaient que deux atomes de métal restaient côte à côte coute que coute.

Il fronça les sourcils et vit le nuage gris se mettre à briller de plus en plus fort. Lorsque le sortilège de Voldemort fût à son niveau, il ne restait des poignards que des atomes de fer disparates, enfermés par la magie dans d'étroites prisons. Durant quelques secondes, le jeune homme resta indécis quant à l'utilisation de ce qu'il avait récupérer...

Et puis...

Harry ferma le poings et éloigna de toute sa volonté l'amalgame de magie et de science vers les étoiles...

Il reporta son attention sur Voldemort.

Voldemort qui planta son regard rouge dans le sien.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre la tête des hostilités, il enchaîna directement...

_Stupéfix, Avada Kedavra, Expelliarmus, Borealis, Stupéfix, Avada Florem, Simfonia, Expelliarmus, Stupéfix, Viperidae, Lumos Solem, Arma Orum._

Encore et encore.

Voldemort ne recula que d'un pas. Il avait levé un bouclier impénétrable devant lui. Il savait parfaitement quand encaisser et quand esquiver.

Quand remettre également.

Harry reçut plusieurs sortilèges... Perdus dans son propre feux d'artifice, il ne sut pas exactement lesquels... Cela avait peu d'importance au fond.

Il entendit le rire froid de son ennemi couvrir le bruit des explosions.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Potter? Il va te falloir bien plus que cela pour me battre!

Voldemort se lança à ce moment dans le duel. La phase d'observation venait de toucher à son terme.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

...

Harry se campa sur ses appuis, et pencha son buste en avant pour opposer son poids au souffle magique qui venait de Voldemort: son ennemi avait gagné du terrain et se tenait à cinq mètres de lui, les bras écartés, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Harry commença à glisser.

_Un combat n'est pas seulement histoire de rapport de force: il est stratégie. Bat-toi avec ta tête et pas seulement avec tes bras._  
La voix glacée qui s'était élevée dans son esprit manqua de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Manqua seulement...

Les deux phrases ouvrirent quelque chose en lui, comme des centaines de souvenirs... Une réminiscence.

Il cessa de lutter... Il laissa son corps et son esprit se fier à son coeur, à son instinct.

A des mécanismes qui n'étaient pas les siens mais qui pourtant s'étaient liés à son sang.

Son corps devint immatériel. Il sentit le vent le traverser.

Il comprit le vent comme on comprend le regard d'un vieil ami.

Harry se concentra et fit dévier le vent. Le courant passa derrière lui avant de retourner vers Voldemort. Il gagna en puissance. Et percuta le Mage noir comme un violent coup de poing latéral. Dont la puissance n'était pas seulement l'oeuvre du Survivant.

Harry s'élança vers son ennemi, à pleine vitesse.

Un geste flou... Comme sa course.

_Gladio Ferita._

Trois épées lourdes apparurent autour de lui. Harry passa très près de Voldemort. Les trois épées fendirent l'air dans un sifflement parfaitement mortel.

Voldemort s'était jeté à terre au dernier moment.

Harry ne réussit à porter qu'une légère coupure sur le bras du sorcier.

Et Voldemort était déjà sur lui.

Harry esquiva l'éclair vert de justesse. Le sortilège de répulsion le cueillit en pleine poitrine, et malgré l'armure des pouvoirs Acathlants, il s'envola en arrière et atterrit lourdement sur le dos. Le souffle coupé.

Il devina l'approche de Voldemort et bascula sur sa gauche.

Le sortilège qui lui était destiné laissa un profond impact juste à côté de son épaule. Harry se redressa.

Il repéra tout autour de lui des dizaines d'armes abandonnées par les vampires lors de la bataille.

Il dirigea sa volonté vers chacune d'elles, et avec elle, la puissance d'un champ magnétique.

Voldemort qui n'était plus qu'à dix mètres de lui, vit s'élever les épées, haches et autres couteaux tranchants à grande vitesse.

Dans un _pop, _il transplana in-extremis à quelques mètres de là.

Harry eut un sourire.

Une onde s'échappa de son corps, rasa le sol, et faucha le Mage aux niveaux des chevilles.

La puissance de l'attaque aurait dû balayer le sorcier.

Voldemort s'éleva dans les aires avant de se rétablir quelques mètres plus loin.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais se redressa néanmoins.

…

Voldemort tendit sa baguette dans sa direction. Harry sut à cet instant précis qu'un sort aller en jaillir.

Un éclair argenté apparu au bout de la baguette de son adversaire. Harry leva un puissant dôme, se préparant déjà à riposter.

Arriver à deux mètres de lui, l'éclair se scinda en une centaines de plus petits.

L'amalgame magique frappa sa protection de plein fouet.

Harry fut soulevé en arrière violemment. Il atterrit à nouveau sur le dos, roula sur lui-même, se stabilisa sur ses genoux avant de se relever, dans un geste presque flou.

Sauf que Voldemort était déjà sur lui: il avait traversé la distance les séparant à une vitesse folle.

Une longue langue de feu s'échappa de sa baguette.

Harry la vit arriver sur lui, presque au ralentit.

_Ami, ennemi, noir, blanc... Tout ça n'existe pas... Il n'y a que toi. Toi et le monde autour. Tu es le maître à bord. Rien de plus que cela._

Ses bras montèrent à son visage, comme pour le protéger.

Le feu était sur lui...

Harry ne sentit qu'une rafale chaude sur sa peau. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait involontairement fermés et regarda autour de lui. Voldemort avait le bras tendu vers lui, le feu violent ne cessait de venir sur lui.

Harry respira profondément, découvrit son visage de ses bras malgré la force du jet de flammes. Et laissa le feu entrer en lui.

Son corps se mit à bouillir, le feu continuait de jaillir sur lui.

Voldemort accentua sa pression, presque sûr que sa victoire était acquise, que le jeune sorcier usait ses dernière forces pour résister, que ce n'était qu'histoire de secondes avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, mort.

Harry devint torche humaine, feu parmi le feu, insaisissable.

Il remonta vers Voldemort, comme on remonte à contre courant la masse d'une foule compacte. Il se dégagea au dernier moment, frappa son ennemi dans le bras, se glissa sous sa garde, saisit sa gorge à pleine main.

Voldemort manqua tout d'abord de lâcher sa baguette... Lorsqu'une main enflammée se ferma sur sa gorge, la chaleur voulut lui arracher un cris de douleur. Mais il tint bon. Il annula son sortilège et concentra un bouclier au tour de lui pour affaiblir le travail du feu sur sa peau.

Il gonfla autant qu'il pu sa pâle défense de Magie Noire pour faire lâcher prise à Potter.

Mais le jeune homme tenait bon, mieux que cela, il gagnait du terrain.

Harry augmenta la puissance des flammes qui recouvraient son corps, attendant patiemment que Ron se décide.

Il sourit lorsqu'une fusée rouge et or s'éleva dans le ciel... Rogue allait encore reprocher son excès de zèle au rouquin.

...

Voldemort sentit quelque chose se déchirer au fond lui alors que des centaines de lames chauffées à blanc déchiraient son corps, qu'un étaux enserra son cerveau et son esprit. La même douleur que celle qui avait succédée à la mort de Nagini venait de le traverser.

Le traversait.

Il sentit nettement que le jeune sorcier profitait pleinement de son avantage. Qu'il avait orchestré son avantage. Des tentacules de feu commençaient à l'entourer.  
Seulement l'instinct de survie est quelque chose de puissant... Tellement puissant. Voldemort mit de côté sa douleur et se concentra. Il réussit à envoyer un puissant sortilège de répulsion.

Le jeune homme décolla et atterrit à deux mètres de lui.

Voldemort porta la main à sa gorge alors qu'il se pliait en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et envoya un sourire mauvais à son ennemi.

Voldemort n'aperçut la météorite artificielle qu'au dernier moment... Lorsqu'elle n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de lui. Il eut juste le temps de lever un bouclier mais la puissance de la véritable étoile filante l'emporta dans sa course. Le Mage Noir traversa plus de la moitié du parc.

…  
C'est sans surprise aucune qu'Harry devina Voldemort se redresser au loin.

_Fumigenis._

Dans la seconde qui suivait, Harry se retrouva entourer par une très épaisse fumée blanche qui se diffusa sur tout le parc. Il devait profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Voldemort.

Il s'élança. Parcourut la distance qui le séparait de son ennemi dans un mouvement flou et parfaitement contrôlé.

Il discerna la silhouette de l'homme-serpent.

Fit un bon spectaculaire.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur les épaules du Mage, l'emportèrent au sol avec lui.

Il y avait une chose que Harry savait parfaitement, c'est que si Voldemort était un excellent dueliste, très dangereux sorcier, il n'en restait pas moins un simple sorcier.

Et Harry sentait chanter en lui comme un chant de guerre. Puissant. Envoutant. Mortel.

Le chant de guerre de la Terre. Les sons des battements de coeur d'une Tueuse.

Et contre cela, Voldemort n'avait pas de défense.

Harry sortit deux poignards et les planta à l'aveuglette. Ses poings fusèrent, implacables, destructeurs... Ils rencontrèrent diverses surfaces, Harry ne sut pas lesquelles et peu importait.

Le combat est histoire d'instinct, de ressentit à l'instant t.

Harry sut exactement quand était arrivé le temps pour lui de battre en retraite. Il se releva et s'éloigna.

Voldemort se redressa moins de deux secondes plus tard. Le visage en sang, le souffle court, un poignard toujours fiché dans sa cuisse droite.

Harry ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'apaiser sa respiration. Il enchaîna. Des balles d'énergies violettes fusèrent de ses mains, des ondes mortellement efficaces, des sortilèges.

Voldemort recula l'espace de quelques poignées de secondes avant de lancer un seul sortilège.

Harry le reçut en plein ventre, il avait baissé sa garde, il n'était pas protégé. Il avait fait une erreur et Voldemort l'avait immédiatement mise à son profit.

Harry sentit son corps se compresser de toute part, l'air cessa d'entrer dans ses poumons. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était prise dans un étroit étaux. Des pointes lancinantes de douleur apparaissait aléatoirement dans ses articulassions, ses muscles se tordaient...

Le sort cessa aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, hagard.

Il reçut un coup puissant à la mâchoire. Sa tête partie sur le côté.

Et la silhouette de Voldemort au-dessus de lui.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer à un jeu dont tu ne maîtrises pas les règles, Potter.

Harry recracha un filet de sang et essaya de se redresser.

Ses muscles étaient faibles, sa tête lui tournait. La douleur à sa mâchoire pulsait comme un battement de coeur, même si il était plus faible de seconde en seconde. Sa tentative ne réussit qu'à moitié.

Voldemort tendit la main vers lui, et Harry sentit son buste s'élever malgré lui. Sa gorge vint se placer docilement dans les doigts écartés du sorcier.

Voldemort commença à serrer.

Harry se débattit tant qu'il pu mais Voldemort semblait toujours imposer sa volonté sur ses muscles.

_Bat-toi avec ta tête et pas seulement avec tes bras._

La quantité d'oxygène qui lui restait en stocke baissait de seconde en seconde, bientôt il tomberait inconscient.

A moins que... Il ferma les yeux, guida le nuage gris vers la main de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il ressentit la matière qui la composait, un sourire fleurit à ses lèvres.

Le nuage gris brilla de plus en plus, Harry récupéra de l'oxygène déjà conditionnée dans le sang de Voldemort, la guida jusqu'à lui: les molécules passèrent directement dans son sang. Les tâches sombres devant ses yeux disparurent petit à petit.

Il ne restait qu'à attendre que Ron joue son rôle.

Il n'attendit plus tellement longtemps.

Une fusée rouge et or illumina le ciel.

Soudainement, la pression de Voldemort disparue, et Harry retrouva sa liberté.

Le jeune homme referma sa main sur celle de Voldemort et d'une clé impitoyable lui brisa le poignée. Son poing gauche fusa dans la même seconde, percutant le genoux de son ennemi dans un craquement sinistre.

Voldemort recula. Harry se releva.

Son pied fusa, frappa la mâchoire avant de rencontrer le plexus du mage noir.

C'est rué de coup que Voldemort amorça son recul.

Il venait de perdre deux Horcruxes en l'espace de quelques minutes et chacune de ces pertes avait à chaque fois fissuré sa magie.

Harry profita de son avantage certain et lança un sortilège.

- _Avada Florem!_

L'éclair jaune percuta le Mage noir en pleine poitrine sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de lever un bouclier. Harry se concentra et donna de plus en plus de puissance à son sortilège, dirigeant la moindre goutte de magie qui coulait dans ses veines vers Voldemort... Qu'importe la magie.

Il vit le corps de Voldemort se recouvrir rapidement de fleur de toutes sortes. Elles tissèrent une prison végétale inextricable, compressant de plus en plus la poitrine de l'homme alors que d'autres entraient en lui, par sa bouche, son nez... Bloquant le système respiratoire du sorcier.

Voldemort se débattit, longtemps... Opposant une résistance aussi farouche qu'Harry l'avait fait à la mort.

Et puis il lança un sortilège. Harry le vit prendre feu et leva son sortilège dans la même seconde, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait plus à rien. Mais il avait affaiblit son ennemi, l'avait forcé à se blesser par lui-même.

Il ne resta pourtant pas à rien faire. Il tendit son esprit vers Voldemort, la connexion s'opéra avec une facilité affolante...

Harry amplifia virtuellement la douleur qui rongeait déjà la tête de Voldemort. L'augmentant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la sensation d'être au coeur du Soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un cri de douleur. Harry bâtit en retraite.

…

Voldemort finit par se relever. De là où il était Harry distingua nettement ses nombreuses brûlures, l'état pitoyable de sa robe sorcière, l'épuisement et la douleur encore dans ses yeux.

...

Harry se mit en garde.

Voldemort lança le premier sortilège: un éclair violet.

Harry l'esquiva et contre attaqua par l'_expelliarmus._

Voldemort esquiva sans peine, fit un geste ample de sa baguette... Rien ne sembla se passer

Harry ne comprit pas...

Et puis il sentit naître une masse énergique non loin de lui. Il la sentit enfler... Peut importe ce que c'était, une chose était sûre, c'était mauvais.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il fit trois pas en arrière et s'élança vers Voldemort dans un magnifique bond aérien. Au moment où il allait toucher le sol, la chose implosa.

Harry fut projeter en avant. Il rentra les épaules et effectua une parfaite réception.

Voldemort eut un sourire malsain, voulut lancer un sortilège.

Harry fut bien plus rapide que lui.

- _Levicorpus!_

Voldemort fut projeter en arrière. Harry maintint son sort juste le temps de projeter son nuage argenté vers son adversaire.

Changea les données de la pesanteur.

Voldemort fut violemment rappeler sur Terre.

- _Sectumsepra!_

Voldemort ne pu esquiver... Il avait comme la sensation de peser plusieurs tonnes. De larges coupures apparurent sur son visage et son torse.

Il vit Voldemort bouger les lèvres.

Un vent glacé le traversa.

Ses muscles devinrent trop faibles pour le soutenir. Harry tomba à la renverse.

…

Il ne su pas comment Voldemort fit pour se dégager de son champ de pesanteur amélioré, toutefois, le visage du Mage finit par apparaître dans son champ de vision. Un visage encore ensanglanté, mais visiblement guérit.

Un visage où un sourire sadique s'était épanouie.

- _Doloris_

Harry eut la sensation que des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc se plantaient dans son corps.

Mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge.

Voldemort augmenta sa pression, Harry le sentit.

Augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, qu'un cris de douleur s'élève.

Le Mage augmenta encore un peu son sortilège avant de le lever subitement.

Pour le relancer.

Et puis tout recommença...

Malgré ses larmes de douleur, Harry vit avec soulagement une fusée rouge et or illuminer le ciel.

Voldemort se stoppa dans son sortilège l'espace de quelques minutes.

Harry essayait de reprendre son souffle quand Voldemort tenta une intrusion dans son esprit.

Harry ne pu pas contrer immédiatement.

-_ Je vais te tuer, Potter. Tu vas enfin rejoindre ta sale Sang-de-Bourbe de mère... Et ta chère amie Black._

Harry reprit les commandes dès que Voldemort termina sa phrase. Le Mage noir se retrouva expulser tellement violemment de l'esprit du jeune homme qu'il recula de quelques pas.

Harry se concentra et érigea un dôme puissant autour de lui. La terre trembla sous les pieds de Voldemort, l'obligeant à s'éloigner.

Harry enjoignit le feu à s'élever de lui et le dirigea vers son adversaire.

Voldemort finit par lever définitivement son sortilège et Harry retrouva l'usage de ses muscles.

Il se redressa. Le sortilège n'était visiblement pas qu'une illusion, Harry en sentait encore les séquelles dans son organisme. Des tremblements agitaient ses muscles dès qu'il les bougeait.

Harry réussit à reprendre définitivement ses esprits.

Une chose avait changé, la fatigue accumulée depuis le début de la nuit commencer à transparaître. Le Doloris l'avait profondément sonné.

Une dernière attaque, il devait en finir.

Maintenant.

Il fit abstraction des courbatures qu'avaient laissé le sortilège de Douleur et composa sa dernière danse.

_Stupéfix, Avada Kedavra, Balles d'énergies, Expelliarmus, Borealis, Stupéfix, ondes, Avada Florem, Simfonia, Expelliarmus, Stupéfix, flèches sorties du néant, Viperidae, Lumos Solem, Arma Orum. _

_Stupéfix, Avada Kedavra, Balles d'énergies, Expelliarmus, Borealis, Stupéfix, ondes, Avada Florem, Simfonia, Expelliarmus, Stupéfix, flèches sorties du néant, Viperidae, Lumos Solem, Arma Orum. _

_Stupéfix, Avada Kedavra, Balles d'énergies, Expelliarmus, Borealis, Stupéfix, ondes, Avada Florem, Simfonia, Expelliarmus, Stupéfix, flèches sorties du néant, Viperidae, Lumos Solem, Arma Orum. _

Répéter, lasser l'adversaire, le conforter dans une fausse habitude.

_Stupéfix, Avada Kedavra, Balles d'énergies, Expelliarmus, Borealis, Stupéfix, ondes, Avada Florem, Simfonia, Expelliarmus, Stupéfix, flèches sorties du néant, Viperidae, Lumos Solem, Arma Orum. _

_Stupéfix, Avada Kedavra, Balles d'énergies, Expelliarmus, Borealis, Stupéfix, ondes, Avada Florem, Simfonia, Expelliarmus, Stupéfix, flèches sorties du néant, Viperidae, Lumos Solem, Arma Orum. _

Encore et encore.

…

Angel et Spike échangèrent un regard complice et posèrent la même main sur l'épaule du jeune Weasley.

- Tient-toi prêt pour la dernière attaque, dit Angel.

…

Harry se stoppa brusquement. En face de Voldemort. Sa vue était trouble, il était définitivement usé. Malgré sa garde haute Voldemort pris son arrêt pour une marque de faiblesse.

Lança son sortilège.

Celui qu'il savait imparable.

Celui qui mettrait fin à son combat. Qui signerait sa victoire. Définitivement.

…

Une fusée rouge et or s'éleva

…

Il y eut comme un ralentit dans l'espace temps.

Paige enfonça profondément sa dent de basilic au coeur du Diadème de Rowenda Serdaigle.

Harry laissa la douce mélodie qui coulait en lui franchir ses lèvres.

…

Un dôme d'un rouge sang, entouré comme d'un nuage rouge scintillant s'éleva.

L'éclair vert s'y écrasa puissamment.

...

_*court se planquer derrière un mur en béton armé*_

_*Levé du drapeau blanc*_

_On ne tire pas!_

_Si je meurs, vous n'aurez jamais la suite._

_Votre verdict? C'est juste en bas pour les reviews et je dois vous avouer que je suis bien curieuse de savoir vos impressions._

_Et non, je ne suis pas folle ou tordue (quoique...). Sachez juste que j'ai mes raisons d'auteurs... Que la fin justifie les moyens et que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix (rappel est fait que l'auteur n'est qu'une pauvre chose, tout entier sous le joug de ses personnages...)_

_Ahem..._

_A dans quinze jours?_

_Merci de me lire,_

_scribouilleusement vôtre, _

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 21/11/2010  
_


	48. La Fin

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories:_ Coucou! Tu vas bien? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ta fidélité t'honore et tu me laisses une review à chaque fois, ça fait vraiment super plaisir à chaque fois! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

-MAHA1959: _Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Alors, je tiens à préciser une petite chose (c'était peut-être embrouillé dans les chapitres précédents, je ne m'en rend pas bien compte)... Mélindra n'est en aucun cas une déesse. C'est une de Olympie et c'est déjà pas si mal. Pour savoir tout ce que cela implique et l'envers du décors, il va malheureusement falloir faire preuve de patience ;) Contente que tu ais aimé le duel :D Bonne lecture._

_**Note :** _

_Aloâ!_

_Vous allez bien?_

_De mon côté, ça va plutôt bien!_

_Alors, les dernières nouvelles... _

_Vous avez vu Harry Potter 7? Il est bien hein? Personnellement, j'y retourne pour la cinquième fois cet aprem et je ne m'en lasse pas! Il est simplement géant! Très proche du livre et pfiou... Tout ça à la fois! Notez que les acteurs jouent très bien en majorité. Mention spéciale à Emma Watson qui m'a bleufée!_

_Bref..._

_Revenons à nos hypogriffes..._

_Nouveau chapitre. Le dernier. _

_Assez court, je l'avoue..._

_Mais que j'aime beaucoup! Préparer vous non pas à une, non pas à deux, mais à trois! Oui j'ai bien dit trois surprises!_

_Enjoy ;)_

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre d'une très longue aventure... Je le dédie à Emily (alias Fumiko's Stories, mais c'est sous le nom d'Emily que je l'ai d'abord connue ;)), puisque cela fait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle me supporte! Et qu'elle est de loin l'une des revieweuses les plus prolifiques que je connaisse! Pour toi, miss, en espérant que tu aimeras ;)**

**Chapitre 47**

Harry sentit un vent glacial traverser sa protection.

Un vent chargé de froid... Chargé de mort.

Il tomba à genoux. Le vent magique zappait ses dernières forces en essayant de l'emporter.

Mais il résista.

Ferma les yeux, se concentra.

Son dôme se rétracta brusquement sur lui même, comme s'il avait appuyé sur le bouton retour rapide du temps...

Une balle d'énergie s'envola en direction de Voldemort à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière.

Elle percuta le Mage Noir en pleine poitrine.

Voldemort resta quelques secondes figé dans l'air, avant de lentement tomber en arrière.

…

Harry rouvrit les yeux, rassuré de voir enfin son environnement avec netteté.

Son coeur avait retrouvé une constante normale. Ses muscles semblaient moins protester à chacun de ses gestes.

Il se redressa lentement et s'approcha à pas lourds de son ennemi.

Le visage pâle de Voldemort était figé dans une expression de surprise, la moitié de son sourire vainqueur était toujours imprimé sur ses lèvres.

Mais la lumière malsaine de ses yeux rouges était éteinte.

Définitivement.

Harry sentit comme un poids immense libérer ses épaules.

...

Son regard se posa sur la forme allongée quelques dizaines de mètres derrières Voldemort.

Il abandonna le corps de son ennemi sans même un dernier regard, intimement convaincu que cette fois, c'était la véritable fin de Lord Voldemort.

...

Il parcouru avec difficulté la distance qui le séparait de sa meilleure amie. Il était fatigué. Vidé de l'intérieur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les traits figés de Mélindra.

Il n'entendit même pas les hurlements de victoire qui s'élevaient au loin, près du château.

Il tomba à genoux. Sa main se glissa dans celle inerte et froide de la jeune femme.

Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

…

Draco abandonna les réjouissances autour de lui et commença à s'avancer vers Potter d'un pas lent. Il avait vu Mélindra tomber. Ne pas se relever.

Rester allongée sur le sol durant tout le combat qu'avait mené Potter.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

La lueur dans son regard quand elle s'était éloignée avec Potter avait accélérer son coeur, comme pour le prévenir.

Et Mélindra ne se relevait pas.

Il arriva enfin près de Potter.

Suffisamment près pour voir le visage pâle de Mélindra, sa poitrine immobile, la marre de sang sous elle.

Les larmes du Survivant.

Il franchit les derniers mètres en courant et se précipita au sol.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Potter! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? Cria-t-il, la voix déjà éraillée par un sanglot.

Potter sembla avoir du mal à lui répondre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois sans laisser un son s'en échapper.

- Elle est... morte Malefoy, finit-il par articuler avec une voix sans ton.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme parfaitement immobile. Ses lèvres transparentes, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Il porta sa main à la joue de Mélindra.

- Non... Elle ne peut pas... Elle n'est pas morte.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Rien pu faire, marmonna le Survivant.

Draco sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui...

Son coeur?

Des larmes s'échappèrent à leur tour de ses yeux.

…

Paige réapparu aux côté de ses soeurs qui observaient l'étrange tableaux de deux jeunes hommes à genoux.

Elles avancèrent d'un même pas vers eux, suivit sans le savoir par Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Spike.

Au fond tous savaient déjà.

…

Spike resta longuement immobile près du corps de Mélindra.

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient tournés vers les étoiles. Son visage était enfin calme. Reposé.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Ne lui en veut pas. Ne t'en veut pas. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Le Survivant resta silencieux mais se redressa légèrement alors que sa main glissait vers le poignard translucide et le retirait d'une main tremblante.

Une lumière s'échappa de la blessure de sa soeur de coeur.

Ils fermèrent tous les yeux.

…

Piper fut l'une des premières à les rouvrir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme spectrale qui flottait au-dessus du corps de sa presque soeur.

Des yeux bleus brillants de joie, ses longs cheveux bruns qui semblaient flotter dans l'air entouraient un visage rayonnant et serein.

Habillée dans ce qui rappelait les anciens vêtements grecs à Piper, Mélindra lui souriait.

- Circera... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-_ Ce pourquoi je suis née... Juste ce pour quoi je suis née, _lui répondit la jeune femme d'une voix qui ressemblait à un échos lointain.

- Mél'! Murmura Draco d'une voix brisée.

Mélindra lui sourit tristement.

- _Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Il fallait que Harry gagne. Il le fallait._

_- _Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça! Gronda Ron.

- _Je vous aime. Tous. Vous me manquez déjà. Occupe-toi bien de notre fils Draco, il avait déjà comprit je crois._

_- _Mél' je t'en prie.

- _Je t'aime, Dray, ne l'oublie pas. Harry, n'oublie pas ta promesse._

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Son image de plus en plus floue.

- _N'oubliez pas... C'était mon choix. Le meilleur que j'ai trouvé. Le plus difficile que je n'ai jamais prit. Prenez soin de William. Faite que sa vie soit aussi belle que celle des étoiles. Dites-__lui que je l'aime et que je veillerais sur lui. Toujours..._

Il y eut comme une dernière lumière et Mélindra Black disparu.

S'envola vers les étoiles.

…

_Mélindra planait, de plus en plus haut._

_Son corps et les silhouettes de sa famille ne furent bientôt plus que des points minuscules._

_Elle planait toujours plus haut._

_Elle sentit comme un courant d'air chaud la traverser._

_Il y eut de la lumière. Beaucoup de lumière._

_Tout cessa d'être autour d'elle._

_..._

_Mélindra bâtit des paupières. Le monde autour d'elle semblait être fait exclusivement de blanc. Elle mit beaucoup de temps à pouvoir distinguer les choses entre elles._

_Elle était allongée sur le dos, sur quelque chose de très confortable. Son esprit était apaisé, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années..._

_Elle se redressa un peu et regarda autour d'elle: des bouts de nuages flottaient au-dessus du sol._

_Elle remarqua enfin la personne à ses côtés._

_- Enfin réveillée ma petite?_

_Mélindra fronça les sourcils et tenta de discerner le visage de son interlocutrice derrière sa lourde capuche._

_- Qui êtes-vous? Et où suis-je?_

_La femme rabattit sa capuche et lui offrit un sourire étincelant. Elle était plus vieille qu'elle d'une dizaine d'année, blonde et tout son corps criait une espèce de magnétisme... Mélindra croisa un regard bleu cobalt strictement identique au sien._

_- Je m'appelle Mélindra Eirenikos de..._

_- Olympie, souffla Mélindra en même temps qu'elle._

_La femme lui sourit à nouveau._

_- Vous êtes morte depuis des siècles._

_- Je sais. C'est une longue histoire que celle-ci. Peux-tu te lever ma fille?_

_Mélindra se redressa avec facilité et se retrouva debout en face de son illustre ancêtre._

_La femme posa une main sur son visage._

_- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée mon enfant... Quelque soit ton choix, sache que tu es digne de ton nom... Bien plus que moi._

_Mélindra cligna des yeux, pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait._

_- Suit-moi._

…

_Elle avait traversé plusieurs pièces et dévalé des couloirs toujours inondés de soleil avant que son aïeule ne pénètrent dans une immense pièce aux murs de nuages plus hauts que des géants et pour une fois, quelque peu dans la pénombre._

_Et dans cette immense salle où d'imposantes tribunes semblaient habiller les murs, se tenaient des dizaines de personnes habillées de longues robes blanches, le visage caché par de lourdes capuches._

_Au centre de la pièce, une vingtaine d'entre eux semblaient présider un conseil._

_Mélindra se figea. Tout cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose._

_Une des personnes se leva et se dirigea droit vers elle._

_Elle rabattue sa capuche lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau et lui offrit un sourire immense._

_Mélindra croisa un regard bleu pénétrant qui lui donna l'impression d'être passée au rayon X._

_- Prof... Professeur Dumbledore? Mais vous êtes mort! C'est quoi ce délire à la fin?_

_Le vieux sorcier laissa échapper un léger rire._

_- Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir Miss Black. Votre spontanéité m'a manquée ces dernières années._

_Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et rebalaya la pièce du regard._

_Une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit._

_- Vous êtes devenu Fondateur, n'est-ce pas?_

_- Il semblerait que le monde requière encore mes services. Et puis, j'avais peur de m'ennuyer ferme de l'autre côté de la barrière._

_- Évidemment... Souffla-t-elle. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois passer par la case garde-frontière alors que je pense avoir gagné le droit au repos éternel qui est comprit dans le package « mort »?_

_Dumbledore sembla redevenir sérieux._

_- Nous sommes confrontés à un petit problème voyez-vous..._

_- Je vous signale qu'en poussant Harry à me poignarder, j'ai donné ma démission à la brigade de secours._

_- Il se trouve que la famille Halliwell compte déjà plusieurs membres magiques, qui ne tarderont pas à tester leurs pouvoirs, puissants il va sans le dire... Bien sûr, les soeurs Halliwell transmettront le flambeau avec brio comme elles l'ont toujours fait mais Paige aura bien du mal à pallier à tous les problèmes que rencontreront ses enfants, nièces et neveux... Et puis, Harry rencontrera ces mêmes problèmes, sans compter sur le caractère explosif de votre fils... _

_- Abrégez Dumbledore, Dame Patience ne s'est pas penchée sur mon berceau!_

_- En somme, aucun de nos Êtres de Lumière ne veut s'occuper de ce réseaux de... fous furieux._

_- Mais débrouillez-vous avec vos problèmes de personnels et laissez-moi mourir en paix!_

_Dumbledore soupira._

_- Mélindra, pensez-vous vraiment que vous allez vous contenter de cette mort? Vous n'êtes pas née pour mourir sur un champ de bataille après vous êtes vaillamment sacrifiée pour la cause. Vous avez encore tellement à faire, vous êtes si jeune._

_- Je suis peut-être jeune mais je suis morte, c'est là le crédo des gens de ma famille: mourir jeune. Et je le vis très bien!_

_- Miss Black... Après ce que vous avez fait, vous méritez une place d'Être de Lumière, vous avez passé votre vie à vous sacrifier pour les autres._

_- Non! J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi! Dès que j'ai vu le jour, les étoiles ont statué sur mon sort! Je suis née pour me battre. Toujours! Je ne l'ai pas fait par conviction mais parce que cela s'imposait! Même lorsque je me suis retrouvée chez Eux, ce n'était pas parce qu'un noble et vertueux sentiment m'y avait poussé! J'ai fuit! Je fuis toujours! Je ne me suis pas sacrifiée pour la cause mais parce que j'en avait marre de cette maudite vie! J'ai juste bien joué les choses! Alors ne me parlez pas de noblesse d'âme, vous vous trompez!_

_- C'est toi qui te trompes Mélindra. Ton coeur battait pour le bien, pour protéger les autres. C'est inné chez toi, une seconde peau. Tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire. Si ce soir là, c'est Harry qui a été choisit par Voldemort... Si ce soir là c'est en toi que s'est éveillé l'héritage du royaume Gardien ce n'est en aucun cas un hasard!_

_- Pensez ce que vous voulez._

_- Nous t'offrons la possibilité de retourner sur Terre, de continuer ta vie, de nous surveiller tous ces joyeux hurluberlus de la nouvelle génération. _

_Mélindra détourna les yeux, elle commençait à être excédée par cette conversation._

_- Tout ça pour me remercier de mes bons et loyaux services, c'est ça? A d'autres! J'ai vécu deux ans sous le même toit qu'un Être de Lumière je vous signale et j'ai bien retenu que Fondateur et Manipulateur sont synonymes!_

_- Il y a un mais bien sûr._

_- Comme toujours!_

_- Tu retourneras sur Terre, vivra une seconde vie où les combats n'auront plus lieux d'êtres, une vie libre... Juste devoir s'occuper de protéger tes nièces, neveux et enfants, choses que tu aurais faite par toi-même. Seulement... Seulement lorsque viendra le jour où normalement les hommes meurs, tu devras revenir parmi nous... _

_- Et devenir Fondatrice, acheva Mélindra. Vivre cent vies, renoncer à la mort, renoncer à revoir un jour tous ceux que j'ai perdu et que je perdrais dans cette futur vie, contrainte à observer de loin les malheurs de ma famille sans rien faire. Ne jamais connaître la mort. Veiller au bon fonctionnement du monde._

_- Ainsi es-tu faîte ma fille. C'est comme cela. Il semblerait que les grandes de notre famille sont appelées à s'asseoir sur l'un de ces sièges, intervint son ancêtre._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je mériterais cette place plus qu'une autre?_

_- Parce que tu deviendras plus sage que bien d'autre. Après ce que tu as vécu, tu as déjà plus d'expérience qu'un vieillard. Les esprits brillants font marcher le monde._

_Mélindra ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer._

_La proposition était certes tentante. Elle ne quitterait pas ni Harry, ni Draco... Ni le reste de sa famille. Verrait son fils grandir, serait là pour lui. Parce que son petit garçon lui manquait déjà terriblement. Elle avait eut l'impression que son âme se déchirait quand elle était partie... Elle abandonnait un enfant pour la deuxième fois. Et rien n'était pire que cela pour une mère. _

_Mais..._

_Mais elle avait tellement souffert dans cette vie. La perte d'êtres chers l'avait meurtrie. Les souvenirs de ces quatre années d'enfer étaient toujours là._

_En finir comme elle l'avait fait lui semblait juste. Mérité. Elle en avait assez fait. Suffisamment donné pour la cause du Bien. S'était suffisamment battue. Avait le droit au repos du guerrier. Le droit de s'abandonner. C'était égoïste, elle le savait._

_- Regarde ma fille..._

_Mélindra se tourna vers son ancêtre et ses yeux tombèrent sur la fine fenêtre qui venait de s'ouvrir sur l'autre monde._

_La silhouette d'une femme aux traits fins encadrés par des mèches folles couleur chocolat se découpait dans un ciel d'un bleu infini, digne des plus beaux jours d'été._

_Un sourire illumina son visage._

_Mélindra eut la sensation de croiser un regard identique au sien._

_- Quoique tu choisisses ma chérie, écoute ton coeur. Je t'en prie écoute ton coeur. Il a tellement à te dire et tu le fais taire si souvent. Pour une fois, écoute-le._

_Mélindra cligna des yeux alors que les mots de sa mère lui transperçaient le coeur. Touchant son âme comme les traits de flèches parfaitement ajustés._

_Alors elle ferma les yeux, écouta son coeur._

_L'image d'une petite fille aux mèches multicolores et aux yeux cobalt s'imprima sur sa rétine._

_Elle se tourna lentement vers Dumbledore._

_- Pendant combien de siècles pourrais-je tromper la mort déjà?_

…

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye_

...

_Alors?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review pour la route ;) Ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir!_

_Je vous ferez signe de vie dans peu de temps, c'est promis!_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, et de continuer de me lire._

_Scribouilleusement vôtre,_

_Orlane.  
_


	49. Epilogue

_**Titre **_: En Chaque Larme S'Attarde un Espoir

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Résumé:**_ L'Ombre de la Guerre n'est plus une menace.. C'est désormais une réalité. Mais là où certains commencent à s'inquiéter, d'autres pansent déjà leurs blessures. Seulement, toutes les blessures ne se guérissent pas facilement. Et parfois, même les plus courageux oublient de se battre.

_**RAR:**_

-Fumiko's Stories: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;) Si tes doutes persistent, je t'invite à rejeter un coup d'oeil au dernier chapitre. J'ai corrigé pour que ce soit plus clair et oui, il s'agit bien de toi Miss ;) Encore merci de m'avoir suivit si assidument depuis tant d'années ^^ Merci aussi pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait rougir ^^" Et promis, si un jour j'arrive à 1: écrire un roman, 2: à être publiée, je passerais à Lyon ;) Sache toutefois que l'aventure ne s'arrête pas encore. J'espère que ce qui suit te plaira. Bonne lecture._

-MAHA1959: _Tchou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis sûre que le titre de ce chapitre répond parfaitement à ta question ;) Bonne lecture._

_**Note :** _

_Ho ho ho!_

_C'est le Père Noël!_

_Comme vous avez été sages, vous avez vous aussi droit à une petit cadeau._

_Et pas des moindre!_

_En espérant que cela vous plaira :D_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Et Joyeux Noël._

**Épilogue **

_Vingt ans plus tard._

Mélindra observait le monde autour d'elle, ses yeux balayant les visages, s'arrêtant sur ceux connus, parcourant les murs de pierre à qui le soir tombant donnait un autre visage.

Elle était debout au milieu du parc du village anglais pour enfant qu'elle avait fondé avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Draco.

Un village... puis deux, trois...

Des dizaines à travers le monde aujourd'hui.

_Les Enfants de Lillendrine..._

_Village Canis Major._

...

_Canis Major_.

Sa première création. La première pièce de son combat quotidien.

Cela faisait vingt ans qu'il avait vu le jour. L'année de la victoire.

Mélindra aurait aimé ne jamais à avoir ouvrir ce genre d'endroit mais elle n'avait pas eut le choix.

...

Après la grande bataille de Poudlard qui avait vu la victoire du réseaux de résistance au prix de tellement de vies, tous ceux qui avaient œuvré à la libération du monde depuis le début, les Résistants des premiers jours, s'étaient offert de longues, très longues vacances. Loin du Royaume-Uni.

Tous, ils avaient eut besoin d'une pause loin de l'effervescence de la victoire pour pleurer les morts et soigner les blessures.

Harry était partit le premier. Seul. Le Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, s'était accordé la liberté qui lui manquait depuis la renaissance du Lord Noir. Mélindra n'avait jamais su exactement ce qu'il avait fait durant plus de six mois… Il avait évoqué un tour du monde, un reposant séjour en Afrique, un voyage dans les montagnes encore si sauvages du Tibet qu'il avait survolées sous la forme d'Elios, sa seconde forme Animagus… Quand il était revenu en Angleterre, Mélindra avait lu dans ses yeux la paix retrouvée. Enfin.

Ron et Hermione étaient partis beaucoup moins longtemps. A peine un mois et demi. Hermione avait retrouvé ses parents en Australie et après leur avoir rendu la mémoire, avait passé quelques semaines avec eux. Ron et elle avait ensuite fait le tour du continent Australien.

Remus était partit pendant plus de quatre ans. Avec son fils, Teddy, et sa fille, Violette, âgée d'à peine six mois à l'époque. Tonks n'avait pas vu le jour se lever sur Poudlard. Elle avait offert sa vie pour la résistance. Tous avaient comprit son désir plus qu'évident de quitter l'Angleterre aussi longtemps. Comme pour elle, le Royaume-Uni était la tombe de tous les êtres proches qui avaient partagé sa vie durant tant d'années. Bien rapidement, Andromèda Tonks l'avait rejoint. Elle aussi avait besoin de pleurer la si pétillante Nymphadora Tonks loin de l'Angleterre. Elle avait besoin de la présence de ses deux petits enfants pour y arriver. Aujourd'hui, le loup-garou avait rejoint à nouveau le corps enseignant de Poudlard.

Et elle…

Elle avait finalement accepté l'offre de Dumbledore, au fond, elle se le devait. Il lui restait quelque chose à accomplir, une erreur à réparer.

La tête de Draco quand elle était revenue, les cris de joie de son fils qui lui avait hurlé qu'il était sûr qu'elle reviendrait. La chaleur dans son âme alors qu'elle s'apercevait de la folie qu'elle avait faite en s'en allant. Elle avait à nouveau échangé un regard avec Draco. Avait laissé parler son coeur. Oublié ces dernières années, reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés tous les deux... Et puis le sourire de son fils.

Le regard d'Harry...

Mélindra s'était retirée en Asie, dans un endroit qu'elle avait depuis tellement longtemps envie de voir de ses propres yeux. Le monastère où Wen avait vécu. Là-bas, elle était restée deux mois avec celui qui était désormais son mari, et leur fils, William… Deux mois à vivre au rythme calme et apaisant des pensées bouddhistes même si elle ne croyait pas aussi fort qu'eux. Elle restait juste là-bas, à méditer, à se reconstruire. A accepter enfin la mort de tous ceux qui l'avait quittés durant sa cinquième année. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à faire. Comme si elle avait eut besoin de la mort de Tom Jedusor et surtout de celle de Bellatrix pour pouvoir guérir.

Renaître à nouveau, repartir de zéro...

Le Maître qui avait tant enseigné à son Observateur l'avait accueillie avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle n'avait rien eut à lui dire… Il savait déjà… Quand elle était partit, il lui avait offert le même bracelet qui ornait le poignet de Wen. Un simple lien de cuir auquel il avait accroché un fil blanc représentant chacun des êtres chers qu'elle avait perdus. De sa mère à son père, en passant par Wen et sa cousine, Tonks. Ce bracelet qui ne la quittait plus aujourd'hui…

C'est en retournant en Angleterre, à Poudlard surtout, que les conséquences de la guerre lui étaient revenues en plein visage.

...

Poudlard, qui portait encore les stigmates de la bataille, accueillait tous les orphelins sorciers de la guerre. Tellement nombreux. Des frères et sœurs, des nourrissons à des adolescents de seize ans. Des enfants qui attendaient de savoir quel sort leur réservait le Ministère de la Magie.

Elle passait tellement de temps au Château qu'elle avait finit par tous les connaître. Elle aidait le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore à raconter des histoires merveilleuses sur Poudlard pour leur faire oublier leur quotidien.

Parmi eux, elle avait rencontré Dylan, un petit garçon de huit ans qui avait perdu ses parents lors d'un des nombreux raids de la guerre. Elle faisait de son mieux pour aider ces gamins à reprendre une vie un tant soit peu normal, à accepter la mort de leurs parents que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'emmener ici, elle n'avait pas refusé. Il voulait juste voire une amie.

...

Il y avait vingt ans encore, le village Canis Major n'était plus que les ruines d'un vieux village déserté après une épidémie violente de Peste Noire durant le treizième siècle. Elle avait vu avec étonnement le petit Dylan courir parmi les ruines pour rejoindre le fantôme d'une fillette de l'époque.

En rentrant, elle avait apprit que le Ministère de la Magie, par manque de locaux disponibles et suffisamment grands, avait prévu de séparer les enfants par tranches d'âges. Ceux en âge d'aller à Poudlard resteraient au château, les autres seraient envoyé dans la mesure du possible dans ce qui restait de leur famille et sinon, dans des familles d'accueil. Des dizaines de fratries étaient donc destinées à être brisées.

Mélindra avait vu dans leur regard le désespoir. Les frères et sœurs étaient généralement tout ce qui restait les uns pour les autres. Et puis même… Ces gamins avaient commencé à se reconstruire tous ensembles, les séparer était une énorme erreur.

Et puis le vieux village en ruine et la fillette transparente.

Il n'en avait fallut pas plus à Mélindra pour qu'une idée jaillisse dans son esprit…

…

Parce qu'elle était une enfant de la guerre elle aussi. Elle savait ce que c'était que de perdre ses parents à cause de la violence des forces de l'Ombre. Elle avait eut la chance d'être adoptée par un couple de moldus merveilleux. Parce que son destin aurait pu être bien plus sombre si elle s'était retrouvée dans la famille de son père. Elle était Mélindra Black, l'illégitime comme l'appelait encore aujourd'hui le tableau de Nigelus… Et rien n'est plus important aux yeux d'une famille comme les Black que le sang. Or elle était une sang-mêlée… Peut-être pire, une Potter… Elle avait eut énormément de chance.

Harry ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Enfant de la guerre lui aussi… Élevé par son Oncle et sa Tante… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait eut la meilleure des enfances…

Eux savaient ce que ressentaient ces gosses, Mélindra s'était sentit obligée de créer des endroits comme le Village_ Canis Major_. Pour des gamins comme eux, pour des enfants comme Lillendrine.

...

Ça avait été des travaux colossaux et une bataille de longue haleine pour acheter la terre au Ministère. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dépendre du Ministère. C'était un endroit beaucoup trop corrompu. A la manière des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, la fondation Les Enfants de Lillendrine devait être totalement indépendante.

Elle avait eut dû mal à obtenir ça…

Seulement le premier Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, était un ami. Un frère d'armes…

Seulement le Royaume-Uni avait une dette colossale envers Harry Potter.

Seulement Hermione Granger avait trouvé un nouveau combat. Elle savait que les oreilles de bon nombre d'hommes politiques teintaient encore après leur rencontre avec la terrible Gryffondor.

...

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un orphelinat comme celui-ci qu'elle avait ouvert mais des dizaines.

Dans tous les pays frappés par la folie de Voldemort. Dans chaque pays frappé par la folie de la guerre…

Trop songeait-elle souvent.

Des orphelinats qui n'avaient qu'un seul but : aider les enfants à grandir normalement et surtout qui promettaient à ces gosses de rester avec leurs frères et sœurs. Ou à être adopté par une immense famille.

…

Aujourd'hui on était le 31 octobre 2022.

C'était le vingtième anniversaire de la fin de la guerre, et Mélindra s'était mise d'accord avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Ginny pour fêter ça dignement.

Et où mieux qu'en Angleterre?

Enfin c'était l'avis de Ginny, et si l'ancienne Poursuiveuse vedette des Harpies de Hollyhead avait bien fait passé quelque chose à la postérité, c'était l'entement des Weasley.

Draco et elle n'avaient pu qu'abdiquer.

Ses yeux fouillèrent à nouveau la foule amassée dans le parc: si une grande fête commémorative était organisée à Poudlard comme tous les ans, le monde Magique avait les yeux rivés sur celle qui se déroulait ici. Car c'était un symbole du monde d'après guerre, parce que c'était le lieu de ralliement de tous les grands résistants.

Un sourire afflua à nouveau sur ses lèvres. La vie avait une telle saveur depuis qu'elle était revenue. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle emmagasine le plus de jolis moments pour tenir les prochains siècles sans les revoir tous... La philosophie _Carpe Diem_ était désormais la sienne.

Mélindra abandonna son poste d'observation et se dirigea vers la table des Six.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue mal rasée d'Harry, ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de Ron, pressa l'épaule d'Hermione et finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco, sa main allant se glisser dans la sienne.

Harry lui envoya un sourire.

- Dire que ça fait déjà vingt ans.

- Oui... Ça ne nous rajeunit pas, commenta Ron.

- Parle pour toi, Weasley, répliqua Draco.

Mélindra rit.

Oui, ça ne les rajeunissait pas. Ron voyait chaque matin de plus en plus nombreux cheveux blancs éclaircirent ses mèches rousses, les séquelles de la bataille rattrapaient Harry à une vitesse affolante: il ne se déplaçait plus sans sa fidèle canne... S'attirant les remarques moqueuses de Draco.

Draco qui lui aussi se faisait rattraper par le temps, même s'il essayait vainement de feinter: _un Malefoy ne vieillit pas, il mûrit._

A d'autre...

Mais ça faisait tout leur charme comme le disait Hermione pour tempérer les caractères des hommes...

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ce qui ne nous rajeunis pas, ce sont les joyeux lurons là-bas, intervint Ginny.

Mélindra tourna la tête vers la scène qui trônait au milieu du parc du Village.

Ginny avait raison bien sûr.

Parce que sur la scène, treize gamins mettaient l'ambiance à leur façon...

Treize gamins... Plus si gamins que ça d'ailleurs puisque les plus grands avaient entamé leur septième année.

Gamins quand même puisque la plus jeune venait juste d'entrer à Poudlard.

Les _Maraudeurs'Spirit_ donnaient un concert mémorable...

Regulus Rogue se déchaînait derrière sa batterie, Rose Weasley excellait derrière ses claviers, Lily Potter accompagnait tout ce joli monde à la guitare, Hugo Weasley jouait de la basse, Albus Potter donnait dans les vents...

Emily Black-Malefoy planait au-dessus de tout ça... Du haut de ses onze ans, elle accompagnait tout le groupe au violon. Talent tenue de sa grand-mère bien entendu.

Et tout ce petit monde était porté par les voix d'Alyne Black-Malefoy et de James Potter.

Mélindra sourit à la pensée que Aaron Black-Malefoy, le meneur de ce groupe d'ami était bien gentiment planqué derrière son arsenal moldu, d'où il commandait l'harmonie des sons en directe.

Syrielle et Sarah Black-Malefoy commandaient les effets lumineux depuis leurs ordinateurs.

Et Elzo... Elzo avait abandonné la partie... Visiblement pas fait pour la musique. Tout son grand-père.

Oui...

Cette nouvelle vie avait des airs de paradis. Dire qu'elle avait faillit refuser une vie à ses enfants.

Parce qu'elle avait reconstruit sa famille. Là où l'absence de fratrie leur avait longtemps pesé à Draco et elle, ils avaient inscrit la première famille nombreuse au nom des Black-Malefoy.

Sept enfants: William, les jumeaux Aaron et Alyne, les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle, Elzo et Emily...

Des éclats de rire qui raisonnaient à ses oreilles en permanence, des cris aussi puisqu'ils étaient tous aussi caractériels que leur parents...

Un joyeux bazar au final. Bazar qu'elle ne regrettait pas.

...

Les dernières notes d'une chanson plus calme que les autres s'éteignirent doucement... Une chanson juste accompagnée à la guitare sèche par Lily... Un duo que James et Alyne avait chanté les yeux dans les yeux. Quand ces deux là se permettraient-ils enfin de lâcher prise?

Vu le regard furibond de son mari, Mélindra pouvait dire que même Draco venait de découvrir les inclinations de sa fille aînée pour un certain Potter.

Mélindra échangea un regard complice avec Ginny.

Joyeux bazar en perspective.

…

Mélindra vit Emily faire de grands signes à quelqu'un dans le public. Elle observa avec surprise William monter sur scène et attraper le micro.

William...

Il était bien loin le petit garçon intrépide de quatre ans et demi. Son fils en avait désormais vingt de plus: c'était devenu un homme. Il avait toutefois gardé la même lumière malicieuse dans les yeux. William suivait des études de Médicomagie et semblait promis à un bel avenir.

…

- Il y a quarante ans de nombreuses vies jouaient leur destin et leur force pour nous permettre de naître dans un pays en paix. Et libre. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour comprendre quelles furent leur motivation, combien de courage ils leur fallut cette nuit là... Mais nous tenons à leur rendre hommage ce soir. Que les étoiles nous entendent.

William envoya un sourire magnifique à toute l'assemblée avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

Mélindra vit alors avec surprise que tous les gamins de _Canis Major _affluaient autour de la scène. Et parmi ces gamins, il y en avait qui avait quitté le Village depuis des années.

...

Les notes commencèrent à s'égrener, et pour une fois Aaron avait quitté sa planque moldue pour se tenir devant tout ce petit monde: chef d'orchestre magistral...

_Night and the spirit of life calling mamela_

_And a voice just the fear of a child answers mamela_

Les premières phrases avaient été doucement chantée par Emily, Alyne, Lily et Rose.

_Wait, there's no mountain too great_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Have faith_

James, Regulus, Hugo, Albus, William et Elzo avaient prit le relais

_They live in you_

_They live in me_

Deux phrases reprisent en échos par tout le groupe

_They watch over_

_Everything we see_

Aaron avait fait signe à ses cousins et cousines... De coeur ou de sang. Weasley ou Halliwell pour la plupart. Mais aussi Londubat, Woods ou encore Swift.

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

Les anciens des villages Anglais venaient de reprendre le flambeau.

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

Les petits derniers leur répondirent...

Il y eut une respiration dans la musique, comme pour que tous comprennent le sens des paroles.

_They live in you_

_They live in me_

_They watch over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

Et tous en coeur...

_They live in you_

_They live in you_

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Have faith_

La voix d'Emily, Alyne, Lily, Rose, James, Regulus, Hugo, Albus, William et Elzo

_They live in you_

_They live in me_

_They watch over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

Les paroles venaient d'êtres reprises en coeur par tous.

Dans le même moment, de longues langues de feu avaient embrasé l'arrière de la scène alors que des dizaines de fusée moldue filaient dans le ciel pour l'illuminer.

Et partout dans le village des dessins grandeur nature de dizaines de résistants se déployaient, comme des drapeaux.

Sur d'autres, le nom de toutes les victimes de la guerre.

Un travail de maître signé Alyne...

Les yeux de Mélindra s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de James Potter: qui les yeux pétillants de rire souriait, sa main gauche perdue dans une tignasse typiquement potterienne.

Puis elle croisa le regard émeraude de Lily Potter.

Narcissa Malefoy se tenait près de la mère du Survivant, un sourire tendre et discret...

Puis celui de Sarah Black qui était représentée toute en tendresse.

A côté d'elle, Sirius Black était figé dans son sourire charmeur, sa main droite accrochée sur sa nuque, l'autre enfoncée dans sa poche, le regard brillant de malice.

Puis Dumbledore arriva dans son champ de vision, la regardant de son regard malicieux par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, son sourire énigmatique le plus célèbre sur ses lèvres, une robe sorcière aux couleurs éclatantes... Un paquet de bombons au citron dans la main.

_They live in you_

_They live in me_

_They watch over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

Et puis une petite fille se tenait sur un de ces dessins: pas plus vieille que quatre ou cinq ans, des yeux bleus cobalt, un visage faussement angélique barré d'un immense sourire, entouré par des mèches multicolores.

Elle était figée dans un éclat de rire et dominait la scène.

Lillendrine...

_They live in we..._

_...  
_

_Alors? ;)_

_Bien que le Père Noël reste discret sur la question, il aime recevoir des petits mots doux de temps en temps ;) C'est en bas, à droite depuis cette plateforme (et oui, on a internet au pôle nord ^^)_

_Trève de bêtises..._

_Que je vous explique le déroulement d'un futur peut-être commun, si je coeur vous en dit bien sûr._

_Bientôt, je ne saurais vous dire quand précisément, je posterais un petit quelque chose sur les Maraudeurs._

_Bientôt également, je mettrais en ligne une nouvelle version un peu plus mieux de ma première fic (oui parce qu'il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties)_

_Enfin, un jour pas trop trop lointain je l'espère, je posterais une nouvelle histoire, qui répond au doux nom de La Légende des Sept Portes. L'enfant va bien, il pèse pas loin de 16 beaux chapitres pour le moment et grandit (presque) à vue d'oeil._

_Sachez (rien que pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche) que l'histoire se déroule 20 ans après la fin de la guerre et que, si vous êtes bon détective, vous venez de rencontrer une partie des protagonistes en ce 25 Décembre._

_Sachez aussi qu'avec 16 chapitres, je ne suis qu'au premier quart de l'histoire... _

_De bonnes séances de lecture en perspective._

_(En espérant aussi que le Père Noël vous ait apporté de la Patience)_

_Bien entendu, je vous tiendrais au courant de tout cela ;)_

_Voili voilou_

_C'était donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic._

_Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!_

_A bientôt peut-être ;)_

_Scribouilleusement vôtre,_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 25/12/2010  
_


End file.
